HTTYD: El origen de los jinetes de dragones
by Mercenary Hunter
Summary: Esta es la historia de Aquilus, un joven hijo único de un amor entre un joven romano cazador y una joven jinete de dragones, junto a su dragón emprendieran su viaje a las montañas entre los continentes sirio y persa. El será enseñado por los nisarines, volviéndose alguien hábil con una gran destreza de un gran asesino y en búsqueda de la venganza por el asesinato de su padre.
1. Prologo

**_Prologo._**

 **Aviso:** _Ha pasado mucho tiempo que tenía pensado reescribir este fic de HTTYD y de no escribir un fic del mismo por años, pero como tuve algunos problemas personales y también por falta de tiempo no pude hacer avances de este fic, y debido que también estuve haciendo otros fics para intentar de mejorar en mi escritura, hoy alcance a modificar dos capítulos del fic debido que así aprendo más a mejorar en mi escritura y que también le añadí nuevas cosas al fic con las cosas sobre "el códice de dragones" que tengo guardado en mi pc en un archivo word con toda clases de dragones nuevos que algunos ya conocerán a su tiempo. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste como está quedando las cosas y sin más problemas empecemos._

 **Summary:** _¿Qué hubiera pasado? si Hiccup y sus amigos, ¿no había sido el único jinete de dragones? esta es la historia de Aquilus, un joven hijo único de un amor entre un joven romano cazador y una joven jinete de dragones, junto a su dragón emprendieran su viaje a las montañas entre los continentes sirio y persa. El será enseñado por los nisarines, volviéndose alguien hábil con una gran destreza de un asesino y en su búsqueda de la venganza por el asesinato de su padre. Pero, puede que en su viaje cambie su forma de ser a cada momento de su vida._

* * *

 ** _Prologo: El fin de una era y el comienzo de otra._**

 _Hace muchos años, había una guerra entre humanos y unas criaturas magnificas y aterradoras para algunos los dragones, luchando para coexistir entre los humanos, ya que para sobrevivir tenían que robar los animales y comida de los humanos y ellos los cazaban, era un caos y masacre entre ambos bandos. Iniciando una guerra por la extinción de los dragones y sobrevivencia de estos por no ser asesinados por los humanos._

 _Había un grupo de personas que los nombraron como los jinetes de dragones, por tener a estas magnificas y horrendas criaturas dominándolos como si nada y sin ser lastimados, ya que fueron las primeras personas al montar dragones y hablar un idioma llamado "El dragoniano" que solo ellos podían hablarlo y aprender por su experiencia y hereditario de sus progenitores._

 _Su líder que tenía un dragón negro como la noche y muy temible para algunas personas, había traído la paz entre los humanos y los dragones enseñándoles que no eran peligrosos y que querrían sobrevivir como cualquier animal en la vida, trayendo la paz en el conflicto entre ambos bandos. Años después, un joven chiquillo llamado Júpiter junto a sus dos dragones de dos colores no muy normales que lo acompañaban habían encontrado una isla al estar explorando los alrededores de unas islas en el océano, como si algo lo estuviera llamando._

 _Al haber llegado a la isla junto con sus dos dragones que lo acompañaban, era una isla con mucha vegetación y por curiosidad se había adentrado a la densa jungla junto con sus dos dragones detrás de él. Al estar caminando por unos momentos, se habían encontrado con un templo muy antiguo que jamás habían visto en sus vidas y al entrar a ese templo, podía ver un bloque de mármol puro y una esfera metálica de color dorado en el centro del templo y acercándose por su curiosidad, una figura anciana de unos 92 años se había aparecido de la nada delante del joven jinete y sus dos dragones._

 _La figura anciana que coincidencia que también se llamaba Júpiter, le advirtió que una guerra se aproximaba y que en cualquier momento estallaría una gran guerra donde los jinetes de dragones no podrían hacerle frente solo los jinetes de dragones. Al haber advertido al joven jinete de lo inevitable, y como obsequio de haberlo escuchado el llamado que todo jinete de dragones debía haber acudido, le pidió tomar el artefacto esférico para que lo protegiera de cualquier manos equivocadas que quiera tenerlo, debido que no era un cualquier artefacto sin importancia._

 _El anciano júpiter, le haya pedido al joven jinete que tomara el artefacto y saliera de la isla lo más pronto posible del lugar cuando tuviera el artefacto en sus manos. Al tomar el artefacto júpiter, el junto a sus dos dragones sintieron un fuerte sismo y ver que el bloque de mármol se hundía en el templo indicando que lo que había dicho el anciano había comenzado a suceder y sin perder más tiempo guardando el artefacto en un bolso de cuero y piel de lobo para emprender la huida de la isla antes que se hundiera incluyéndolos a los tres._

 _Tras haber logado huir de la jungla y de la isla, el joven jinete volteaba a ver como la isla completa se hundía en el océano sorprendiéndolo a él y a sus dos dragones que lo acompañaban de cómo algo tan pequeño y esférico, pudiera hacer eso con tal magnitud. Al haber vuelto a donde estaba su aldea donde vivía, fue directo hacia el consejo de ancianos que lo miraban curiosos del joven que había entrado junto con sus dos dragones._

 _Tras explicarle lo que le había pasado y hacer que el artefacto esférico lanzara una luz revelando al anciano Júpiter que estaba ahí sorprendiendo al consejo de ancianos y escuchando como la figura anciana había dicho lo mismo en la isla que se había hundido en el océano. El consejo de ancianos al escuchar ese grabe aviso del anciano desapareciendo sorprendiendo mas a consejo, supieron que los rumores de que un jinete de dragón errante era muy habilidoso y muy sabio y jamás creyendo que el errante terminaría siendo el legendario sabio errante, júpiter y ver que posiblemente el muchacho sea un descendiente de este, tomaron las cosas en el asunto invocando una reunión de todos los clanes de los jinetes de dragones._

 _Al haber reunido a los nueve clanes de los jinetes de dragones de todo el mundo, el concejo de ancianos junto al joven jinete de dragones mostrándole la advertencia del "legendario sabio errante" sobre lo que se avecinaba pronto hacia ellos que había costado que las personas entendieran que los dragones no eran peligrosos y estando con el coraje para enfrentarse a los enemigos de ellos. Los años pasaron y el joven jinete paso de ser un niño a un adolecente de 15 años de edad junto a sus dos dragones dejando ver a uno unas escamas blancos como la nieve o las nubes con sus ojos de color celestes claros como el azul del cielo y el otro con escamas de un rojizo oscuro con unos ojos de color rojo sangre, ambos dragones habían sido nombrado por su jinete "life" por tener una habilidad de que cualquier cultivo o animal muerto vuelva a la vida sin razón alguna de una forma milagrosa y el otro "dead" igual que el dragón blanco que solo era a la inversa._

 _En una noche tranquila, algunas personas estaban molestos y celosos de los jinetes de dragones planeando algo terrible contra ellos y sus criaturas al ver que solo ellos podían hablar con los dragones y ellos no, junto con un muchacho jinete de dragones ayudando con el plan proponiéndoles que si les ayudaba lo dejarían vivir y a cambio los haría personas muy ricas con oro._

 _Tras haber planear en asesinar a las mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos que eran parte sanguíneo de los jinetes de dragones, esperaron a que todos los jinetes y sus dragones bajaran la guardia e ir a la casa del líder de los jinetes de dragones, asesinando a su dragón y a la familia de este para comenzar el ataque. Al haber estado en una lucha sangrienta por 25 años, Júpiter estaba en la cabeza como el jefe de los jinetes de dragones en frente de su enemigo y traidor de los jinetes de dragones, mientras que sus dos dragones peleaban contra el dragón del jinete traidor, ambos estaban tan agotados de estarse enfrentando días sin parar dejando ver sus armaduras manchadas de sangre._

 _En un último esfuerzo, del jinete traidor se lanza al ataque al jefe de los jinetes de dragones y Júpiter con mucho cansancio haciendo su último esfuerzo, se agacha evitando el corte e incrustándole su espada en el pecho de su contrincante atravesándole la armadura y cayendo ambos al suelo mirando al cielo despejado. Tras escuchar a su contrincante sus últimas palabras de aliento y ver por última vez a su enemigo y único contrincante que le pudo hacerle frente en medio de esta guerra y Júpiter al ver a su contrincante muerto cae inconsciente debido al cansancio._

 _Tras despertarse de una dolorosa guerra, Júpiter al ver a sus dos dragones a sus costados preocupados por su jinete y mirando por última vez el artefacto en sus manos volviendo a ver a su ancestro. Tras haber cumplido su misión y haberse recuperado de sus heridas, como líder de los jinetes de dragones les pidió que juntaran a sus seres queridos y compañeros jinetes y dragones y los quemaran para lanzar las cenizas de sus compañeros al cielo y océano._

 _Al dar órdenes de todos los clanes de jinetes de dragones, Júpiter ordeno a los líderes de cada clan que vuelvan a sus hogares de orígenes y que oculten a sus dragones para no traer la misma guerra que habían pasado y haber perdido a compañeros e amigos que había hecho con los años dejando cicatrices en todos los dragones y jinetes de dragones. Al pasar los años, Júpiter había encontrado algunas cuevas en algunas islas lejos de las personas y que solo los más valientes y puro de corazón podían entrar y enfrentar pruebas que había dejado, en unas cavernas había dejado a su dragón negro rojizo para que durmiera todo lo que necesitaba en caso de que lo volvieran a necesitar para revivir personas, dragones o animales, tras dejar a su dragón en una isla escoltada por varios dragones salvajes, el sector de los alrededores de la cueva se habían marchitado debido que había comenzado el descanso eterno de su compañero dragón._

 _Al haber volado junto a su hijo mayor bien alejada de la otra isla donde estaba "dead", Júpiter miraba los alrededores que habían otros grupos de dragones salvajes mirándolos curiosos y otros amenazadores al nunca ver a unos humanos montados en dragones. Tras hablarles sobre que debía hacer, los dragones salvajes habían aceptado en proteger el lugar donde estaría la dragona albina durmiendo hasta cuando lo necesitaran otra vez._

 _Tras haber dejado a su compañera dragona, Júpiter empezó a anotar todo lo que veía y aprendía del artefacto en un libro de notas, dibujando cosas sorprendentes o misteriosas terminando por completo su libro. Pasaron los años y Júpiter con 92 años de edad, estaba sentado en un banco de madera mirando jugar a sus nietos de un lado a otro con sus propios dragones, a la esposa de unos de sus hijos limpiando la ropa junto con su esposa y su ultimo hijo menor encargado de las labores de la granja que había formado con los años y haber ocultado en un lugar seguro el artefacto que había dejado su ancestro a su descendiente._

 _Al ver por última vez a su pequeña pero gran familia, Júpiter había dormido para nunca despertar ora vez al haber vivido con una familia feliz pero con tristeza al perder amigos y compañeros en su vida. La familia de Júpiter al ver que su padre, esposo, suegro y abuelo, había fallecido, sus familiares al leer una carta que había dejado una semana antes de morir, lo enterraron cerca de una montaña donde le gustaba ver el paisaje, ese lugar se volvió un lugar donde la paz había en el mundo, donde viajeros, caballeros y aventureros pedían en la legendaria tumba del "legendario Júpiter, el gran sabio" que los cuidara en sus viajes y otros le pedían fortuna y seguridad en sus viajes._

 _No pasaron muchos años al saber todos los jinetes de dragones al saber que su gran líder, guía y sabio había fallecido dejando a todos algo nostálgicos por tal perdida de un miembro importante para el clan de los jinetes de dragones. Los años pasaron y los jinetes de dragones sin un líder como Júpiter, habían vuelto en una guerra otra vez en una gran masacre dejando solo a un grupo de supervivientes del clan de Júpiter de 15 jinetes de dragones que pudieron escapar lejos habiendo perdido amigos, familiares y compañeros._

 ** _Bosque de los robles, montañas fronterizas del imperio romano, Roma. - 10 años después._**

 _**Tras haber huido lejos de la masacre que habían pasado el pequeño grupo de jinetes de dragones para poder acampar en un bosque con unas montañas favoreciendo al pequeño grupo de jinetes de dragones. Una joven niña junto a su dragona fueron a explorar el hermoso y verdoso bosque de árboles por donde se refugiaban los jinetes de dragones por el momento.**_

" ** _Tú crees, ¿qué es buena idea separarnos de los demás jinetes y dragones?_** " - _preguntaba una dragona de escamas rosas oscuras hacia su jinete algo dudosa en haberse ido de donde acampaban los demás jinetes y dragones_ -

Claro, ¿no habrá otro mejor lugar que el bosque, Sasha? busquemos un lago o río para pescar algunos peces para, ¿qué comamos algo? - _le respondía una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar a su compañera y amiga dragona_ -

" ** _P...Pero sally, ¿es muy peligroso ir al bosque en la noche?_** " - _miraba algo dudosa en ir de noche por los bosques sin ser acompañadas por algún adulto_ -

Por eso tu vendrás conmigo sasha, para protegerme ¿no? - _mencionaba la joven castaña mientras caminaba por el bosque seguida de su dragona_ -

" ** _Ah..._** " - _miraba a su amiga y compañera soltando un suspiro de fastidio al saber que estarían en problemas al volver al campamento_ \- " ** _¿no sé cómo me pudiste convencerme en acompañarte sally?_** "

Es porque, ¿es nuestra primera aventura sin que nos vigilen los adultos querida sasha? - _m_ _encionaba la joven castaña con una sonoriza a su dragona mientras caminaba de espaldas_ -

" ** _¿Dónde crees que haya un río para conseguir peces?_** " - _preguntaba a su amiga mientras miraba algo hambrienta_ \- " _ **muero de hambre…**_ "

No lo sé sasha, ¿debe haber uno por aquí en los alrededores? - _respondía la joven castaña empezando a buscar por los lugares donde debía estar un río_ -

 ** _Tras estar caminando por varios minutos sin encontrar nada, la dragona de la joven empieza a escuchar ruidos a los alrededores cerca de ellas._**

" ** _Eh...Sally…_** " - _mencionaba la dragona a su amiga_ _empezando a tener miedo al ver que estaban muy lejos del campamento y perdidas en el bosque_ \- " ** _¿n…no creo que estemos solas en el bosque?_** " - _empieza a observar a los alrededores para ver que no los siguieran_ -

¿Debe ser algún conejo o algún otro animal del bosque…? - _respondía la joven castaña_ _intentando de no sonar con miedo hacia su dragona_ \- ¿será mejor que sigamos un poco más adelante?

" ** _Sí, ¿será mejor seguir nuestro camino?_** " - _apoyaba en esa idea_ _siguiendo a su amiga hasta que empiezan a escuchar un ruido algo cercano a ellas_ -

¿Escuchaste eso sasha? - _preguntaba la joven castaña hacia su dragona mientras empezaba a correr hacia la dirección del ruido_ -

" ** _Sí, ¿suena como si fuera agua?_** " - _respondía la dragona mientras empezaba a seguir a su amiga hasta que se toparon con un río_ -

Si, seguimos río abajo - _miraba la joven castaña hacia donde estaba corriendo el agua del rio_ \- podríamos encontrar un lago

" ** _¿Por qué no vamos?_** " - _miraba la dragona algo hambrienta a su amiga para que se subiera en su lomo_ \- " ** _través nos encontremos con muchos peces en el lago_** " - _empezaba a lamerse los labios de su hocico al pensar en los deliciosos pescados que_ _hallarían_ -

Bien, pues vamos sasha – _mencionaba la joven castaña mientras se subia al lomo de su dragona para dirigirse_ _rió abajo_ -

 ** _Al asegurarse de estar bien en el lomo de su dragona, ambas se dirigieron río abajo para encontrarse con un gran lago cristalino y muy hermoso reflejando la luz de la luna llena en el centro mostrando una belleza natural de la naturaleza._**

¿No es hermoso sasha? - _preguntaba la joven castaña muy emocionada por el paisaje que estaba_ _viendo juntas, mientras se baja del lomo de su dragona_ -

" ** _Wow, sí que es hermoso, sally_** " - _respondía anonadada la dragona al ver ese hermoso paisaje hasta empieza a oler algo en el aire con un olor delicioso_ -

¿Sucede algo, sasha? - _preguntaba la joven castaña curiosa a su dragona por estar oliendo el aire_ -

" ** _Huele a pescado asados y una cesta llena de deliciosos pescados crudos_** " - _respondía la dragona mientras_ _se le hacía agua en el hocico al pensar en esos deliciosos pescados que estaba oliendo_ -

Bueno, ¿que esperamos? - _mencionaba la joven castaña volviendo a subir al lomo de su dragon_ _a para emprender rumbo a dónde provenía el olor de los pescados mientras_ _corría_ -

" ** _Huele muy delicioso sally_** " - _mencionaba la dragona aun_ _corriendo al sentir el olor al pescado hasta llegar al otro lado del lago encontrándose un pequeño puesto de pesca_ \- " ** _Wow, una fogata con pescados y una cesta llena de pescados_** " - _empezaba a acercarse a oler la a la cesta de pescados_ -

¿Tengo muchísima hambre? - _mencionaba la joven castaña empezando a acercar y sentándose cerca_ _de la fogata y su dragona empieza a abrir la cesta de pescados con su hocico ignorando los alrededores por el hambre_ -

 ** _Sin que ambas se dieran cuenta, un joven encapuchado se les acercaba sigilosamente a las intrusas con su arco con flechas y en su cintura tenía una espada extraña y una daga curvada y una ballesta en su espalda en caso de que su arco no le funcionara._**

¡Quietos! - _decía seriamente un joven encapuchado asustando a la joven junto con la extraña criatura que jamás había visto mientras que ambas empezaron a voltearse lentamente hacia el_ \- ¿quién eres? y ¿qué es esa cosa extraña que te acompaña? - _preguntaba apuntaba con el arco hacia la extraña criatura_ -

T...Tranquilo... mi nombre es sally y ella es mi dragona, sasha… - _respondía la joven castaña algo_ _nerviosa y preocupada de que matara a su dragona_ -

Un dragón ¿eh? - _miraba el joven encapuchado fijamente a la dragona mientras aún tenía la cuerda del arco tensada al máximo para lanzar la flecha_ -

S...Sí, por favor, ¿no mates a mi mejor amiga? - _respondía la joven castaña intentando de_ _razonar con el muchacho encapuchado colocándose entre su dragona y la flecha_ -

Sabias, ¿qué es malo robar comida de alguien? - _mencionaba el joven encapuchado_ _fríamente a la muchacha que estaba en medio de la flecha y de la dragona_ -

No sabíamos, ¿que eran tus cosas y tu comida? - _decía la joven castaña avergonzada por estar robando comida de alguien_ -

Hmm... - _miraba el joven encapuchado algo serio hacia la joven y la dragona_ _suponiendo que tendrían la misma edad entre él y ella_ \- ¿qué edad tienes?

¿Eh? - _miraba la joven castaña incrédula hacia el muchacho encapuchado_ \- tenemos 9 años de edad las dos, si eso te refieres

¿Qué hace una niña de 9 años en medio del bosque en la noche, sin una espada, arco o ballesta? - _preguntaba el joven encapuchado molesto al ver que no estaba armada y no pertenecían a los ladrones o soldados_ -

Es...te... salimos de aventuras sin que los demás se den cuenta de que nos escapamos, ¿así que caminamos mucho por el bosque buscando un rió o un lago para pescar peces para comer? - _respondía la joven castaña algo nerviosa al ver aun el arco tenso para disparar la flecha en cualquier momento intentando de que deje de_ _apuntar la flecha hacia su dragona y a ella_ -

hmm... - _miraba el joven encapuchado de reojo hacia el cielo sin que la joven y su dragona se dieran cuenta y ver que las nubes se están juntando y soltando un gran suspiro de fastidio_ \- ayúdenme a recoger la cesta de pescados y síganme - _dejaba de tensar la cuerda de su arco y empieza a apagar la fogata_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba la joven castaña confundida a esa tal petición del muchacho encapuchado_ -

Solo cállate y sígueme - _respondía el joven encapuchado mirando con molestia hacia la joven empezando a caminar por el bosque_ -

" ** _¿Crees que es seguro confiar en este muchacho?_** " - _pregunta su dragona algo dudosa a su amiga mientras miraba al muchacho con desconfianza_ -

Si, ¿no debe ser peligroso? - _respondía la joven castaña colocando la sesta de pescados en su espalda y empezar_ _a caminar por donde se fue el muchacho seguida de su dragona atrás de ella_ \- oye, ¡espéranos!

Yo no espero a nadie niña - _mencionaba el muchacho encapuchado_ _molesto hacia la joven que intentaba de alcanzarlo_ -

¿Por lo menos podrías al menos decirnos cómo te llamas? - _preguntaba la joven castaña al ver que el muchacho_ _encapuchado se detuvo para examinar por donde iba y sin voltearse a donde estaban la joven con su dragona_ -

Mi nombre es marcos, marcos brutus - _respondía el joven encapuchado en un tono frío a la joven y mirando a la dragona con desconfianza_ \- ahora por su estúpida pregunta, ¿tendremos que correr?

¿Por qué hay que correr? - _pregunta la joven castaña dudosa en lo que quiso decir el muchacho encapuchado_ -

No querrás caminar con una tormenta sobre ti o ¿sí? - _respondía el joven encapuchado señalando por donde estaba viniendo una tormenta atrás de ellos_ -

Eh... no, ¿creo que no queremos caminar con una tormenta? - _mencionaba la joven castaña al ver una tormenta acercándose y voltearse a ver al joven que la mira indiferente_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que empezamos a correr? - _decía el joven encapuchado empezando_ _a correr, seguido de la muchacha y dragona detrás de el_ -

Oye, ¡espéranos! - _mencionaba la joven castaña empezando a correr seguida de su dragona detrás del muchacho encapuchado, ver que el joven empieza a usar unos troncos de los árboles y ganando ventaja dejándola atrás_ -

" ** _¿Qué demonios?_** " - _miraba la dragona incrédula y sorprendida por como el joven encapuchado empieza a trepar por los árboles sin ningún problema_ \- " ** _¿qué le sucede a ese muchacho? y ¿por qué es tan fríamente con nosotras?_** "

¿No lo sé? - _respondía la joven castaña_ _corriendo intentando de alcanzar al muchacho junto a su dragona_ -

 ** _Tras haber estado corriendo por un buen rato logran llegar a un área del bosque era un lugar visible y en el medio estaba la casa del joven encapuchado y el esperándolo en la salida del bosque._**

Sí, ¿que eres lenta? - _decía el joven encapuchado dando la_ _vuelta caminando rumbo hacia la casa_ -

¡No soy lenta! - _gritaba la joven_ _mirando molesta hacia el muchacho y le saca la lengua_ \- ¡eres un estúpido y muy gruñón!

Esos insultos no me molestan - _mencionaba el joven encapuchado fríamente de reojo a la muchacha y caminando a la casa_ -

" ** _Ya sally, ¿deja de pelear y entremos a la casa?_** " - _decía su dragona algo cansada por estar corriendo y ver que dentro de poco empezaría a llover_ -

¡No quiero entrar a esa casa con ese estúpido, gruñón, frió y sin emisiones! - _miraba molesta a su dragona_ _dándole la espalda gritando y con molestia por la conducta del muchacho y empieza a llorar_ \- extraño a mis padres…

" ** _Sabes, ¿que no puedes cambiar el pasado…?_** " - _empieza a calmarla para animar a su amiga y compañera_ \- " ** _sabes, yo también extraño a mis padres_** "

 ** _Sin que ambas se percataran que la tormenta ya había empezado a llover algo fuerte empapando a la joven jinete junto con su dragona por estar mucho rato ahí discutiendo. En la oscuridad de la casa, estaba el joven muchacho preparando la leña para calentarse por el frio que estará haciendo en unos momentos y tras escuchar lo que había dicho esa joven, le trajo recuerdos que en un momento, no era muy frió y sin emisiones, meses atrás tras perder a sus familiares._**

" ** _Vamos sally, ¿entremos a la casa?_** " - _mencionaba su dragona intentando de hacer reaccionar a su_ _amiga que entrara a la casa del joven encapuchado_ -

¡No quiero! - _decía la joven castaña cruzándose de brazos mientras que su ropa se mojaba con la lluvia_ -

" ** _Sally, ¿si no entras a la casa te vas a resfriar?_** " - _decía la dragona intentando que recapacitara a su amiga en entrar a la casa_ -

¡Me da igual! - _mencionaba la joven negando en entrar a la casa_ _sin darse cuenta del estornudo por estar muy mojada por la lluvia inclusive por el aire frió que empezaba a hacer_ \- ¡no entrare a la casa con ese muchacho testarudo!

" ** _Sally... por favor, ¿entremos a la casa?_** " - _suplicaba su dragona a su amiga para que entrara a la casa, sin darse cuenta que el muchacho se acercaba a las dos_ -

¡Dije que no sasha, no insistas! - _mencionaba la joven negándose a la petición de su dragona_ _caminando hacia atrás y choca con alguien detrás de ella y al voltear ve que era el muchacho_ \- ¿qué quieres?

Testaruda - _respondía el muchacho encapuchado lanzándole un paño_ _en la cara de la joven desconocida y dando media vuelta e ingresando a la casa_ \- vamos, ¿entra a la casa o pescaras un buen resfriado?

Te puedo preguntar algo - _mencionaba la joven castaña algo curiosa al ver tumbas cerca de la casa_ -

No - _mencionaba el muchacho encapuchado ignorando a la joven desconocida_ -

¿Quiénes son los que estaban enterrados cerca de la casa? - _preguntaba la joven castaña algo desconfiada hacia el muchacho_ -

Eran mis padres y mi hermanita menor… - _respondía el muchacho encapuchado sin voltear a ver a la joven ingresando a la casa sin decir_ nada _-_

 _¿Por qué seguirá comportándose así? -_ _se preguntaba la joven castaña dudosa por el comportamiento serio del muchacho_ _-_

 _"_ _ **Lo que aprendí de los adultos, es no seguir preguntando…**_ _" -_ _respondía su dragona algo preocupada al saber que los que estaban enterrados eran los familiares del muchacho, mientras usaba una de sus alas para evitar que su amiga se mojara por la lluvia más de lo que ya estaba_ _\- "_ _ **será mejor, ¿que entremos o nos resfriaremos?**_ _"_

 _Está bien, sasha -_ _mencionaba la joven castaña algo molesta siguiendo a su dragona a dentro de la casa_ _-_

 _Ya era tiempo de que entraras a la casa -_ _decía el joven encapuchado mirando de reojo a la joven con su dragona entrar a la casa_ _-_

 _Para que lo sepas, no entre por que tú me lo has pedido -_ _mencionaba la joven castaña mirando para otro lado ignorando al muchacho encapuchado_ _-_

 _¿Cómo tú digas? -_ _mencionaba el joven encapuchado ignorando a la joven desconocida sacándose la capucha dejando ver su pelo negro, orbes castaños para luego sacarse la camisa de manga larga que estaba mojada por la lluvia revelando cicatrices de rasguños de animales en su espalda dejando sorprendidas a la joven y dragona_ -

¿Q…Qué te sucedió? - _preguntaba la joven castaña con horror al mirar las cicatrices del cuerpo en el muchacho_ -

No es nada, ¿solo unos rasguños cuando mi padre me enseñaba a cazar? - _respondía el joven pelinegro sin importancia_ _y encender la chimenea_ \- preparare el cuarto de mi hermana para que tu duermas tranquila y tu dragona puede dormir cerca de la chimenea si le gusta - _caminando hacia la habitación de su hermana dejando solas a las dos en la chimenea_ \- también, te traeré ropa de mi hermana…

" ** _Pobre muchacho_** "- _miraba la dragona algo preocupada en dirección que se había ido el muchacho_ \- " ** _debió pasar solo en su vida, ¿sin sus padres y de su hermana?_** "

¿Con razón era tan frió y sin emisiones al perder a sus únicos familiares? - _mencionaba la joven castaña al saber ahora lo que el muchacho tuvo que pasar y ver que se acercaba con la ropa de su hermana, para ella_ -

Espero, ¿qué te quede la ropa de mi hermana? - _mencionaba el joven castaño rojizo entregándole las ropas de su hermana menor a la joven_ _y se dirige a su cuarto_ \- buenas noches

Buenas noches… - _miraba la joven castaña preocupadamente al joven muchacho al saber que el estaba solo todos los días_ -

 ** _Tras dormir los dos en sus respectivos cuartos y la dragona en la chimenea, el castaño rojizo no podía dormir tranquilamente y por una ventanilla miraba la luz de la luna siendo tapada por las nubes de lluvias hasta que sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación._**

Sí, ¿quién es? - _pregunta el joven pelinegro tomando su espada que estaba al lado de su cama y acercándose hacia la puerta_ -

Soy yo, sally - _respondía la joven castaña hablando al otro lado de la puerta_ -

¿Qué quieres? - _preguntaba el joven pelinegro abriendo la puerta a la castaña_ _y ve que está acompañada de la dragona_ -

Este...pues...las dos tuvimos una pesadilla y nos preguntábamos si, ¿podríamos dormir contigo por esta noche? - _respondía la joven castaña algo nerviosa empezando a hacer un p_ _uchero para que los dejara dormir con el_ -

Está bien, pueden dormir conmigo por esta noche - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo frustrado al saber que dormiría acompañado para hacerse_ _a un lado soltando un suspiro cansado para que ambas pasaran a su habitación_ -

¡Gracias marcos! - _decía la joven castaña dándole una sonrisa alegre hacia el muchacho por dejar dormir a las dos con el_ -

Sí, ¿cómo quieras? - _ve que las dos se acuestan en la cama de marco y él se queda mirando la ventana hacia el oscuro bosque_ -

¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? - _preguntaba la castaña algo preocupada al ver al castaño rojizo de que el no este con las dos_ -

Primero: tú andas con un dragón que escupe fuego, Segundo: no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con una niña y un reptil volador por tener una estúpida pesadilla y Tercero: prefiero siempre dormir solo - _respondía el pelinegro mencionando a la joven castaña mientras camina hacia la ventanilla de su habitación y mirar hacia el bosque_ _-_

" ** _Sally, dile a marco de ¿por qué esta siempre así con su conducta?_** " - _preguntaba su dragona algo frustrada hacia su amiga al saber que algunos humanos no entendían su idioma_ \- " ** _¿cómo tipo frió y no muy sociable?_** "

Sasha pregunta, ¿porque eres así de una persona fría y no muy sociable? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa por el comportamiento del muchacho_ -

Para tu información - _respondía el pelinegro señalando a la dragona con molestia_ \- es mi conducta de ser, siempre he sido así de frió y no muy sociable y ya duérmanse, ¿que mañana ustedes se tendrán que ir con los suyos? – _mencionaba mientras se acercaba a un banquillo de madera y sentarse ahí_ -

Bueno sasha, hice lo que me dijiste y no sirvió – _mencionaba la castaña mirando a su amiga dragona y acomodándose para dormir,_ _mientras que su dragona se le quedaba mirando al muchacho_ -

" ** _Mi opinión es, ¿que este muchacho podría ser tu pareja ideal?_** " - _decía su dragona al ver el comportamiento del muchacho y de su amiga haciendo que_ _ese comentario hiciera sonrojar a su jinete_ -

¡Sasha! - _decía la joven castaña molesta con un sonrojo en su rostro por el comentario de su dragona_ -

" ** _Es la verdad, tú y el hacen una muy bonita pareja_** " - _decía su dragona en un tono burlona hacia su amiga jinete_ \- " ** _¿puede que él sea frió y sin emisiones? pero, podría ser amable, amoroso y ¿podría ser también algo sociable con alguien al menos?_** "

Sasha, ¿no digas esas cosas de que él y yo podríamos tener algo en común? - _miraba la castaña algo molesta y resignada hacia un lado ignorando a su dragona, pero con la mirada mira preocupada por el muchacho_ -

" ** _Buenas noches, sally_** " - _se despidió su dragona a su amiga mientras se acomodaba para dormirse_ -

Buenas noches sasha - _se duerme antes de dar una última mirada hacia el muchacho y dormir profundamente_ -

 _ **Habían**_ ** _pasado unas horas y aún estaba oscuro con algo de frustración el pelinegro había levantado y salir de la habitación con cuidado ya que la tormenta había pasado, salió de la casa a entrenar con su espada bajo la luz de la luna que aun alumbraba el lugar, su padre siempre le decía, "que siempre en la vida hay que entrenar duro, eso incluyendo entrenar en la madrugada hasta el amanecer" sin darse cuenta, la castaña no podía conseguir dormir bien al despertarse por un momento y ver que su dragona aun dormía a su lado y ver que el pelinegro no estaba en la silla donde lo había visto que estaba vigilando, se levantaba cuidadosamente sin despertar a su dragona y saliendo de la habitación para caminar hacia la ventanilla de la casa encontrándose al muchacho entrenar tan tranquilamente._**

 _¿El acaso está entrenando el pobre a esta hora?_ - _se preguntaba la castaña para si misma al ver que el pelinegro daba cortes en el aire como si estuviera luchando con alguien_ -

( _¿Qué es este sentimiento que siento?_ ) - _se preguntaba la castaña confundida colocando su mano en su pecho extrañada al sentir esos sentimientos por un joven que casi mata a su amiga dragona y a ella misma por protegerla colocándose en medio de la flecha y su dragona justo a tiempo para evitar la muerte de su dragona_ -

 _¿Acaso esto será que todas las parejas sienten a alguien especial?_ - _miraba la castaña con muchas dudas en sus sentimientos que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo_ -

 ** _Tras estar viendo al pelinegro entrenar tranquilo en la noche por unas horas, el voltea y ve a la castaña que lo espiaba en sus entrenamientos y decide entrar ya que él había entrenado ya bastante y estaba muy cansado. Al entrar a la casa, ve que la joven castaña estaba parada en la puerta observándolo de pies a cabeza incomodándolo._**

¿Qué quieres? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo molesto al ver a la chica despierta a estas horas_ -

Estabas entrenando con la espada - _respondía la castaña mirando curiosa la espada que estaba en la cintura del muchacho_ -

¿Eh? - _miraba el pelinegro algo confundido que la muchacha estaba viendo la espada de su padre_ \- podríamos decir, ¿que si? - _dejaba la espada de su padre cerca de la chimenea y voltea a ver a la chica que no le quitaba la mirada_ \- necesitas, ¿algo?

¿Qué clase de espada es esa la que tienes? - _preguntaba la castaña curiosa al nunca ver ese tipo de espada como los demás jinetes que tenían una diferente al del muchacho_ -

Es una espada que forjo mi padre para mi cumpleaños, ¿cuando cumplí los 7 años? - _miraba el pelinegro con tristeza a la espada colgada en la chimenea_ \- esta espada es lo único que me queda de mi padre y de esos momentos en que yo era feliz con mi madre, mi hermanita y con mi padre mientras él me enseñaba la cazeria…

Perdona por mi pregunta, pero, ¿qué le paso a tus padres y a tu hermana? - _preguntaba la castaña algo curiosa hacia el muchacho_ -

Mi padre, murió en una cazeria por un oso que lo ataco de la nada, mi madre fue asesinada por unos ladrones cuando fue a la ciudad y mi hermana murió de una enfermedad que los curanderos no conocían - _mencionaba el pelinegro golpeaba la chimenea con sus puños con ira y soltando algunas lágrimas al tener que recordar esos momentos en que su vida y su personalidad se fueron mientras estaba cerca de la chimenea_ \- incluso... ¿con las medicinas naturales por este bosque no la curaron?

Marcos... - _murmuraba la castaña algo preocupada acercándose al muchacho que estaba llorando y mirando perdidamente a las llamas del fuego de la chimenea y coloca su mano en el hombro del pelinegro para calmarlo_ \- no te sientas mal marcos… sí tu hermana estuviese viva aun, te diría, que no te pongas así y que siempre estés feliz y que debes seguir adelante, siempre - _mencionaba la joven con una voz tan tranquila y calmada con_ _una cálida sonrisa al muchacho y lo abraza para consolarlo_ -

G...Gracias y disculpa… - _decía el pelinegro disculpándose con la chica al haber escuchado esas palabras que por algún modo su hermana siempre era la que lo hacía seguir adelante a pesar de todo_ _rompiendo el abrazo_ -

¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo, marcos? - _pregunta la castaña dudosa y extrañada ahora de la conducta del muchacho_ -

Por cómo me comporte contigo y con tu dragona, no debía haberles hablado así fríamente, incluso siendo aún una niña que sabe cuidarse por su... - _respondía el pelinegro apenado de cómo le había hablado cuando la vio mientras_ _es interrumpido por que la chica le había colocado uno de sus dedos en su labio para callarlo_ -

¿No es necesario de que te disculpes conmigo y con sasha? - _mencionaba la castaña mirando al pelinegro entendiendo lo que tuvo que pasar el solo_ \- no sabíamos nosotras, que habías perdido a tus padres y a tu hermanita hasta ahora…

S…Sera mejor, que vuelvas con tu dragona, antes de que se moleste al verte levantada - _decía el pelinegro algo incómodo evitando la mirada de la castaña y caminar hacia la cocina_ \- en unas cuantas horas amanecerá, así podrás comer un buen desayuno y tu dragona, se puede comer la cesta de pescados tranquila - _mencionaba en una forma más amable y sociable de que nunca se había sentido así, hace un año antes de perder a sus padres y a su hermana_ -

Bueno marcos, volveré a la cama pero antes de que me valla a dormir ¿podrías enseñarme a usar el arco, la espada y la ballesta? - _decía la castaña algo tímida e incomoda por la petición de ella_ \- solo, ¿si tú quieres? y tarvez te enseñe lo que aprendí con sasha?

Está bien - _mencionaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida por cómo se puso ella recordándole a su hermana menor, cuando le pedía que le enseñara la arquería_ \- cuándo esté listo el desayuno te iré a despertarlas, ¿te parece?

Bueno, ¿adiós? - _se despedía la castaña entrando a la habitación del chico_ _para seguir durmiendo con su dragona que aún no se había despertado, antes de que sea la hora de desayunar_ -

 ** _Cuando había amaneció, el pelinegro fue a despertar a la chica para desayunar con ella y por primera vez, desayunara con una dragona debido que había leído en la biblioteca de la ciudad que los dragones eran de temer, tras desayunar tranquilo acompañado de la chica y su dragona, ambos de había dirigido afuera para que le enseña todo lo que él había aprendido por su padre a la castaña, desde el uso de una daga hasta la espada pesada, después le enseña a usar el arco y la ballesta y lo único que tenía que aprender la castaña era escuchar y moverse con sigilo en los lugares donde estaban los territorios de osos o de los lobos._**

 ** _Así, la joven castaña aprendió a usar las armas con solamente con la condición de defenderse contra personas malas o cazar ciertos animales para que sepa que la naturaleza se puede respetar con los animales e inclusos le enseña respetar a los animales al cazarlos, siempre darles una oración para que sus espíritus puedan ir en paz._**

 ** _Habían pasado 10 largos años desde que el pelinegro había aceptado a la castaña y a la dragona vivir en su casa y al inicio de la primavera los dos se habían casaron y vivieron en esa casa en el bosque por buenos días, pero para tener algo de dinero, con lo que había ahorrado de su padre, compraron una casa en la ciudad de Roma, hay quisieron vivir la mitad del años y la otra mitad vivirían en el bosque con la dragona, para pasar el rato los tres juntos como una familia._**

 ** _Su amor siguió fuerte al pasar los 5 años de estar casados y amarse por el resto de sus vidas, pero hace 2 años y medio antes de que se casaran, decidieron hacer un viaje para buscar algun lugar para pasar después de su casamiento, los dos fueron a las montañas entre el continente del imperio Persia y Siria, en un camino cercano a las montañas hay los recibieron unas personas encapuchadas, ya que el pelinegro en la ciudad había escuchado el nombre de esas personas llamas Nisarines o como bien conocidos como: "_** _Los hashaitas o los sarracenos"_ ** _. El pelinegro al ser llevados a una aldea entre las montañas y ver que no eran personas malas se unió a esa gente con su futura esposa por una buena causa, ella les enseñaba que los dragones que no son peligrosos y que ellos pelean para existir en el mundo igual que las demás personas._**

 ** _Habían pasado 2 años y medio desde que se casaron, el pelinegro le fue otorgado con un reconocimiento entre los Hashaitas como el "gran maestre romano" por haber sido un miembro muy importante entre ellos y uno de los sobrevivientes de que su familia sobreviviera en la caída del imperio romano y a su esposa con el reconocimiento de la "gran maestra de jinete de dragones", que jamás habían tenido, los hashaitas respetaban a la pareja como si hubieran nacido en Alahmut pero por ser extranjeros, ellos no podían quedarse en Alahmut, la aldea y fortaleza de los Hashaitas sirios._**

 ** _El pelinegro antes de marcharse del gran lugar donde alguna vez pudo llamarlo hogar, como muestra de agradecimiento les dejo un códice de las enseñanzas de su padre a los hashaitas, sabiendo que con esos conocimientos y enseñanzas lo usarían para mejorar su estilo de lucha y la castaña les dejo en un códice idéntico a su esposo con un logo de un dragón, el conocimiento y como tratar a cada dragón del mundo, en como demostrar que no es una amenaza para tranquilizarlo, ganar su confianza, hacerse su amigo y otro libro con un idioma que los Hashaitas nombraron al otro códice como, "_** _El idioma Dragoniano_ ** _" como otros los llamarían el idioma de los dragones._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: La vida y el inicio de aquilus._**

 _**Habían pasado 10 largos años, tras ser reconocidos por los hashaitas árabes de alahmut y por las enseñanzas de Marcos por los nuevos entrenamientos, métodos de asesinatos y hiervas medicinales naturales. Mientras que su esposa Sally por las enseñanzas sobre los dragones y como demostrar respeto y comunicación con cada tipo de dragones existentes en los alrededores de alahmut. Tras un largo viaje de regreso, estaban en la casa en las tierras romanas alejada de la ciudad romana para no causar problemas a las personas con los dos dragones que vivían con ellos.**_

 _**En la casa principal, tenían una granja donde podían criar un pequeño rebaño de vacas, ovejas, gallinas y algunos cultivos por parte de Sally ya que estaba acostumbrada en encargarse de sus cultivos. Mientras que en una parte cercana a la casa había una herrería personal, donde su esposo junto con ayuda de su propio dragón encendían el horno con unas bolas de plasmas y con ese fuego forjar herramientas para la cosechas.**_

 _**También había reformado la espada de su padre con fuego de plasma haciendo que el metal sea más ligero, resistente y duradero que cualquier arma de una herrería, forjado una armadura con un metal ligero y muy resistente para su portador añadiéndole piel de lobo adornando las hombreras y partes de la capucha, brazaletes forjados de metal con escamas de dragón dándoles un color carmezi oscuro y protecciones en las grebas para las piernas.**_

 _**Hace años atrás al haber estado por unos días en alahmut, los hashaitas le habían enseñado a Sally, el arte de la costura enseñándole a hacer ropas para cada temporada y también como método de saturación en las heridas, las pieles que le traía su esposo desde la cazeria en el bosque les servía mucho para las temporadas invernales.**_

 _**Entre ellos y los hashaitas de alahmut comerciaban e intercambiaban algunas cosas como, hierbas medicinales naturales, armas, herramientas para cultivar, semillas, animales, pescados y armaduras, sin contar que también aprendían nuevas cosas entre las relaciones amistosas que tenían con ellos.**_

 _**Con el dinero juntado por vender algunas cosechas y herramientas en el mercado romano, compraron una casa en la ciudad romana, hay tenían pocas cosas que no son de valor, solo las ropas y algo de comida para los dos en esa casa y no tenían que preocuparse de sus dragones, ya que siempre le dejaban canastas de pescados para que comieran tranquilos y si tenían hambre o podría comer los pescados que había en el rio, ya que Marcos había creado una trampa para que los salmones subieran rio arriba y saltaran a la trampa de red para que no escaparan ninguno.**_

 ** _Bosques de robles, Frontera del imperio romano, Roma. - 6 meses después._**

 _ **Habían pasado seis meses desde que Sally tenía que estar en cama debido que estaba embarazada de su esposo por la seguridad de ella y de su bebe y ver que su esposo estaba cerca de un escritorio escribiendo unas cartas a sus contactos y aliados en otros lados de los territorios de constantinopla, siria, persia y asia preocupándola debido que su esposo a pesar de tener relaciones aliadas, debía crear nuevos métodos de entrenamientos y nuevos lugares para los hashaitas y así extenderse sin tener problemas con imperios.**_

Marcos - _llamaba la castaña adulta mirando a su esposo que estaba en el escritorio de la habitación_ -

Dime, ¿sucede algo? - _mencionaba su esposo algo alarmado mientras dejaba_ _de escribir y volteaba a mirar a su esposa que estaba en la cama_ _-_

¿Aún te agrado? - _preguntaba la castaña adulta algo incómoda mientras se frotaba el vientre desviando la mirada de su esposo_ -

Amor entiéndelo, no estés así incomoda ya que eso podría afectar a nuestro hijo - _miraba el pelinegro adulto algo preocupado por su esposa al estar embarazada por primera_ vez- recuerda que lo que dijo la curandera, necesitas mucho reposo y descanso

" ** _¿Sucede algo?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona de su esposa algo preocupada por el estado de su jinete entrando a la habitación_ -

Es mi primera vez, ¿qué estoy embarazada del hombre que más amo? y no estoy acostumbrada a estar acostada siempre en cama hasta que llegue el momento de dar a luz - _miraba la castaña adulta algo triste al estar sin hacer nada en cama_ -

Las dejare solas un rato - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto sabiendo que en cualquier caso, estaba la dragona de su esposa y dejándolas solas en la habitación_ -

" ** _Mira sally, yo también estoy esperando por parte de mi pareja y ¿no me estoy quejando?_** " - _miraba la dragona severamente seria a su amiga_ \- " ** _Mira, ya tienes 34 años, ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer ahora y llevas a un hijo o hija de tu esposo, anímate_** "

Si nos escabullimos y damos un paseo en el cielo sin, ¿que se den cuenta nuestras parejas? - _preguntaba la castaña algo tensa hacia su dragona al ver que sus parejas estaban hablando afuera de la habitación_ -

" ** _Está bien, aparte, ¿no me gusta quedarme acostada igual que tú?_** " - _respondía su dragona entendiendo la situación en que estaban ambas muy tensas y volar en el cielo las podrían relajar un poco_ -

Entonces salgamos de aquí sin, ¿que nos pillen nuestras parejas? - _señalaba la castaña adulta por la ventana de su habitación mientras salían por ella con mucho cuidado sin dañar a su hijo que llevaba dentro_ -

" ** _Sí, son muy sobreprotectores con nosotras_** " - _mencionaba la dragona escabulléndose_ _con su jinete por la ventana de la habitación de la casa_ -

 ** _Sin que sus respectivas parejas se dieran cuenta de que Sally junto a su dragona se habían escabullido por la ventana de la habitación y emprender un vuelo nocturno escapando de sus parejas para relajarse juntas un rato para disfrutan una linda noche nocturna. Mientras que Marcos estaba sentado para comer algo junto a su compañero dragón hablando entre ellos dos de sus respectivas parejas sin notar que habían abandonado la habitación que estaba detrás de ellos._**

Oye, black - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de su dragón mirando atentamente la fogata de la chimenea mientras comía algo de pollo asado_ -

" ** _Dime, ¿qué te ocurre ahora?_** " - _miraba su dragón algo preocupado por su compañero, mientras tragaba un salmón de un solo bocado_ -

Crees, ¿que nuestras parejas planeen salir a escondidas de nosotros? - _miraba el pelinegro algo dudoso en lo que estarían planeando su esposa al conocerla que era algo inquieta_ -

" ** _¿A qué te refieres a salir a escondidas de nosotros?_** " - _pregunta su dragón con una mirada de duda_ -

Me refiero, ¿qué ellas planean salir a volar? - _respondía mientras le daba una mordida al pollo asado que tenía_ -

" ** _¿No lo sé, marcos? ¿no, creo que estén en condiciones de salir a volar las dos? recuerda, que nuestras parejas están embarazadas_** " - _mencionaba su dragón algo preocupado a su compañero jinete mientras comía otro salmón_ -

Sabes, ¿recuerdo ese día que nos atacaste para "liberar" a sasha de nosotros? - _mencionaba a su compañero dragón mientras bebía una jarra de hidromiel recordando cómo había conocido a su compañero por primera vez_ -

" ** _No me lo recuerdes, ¿quiero olvidar ese día?_** " - _miraba con fastidio a su compañero jinete por recordar ese primer día cuando se conocieron_ -

Bueno, espero que cuando mi hijo nazca, ustedes podían ayudarnos en protegerlo, debido que el bosque es muy peligroso - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto algo preocupado en que su hijo creciera en un lugar como este, mientras colocaba su mano en el lomo de su dragón_ \- quiero que sepas, ¿que ustedes estarán aquí en la casa en este campo amplio a sus crías?

" ** _Y tú de tu cría ¿también?_** " - _mencionaba su dragón con una_ _sonrisa sin dientes a su compañero humano debido que nunca ha visto crías humanas, desde que lo conoció a él y a la jinete de su pareja_ -

Bueno, ¿voy a ver si mi esposa necesita algo? - _mencionaba el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la_ _habitación de la pareja_ -

" ** _Sí, te acompañare a ver a sasha también_** " - _mencionaba su dragón acompañando a su jinete a la habitación_ -

 ** _Mientras que ambos iban entrando a la habitación donde había visto anteriormente a sus parejas en la habitación, ellos ven que no estaban sus parejas al ver la ventana ambos se habían puestos algo tensos debido que sus respectivas parejas habían desobedecido las indicaciones de la curandera._** ** _Al haber pasado un rato, cuando Sasha aterriza y su jinete se bajaba cuidadosamente de su dragona, y al entrar a la casa ven a sus respectivas parejas mirándolos molestos al verlas que estaban volando por ellas dos, al estar levantadas en vez de estar acostadas en cama o en heno, eso hace que ambas miraban con miedo a sus respectivas parejas muy enojados con ellas dos._**

H…Hola, amor… - _murmuraba la castaña adulta algo nerviosa_ _al ver a su esposo cruzado de brazos molesto con ella_ -

" ** _¿Q-Qué pasa...black?_** " - _saludaba a su pareja nerviosa al verlo con un gesto de enojo como su compañero jinete_ -

Ustedes dos... - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo molesto hacia su esposa al ver que había desobedecido a las indicaciones de la curandera_ -

" ** _Están en serios problemas…_** " - _mencionaba el dragón del pelinegro molesto hacia su pareja al desobedecer unas simples instrucciones de ambos, causando algo de preocupación a sus respectivas parejas_ -

Perdona amor, no quería estar siempre en cama, descansar y sin hacer nada - _miraba algo preocupada la castaña adulta recostándose otra vez en la cama con su esposo sentado en una silla_ -

" ** _Sí, yo también no me gusta estar acostada y sin hacer nada_** " - _miraba la dragona de la castaña a su pareja, mientras que sus respectivas parejas las miraban con molestia por la irresponsabilidad de ambas_ -

Nada de escusa sally - _regañaba el pelinegro por lo irresponsable que habría sido su esposa_ -

" ** _Eso es verdad sasha, ustedes dos tienen que estar descansando_** " - _regaña el dragón del pelinegro a su pareja al saber que era peligroso que se movieran mucho_ \- " _ **aunque, ustedes no lo quieran deben descansar**_ "

Perdónenos - _mencionaba la castaña adulta con tristeza al saber que preocuparon a sus parejas por salir_ -

Está bien - _miraba el pelinegro a su esposa con algo de frustración al saber que no se podía evitar en que ella y la dragona salieran en su estado actual_ \- ¿no es necesario que estés triste? ¿solo que para la otra, nos avisan a los dos? - _le da una media sonrisa para animar a su esposa_ -

Está bien… - _mencionaba la castaña devolviéndole la sonrisa a su esposo_ -

Bueno, es muy tarde, ¿así que es hora de dormir nosotros cuatro? - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que estaba más oscuro de la noche mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposa en la cama_ \- ustedes dos pueden dormir cerca de la chimenea, ¿si quieren?

" ** _Bien, gracias marcos_** " - _agradecía su dragón por dejarlos dormir en la casa_ -

No hay problema black, buenas noches - _se despedía el pelinegro de su dragón acomodándose en la cama junto con su esposa al lado para dormir_ -

" ** _Buenas noches, marcos y sally_** " - _se despedía la dragona de la castaña de su jinete con su pareja para dejar a ambos humanos dormir tranquilos, mientras que ambos dragones se acostaron cerca de la chimenea para calentarse y dormir la noche tranquilos_ -

 ** _Tras haberlas regañado a las dos por parte de sus parejas, ellas dos se encontraban en la sala por haberlos hecho enojar y preocuparse por sus parejas, mientras volaban sabiendo que eso era malo y peligroso para ambas._**

 ** _Al pasar las horas como siempre, Marcos se levantaba temprano en la madrugada para preparar el desayuno para su esposa y a los dos dragones dejándole canastas de salmones de rio. Al haber estado cocinando y preparando todo en toda la madrugada, los rayos del sol despiertan a Sally y ver que su esposo no estaba al lado de ella, pero eso ya era costumbre de su esposo levantarse en la mañana y preparar todo para empezar un nuevo día._**

Buenos días, amor - _saludaba el pelinegro al ver su esposa levantada y caminar hacia la mesa_ -

Buenos días, marcos - _le devolvía el saludo a su esposo con un beso en la mejilla_ \- hmm... ¿qué vamos a desayunar?

Para ti amor, hay avena y una jarra de leche de vaca, para comer tenemos salmón cocido con algunos tomates y maíz para acompañar un buen desayuno - _lo dice con una sonrisa al ver a su esposa sentándose para desayunar con ella_ -

¿Siempre tienes que levantarte tan temprano en la mañana? - _preguntaba a su esposo con preocupación de que se levantara más temprano de lo usual_ -

Así es - _respondía_ _colocando su mano en la mejilla de su esposa_ \- ¿quiero que te quedes aquí en casa con sasha y black? mientras, iré al mercado de la ciudad a vender algunos cultivos y herramientas que he forjado

Bien marcos, pero te cuidas bien ¿no quiero que te pase nada? - _miraba preocupada por su esposo al saber que sin la protección de su dragón de su esposo podría ser muy peligrosos por los bandidos_ -

Tranquila, estaré bien - _miraba a su esposa con seguridad armándose con la espada de su padre y su ballesta y se dirige a la salida de la casa acompañado de su esposa hasta la puerta_ -

¿Cuídate mucho? - _se despedía de su esposo con mucha preocupación de lo que pudiera suceder en la ciudad_ -

Lo hare amor - _le prometía a su esposa de volver sano y salvo dándole un beso de despedida, para dirigirse hacia la ciudad en carreta cargada de frutas, verduras y algunas armas y herramientas_ -

" ** _¿Crees que este bien?_** " - _preguntaba dudosa la dragona su jinete al ver a la pareja de ella alejarse_ -

Sí sasha, el estará bien, es hábil y fuerte - _respondía la castaña mientras miraba a su esposo alejarse de la casa_ -

" ** _Iré a vigilarlo mientras vuelo encima de él_** " - _mencionaba el dragón de su esposo determinado en proteger a su amigo y compañero hasta estar a salvo a unos metros de la ciudad de roma_ -

Bien, pero, ¿asegúrate de no dañarlo black? - _miraba algo preocupada la castaña al compañero dragón de su esposo_ \- y que nadie te vea o podrías asustar a la gente de la ciudad

" ** _Descuida sally, me encargare de cuidarlo hasta que esté cerca la ciudad de roma_** " - _prometía a la esposa de su jinete para que no esté muy preocupada debido por el bebé que llevaba en ella e incluso en su pareja y emprende vuelo hacia su compañero para protegerlo_ -

 ** _Tras haber dejado a sally con sasha, black voló todo el día hasta que se aseguró de que marcos haya llegado a la ciudad de roma y emprendió vuelo devuelta a casa. Tras haber pasado ya un día en la ciudad, marcos llega a casa muy cansado de lo habitual por el arduo trabajo y ventas de sus cultivos._**

¿Tuviste suerte, amor? - _preguntaba la castaña al ayudar a su esposo a guardar la espada y ballesta_ -

Sí, ¿logre alcanzar juntar 250 monedas de plata, 85 monedas de bronce en el mercado? también ayude a un minero en ayudarlo en llevarlo a una mina cercana de la ruta que iba y como recompensa por haberlo ayudado me dio esto - _le muestra a su esposa unos 4 lingotes de oro puros_ -

Marcos, eso es algo bueno, ayudar a la gente que lo necesita - _abrazaba a su esposo por hacer una buena labor por alguien en la vida_ -

¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo amor? - _mencionaba algo preocupado por su esposa colocando su mano en el vientre de su esposa_ -

Él está bien marcos, solo unos días más ¿tendrás a tu hijo o hija? - _miraba alegre a su esposo con emoción al ver como seria padre muy pronto_ _-_

Eso me alegra amor, mañana nos iremos a roma para estar ahí hasta que nazca él bebe - _miraba a su esposa con algo de emoción de que muy pronto seria padre_ -

¿Estás seguro marcos? - _preguntaba preocupada a su esposo por un inconveniente_ \- ¿qué hay de nuestros dragones?

Dejare listo las canastas de salmones que pueda, para que tengan comida, aparte black sé que será un buen padre - _miraba su compañero dragón acariciándolo al saber que su dragón va a ser padre también_ -

Sí, va a ser un buen padre de las crías de sasha, pero... - _murmuraba algo dudosa haciendo que su e_ _sposo la mirara_ \- ¿cómo quieres que sea tu hijo o hija? ¿un asesino como su padre o un jinete de dragón como su madre? - _miraba algo dudosa hacia su vientre al estar dudosa en que seria su hijo a futuro_ -

¿Podría ser ambas? - _lo dice sonriendo a su esposa acariciando el vientre que contenia su futuro hijo o hija_ \- ¿podría ser el mejor jinete de dragones o el mejor asesino entre los demás nisarines?

Eso, lo decidirá el, ¿por qué sé que él será alguien importante? - _mencionaba algo segura mientras tomaba su vientre y lo acariciaba con cariño_ -

¿Cómo sabrás si será un niño o niña amor? - _pregunta curioso a su esposa por estar muy segura de eso_ -

¿Por qué le pedí a sasha que si es un niño sacara la lengua y si es niña sonriera? - _miraba a su dragona que estaba con la lengua afuera igual que el otro dragón_ -

Así que será un niño - _miraba sorprendido y emocionado colocando_ _sus manos en las manos de su esposa que estaban en su vientre_ \- vamos a tener un hijo amor - _empezaba a llorar y sonriéndole a su esposa por saber que tendrá su primer hijo varón en su familia_ -

¿No llores o me harás llorar a mí también? - _Intentaba de animar a su esposo acariciándole el rostro con una sonrisa_ -

Perdona amor, es que la emoción de que vamos a tener un varón en la casa - _miraba algo emocionado mientras_ _se secaba las lágrimas con su brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla de su esposa_ \- preparare la cena amor, ¿tu solo relájate y descansa cerca de la chimenea? yo me hare cargo de todo ahora - _camina hacia la cocina para preparar la cena de esta noche_ -

 ** _Al haber estado cocinando pollo asado, pescado cocido, un estofado de verduras, Marcos estaba preparando una sopa que siempre a sally le gustaba desde que se habían hechos amigos de jóvenes, era sopa con carne de res con algunas verduras combinada con especia de menta._**

Mmm... - _daba una_ _probaba de la sopa de su esposo al saber que estaba más delicioso como lo recordaba_ \- marcos, te quedo, ¿como si mi mamá las hubieran hecho? - _miraba a su esposo por tal deliciosa sopa_ -

G...Gracias amor - _miraba algo sonrojado y anonadado de que le haya quedado igual a la de su madre y la madre de su esposa_ -

Cómo pudiste igualar el sabor, ¿qué hacia mi mamá? - _miraba curiosa hacia su esposo mientras comía su sopa_ -

Solo los cocine juntos la carne y la sopa, y le añadí zanahorias y una especia que los dos conocemos bien - _dice sonriendo a su mujer_ -

¡No me digas que es esa planta que los dragones los vuelve dóciles y muy tranquilos! - _mencionaba su esposa levantarse tan repentinamente al ver que lo había usado como especia_ -

Sí, es una buena planta para usarlo en los alimentos - _miraba unas hiervas que había dejado en la mesa al ver que era esa hierva que volvía dóciles a los dragones_ -

Con razón tiene, ¿este sabor tan rico y delicioso? - _miraba sonriente al saber que su esposo cocino su sopa preferida como le gustaba y como lo hacía su madre_ -

Sabes, amor - _murmuraba mirando a su esposa con seriedad_ _llamándole la atención_ -

¿Qué pasa? - _preguntaba algo dudosa en la seriedad de su esposo_ -

Tengo planeado entrenar a nuestro hijo, ¿qué te parece? - _miraba a su esposa esperando alguna reacción negativa por parte de ella_ -

¿Pero a tan poca edad? - _mira curiosa a su esposo_ -

No amor, cuando cumpla la edad necesaria, me refiero cuando cumpla los 7 años le enseñare a defenderse, a pelear y también a la herrería, pero, eso será cosa de él, ¿si quiere seguir en el trabajo de la herrería? - _mencionaba algo dudoso en que su esposa le diera permiso en enseñarle todo lo que sabía a su hijo que estaría a punto de nacer muy pronto_ -

Sé que mi esposo quiere lo mejor para nuestro hijo - _miraba con ternura al ver que su esposo ya estaba haciendo planificaciones para su hijo_ -

Bueno, ¿terminemos de comer y acostémonos para mañana? - _miraba con una sonrisa a su esposa tan hermosa siempre desde que eran unos adolescentes y se confesaron los dos que amaban con el tiempo de haber sido amigos_

Por supuesto amor - _le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo para darle una sonrisa alegre_ -

 ** _Tras haber terminado de cenar, Sally se habían ido a la cama y sus dos dragones a la sala donde estaba la chimenea para dormir calientes, mientras que Marcos preparaba las canastas de pescados para que sasha y black no pasaran hambre en los días que pasaran en roma. A la mañana siguiente, Marcos de nuevo se levantó a la misma hora de siempre para preparar el desayuno y dirigirse a roma acompañado de su esposa._** **-**

Bien sasha y black, cuiden de la casa y suerte con sus crías - _se despedía de sus dragones mientras la carreta avanzaba alejándose y su dragona corría por el lado donde estaba la valla de madera_ -

" ** _¡Eso lo se sally! ¡espero conocer a tu cría pronto!_** " - _miraba a su jinete con ansias de conocer a la cría de su amiga y compañera al estar corriendo al lado de la carretilla_ -

¡Espero que seas una buena madre y cuides bien a tus crías! - _se despido como niña pequeña de su dragona, al irse al horizonte dejando a su dragona muy preocupada por ellos dos_ \- ¡adiós sally!

" ** _Adiós amiga_** " - _susurraba mientras veía la carreta alejarse más de los límites de la casa_ _junto con sus jinetes_ -

" ** _Tranquila sasha, de seguro marcos la cuidara bien, ¿solo tienes que ser paciente?_** " - _intentaba de animar a su pareja mientras se colocaba al lado_ – " ** _vamos volvamos al granero, debes estar lista para el momento_** " - _caminaba de vuelta al granero donde ellos vivían en las temporadas de otoño, primavera y verano, y dormían dentro de la casa con marco y sally en invierno_ -

" ** _Está bien black, ¿voy enseguida?_** " - _camina detrás de su pareja mientras volteaba a ver a donde se fueron sus respectivos jinetes hacia roma_ -

 ** _Mientras que Sasha se dirigía al granero para descansar y colocar sus huevos para dar a luz a sus crías dejándolos solos los dos encargados de proteger el lugar para alejar el peligro. En la ciudad de roma, Marcos junto a su esposa habían llegado en la tarde hacia su casa debido que pasaron a comprar algunas cosas más de comida y especias en el mercado y para que Sally descansara hasta llegar el momento final de su embarazo._**

 ** _Ciudad de roma, Roma. - 3 meses después._**

 ** _Habían pasado tres largos meses, Sally estaba dando a luz mientras que las curanderas de la ciudad de roma estaban encargadas de que el parto saliera a la perfección y no corrieran peligro él bebe, ni la madre en el proceso de parto._**

Vamos señora, puje - _le pedía la curandera mayor hacia la mujer que estaba empujando y gritando de dolor por el parto_ -

Vamos señora, ¿solo un poco más? - _pedía otra curandera de mediana edad colocándole un paño húmedo en la frente de la mujer_ _al ver que el bebé estaba saliendo de a poco_ -

Necesito, ¿que mi esposo este aquí...? - _empezaba a empujar la castaña todo lo que podía y aguantar para que la curandera recibiera al bebé_ -

No se preocupe, ¿su esposo llegara pronto? ahora, ¿puje de nuevo señora? - _le pedía la curandera mayor mientras veía a la señora empujar con todas las fuerzas que tenían_ _-_

 _Vamos señora, usted puede hacerlo -_ _pedía una tercera curandera más joven hasta que vio por fin salir el bebé y se la entregan a ella que estaba con unas mantas a mano para envolverlo_ -

Felicitaciones señora, es un niño hermoso - _felicita la curandera mayor a la madre por el hijo que trajo, pero algo andaba mal al ver al bebé que no hacía nada, ni respiraba, en ese momento llego su esposo_ -

Amor, lamento la tardanza - _se arrodilla a donde estaba su mujer, pero la curandera que sostenía al bebé estaba algo triste_ \- oh... - _se acercaba a la curandera joven para_ _tomar a su hijo en sus manos_ -

M...Marcos - _decía la mujer muy cansada a su esposo al verlo con su hijo_ -

Tranquila, vamos hijo lucha, ¿no dejes que la muerte te gane...? lucha por vivir, por sobrevivir - _rogaba a su pequeño hijo apoyando su cabeza con la de su pequeño y este intentaba de moverse, a patear y mover los brazos hasta que de la nada logra llorar_ \- ¿escucharon eso? - _miraba alegre a su pequeño hijo al haber logrado luchar contra la muerte al nacer_ \- ¡tiene buenos pulmones!

¿Cómo...se llamara nuestro hijo? – _preguntaba la castaña algo cansada y feliz al saber que su hijo aún vivía_ -

Se llamara, Aquilus - _respondía a su esposa entregándo_ _le su pequeño hijo_ -

Bien, los dejaremos solos ahora, nosotras nos retiramos - _decía la curandera mayor al ver que no los necesitaría por ahora y con sus compañeras se retiraban a atender a los demás clientes que estaban resfriados o embarazadas_ -

Bien - _acompaña a las curanderas hasta puerta de su casa en roma y les pagaba por sus servicios con monedas de plata y se va a donde estaba su esposa para acompañarla con su pequeño hijo_ -

 ** _Marcos subía los escalones de su casa para ir al segundo piso y al entrar a la habitación ve que su esposa e hijo estaban durmiendo felizmente, decidiendo dejarlos solos por un momento. A la mañana siguiente, Sally junto a su esposo se preparan para volver a casa en las montañas, donde estaban sus dos dragones, en el viaje el pequeño Aquilus abría sus pequeños ojos por primera vez, mostrando sus orbes ámbar iguales a su madre y cabello negro igual que su padre. Al llegar, ven que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y calmado más de lo usual sin notar ninguna actividad de sus dragones._** **-**

¿Está muy calmado? - _preguntaba la castaña dudosa a su esposo, mientras cargaba al su hijo en sus brazos caminando a casa_ -

Iré ver al granero, ¿tarves están durmiendo los dos? - _respondía mientras caminaba hacia el granero donde dormían los dos dragones, al llegar al granero y ver a la dragona de su esposa dormir con 6 crías, 3 dragones negros, 2 dragonas azules y 1 dragona rosada oscura_ \- oye, ¿sasha? - _mueve un poco a la dragona para que despertara_ -

" ** _¿Que yo no fui black?_** " - _despierta exaltada la dragona de su esposa y al ver la pareja de su jinete habían vuelto y cambiando su mirada por una emocionada_ \- " ** _eras tú marco, ¿creí que eras black? ¿dónde está sally?_** " - _le preguntaba ansiosa de ver a su amiga y compañera jinete_ -

Tranquila, ella está en la casa con nuestro hijo - _le respondía mientras le daba una sonrisa a la dragona de su esposa al ver que ella tenía crías ahora_ \- vamos sasha, ¿quiero que conozcas tú a un nuevo miembro de esta familia? - _mencionaba alegre y camina hacia la casa seguido de la dragona dejando a sus crías seguras en el granero_ -

 ** _Mientras que guiaba a la dragona de su esposa dejando a las crías de la dragona dentro del granero, caminaban hacia la casa, donde los esperaba su jinete con su pareja en la sala cerca de la chimenea para estar calientes debido que estaban en mitad de la temporada primaveral y veraniega._** **-**

" ** _Ya era hora de que llegaras sasha_** " - _mencionaba en un tono burlón a su pareja sin sus crías sabiendo que estaban seguros en el granero donde ellos dormían_ -

" ** _Ja, ja, ¿qué gracioso black?_** " - _mencionaba molesta hacia su pareja que estaba al lado de su jinete_ -

Ya, tranquilos los dos por favor, alguien quiere conocerlos - _mencionaba la castaña con dulzura al ver a su pequeño hijo abrir los ojos con curiosidad y con una ternura a los dos dragones adultos_ -

" ** _Ah...mírenlo, es tan adorable que me lo comería a lengüetazos_** " - _mencionaba con ternura encariñada por el bebé de su jinete, mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor al pequeño_ -

" ** _¿Cómo se llama tu hijo, marcos?_** " - _preguntaba curioso el dragón negro a su amigo y compañero jinete_ -

Se llama, aquilus - _respondía la castaña sonriendo al ver las caras de sus dragones por el nombre de su hijo_ -

" ** _¿Qué bonito nombre?_** " - _miraba con una son_ _risa descontada al pequeño bebe de su jinete y este se ríe al ver el gesto de la dragona_ -

" ** _¿Al parecer alguien quiere conocer a aquilus?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón al ver a una de sus crías al haber seguido por el olfato y el aroma de sus progenitores_ -

" _ **Ven aquí, pequeño travieso…**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona de escamas rosa oscuras colocando a su cría más menor junto a su jinete para estar cerca del hijo de sus jinetes_ -

¿Cómo se llama? - _preguntaba la castaña curiosa en el pequeño dragón que estaba junto a su pequeño hijo_ -

" _ **Aun no le hemos puesto un nombre**_ " - _miraba su dragona a su jinete que estaba en la cama_ -

Por qué no lo nombramos, aquiles - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su esposa y a sus dos dragones_ -

¿Por qué lo nombraríamos así? - _preguntaba la castaña a su esposo por el nombre al dragoncito de su dragona_ -

Bueno, es hábil y rápido - _respondía a su esposa por el nombre al pequeño dragón que estaba con la dragona_ -

" ** _Sabes, me he preguntado siempre, ¿qué edad crees que pueda volar juntos, tu hijo con el mio?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona algo curiosa hacia su jinete_ -

Eso depende sasha, ¿creo que a lo años puedan volar juntos? - _mencionaba la castaña sonriente y alegre en solo pensar que su hijo volara montado en un dragón_ -

En tus sueños amor, porque este jovencito, debe aprender a luchar - _decía seriamente a su esposa y a la dragona que estaban hablando de enseñarles a volar en un dragón a su hijo_ -

" ** _Te doy mi apoyo compañero_** " - _mencionaba su dragón apoyando la idea de su jinete_ -

" ** _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿creí que me apoyarías traidor?!_** " - _miraba la dragona_ _regañando a su pareja_ -

Eso es verdad marco, ¡nuestro hijo debe aprender a volar en un dragón! - _regaña la castaña a su marido por enseñarle a luchar a su hijo_ -

Es la verdad sally, ¿debe aprender a defenderse? - _se cruza de brazos mirando a su esposa_ \- o te tengo que recordar que alguien que está aquí, ¿no sabía ni cómo usar una simple espada? - _lo dice burlándose de su esposa, causando risas entre él y su dragón que sabían como entenderse entre ellos_ -

¿Con que con esas estamos? - _mencionaba la castaña al poner a su bebé, en la cuna_ \- bien, ¿quién era el hombre que no sabía montar a un dragón? - _mira con una cara burlona a su esposo, causando molestias entre los dos_ -

" ** _Es verdad pero, ¿cómo se llamaba ese hombre?_** " - _le ayudaba a su jinete a molestar a sus parejas_ -

Sí, ¿cómo se llamaba e incluso el dragón? - _lo dice pensando ya sabiendo la respuesta las dos_ -

" ** _Marcos y..._** " Black - _terminaron las dos diciéndolo al mismo tiempo haciendo deprimir a sus parejas al mismo tiempo_ -

¿Creo que le ganamos a estos dos? - _miraba la castaña que sus parejas estaban con decepción al saber que les ganaron_ -

" ** _¿Sí? para que aprendan esos idiotas a no meterse con una jinete y su dragona_** " - _mencionaba a su jinete dándole una sonrisa desdentada_ -

Ya muchachos, ¿no es necesario que se depriman?, aparte nuestros hijos están durmiendo como si fueran hermanos - _miraba alegre_ _al ver que la cría de su dragona y su pequeño hijo estaban durmiendo tranquilamente juntos en la misma cuna_ -

" ** _Se ven tan adorables_** " - _miraba con ternura a su pequeña cría dormir junto con el hijo de su jinete_ \- " ** _¿espero que aprendan a no meterse con nosotras? ¿entendieron?_** " - _miraba a su pareja y al esposo de su jinete_ -

Bueno, preparare el almuerzo - _mencionaba la castaña_ _caminando hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo de ella y de su marido, mientras que colocaban las canastas de pescados para black, sasha y sus crías_ -

 ** _Habían almorzado tranquilamente la pareja casada junto con sus dos dragones, era hermosa la vida que llevaban en su vida, pero no todo dura siempre como lo habían planeado. Pasado 4 años después, el pequeño aquilus de 4 años de edad, estaba jugando con las seis crías de la dragona de su madre, persiguiéndose entre ellos, pero Sally estaba enferma por alguna extraña enfermedad, había estado con fiebre durante 3 semanas. Marcos con su gran conocimiento, busco hiervas medicinales para su esposa e intentar quitarle la fiebre de alguna manera, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado y volvió decepcionado por no encontrar hiervas medicinales por la zona donde conocía perfectamente._**

" ** _Marcos, ¿has encontrado las hiervas medicinales?_** " - _pregunta la dragona de su esposa preocupada por su jinete_ -

No sasha, no he encontrado ninguna hierva medicinal para sally – _mencionaba el pelinegro con molestia_ _y frustración, estaba sucediendo igual que en su niñez, cuando murió su hermana de 9 años_ -

" ** _No te pongas así marcos, ¿recuerda que estamos los nosotros para ayudar?_** " – _mencionaba la dragona de su esposa a la pareja de su jinete con una sonrisa para calmarlo y no verlo llorar como la vez que se conocieron por primera vez_ -

Sí, tienes razón sasha - _lo dice un poco tranquilizado y calmado para estar más tiempo con su hijo y esposa_ -

" ** _¿Todo está bien?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón entrando donde estaba su pareja y jinete_ -

" ** _Estamos bien black pero, ¿me preocupa sally y marcos a la vez?_** " - _decía la dragona entristecida al ver a la pareja de su jinete sufrir de nuevo esa pérdida_ -

" ** _¿Hay algo que debo saber?_** " - _pregunta el dragón dudoso hacia su pareja y ver de reojo a su jinete en un estado de ánimos lamentable_ -

" ** _Se lo digo_** " - _miraba a la pareja de su jinete preocupada y ve que asentía_ \- " ** _Black, cuando conocimos a marcos, el perdió a sus dos padres y a su hermana de 9 años. ¿se había vuelto frío, serio y no muy sociable como lo conoces ahora?..._** " " ** _El perdió a su padre en una cazeria en el bosque por un oso, su madre fue asesinada por unos ladrones en la ciudad cuando iba a comprar comida en el mercado y su hermana murió de fiebre que los curanderos ¿no sabían que era?_** "

" ** _¿Crees que sally, muera como la hermana de marco?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón_ _que hiso que a su pareja y a su jinete sintieran como les clavaran mil cuchillas en sus corazones al pensar en eso_ -

" ** _N...No lo sé black, ¿pero sé que sally es muy fuerte para sobrevivir a la fiebre?_** " - _decía la dragona muy confiada en sus palabras con esperanza de que ella no se rendiría_ \- " ** _Sí, aquilus sobrevivió y lucho contra la misma muerte, sé que ella podrá hacerlo también_** "

Gracias sasha, por animarme - _mencionaba el pelinegro agradecido y_ _feliz por las palabras de la dragona de su esposa e irse a la habitación donde estaba ella_ -

" ** _Marcos..._** " - _miraba la dragona junto con su pareja preocupados por el, sabiendo que no le gustaba mostrar su tristeza o desesperación_ -

Tranquilo black, estoy bien - _mencionaba el pelinegro dándole_ _una sonrisa sincera a su dragón y entra al cuarto donde estaba su esposa, acostada en la cama y débilmente tomándola de sus manos_ -

 ** _Al haber dejado Marcos solo con su esposa en cama, pasaron unas 5 horas y sally dejo este mundo sin poder ver a su único hijo crecer, enamorarse, pasar en los momentos tristes y alegres y verlo casarse. Al día siguiente en la mañana, Marcos veía la ataúd de su esposa fallecida hay en el fondo donde la sepultaría, junto a las tumbas de sus padres y hermana menor._**

Papá - _mencionaba el pequeño aquilus al ver a su padre que estaba muy triste al tener que pasar esa parte de su vida otra vez, como el había perdido a su única hermana_ \- ¿papá?

Sí, aquilus - _decía su padre al_ _ver a su hijo que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos_ -

¿Por qué están enterrando a mamá?- _preguntaba el pequeño niño al ver como los dragones de sus padres arrojaban tierra a donde estaba su madre_ -

¿Porque ella está ahora en un lugar mejor hijo? - _respondía_ _colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras que los dos dragones llenaban el agujero con tierra_ \- ¿quiero que sepas que serás alguien fuerte, ¿cuándo toque el momento de mi partida, hijo?

Sí, papá - _decía el pequeño niño algo triste al saber que su madre estaría ahora en un lugar mejor y deja caer un tulipán rojo_ -

Me asegurare de enseñarte todo lo que se en luchar con la espada, arquería y muchas cosas y también tu madre querría que aprendieras a ser un buen jinete de dragones… - _mencionaba el padre del niño_ _con orgullo y con una promesa a su esposa que le enseñaría como montar en un dragón, sabiendo que ahora ya no tendría a su querida esposa que lo acompañaría en su vida junto a él_ -

 ** _Ciudad de roma, Roma. - 3 años después._**

 ** _Pasaron 3 largos años desde que Sally había fallecido por una enfermedad que le quito la vida, mientras que Marcos le enseñaba el combate con la espada, la arquería, la herrería y la costura, a su único pequeño hijo Aquilus, ahora con 7 años de edad estaba en la etapa de la enseñanza de como montar a un dragón a la perfección justo como le había enseñado a su esposa muchos años antes._**

Ahora aquilus, ¿debes elegir a uno de los seis dragones de sasha? ese dragón o dragona que elijas será tu compañero y amigo para siempre - _decía su padre pasando por delante de los seis pequeños dragones de la dragona de su esposa fallecida_ \- así que elije con sabiduría, hijo mio…

Sí, papá - _decía el niño emocionado con 7 años de edad que había aprendido todo lo que le enseño su padre_ \- veamos, ¿a quien de ellos elijare?

Bien, elige a uno de los dragones - _mencionaba su padre mientras se dirigía_ _a un cofre que estaba la silla de montar de su esposa_ -

Elijo a mi mejor amigo - _decía el niño que se colocaba al lado en lo que el consideraba_ _un hermano menor para el entre los dragones que estaban ahí_ -

Ahora, para formar un buen vínculo y amistad con tu dragón, debes emprender el vuelo junto a el - _le pasa la silla de montar de su esposa a su hijo para que pudiera montar en el dragón que había elegido_ \- es tiempo de que vueles con tu dragón por primera vez, ¿a tu madre le gustaría que tuvieras su silla de montar?

" ** _Bien hijo, ahora volaras con aquilus por primera vez, así que no te apresures se paciente ya que es tu primer vuelo con el ¿entendiste?_** " - _mencionaba la dragona a su cría menor al haber sido elegido por el hijo de su jinete fallecida_ -

" ** _Sí, mamá_** " - _respondía el pequeño dragón con algo de frustración_ \- " ** _Ya no soy un dragoncito de 4 años para que me cuides siempre_** "

" ** _Sabes, ¿qué hijo?_** " - _llamaba la dragona la atención de su única cría menor_ -

" ** _¿Qué mamá?"_** - _voltea a ver a su madre, pero recibe una buena lamida por parte de ella-_ " ** _¡mamá! no me gusta las muestras de afecto_** "

He, creo que a aquiles le están dando un buen baño de baba de dragón - _se burlaba el niño al ver a uno de sus hermanos dragones ser babeado por la dragona de su madre_ -

" _ **Y tu tampoco te me escaparas, aquilus**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona tomándolo con su cola para acercarlo y darle lamidas a ambos hijos que ella consideraba_ -

No, sasha - _mencionaba el niño al ver su inevitable final al ver como la dragona de su madre le daba lengüetazos junto a su pobre compañero dragón llenándolos con baba_ \- ¡papa, ayúdame!

Eso te pasa por burlarte de aquiles - _decía su padre al ver como la dragona de su esposa babeaba a su hijo_ -

" _ **¿Se rinden?**_ "- _preguntaba la dragona al ver a su cría menor y al hijo de su jinete fallecido babeado con baba de dragón_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía el niño algo asqueado al oler a pescado de hace unas semanas_ \- ¿estás bien, aquiles?

" _ **Estoy bien…**_ " - _mencionaba su compañero dragón al limpiarse la baba de su madre que le había dejado en todo su rostro_ \- " _ **No volveremos a hablar de esto jamás…**_ "

Concuerdo contigo… - _apoyaba el niño a su dragón al saber que la dragona de su madre podía ser muy afectuosa con él y sus otros hermanos dragones_ -

" _ **Sera mejor, que ustedes dos emprendan el vuelo**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón aterrizando al lado de su jinete_ \- " _ **así que, aprovechen la buena corriente de aire que hay**_ "

Si, black- _mencionaba el niño mientras ajustaba las amarras de la silla de montar a su compañero dragón y montarse en su lomo_ \- listo, hermano

" _ **¿Cuando quieras, hermano?**_ " - _respondía el dragón a su primer jinete mientras extendía sus alas y emprendía el vuelo_ -

Nuestros hijos están creciendo, ¿no lo creen sasha y black? - _mencionaba el padre al ver a su hijo montado en el pequeño dragón de la dragona de su esposa que había fallecido_ -

" ** _Sí, sin duda nuestros hijos están creciendo marcos_** " - _decía su dragón orgulloso de ver como su cría menor junto al pequeño aquilus estaban en los cielos_ -

" ** _Sera mejor que le enseñemos lo último a tu hijo, marcos_** " - _mencionaba la dragona mirando a la pareja de su jinete fallecida y luego a su pareja_ -

Bien, Se los dejare encargado a ustedes mientras debo terminar la carta para nuestros amigos de alahmut - _mencionaba el padre mirando a sus dos dragones mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la casa_ \- cuiden de aquilus mientras ¿estoy en el despacho?

" ** _Está bien marcos, nosotros vigilaremos a esos dos_** " - _decía su dragón seguro para estar encargado de estar vigilando a su hijo y a aquilus_ -

 ** _Marcos había caminado hacia la casa rumbo a su despacho para escribir una carta para el mentor de los nisarines de alahmut dejando en claro algunas cosas sobre un informe y ciertas cosas que había descubierto hace años atrás. Mientras que sasha junto a black le enseñaban a aquilus con aquiles, sobre el último paso para ser un jinete de dragones mientras volaban sobre la zona donde vivía en el bosque montañoso, al pasar algunas horas ya que Marcos había terminado de hacer la carta para sus contactos los nisarines._**

Sasha, ¿dónde está mi hijo aquilus? - _preguntaba el pelinegro hacia la dragona de su esposa al no ver a su hijo_ -

" ** _Shh... están durmiendo los dos_** " - _respondía mirando la dragona de su esposa_ _en donde estaba aquilus y aquiles durmiendo cómodamente y tranquilos junto a los otros dragones_ -

¿Dónde está black? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al no ver a su dragón cerca_ -

( ** _¿me llamaste?_** ) - _mencionaba su dragón acercándose a su jinete_ -

Necesito, que le lleves esta carta para el mentor de los nisarines en alahmut - _decía el pelinegro mostrándole el sobre donde estaba la carta y guardándolo en un bolso de cuero donde estaba la montura de su dragón_ -

" ** _Okey, partiré de inmediato_** " - _mencionaba el dragón para emprender el vuelo rumbo a alahmut_ -

" ** _¿A dónde vas marcos?_** " – _preguntaba la dragona de su esposa al ver a la pareja de su jinete marcharse_ -

Estaré en la fragua, haciéndole una armadura para mi hijo - _respondía el pelinegro_ _sonriéndole a la dragona de su esposa e ir a la fragua a donde empezaría a forjar lo que iba a hacerle a su hijo_ -

" ** _Iré a ayudarte_** " - _mencionaba la dragona caminando junto a la pareja de su jinete fallecida_ -

Gracias por todo sasha - _mencionaba agradecido por la compañía de la dragona pasando cerca de la rumba de su esposa, mientras daba una sonrisa y le dejaba una rosa blanca en la tumba_ \- y también a ti mi querida sally… no sabes, cuanto te extrañamos aquí a ti…

 ** _Cuando Marcos junto a la dragona de su esposa entraban a la fragua, le habla indicado a sasha sobre en caso de que le pasara algo a él y no pudiera seguir cuidando a su pequeño hijo y ver que los únicos que podían cuidarlo serían sus dos dragones. Al estar dentro de la fráguala, Marcos empezaba a diseñar en un códice que tenía en el lugar algunas cosas que le podría servir a su pequeño hijo aquilus mas adelante en su vida en caso de que el no pudiera ayudarlo._**

Sasha, quiero que tú junto con black y tus crías se vallan a la isla de los furias nocturnas, excepto aquilus y aquiles, ellos dos deben ir a alahmut, aquilus debe ser entrenado como un nisarine - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia la dragona de su esposa, al terminar de dibujar el plano de una extraña arma_ -

" ** _¿Estás seguro de eso marcos? ¿en verdad quieres que aquilus tome esa vida como los nisarines de alahmut?_** " - _miraba la dragona algo preocupada hacia la pareja de su jinete fallecida debido a la petición repentina_ -

Sí… - _respondía el pelinegro con seriedad en su voz hacia su compañero dragón_ \- estoy seguro de ello…

" ** _Oye marco, ¿me escuchaste?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona algo preocupada al ver a la pareja de su jinete perdido en sus pensamientos_ -

Sí, perdona, es que estaba recordando lo que me había dicho sally, meses antes de morir - _respondía algo triste en su tono de voz al recordar lo que habían discutido con su esposa fallecida_ -

" ** _¿Tienes pensado a ir a roma con aquilus?_** " - _le pregunta curiosa a marco_ -

Sí, solo estaremos por unos días, así al menos podré hacerle una carta a mi hijo, porque sé que tarde o temprano, voy a tener que dejar este mundo - _miraba el pelinegro al cielo con angustia y resentimiento al tener que dejar a su hijo solo en el mundo_ -

" ** _Bien, ¿cuándo partirán a roma?_** "-

Mañana en la tarde, sasha - _respondía el pelinegro ya decidido en viajar a roma con su hijo_ \- les dejare canastas de salmones, listos para que ustedes los coman tranquilos

" _ **Está bien…**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona algo preocupada sabiendo que algo sucedería tarde o temprano algo terrible_ -

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, padre e hijo se preparaban para marcharse hacia la ciudad romana a pasar unos días en la bella ciudad, que anteriormente estaba reconstruyéndose sobre lo que había quedado de la antigua roma durante su caída contra los barbaros y rebeldes de hace muchos años._**

¿Así que nos iremos a roma? - _mencionaba el pequeño aquilus curioso al lugar a donde vivió unos días al momento de nacer_ -

Así es hijo, iremos a roma, hay pasaremos algunos días y entrenaremos en el combate con la espada - _decía su padre sonriendo al ir a roma y dejar las cosas de aquilus en la carreta_ -

Pero, ¿qué hay de mi entrenamiento con aquiles? - _mencionaba el niño al ver que no llevarían al pequeño dragón con ellos a la ciudad_ \- ¿no podemos llevarlo con nosotros?

No podemos hacer eso hijo, ¿si los habitantes de roma ven a un dragón, aunque sea una cría pequeña, lo asesinaran - _responde su padre_ _con tristeza al saber que podrían asesinar a su hijo y a aquiles si los vieran juntos_ \- ¿por eso solo estaremos unos días en la ciudad?

¿Por cuantos días, papá? - _preguntaba el niño dudoso a su padre_ -

Son solo uno días mínimos - _respondía su padre mientras_ _camina hacia la casa para esconder una carta para su hijo, que solo los dos dragones adultos sabían dónde estaba oculta_ -

Está bien, papá… - _mencionaba el niño subiéndose a la carreta algo aburrido y_ _triste al no poder estar con su mejor amigo_ -

" ** _Tranquilo aquilus, tu padre, ¿quiere enseñarte todo lo que él sabe?_** " - _mencionaba la dragona acercándose al hijo de su jinete_ _para animarlo_ -

" ** _Descuida aquilus, yo estaré aquí esperándote hasta que regreses_** " - _decía su dragón al saber que serían pocos días que ellos estarían en la ciudad_ -

Gracias amigo - _mencionaba el niño algo más animado al saber que su compañero e mejor amigo lo estaría esperando_ -

Sasha, ¿cuando llegue black? dile que nosotros nos fuimos a roma, así que tardaremos una semana en volver, ¿para qué no se preocupe por nosotros dos? - _mencionaba el pelinegro saliendo de la casa y subiéndose a la_ _carreta donde estaba su hijo_ -

" ** _Está bien marcos, que tengan un buen viaje los dos_** " - _se despedía al ver la carreta alejándose rumbo hacia la ciudad de roma_ -

" ** _Mama, ¿crees que estén bien?_** " - _preguntaba el pequeño dragón algo preocupado por su mejor amigo hacia su madre_ -

" ** _Claro aquiles, solo debes tener algo de paciencia y eso es todo_** " - _decía la dragona sonriéndole a su cría menor_ \- " _ **ya verás cómo volverán los dos**_ "

" ** _Está bien, mamá_** " - _mencionaba el pequeño dragón algo triste al saber que debía esperar una semana entera a que su mejor amigo volvería a casa_ -

" ** _Vamos hijo, anímate, vamos a comer lo que nos dejó marcos_** " - _decía la dragona hacia su cría caminando rumbo hacia el granero donde estaban los demás_ -

" ** _Está bien_** " - _mencionaba el pequeño dragón siguiendo_ _a su madre hasta el granero_ -

 ** _Habían pasado unas horas, desde que marcos junto a su hijo habían llegado a la ciudad de roma que había empezado a reconstruir algunas casas que estaban abandonadas para volver a ser habitadas. Aquilus se había impresiono que incluso haber pasado siete años con algunas casas de la ciudad eran hermosos de color rojo carmezi, amarillas, blancas y celestes. Al llegar a su casa cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, Marcos ayudaba a su hijo a llevar sus cosas a su habitación de la ciudad._**

Bien hijo, ¿qué quieres para cenar? - _preguntaba el pelinegro mirando a su hijo_ -

¿Lo que sea, papá? - _respondía anonadado su hijo cuando estaba en el balcón de la casa viendo la ciudad de roma totalmente_ -

Bien hijo, preparare algo como a ti te gusta - _mencionaba su padre dejando solo a su hijo y caminando_ _hacia la cocina_ -

¿Está bien? – _murmuraba su hijo mientras que a_ _escondidas de su padre, desde un bolso de cuero saca una libreta que usa para dibujar, tenía a todos los dragones de la dragona de su madre, incluyendo a su mejor amigo dragoniano_ \- Es una maravillosa vista…

¿Qué es eso hijo? - _preguntaba_ _la voz de su padre asustándolo repentinamente guardando su libreta_ -

N...Nada papá - _respondía su hijo algo nervioso al ver a su padre mientras ocultaba su libreta en la bolsa de cuero_ -

¿Nada? ¿qué es lo que ocultas en tu bolso hijo? - _mencionaba su padre con duda de lo que le ocultaba su hijo_ -

Pues...es...te...pues... - _murmuraba su hijo nervioso ya que_ _no podía decir las palabras bien, al estar muy nervioso con su padre mirándolo_ -

Dímelo hijo, ¿no me voy a molestar? - _decía su padre algo tranquilo al ver que su hijo estaba desconfiado de él_ -

¿Lo prometes? - _pregunta su hijo algo dudoso hacia su padre_ -

Claro, confía en mi - _respondía su padre con total seguridad en su promesa hacia su hijo_ -

Bien - _mencionaba su hijo dejando escapar un pesado suspiro_ _para entregárselo a su padre_ \- ¿pues...estaba dibujando el paisaje del atardecer?

A ver - _decía su padre tomando la libreta de su hijo y ver unos dibujos muy impresionantemente detallado de los dibujos_ \- vaya hijo, son hermosos…

¿En serio? - _miraba su hijo algo incrédulo sorprendiéndose por la reacción_ _de su padre_ -

Sí, tienes talento para el dibujo, igual que tu madre - _mencionaba su padre devolviéndole la libreta a su_ _hijo y entregándole una libreta de cuero negro con una sonrisa_ \- El primer dibujo que hiso tu madre, fuiste tu hijo

Wow, ¿en serio? - _miraba su hijo incrédulo de lo que había dicho su padre_ -

Sí, ella quería que te lo mostrara cuando se mejorara, pero como vez, ella falleció… - _mencionaba su padre algo triste en esa última parte_ -

Papá, no es necesario que te atormentes por la muerte de mamá, ¿no fue tu culpa? - _decía su hijo algo preocupado por su padre al saber que era difícil que su madre había fallecido_ -

Gracias hijo, al verte puedo sentir que sally no nos dejo solos, ¿como si siempre estuviera con nosotros observándonos y cuidándonos? – _mencionaba su padre con una sonrisa sonrisa a su único hijo_ -

¿Ese olor a quemado? - _pregunta aquilus al oler algo quemándose_ -

¡Hay no la cena! - _corre hacia la cocina para sacar del horno la carne de cordero, seguido de su hijo_ -

¿Se quemó la cena? - _preguntaba su hijo al ver a su padre al verlo sacar la cena que había dejado calentarse_ -

¿Por lo menos lo saque a tiempo? - _respondía su padre algo aliviado_ _al saber que no se le quemo la cena de los dos, padre e hijo se miraron y rieron divertidos al recordar que sally a veces cuando marco tenia trabajo en la forja o en los cultivos, a sally se les quemaban la comida, pero con el tiempo y algo de práctica, empezó a mejorar sus comidas_ -

 ** _Mientras que padre e hijo se habían sentaron en la mesa para cenar que había preparado Marcos hacia su hijo recordando buenos momentos en su vida junto a su esposa mucho antes de que falleciera por esa enfermedad._**

Papá - _mencionaba su hijo llamando la atención de su padre_ -

Dime, hijo - _miraba el pelinegro con algo de nostalgia hacia su hijo_ -

Te acuerdas, ¿cuándo mamá intento hacer una mezcla de carne, verduras y algunas especias? - _preguntaba el niño con una sonrisa nostálgica al haber recordado ese momento de que su madre intento cocinar_ -

¿Cómo no olvidarlo hijo? a tu madre se le había quemado esa mezcla que hiso que los dragones se quedaran medios desorientados por el olor - _respondía el pelinegro con una sonrisa a su hijo al recordar esos momentos divertidos de su esposa_ -

Sí… - _decía con unas carcajadas contagiándolo a su padre con una sonrisa para luego cambiar por una de tristeza_ \- extraño comer con mamá y sus historias que contaba sobre los jinetes e incluso de los distintos tipos de dragones…

Aquilus, ya pasaron tres años desde que murió tu madre… - _decía su padre intentando de animar a su hijo que se había entristecido por extrañar a su esposa_ \- ¿no podemos atormentarnos por la muerte de tu madre? sé que si yo hubiera muerto y no ella, diría, siempre hay que recordar los buenos momentos de esa persona que has querido hasta el final…

Papá, ¿si yo quisiera ser un explorador? ¿me apoyarías? - _miraba su hijo algo dudoso hacia su padre_ -

Claro, pero eso cuando seas ya un adolecente, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras ser hijo, ¿puedes ser un herrero, un arquitecto o un nisarine? - _mencionaba su padre las posibilidades de que quiera ser su hijo_ -

¿Un nisarine? - _preguntaba su hijo algo curioso a la palabra que nunca había escuchado_ -

Mmm... ¿cómo decírtelo? - _respondía su padre algo dudoso en cómo explicarle lo que era un nisarine a su hijo_ -

Eres un asesino, ¿no es así? - _mencionaba su hijo al intuir algo sobre lo que podría ser un nisarine a su padre_ -

Así es, yo soy un asesino - _respondía su padre dejando escapar un suspiro pesado de que su hijo había nacido con la intuición de su esposa y de el_ \- pero, yo no mato por diversión

¿Entonces? - _preguntaba su hijo algo dudoso de lo que hacía su padre_ -

Mato a las personas que quieren esclavizar o torturar a otras personas en distintas partes del mundo - _respondía su padre con algo de_ _frustración hacia su hijo que a pesar todo lo que había hecho con los nisarines y con su esposa junto a sus dos dragones no lograba que cambiara todo el mundo_ \- soy un maestro de los nisarines de alahmut

¿En dónde queda alahmut? - _pregunta su hijo algo curioso en donde quedaba ese lugar mostrando la curiosidad de su madre y la ansia de explorar nuevos lugares de su padre al nacer_ -

Está en las montañas entre las fronteras de persia y siria, ¿algún día te llevare para que conozcas el lugar? - _respondía su padre bebiendo una jarra de hidromiel con una sonrisa a la curiosidad y ganas de explorar nuevos lugares como era él y su esposa cuando eran jóvenes_ -

Y ¿por qué no vamos a alahmut? - _preguntaba su hijo con ánimo al conocer a los nisarines de que una de las historias relataba su madre_ -

Ja, se nota que sacaste esa parte animada de tu madre - _mencionaba su padre con una sonrisa soltando una carcajada hacia su hijo_ -

En serio - _miraba su hijo algo sorprendido de que su padre lo describiera de esa forma en comparación de su madre fallecida_ -

Sí hijo, incluso tu madre era así de ansiosa de curiosidad al conocer lugares nuevos, que me tuvo que llevar a arrastras para que la acompañara, ¿cuando éramos unos jóvenes? - _mencionaba su padre mientras le daba un gran trago de su jarra de hidromiel_ -

¡Ya quiero conocer alahmut, papá! - _decía su hijo ansioso levantándose de la mesa en conocer ese lugar por los relatos que le contaba su madre_ -

¿Quieto hay jovencito? - _mencionaba su padre deteniendo a su hijo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo para subir los escalones_ \- aún no estás listo para ser un nisarine, ¿seguro de elegir ese camino?

Papá, ¿quiero aprender a ser un jinete de dragón, pero también debo ser un nisarine?- _decía su hijo mirando a su padre con seriedad en aprender lo necesario para ser alguien como su madre y padre_ \- tenemos que ir a alahmut

Mañana hablaremos de eso hijo, ¿ahora cenemos tranquilos? - _mencionaba su padre_ _al ver que su hijo era igual que el cuándo era un niño de su edad y a su madre por la impaciencia de algo que quería conocer_ -

Está bien, papa…- _decía su hijo algo frustrado al ver que su padre seguramente no lo llevaría a alahmut donde estaban los nisarines que tanto hablaba su madre en sus historias de viaje con su padre cuando eran jóvenes adolescentes_ -

 ** _Tras haber terminado de cenar, Marcos había visto como su hijo se había ido a su habitación a dormir debido que mañana hablaría a su padre para que mañana lo llevara a conocer alahmut y conocer a los nisarines árabes por primera vez. En la madrugada de luna llena, aquilus no podía dormir y empezó a caminar por la casa a buscar un jarro con agua, pero sin darse cuenta que un encapuchado de color carmezi, se había infiltrado a la casa y al ver al niño, espero que subiera y buscar su objetivo que era el padre del joven menor._**

 ** _Cuando el menor se había subido las escaleras y entrar a su habitación, el encapuchado carmezi, caminaba sigilosamente en búsqueda del padre del menor para asesinarlo, y al verlo caminando por los lugares de la casa, en ese instante se había ocultado entre las oscuridad de la noche y esperar el momento indicado para asesinar al padre del muchacho. Tras estar esperando por algunas horas a un descuido del padre, el encapuchado había aprovechado el momento justo para incrustarle una daga en la espalda haciendo que su víctima gritara de dolor._**

¿Papá? - _mencionaba su hijo_ _bajando los escaleras y empezar a buscar a su padre que recordaba que estaba en su despacho_ \- ¿sucede algo pa...? ¡Papá! ¡aguanta papá!

A...Aquilus… - _mencionaba su padre algo débil hacía su hijo llamando la atención de su hijo que le había sacado una daga incrustada de su espalda_ -

Sí, papá - _miraba su hijo algo preocupado por su padre al verlo que estaba desangrándose sin parar_ -

Debes huir de roma... ve a donde esta nuestros dragones y diles lo que paso, ¿ellos sabrán qué hacer? - _mencionaba su padre con agonía debido que la daga le había perforado un pulmón y pérdida de sangre constante_ \- En mi despacho en la casa, hay dos cartas, una es para ti y la otra es para que se lo entregues al "mentor" de los nisarines en alahmut...

¡Papa! - _miraba su hijo alarmado de ver como su padre empezaba a escupir sangre por la boca_ -

Tienes que ir a alahmut hijo, allá te entrenaran como un asesino… - _decía su padre mirando con agonía al saber que dejaría su hijo solo en el mundo sabiendo lo cruel que podría llegar a ser_ -quiero que lleves mi atuendo con partes de armadura, mi espada

Pero, son tus cosas papa… - _mencionaba su hijo algo incrédulo de lo que estaba diciendo su padre al querer que llevara sus cosas_ \- no puedo llevármelos conmigo

Ahora son tuyos hijo… - _miraba su padre con sufrimiento de dolor al ver lo que su hijo podría ser si era guiado por un buen camino en la vida como lo había hecho el al haber conocido a su esposa con los dragones en su juventud_ \- te los iba a dar cuando cumplieras una edad apropiada, pero creo que no podrá ser como lo había planeado… quiero pedirte un favor…

Sí, papá - _decía su hijo triste al ver su padre morir lentamente en frente de el_ -

Quiero que quemes esta casa conmigo dentro… - _miraba su padre el rostro de su hijo perplejo de lo que estaba pidiéndole_ \- dame un funeral digno, hijo…

E…Esta bien papa… - _respondía su hijo dejando caer lágrimas al ver que su único familiar estaba muriendo lentamente en sus manos_ -

Tu madre y yo te estaremos viendo del otro lado, siempre estaremos cuidándote - _mencionaba su padre dándole una sonrisa de felicidad a su hijo_ \- siempre recuerda que si quieres recordarnos, recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos... sé que tu madre, ya debe estar esperándome en el otro lado... siempre sigue a tu corazón, tus instintos, apártate de las personas que quieren hacer daño a otras personas, lucha por lo que tú quieres y que sea justo... me siento orgulloso de que tú seas mi hijo…

Papá... - _miraba su hijo al ver como su padre morir con sus ojos abiertos para luego cerrárselos y diciéndole algo que siempre le enseñaron cuando su padre le enseño a cazar animales en el bosque para luego tomando la daga ensangrentada que le había arrebatado la vida a su padre_ \- prometo vengarte por la persona que te hiso esto, iré a entrenar con los nisarines de alahmut y matare a todas las personas que pertenezcan a esta imagen de esta daga…

Requiescat in pace, papá… - _mencionaba el pequeño niño al acomodar todo para quemar el lugar como su padre había pedido que quemara todo el lugar con su cuerpo para poder irse con uno de los caballos y el resto liberarlos no sin antes_ _voltear hacia la casa donde podía ver la casa romana incendiarse a lo lejos y emprende su viaje hacia la casa donde estaban los dragones de sus dos padres_ -

 ** _Tras haber estado cabalgando por unas horas sin parar, Aquilus podía ver su casa a lo lejos sabiendo que sus únicos familiares que tenía eran los dragones ahora y perder el tiempo empieza a correr hacia el granero donde estaban los dos dragones de sus padres junto a sus seis hermanos dragones. Pero al abrir las puertas del granero donde dormían los dragones de sus padres, sorprendiéndose de ver a los dos adultos ver que era solo el pequeño hijo de sus jinetes que estaba llorando, así que sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer y decirle al joven todo lo que Marcos les había dicho, en caso que le pasara algo grave a él._**

" ** _¿Aquilus?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona de su madre preocupada por el joven que se había lanzado en un abrazo y empezar a llorar sobre ella_ -

Sasha, mi padre... fue asesinado por alguien en la noche - _respondía el pequeño castaño con una gran tristeza al saber que su padre había sido asesinado_ -

" _ **Tranquilo aquilus**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona de su madre juntando sus alas sobre el hijo de su jinete abrazándolo_ \- " _ **Todo estará bien**_ "

" ** _Sasha, ¿creo que es hora de decirle?_** " - _decía el dragón de su padre con seriedad y triste al saber que su mejor amigo y jinete había sido asesinado_ -

" ** _Sí, tienes razón con eso black… vamos aquilus, síguenos_** "- _mencionaba la dragona de su madre a su pareja sabiendo que había llegado el momento, mientras caminan hacia la casa seguido del hijo de sus dos jinetes ingresando donde habían un librero lleno de libros raros donde estarían las dos cartas escondidas por su padre_ -

" ** _Necesito, ¿que tomes ese libro, aquilus?_** " - _señalaba el dragón de su padre con su hocico hacia uno de los libros del librero de la habitación_ -

Bien - _mencionaba el pequeño castaño tomando el libro que le había indicado el dragón de su padre, pero al jalar el libro acciona un mecanismo que abre una habitación secreta donde su padre pasaba algunas parte de su tiempo, adentro de esa habitación secreta se encontraba el atuendo de su padre, una espada, una daga, una ballesta con un grabado de un dragón y en un escritorio estaban las dos cartas_ \- ¿ahora qué hago?

" ** _Tu padre dejo dos cartas escrita en ese escritorio, aquilus_** " - _contestaba la dragona de su madre entrando a la habitación secreta de la casa que había hecho la pareja de su jinete_ -

" ** _La carta con sello, esa es para el mentor de los nisarines de alahmut_** " - _mencionaba el dragón de su padre con seriedad al ver como el hijo de su jinete tomaba ambas cartas y miraba el sello de la carta para los nisarines en una imagen de un águila_ \- " _ **es mejor que valles a dormir, tuviste un día muy difícil…**_ "

" ** _Está bien, aquilus_** " - _mencionaba la dragona de su madre en un tono maternal al ver esa mirada triste debido lo que había pasado con algo difícil el pobre hijo de su jinete_ _\- "_ _ **Si necesitas algo, estaremos durmiendo en la sala**_ _"_

 _Gracias… -_ _mencionaba el castaño mirando con nostalgia el atuendo de su padre que estaba forjado y hecho con partes de escamas de dragón incluyendo la espada que estaba en su funda de cuero_ _\- me iré a dormir…_

 _"_ _ **Que duermas bien, aquilus…**_ _"-_ _mencionaba el dragón de su padre al ver al hijo de su jinete saliendo de la habitación secreta e ingresar a la habitación donde dormía_ _-_

 ** _Aquilus se había acostado en su cama mirando a la ventana que tenía donde se podía ver un gran paisaje montañoso y boscoso sabiendo que su padre le enseño que toda persona tiene un destino en la vida, eso incluía a los animales del bosque y de otros lugares. A la mañana siguiente el pequeño castaño, se había levantado temprano para acompañar a desayunar con los dos dragones de sus padres junto a las crías de ellos y algo dudoso de leer la carta que le dejo su padre._**

" ** _¡Buenos días aquilus!_** " - _saludaba un dragón negro alegre al ver a su mejor amigo de vuelta en casa_ -

Oh... hola amigo - _le devolvía el saludo el castaño a su mejor amigo con un estado de ánimo deprimente_ -

" ** _¿Qué sucede aquilus? ¿por qué tienes esa cara?_** " - _preguntaba su dragón hacia su mejor amigo al verlo en ese estado de ánimo_ -

Es que, ayer... ayer mi padre fue asesinado, por alguien anoche - _respondía el castaño algo triste al tener que recordar esa noche debido que por eso no pudo dormir muy bien_ -

" ** _Anda anímate aquilus, ¿si tu padre te viera así? seguramente el estaría muy preocupado por ti_** " - _mencionaba su dragón intentaba de consolar y animar a su mejor amigo_ \- " ** _aparte, tú eres como un hermano para mí y, para mis hermanos y hermanas_** "

Gracias, amigo - _miraba el castaño al ver que su dragón intentaba de animarlo y rascándole_ _detrás de la nuca_ \- siempre sabes, cómo animarme a pesar de que no somos hermanos

" ** _¿Puedo acompañarte hacia alahmut?_** " - _preguntaba su dragón algo curioso en viajar hacia alahmut con su mejor amigo_ -

¿Desde cuándo sabes dónde queda alahmut? - _respondía el castaño algo curioso de ver a su dragón algo animado curioso a su amigo_ -

" ** _Pues, para eso están los mapas, ¿no?_** " - _mencionaba su dragón animado de viajar mientras que de unos libros saca unos mapas de distintas zonas con su hocico y entregárselo a su amigo_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón amigo? - _miraba con atención el mapa que a pesar de estar con algo de baba de dragón era legible para ver en donde se encontraba_ -

" ** _Aquilus_** " - _llamaba el dragón de su padre llamando la atención del hijo de su jinete y su cría que estaba al lado del nombrado_ -

Sí, black - _miraba el castaño al dragón de su padre que estaba mirándolos con seriedad_ \- ¿sucede algo?

" ** _Escúchame aquilus, ¿sé que iras a unas tierras lejanas a las que conoces aquí?_** "- _mencionaba el dragón de su padre al haber conocido los lugares donde jamás creyó ver en su vida si no fuera por sus dos jinetes y su pareja_ \- " _ **se consciente los peligros que encontraras en tu camino**_ "

¿Entonces, no iré a alahmut? - _preguntaba el castaño al dragón de su padre con algo de duda de que ellos lo dejaran ir_ -

" _ **Iras a alahmut para entrenar y volverte alguien hábil como tu padre y madre, aquilus**_ "- _respondía el dragón de su padre tomando con su hocico la espada que había dejado su jinete y entregándoselo al menor_ \- " _ **ahora, como tu padre murió y tu como su único hijo, mereces tener esta espada forjado con hierro y escamas de dragón… sé que hay algo que tus padres sabían hacer cuando recibieras esta espada, pero creo que sasha sabe cuál es**_ "

No merezco portar esta espada, black - _mencionaba el castaña hacia el dragón de su padre dudoso de portar la espada_ \- ¿no sé si seré digno de portarla…?

" _ **Mira, sé que eres aún muy joven en entender lo que significa portar una espada**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón de su padre al ver que el hijo de su jinete empezaba a mirar en el suelo_ \- " _ **apenas sabes cazar algunos animales pequeños del bosque**_ "

Pero…- _murmuraba el castaño al ver que el dragón de su padre le estaría dando un sermón_ -

" _ **También, necesitaras aprender a cómo sobrevivir y cazar por tu cuenta**_ " - _decía el dragón de su padre mientras miraba para otro lado con seriedad al saber que tendría que suceder_ \- " _ **la vida es un desafío donde nos pondrá limites en nuestras vidas hasta mas no poder, justo como lo hicieron tus padres…**_ "

" _ **Aquiles, black, es momento de comer**_ "- _mencionaba la voz de la dragona de su madre desde la sala de la casa_ \- " _ **¿dónde están?**_ "

Ya vamos - _respondía el castaño a la dragona de su madre avisándole mientras dejaba la espada de su padre en donde estaba antes de que el dragón de su padre lo tomara_ -

" _ **Ten en cuenta siempre que tú no estás solo, aquiles**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón de su padre al ver que el hijo de su jinete se dirigía a la salida de la habitación secreta de la casa_ \- " _ **puede que seas el único que esté sufriendo por el momento, pero hay más humanos como tú, que estarán sufriendo peor que perder a un familiar**_ "

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - _preguntaba el castaño dudoso al ver que el dragón de su padre estaba hablando con_ -

" _ **Estoy diciendo, que no es necesario que cargues tu solo una responsabilidad grande**_ " - _respondía el dragón de su padre con algo de sabiduría al pasar tiempo con sus jinetes cuando eran jóvenes y aprender cosas nuevas en su vida, mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación secreta_ \- " _ **siempre están tus amigos y compañeros que te ayudaran a seguir adelante, ten eso siempre en mente… ahora vamos a comer o sasha se molestara**_ "

Sí - _mencionaba el castaño siguiendo al dragón de su padre al saber lo malhumorada que podría ser la dragona de su madre y posiblemente su madre era igual que la dragona cuando se enojaban_ -

 **El castaño había ingresado junto al dragón de su padre a la sala de la casa y ver como la dragona de su madre junto a sus hermanos y hermanas dragones los estaban esperando para comer juntos por última vez. Mientras que comían los pescados que tenían guardados en las cestas con deliciosos salmones de rio y algunos salmones cocinados por parte de la dragona de su madre para el hijo de su jinete, mientras que Aquilus comía los salmones cocinados por parte de la dragona, el estaba leyendo lo que decía la carta de su padre para saber que le había escrito momentos antes de que fuera asesinado anoche.**

 **-** ** _Carta de marcos_** **-**

 _Aquilus,  
Si lees esta carta, es probablemente esté muerto por ser asesinado por un encapuchado en la noche desde que llegamos a roma, quiero que tomes mis cosas y partas a las montañas de alahmut que están en las montañas entre el continente sirio y persia. Hay te recibirán para que seas entrenado por ellos, como un asesino.  
Sé que no he sido un padre muy pendiente de ti, es porque estaba trabajando en la herrería y en las cosechas de tu madre o me enviaban un mensaje por parte del "mentor" de los nisarines árabes en que te ayudara, sé que no he sido un padre responsable, he intentado de que nadie los lastimara, desde que murió tu madre, sentí que ese sentimiento de perder a alguien, me jalaba a la oscuridad, pero ahora solo me quedas tu hijo mio, en tus sangres corren un asesino y un jinete de dragones.  
¿Cuándo te vi por primera vez al nacer y luchar contra la misma muerte en mis brazos? me alegre mucho de tenerte como mi hijo, un hijo fuerte y valiente contra la muerte donde nos acecha todo el tiempo, sé que no soy muy sentimental en estas cosas, pero si tu madre creyó que tu serias alguien muy reconocido en el mundo y habilidoso, pues tengo la esperanza que tarves, algún día tu tengas una familia ¿a quién proteger? sé que eres aún muy joven, pero al pasar los años, ¿tendrás que enamorarte de una mujer que te quiera cómo eres? un amor sincero, puro, como tu madre y yo nos amábamos. Ahora es el momento de que tomes tu camino que elijas, siempre te estaré apoyando no importa donde vayas, siempre te estaremos cuidando._ _  
_ _Te quiere mucho, Marcos._

" ** _Dime aquilus, ¿iras a alahmut con los nisarines o vendrás a las islas de nuestra especie?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona de su madre al hijo de su jinete que estaba leyendo atentamente la carta_ -

Iré a alahmut con los nisarines árabes, para que me entrenen y así poder vengar a mi padre - _respondía el castaño_ _en un tono serio como nunca antes en su vida al intentar de averiguar quien había sido el asesino de su padre_ -

" ** _Bien, será mejor que lleves sus cosas, su atuendo con armadura, algunos abrigos para las heladas que se acercaran pronto, su espada, sus armas, lleva mucha comida y agua para el largo viaje_** " - _mencionaba el dragón de su padre al ver como el hijo de su jinete corría a la habitación secreta para guardar todo lo necesario y no quedara nada olvidado_ -

" _ **Crees, ¿que estará bien si va solo?**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón negro al ver como su mejor amigo se había ido a arreglar todo lo necesario para el viaje_ -

" _ **Es mejor que tu vayas con el**_ "- " _ **así al menos se podrán cuidar entre ustedes dos**_ "

" _ **Si, papa**_ "-" _ **iré a ver a aquilus si no le falta nada**_ "

" _ **Black, estas seguro de que quieres que nuestra cría menor vaya con aquilus**_ "- " _ **aún son muy jóvenes para emprender su viaje a alahmut**_ "

" _ **Mira, sé que aquilus y aquiles son muy jóvenes para emprender un viaje muy largo hacia alahmut**_ "- " _ **pero, confió en que esos dos se cuidaran del uno al otro sin problema alguno, ya que son como hermanos entre ellos y así pueden aprender a cooperar de uno del otro mientras están juntos**_ "

 ** _Aquilus había preparado todo lo necesario para iniciar su viaje rumbo a alahmut donde viven los nisarines, no sin comer algo de cenar con los dragones y descansar bien para mañana. El joven castaño acompañado de su dragón que estaba durmiendo acurrucado cerca de él, mientras miraba y aprendía de algunos libros sobre hierbas medicinales que sus padres describía por sus viajes cuando eran adolescentes y categorizaron sobre hiervas medicinales y hiervas venenosas durante sus viajes, hasta poder quedarse dormido junto a su dragón que estaba acompañándolo siempre._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: El Viaje y nuevos amigos._**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, Aquilus se había quedado hasta la madrugada por estar leyendo el libro de sus padres donde categorizaron los distintos tipos de hierbas medicinales y venenosas en sus viajes de adolescencia. Mientras que la dragona de su madre al ver que el hijo de su jinete se había quedado hasta muy tarde, sabiendo que ya que era momento de desayunar para que emprendiera su primer viaje solo sabiendo los peligros que podrían encontrarse en el camino hacia alahmut._**

 _ **Tras haberse despertado por parte de la dragona de su madre que había ido a despertarlo para que se levantara y desayunara junto a los demás dragones que estarían abajo esperándolos. Con algo de cansancio por haber trasnochado hasta haberse quedado dormido por estar leyendo, despertando a su mejor amigo dragón para poder desayunar y ver que su vestimenta estaba babeada con baba de dragón sin tener más opción que cambiarse de ropa.**_

" ** _Vaya aquilus, ¿hasta qué bajaste?_** " - _preguntaba su compañero dragón con un tono burlón al ver la vestimenta de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí no fuera que cierto dragón que conozco babeas dormido, no me habría cambiado aun la ropa - _respondía el castaño hacia su compañero dragón_ _con algo de fastidio haciendo que sus hermanos y hermanas dragones empezaran a reírse de este_ -

" _ **Yo no babeo dormido**_ " - _mencionaba su dragón algo molesto por escuchar las risas de sus hermanos y hermanas_ -

" ** _¿Dormiste muy bien anoche aquilus?_** " - _preguntaba el dragón adulto al ver al hijo de su jinete con un animado frustrante_ -

Sí, black - _responda el castaño hacia el dragón de su padre empezando a comer su_ _desayuno que era pescado cocido que había dejado anoche listo para comerlo al otro día_ -

" ** _dime una cosa, aquilus_** " - _mencionaba la dragona adulta tras haber comido un gran salmón llamando la atención del hijo de su jinete_ \- " ** _¿seguirás los pasos de tu padre?_** "

Te refieres, ¿en convertirme en un nisarin? - _respondía el castaño a la dragona un poco dudoso si seguir siempre por ese camino_ -

" ** _Sí_** " - _miraba la dragona adulta al hijo de su jinete esperando una respuesta_ -

Lo haría para vengar la muerte de mi padre, pero, ¿eso aún no está decidido aún? - _decía el castaño dudoso al comer un pedazo de pescado cocido_ -

" ** _Tarvez, mientras viajas hacia alahmut, ¿puedes decidir si seguir los pasos de tu padre?_** "- _mencionaba el dragón de su padre entrando a la conversación de su pareja y del hijo de su jinete_ -" ** _ya que el té enseño lo que tenías que aprender básicamente_** "

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón black? - _miraba el castaño con tristeza al saber que sus dos padres ahora están muertos y necesita tener un nuevo hogar para vivir y entrenar_ -

" ** _Vamos aquilus, anímate_** "- _mencionaba su dragón intentando de animar a su mejor amigo_ \- " ** _al menos estaremos nosotros siete contigo en el viaje hacia alahmut_** "

" ** _De hecho aquiles_** " - _decía la dragona de su madre algo preocupada al tener que darle la noticia a su cría más menor_ \- " ** _Aquiles y tu deben ir solos a alahmut_** "

" ** _Pero, ¿por qué?_** "- _miraba el dragón negro menor atónico haca su madre_ \- " _ **¿no nos acompañaran?**_ "

" ** _Tú y aquilus deben hacer este viaje solos, sin nuestra ayuda_** " - _respondía el dragón adulto mirando seriamente a su cría menor que estaba hablando en serio_ \- " ** _Sé que les he enseñado a cómo defenderse de los demás humanos solo por precaución y en defensa propia, sé que aquilus también aprendió todo lo que le enseño su padre, así que si ustedes dos se ayudan mutuamente, ¿podrán ganar en cualquier ataque?_** "

" ** _Pero, ¿a dónde irán ustedes?_** " - _preguntaba el dragón negro menor preocupado al tener que ir solo con su amigo sin saber dónde irían sus padres con sus hermanos y hermanas_ -

" ** _Nosotros, nos iremos a la isla nocturne, donde vive nuestra especie tranquilamente sin ningún ataque de humanos_** " - _respondía el dragón adulto avisando en donde estaba el hogar de su especie_ \- " ** _mira aquiles, afuera en el mundo te enfrentaras a muerte con otros humanos, algunos son buenos y otros son malos, mientras avanzan ustedes en su viaje, se encontraran con peligros y otros dragones en el mundo, ¿sé que los dos irán a alahmut sin ninguna interrupción alguna?_** "

" ** _Lo que black, ¿quiere decir es? que tienen que tener cuidado en sus viaje por que sera muy peligroso y podrían morir en el viaje_** " - _decía la dragona adulta preocupada hacia los dos tratando al hijo de su jinete como si fuera una más de su familia dragona_ -

Está bien, sasha – _mencionaba el castaño calmadamente_ _haciendo que los dragones lo miraran extrañados por su cambio de humor_ \- si hay que ir con cuidado en nuestro viaje, lo haremos, pero, ¿si hay alguien en peligro y necesita ayuda? ¿no dudare en ayudar en ningún momento?

" ** _Aquilus…_** " - _murmuraba su dragón al ver sorprendido de su mejor amigo en sus palabras_ -

" ** _Está bien, será mejor que coman mucho para luego partir de inmediato hacia alahmut_** " – _decía el dragón adulto sorprendido del joven hijo de su jinete al haber escuchado trayéndole buenos recuerdos de ambos jinetes_ -

 ** _Tras haber terminado de comer junto a los demás dragones, el joven castaño colocaba las canastas de pescados en la silla de montar de su padre para que el dragón de su padre se los llevara en su largo viaje hacia la isla nocturna. Después de un rato de tomar las cosas con todo lo necesario para emprender un gran viaje que les deparaba._**

 ** _Al haberse despedido de ambos dragones adultos junto con sus hermanos y hermanas dragones, el joven jinete y dragón emprendieron su largo viaje hacia alahmut no sin antes mirar la casa donde el joven castaño donde había crecido desde que había nacido y vivido con sus padres acompañado de dragones desde que él podía recordar._**

 _ **Montañas de los robles, Fronteras montañosas, Francia-Italia - 1 año después.**_

 _**Habían**_ _ **pasado un largo**_ ** _viajado hacia el noroeste del mapa que tenía un joven jinete montado en su dragón volando por el lugar donde mencionaba volando en los cielos día y noche, pasaron por reinos, aldeas y bosques. A lo largo de su viaje, el joven jinete divisa una aldea tranquila, bajo ataque por unos hombres con armaduras negras con algunos estandartes de una calavera con un puñal y a lo lejos ve a un grupo de niños de seis acompañados de sus dragones aproximadamente de su misma edad escapando de los atacantes de la aldea._**

" ** _¿Crees que debemos ayudarlos, aquilus?_** " - _preguntaba su dragón dudoso a su jinete debido que en cada vez que ha ayudado a más personas durante su viaje, le arrojaron piedras a su jinete y a él por ser un_ _monstruo_ -

Sí amigo, además ellos andan con dragones - _respondía su jinete furioso a los atacantes de esa pobre aldea que era pacifica_ \- no me quedare de brazos cruzados al saber que hayan personas y aldeas inocentes siendo atacadas por personas como esas… N...No dejare que se repita de nuevo como murió mi padre hace años atrás, ¡no dejare que nadie más muera por una espada de personas malas que les gusta hacer sufrir a los demás!

" ** _Bien dicho amigo, sujétate que caeré en picada_** " - _mencionaba su dragón decido en ayudar a los que habían en esa aldea para_ _caer en picada desde el cielo hacia la aldea para que su jinete defienda a esos niños y sus dragones_ -

Vamos a demostrarles, que no pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran con cualquier aldea - _decía su jinete mientras sentía el aire correr por su rostro y prepararse para la pelea que estaría por tener_ -

" _ **Sí, ¡no dejaremos que asesinen a esos niños junto a sus dragones!**_ " - _mencionaba su dragón apoyando en la idea de su jinete en proteger a cualquiera que esté en peligro_ -

 ** _Tras caer en picada, suelta un sonido que tienen los furia nocturnas para atacar, haciendo que aldeanos y atacantes quedaran atónitos por tal sonido tenebroso que resonaba por el aire. Mientras que esa distracción por los atacantes, los aldeanos aprovecharon en escapar de ellos y buscar un lugar seguro, no muy lejos de la luchas los seis niños corrían de sus perseguidores, uno de ellos que era la más menor de todos se había tropezado haciendo que se cayera al suelo._**

¡Sara! - _mencionaban el grupo de niños que fueron a ayudar a la menor a levantarse para poder seguir huyendo de los atacantes_ -

Sara, ¿estás bien? - _preguntaba un joven pelinegro por un año mayor que sus amigos mientras la ayuda a levantarla del suelo_ -

Sí, solo me caí al tropezarme… - _respondía la joven de cabello castaño claro al grupo de sus amigos algo adolorida, mientras_ _es levantada por el mayor del grupo para seguir huyendo_ \- auch, creo que me disloque el tobillo…

Maldición, esto no es bueno…- _mencionaba el pelinegro líder del grupo al ver que su amiga estaba lastimada por la caída_ -

Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos muchachos, ¿unos niños que juegan con unos dragones? - _decía una voz_ _sonríe maliciosamente de un grupo de ocho hombres que era el líder del ataque de la aldea, haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran de los pequeños niños junto con sus dragones_ \- saben, ¿que no deben jugar con esas criaturas feas y estúpidas?

¡Malditos!, ¡¿por qué nos atacan, si no les hemos hecho nada?! - _respondía una joven_ _de cabello rojizo largo_ _mirando con odio a los atacantes de su aldea_ -

¡Cuida tus modales niña! - _mencionaba_ _el líder del ataque sacando su hacha haciendo que los seis niños y dragones tuvieran miedo a los hombres_ -

¡¿Por qué no se largan de esta aldea?! ¡nosotros y los aldeanos de esta aldea vivimos en paz y no molestamos a nadie! - _grita un joven peli naranjado hacia los invasores que estaban enfrente de el_ -

¿Por qué? - _mencionaba el comandante del grupo_ _empezando reírse en burla del joven valiente_ \- ¡por que se nos da la gana atacar a las aldeas que queremos! ¡tú ni nadie puede decirnos que hacer! - _alza su hacha para dañar al joven peli naranjado_ -

 ** _El grupo de niños junto a sus dragones veían horrorizado lo que estaban a punto de presenciar en su pequeñas vidas y ver que su amigo moriría por ese hombre en frente de sus ojos, sin percatarse que de la nada en la oscuridad de la noche, sale una flecha que se le clava en una de la mano del hombre que estaba portando el hacha haciéndole gritar con dolor y ver horrorizado como la flecha le atravesó la mano sosteniendo su mano ensangrentada._**

¡¿Q…Quién fue que me lanzo esa flecha?! - _miraba el comandante a todos lados pero no había nadie, junto a sus hombres miraba do a todos los lados de donde podría haber salidor la flecha_ -

¿Creo que llegue en un momento oportuno? - _mencionaba una joven voz entre la oscuridad_ _de la noche apareciendo un joven castaño con orbes ámbar con un arco, flechas, una daga y una espada en su cintura_ -

¿E...Es un niño? - _respondía uno de los soldados al ver que el atacante solo era un niño_ -

¿Cómo un niño insolente puede ser tan preciso con un mísero arco? - _murmuraron los soldados con miedo y ver que los seis niños que se fueron a donde estaba el joven pelinegro_ -

¿Quédense aquí ustedes? - _decía el castaño fríamente hacia el grupo de niños y camina unos metros de los hombres atacantes_ -

¿Quién eres? - _preguntaba la joven menor al castaño sin recibir respuesta alguna y saca una espada de su funda_ -

Miren todos, ¿un pequeño niño quiere pelear contra nosotros? - _mencionaba el líder con burla hacia sus hombres a carcajadas de la valentía del joven castaño_ -

Todos ustedes desgraciados... - _miraba el castaño a esos hombres con odio y rabia por haber atacado a una aldea pacífica y ver a su alrededor cadáveres de aldeanos y dragones_ \- morirán con esta espada

Tú y ¿quién más? - _mencionaron los soldados con burla hacia el castaño hasta escuchar_ _a lo lejos se escucharon a los demás de sus hombres gritar y vieron unas estelas de luces entre las casas quemándose sorprendiendo al grupo hombres con un silencio absoluto en la noche_ \- ¿quién demonios eres maldito niño?

Pues... tu peor pesadilla - _respondía el castaño poniéndose_ _en posición para atacar, haciendo que el resto de los hombres por reacción rodearan al muchacho_ -

¿Últimas palabras niño? - _preguntaba el líder sonrientemente al ver al niño rodeado por sus hombres y ver que está a punto de morir a manos de ellos_ -

Sí, que les quitare sus miserables vidas a tus hombres y a ti - _respondía el castaño_ _apuntando al líder de los soldados con su espada_ \- te voy a cortar la cabeza

¡Mocoso insolente! ¡matadlo! - _mencionaba el líder_ _ordenando a sus hombres a matar al muchacho, acto que sus hombres corrieran a la ves para asesinar al pequeño muchacho_ -

Son unos idiotas, ¿lo sabían? - _murmuraba el castaño en un tono burlón_ _de sus atacantes que estaban corriendo contra el para asesinarlo_ -

 ** _En un movimiento rápido, el joven castaño desvía la espada de su primer atacante cercano para luego cortarle el brazo a su atacante, para luego al otro enterrándole su espada en el estómago traspasando de su armadura con un corte de lado matándolo inmediatamente. Al otro contrincante lo desarma y con su propia arma se lo incrusta en el cráneo matándolo rápido, al ver que otro hombre, aprovecho que el primer atacante estaba arrodillado intentado que su brazo no perdiera sangre, lo uso para saltar e incrustar su espada en el torso de su atacante, en eso saca su daga de su funda y luchando contra los demás que quedaban que eran tres soldados._**

¡¿Cómo un maldito muchacho logro vencer a cuatro de mis mejores hombres?! - _miraba el líder con odio_ _hacia el muchacho castaño que había asesinado a cuatro de sus mejores hombres_ -

Pues, es una práctica que me enseño mi padre, unos años antes de que a él lo asesinaran - _mencionaba el castaño sacando_ _su espada en el cadáver del que lo tenía clavado en el torso de un movimiento quitando la sangre del arma y guardándolo en su funda dándole la espalda a los tres soldados que tenía atrás_ \- se lo debo a mi padre por enseñarme bien les daré una oportunidad de vivir, ¿que tú y tus hombres se larguen de esta aldea y nunca más volver?

¡Ningún niño me ordena que hacer! - _mencionaba el comandante_ _ofendido de recibir órdenes de un niño junto a su líder corriendo contra su atacante con su mano buena portando su hacha, contra el muchacho castaño que estaba dándole la espalda_ -

Debiste haberte ido con tus hombres - _murmuraba el castaño al ver de reojo a su atacante con_ _un movimiento rápido cortando el torso del comandante y cortándole la cabeza al líder de los soldados con su espada manchando el suelo de sangre y en él, mientras que el grupo de niños junto a sus dragones y los dos hombres que quedaban miraban horrorizados por la escena hecha por el menor_ \- y ustedes dos, ¿se irán o sufrirán el mismo destino que sus compañeros?

¡No te me acerques!- _mencionaba el soldado con miedo ser el próximo en ser asesinado por el muchacho corriendo por su vida dejando a su compañero en un estado de shock por tal horrible escena que vio en su vida_ -

P...por favor, ¿no me mates…? - _decía el último soldado rogando por su vida que no lo asesinara el muchacho que se estaba acercando_ _le pedía al muchacho que no lo matara_ -

Sabes, ¿dónde queda el noroeste? - _preguntaba el castaño hacia el último soldado mientras veía por donde señalaba en donde quedaba el noroeste_ \- gracias, ahora vete si no quieres acabar como tus compañeros

¡S…Sí! - _respondía el último soldado por reacción al miedo c_ _orrer por donde se fue su compañero con miedo, mientras que el joven caminaba hacia el grupo de niños con sus dragones al ver al muchacho los dos niños mayores se proponían de proteger a sus amigos_ -

¡No dejaremos que les hagas nada a mis amigos! - _decía un joven de pelo castaño oscuro con intención de intimidar al castaño en no acercarse sin mostrar su miedo al ser asesinado como con los soldados_ -

¡Tendrás que matarnos primero! - _respondía una joven_ _de cabello negro_ _apoyando en su amigo con intenciones de proteger a sus amigos y dragones_ -

Su amiga necesitara que le coloque una crema para que le alivie su dolor - _mencionaba el castaño al ver la valentía del grupo de niños para dar_ _un silbido llamando a su dragón, haciendo que el grupo de niños junto a sus dragones se sorprendieran al ver unos ojos brillantes caminando hacia ellos entre la noche_ -

¿Qué demonios? - _miraba sorprendido uno de los niños al ver un dragón negro aparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche_ -

¿Tienes a un dragón? - _preguntaba la joven pelirroja al ver a un dragón sin miedo al muchacho y sin recibir respuesta del muchacho_ -

Miren sus escamas, son negras - _murmuraba un joven de pelo rojizo oscuro a sus amigos al ver el color de escamas del dragón_ -

" ** _¿Me perdí de algo, aquilus?_** "- _mencionaba su dragón acercándose a su jinete haciendo que_ _ese comentario hiso que el grupo de niños se sorprendieran que el dragón negro le hablara al muchacho castaño sin dudar_ -

Mucho diría yo, ahora debo encontrar esa crema medicinal para esa chica - _decía el castaño buscando algo en el bolso de cuero de su silla de montar, mientras señalaba con la mirada a la joven que estaba en el suelo_ -

¿Cómo es que puedes hablar con él? - _preguntaba la joven castaña que estaba en el suelo al ver como el muchacho hablaba con el dragón_ -

¿Es algo difícil de explicarlo? - _responde el castaño buscando la crema medicinal para la joven castaña, mientras cambiaba su expresión por uno molesto al no poder llegar a tiempo_ \- lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarles, ustedes son los únicos vivos de esta aldea

Estas diciendo, ¿que nuestros padres están muertos? - _pregunta el pelinegro del grupo incrédulo de saber que sus padres y amigos estaban muertos_ -

Sí, cuando baje de mi dragón, vi la masacre de esta aldea, padres, madres, ancianos, otros niños y algunos dragones que eran pequeños, asesinados - _respondía el castaño apretando sus_ _puños con rabia al no haber llegado a tiempo, al haber encontrado un frasco de la medicina que buscaba camina hacia la joven y le aplica un poco de la crema donde estaba el tobillo lesionado_ \- esta dislocado de su lugar y la crema que te aplique es algo que te aliviara lo que vendrá, ¿te va a doler un poco?

¿Qué? - _preguntaba la joven castaña confundida a lo que se refería el muchacho_ -

Necesito, que la sostengan - _respondía el castaño mirando al grupo de niños que lo quedaban mirando con duda_ -

¿Q…Qué van a hacer? - _preguntaba la joven castaña esperando una explicación al muchacho al ver como sus dos amigas y el pelinegro la sostenían sus brazos y su pierna_ -

Necesito que la sostengan sin importar que - _respondía el castaño indicando a los tres niños que le estaban ayudando a sostener a la castaña y luego mirarla a los_ ojos- ¿lista?

No, espera no creo que este… ¡ah! - _soltaba un grito la castaña al sentir el movimiento brusco del muchacho en su tobillo reacomodándolo dejando escuchar un sonido incómodo para todos al ver a su amiga gritar de dolor_ \- ¡mi tobillo me duele! ¡me duele mucho!

" _ **Tranquila, sara**_ "- _mencionaba una joven Nadder acurrucándose cerca de su jinete para darle compañía e intentar de tranquilizarla_ \- " _ **ya pasaste lo peor, amiga…**_ "

Eso será todo - _mencionaba el castaño sacando del bolso de cuero de la silla de montar unas vendas y vendarle el tobillo a la muchacha al saber que se reacomodara solo con unos días de descanso_ -

¿Qué le hiciste a ella? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al muchacho dudoso de las intenciones que había hecho a su amiga_ -

Le reacomode el talón dislocado, solo necesitara descansar unos días hasta que pueda caminar - _respondía el castaño guardando el frasco que había usado con la muchacha-_

Oye, disculpa por pensar que nos ibas a dañar a nosotros como esos soldados que nos atacaron esta noche - _mencionaba el pelinegro disculpándose con el muchacho que los ayudo y salvo de esos soldados_ \- déjame presentarme, mi nombre es robert y soy el líder de este grupo al que ves ya que son mis amigos

Un gusto en conocerte, robert - _decía el castaño al ver que al menos no era el único jinete de dragones en el mundo como creía y ver que no lo despreciaban por tener un dragón_ \- como ya sabrás, mi nombre es aquilus

El gusto es nuestro, aquilus- _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que el castaño no era muy sociable con ellos al pensar que debió pasarle algo parecido a ellos esta misma noche_ \- pero, déjame presentarte a los demás ellos son matilda, jacob, ruth, los dos más jóvenes del grupo son matias y sara

Mucho gusto - _respondieron los nombrados al castaño que les devolvía con una sonrisa leve_ -

 ** _Mientras que el grupo de jóvenes jinetes junto a sus dragones comían la comida que pudieron encontrar tras el ataque que sufrió su aldea en la noche. El amanecer de un nuevo día, iluminaba la aldea mostrando la apariencia de la aldea con algunas casas calcinadas o desmoronadas por el ataque sufrido de una noche trágica mientras estaban en el centro de la aldea desayunando algo junto con el castaño y dragón._**

¿Quisiera saber los nombres de sus dragones? - _preguntaba el castaño mirando a los dragones del grupo que estaba acompañándolo en comer algo_ -

Bueno, él es mi dragón, su nombre es sigiloso y es un ala-cambiante - _respondía el pelinegro al presentar a su amigo dragón al castaño mostrando que su dragón se hacía invisible delante de él_ \- es lo único que puedo decirte lo que se de mi dragón

" _ **Lo único que puedo hacer es hacerme invisible a la vista de los humanos y puedo arrojar acido**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón rojizo verdoso al ver la impresión del castaño junto del otro dragón_ \- " _ **aparte de que me puedo mover sigilosamente sin que nadie se dé cuenta de mi presencia**_ "

No sabía, ¿que había dragones con habilidades únicas? - _miraba el castaño sorprendido del dragón del pelinegro, mientras su dragón apoyaba ese comentario_ -

Ella es mi dragona su nombre es fury, es una pesadilla monstruosa hembra - _mencionaba la joven cabello rojizo largo con una sonrisa altanera y orgullosa de su dragona presentando a su dragona_ -

" _ **El que se atreva a atacar a mis amigos o a mi mejor amiga, sentirá mi ira sobre el**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona rojiza carmezi en un tono amenazante al quien quiera dañar a sus amigos o a su jinete_ -

Este dragón de aquí es mi dragón, su nombre es Firus, es un pesadilla monstruosa macho- _mencionaba el joven castaño oscuro presentando a su dragón que estaba a su lado_ -

" _ **El que se meta conmigo o mis amigos, sentirá mi fuego con mucho dolor**_ " - _decía el dragón anaranjado con rojo prendiendo su cuerpo en llamas_ \- " _ **además, debo proteger a este de aquí, porque sin mí no es nada**_ "

Eso se nota - _mencionaba el castaño oscuro al ver que su dragón empezaba a ser algo violento de su especie y por su comentario_ \- y no empecemos con eso otra vez amigo, ya es la décima vez que dices eso

Ella es mi dragona, su nombre es striky y es una pesadilla monstruosa hembra - _mencionaba la cabello rojizo largo con una sonría altanera y orgullosa de su dragona_ -

" _ **Sé que mi especia solo se caracteriza de ser violento y feroz, pero yo prefiero ser tranquila e intentar de ser rápida**_ "- _mencionaba la dragona de escamas carmezi claro mirando la mirada del muchacho_ \- " _ **ya que escupo fuego con algo de lava y puedo prender mi cuerpo a voluntad**_ "

Este chico de aquí es mi dragón, su nombre es espinoso y es un nadder mortífero macho - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro presentando a su dragón_ -

" _ **Sé que soy una joven cría de mi especie, pero cando crezcan mis espinas de mi cola… podre proteger a mis amigos y a mi mejor amiga**_ "- _mencionaba el dragón de escamas anaranjadas señalando a su cola_ \- " _ **además, debo aprender a lanzarlas cuando crezcan y pueda lanzarlas**_ "

B…Bueno, ella es mi dragona, su nombre es sophia, es una nadder mortífera hembra – _mencionaba la castaña algo incomoda por la mirada del castaño al_ _presentar a su dragona, mientras le acariciaba el hocico con dulzura y amabilidad de su dragona nadder_ -

" _ **Quiero, crecer y poder arrojar mis espinas de mi cola para proteger a mi mejor amiga…**_ "- _mencionaba la dragona de escamas celestes sintiendo las caricias de su jinete y sentir ese gentil gesto de su jinete_ \- " _ **así que me asegurare de protegerla de cualquiera que quiera dañarla**_ "

Saben, nunca había visto estas especies de dragones en mi vida - _miraba el castaño sorprendido de conocer nuevos dragones en su vida al empezar su viaje rumbo a alahmut_ \- ya que solo me crie con una especie de dragón en mi vida

Dinos aquilus, ¿cómo se llama tu dragón y qué especie es tu dragón? - _preguntaba el pelinegro mayor del grupo curioso en saber la especie del dragón del castaño_ -

Bueno, el nombre de mi dragón es aquiles y es un nox erinys, en latín significa: _furia nocturna_ - _respondía el castaño algo pensativo debido que conocía algunos idiomas como el latín y algo nórdico debido al origen de su madre, al ver al grupo sorprendidos de que especie era su mejor amigo_ -

Wow, entonces es un furia nocturna - _decía la joven de cabello castaña claro sorprendida de la especie al dragón del castaño_ -

" _ **Así es, soy un furia nocturna**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón negro con un tono orgulloso de su especie haciendo que su mejor amigo lo mirara raro al verlo por primera vez de esa forma_ \- " _ **además, el que intenta de dañar a mi hermano, lamentara el día que lo hiso**_ "

¿Hermano? - _preguntaban el grupo junto a sus dragones dudosos de que el castaño sea hermano del dragón negro_ -

Lo que quiere decir, es que nos tratamos como hermanos - _respondía el castaño aclarando a lo que quería referirse su dragón_ \- ya que yo me crie con los padres de él junto a sus hermanos y hermanas

Hay más furias nocturnas, ¿cómo aquiles? - _mencionaba el pelinegro mayor curioso en saber si había más furias nocturnas_ -

Así es robert, hay más furias nocturnas - _decía el castaño dudoso a la curiosidad del pelinegro mayor_ \- ¿por qué lo dices?

Se dicen, que los furias nocturnas estaban extintos - _mencionaba el pelinegro mayor aclarándole la duda que había escuchado de hace días atrás antes de que su aldea fuera atacada_ -

Bueno, es tiempo de irnos al noroeste - _mencionaba el castaño terminando de comer su desayuno y ver al grupo entristecerse_ _junto a sus dragones al ver que se iba_ -

¿Te tienes que ir? - _decía el pelinegro mayor al ver que el castaño junto con el dragón negro se preparaba para irse_ -

" _ **Oye, aquilus**_ " - _mencionaba su dragón llamándole la atención a su mejor amigo_ -

Dime, ¿qué sucede? - _miraba el castaño a su dragón que lo miraba algo preocupado por algo_ -

" _ **¿Por qué no nos acompañan en nuestro viaje?**_ " - _preguntaba su dragón algo preocupado por el grupo de jóvenes con sus dragones al saber que ya no tendrían un lugar seguro_ -" _ **además, dudo que aquí sea ya un lugar seguro**_ "

Estas seguro, sabes que si llevamos a más con nosotros podríamos llamar la atención - _respondía el castaño algo dudoso de poder ir con el grupo con sus dragones rumbo a alahmut sin problemas en su viaje_ -

" _ **Al menos ellos deberían ir con nosotros a alahmut**_ " - _decía su dragón al saber que si irían los dos solos sería algo aburrido durante el viaje_ \- " _ **además, me agradaría tener compañía de otros dragones**_ "

Creo que no tenemos de otra, verdad compañero - _mencionaba el castaño mirando a su dragón con una sonrisa leve al no ser muy sociable con otros de su edad y al recibir una sonrisa desdentada por parte del dragón negro_ \- oye, robeth

¿Qué pasa, aquilus? - _preguntaba el pelinegro mayor algo dudoso de lo que quería el castaño_ -

Sé que no soy muy hablador con otros como ustedes que tienen mi misma edad… - _respondía el castaño algo dudoso de que aceptaran en ir con él y su dragón_ \- mi hermano dragón y yo, ¿que si ustedes querían venir con nosotros?

¡¿Nos llevaras contigo?! - _mencionaba el pelinegro sorprendido junto a sus amigos con sus dragones al ver la petición del castaño_ \- pues, claro que iremos con ustedes, pero…

Ahora, no sabemos que hacer ya que este es nuestro hogar… - _mencionaba la pelirroja algo dudosa de abandonar su hogar y a sus familiares que habían fallecido en la noche de ataque de su aldea_ -

Ustedes, eran jinetes de dragones… ¿no es así? - _miraba el castaño al grupo de jóvenes con sus dragones algo tristes en sus rostros_ -

Íbamos a ser entrenados para ser buenos jinetes de dragones - _respondía el pelinegro mayor hablando por sus amigos y de sus dragones hacia el castaño_ \- ahora, no podremos ser jamás jinetes de dragones, debido al ataque de anoche…

Démosle un funeral digno a todos que murieron esta noche - _mencionaba el castaño llamando la atención de todos los jóvenes sobre darle un funeral a toda la aldea_ -

¿Cómo? - _preguntaban el grupo de jóvenes de cómo darle un funeral digno a sus familiares y seres queridos de la aldea_ -

Chicas, busquen por toda la aldea aceite que puedan encontrar - _respondía el castaño al saber que serían muchas personas y dragones que habría que dar funerales y dándole instrucciones a las dos chicas_ -

Entendido - _mencionaban las dos mujeres del grupo corriendo junto a sus dragonas en búsqueda del aceite que podrían encontrar en lo que quedaba de su aldea_ -

Muchachos, necesitare que sus dragones ayuden a hacer una fosa lo bastante grande para colocar a todos los cuerpos de sus habitantes con sus respectivos dragones-

¡Cuenta con nuestra ayuda, aquilus!- _mencionaban los chicos del grupo corriendo con sus respectivos dragones_ -

Iré a ayudar a matilda en búsqueda de aceite - _decía el pelinegro avisando para ir con su dragón a ayudar a sus dos amigas_ -

Y yo, ¿qué hare? - _preguntaba la castaña al ver que sus amigos estaban haciendo algo y ella no podía hacer nada debido a su tobillo_ -

Tu solo descansa, no querrás que se lastime más tu tobillo, ¿verdad? - _respondía el castaño mirando a la joven castaña que intentaba de levantarse apoyándose en su dragona sin tener que apoyar su tobillo lesionado_ -

Está bien… - _mencionaba la castaña algo resentida al saber que sus amigos y amigas harían algo y ella no podría hacer nada_ -

" ** _Ahora, ¿qué aquilus?_** " - _miraba su dragón dudoso a su mejor amigo al ver que estaba planeando algo_ -

Si, ellos nos acompañan a alahmut, tarves… - _mencionaba el castaño algo pensativo mirando al horizonte donde se encontraba el bello paisaje montañoso de las montañas con el bosque hermoso con sus ríos y un lago_ \- los nisarines los acepten como lo harán conmigo…

" ** _Desde que salimos de casa, ¿has cambiado mucho tu forma de ser?_** " - _decía su dragón acompañando a su mejor amigo mirando el horizonte con el gran paisaje que mostraba la naturaleza_ -

¿Qué quieres decir con eso aquiles? - _miraba el castaño a su dragón dudoso a lo que se refería con eso_ -

" ** _Estoy intentando de decir, ¿que el aquilus que conozco?_** " - _mencionaba su dragón explicándole a lo que se refería que su mejor amigo había cambiado un poco a ser alguien animado a alguien frio_ -" ** _cambiaste desde que dejamos nuestro hogar y ¿este nuevo tú, es frió y serio?_** "

Tarvez tengas razón… tarvez, ¿una parte de mí se quedó en casa? o ¿cuándo vi a mi padre morir delante de mí, en roma? - _decía el castaño al saber que había cambiado en cierta forma mientras miraba el paisaje y colocando su mano en el lomo de su dragón que lo acompañaba_ \- pero sé que en el fondo, sigo siendo el mismo amable y aventurero, igual que tu - _coloca su mano en el lomo de aquiles_ -

" ** _Sabes, ¿cada vez los humanos son más extraños?_** "- _mencionaba su dragón algo dudoso del extraño comportamiento de los humanos mientras_ _se burlaba de su amigo dándole una sonrisa desdentada_ -

Ja, mira quien lo dice - _decía el castaño devolviéndo_ _le una sonrisa sincera a su dragón que lo acompañaba siempre en las buenas y en las malas, disfrutando del paisaje que les daba la naturaleza_ \- tú te comportas más, ¿cómo un humano que dragón, amigo mio?

 ** _Pasaron las horas contemplando el hermoso paisaje que les otorgaba la naturaleza con todo esplendor natural, ya que de vez en cuando le daba instrucciones a los demás de cómo irían las cosas para el funeral de los aldeanos y dragones del lugar. Tras haber hecho todo lo que les había indicado Aquilus, al grupo de jóvenes para dar el funeral que se merecían los aldeanos con los dragones que fueron asesinados por el ataque de anoche que solo dejaron un grupo de seis niños sobrevivientes del atroz ataque a una aldea pacifica con dragones._**

Aquilus - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamándole la atención de jinete y dragón que estaban mirando cada detalle del paisaje del lugar_ \- está todo listo, ¿cuando quieras empezar?

Bien, es momento de empezar con el funeral - _decía el castaño levantándose del suelo para caminar junto al pelinegro a donde estaban reunidos los demás en el centro de la aldea donde estaba la fosa con los cadáveres de los aldeanos y dragones_ _que habían sido asesinados sin piedad_ \- todos ya se despidieron de sus familiares, ¿por última vez?

Sí, ya nos despedimos de ellos… - _respondía el pelinegro respondiendo por todos sus amigos hacia el castaño_ -

Aquiles, ¿cuando quieras? - _mencionaba el castaño hacia su dragón al saber lo que debía hacer entendió dando un disparo de plasma para encender el aceite iniciando el funeral para los aldeanos con sus dragones quemándolos_ \- escuchen bien, quiero que vallen a sus casas y tomen ropa, comida, agua y si encuentran algunas armas, tómenlas y tráiganlas aquí, ¿para luego partir de este lugar?

Entendido - _decía el grupo de jinetes corriendo con sus respectivos dragones a sus casas para buscar lo que le había dicho el castaño_ -

 ** _Tras haber estado buscando las cosas necesarias para emprender su primer viaje del grupo de jóvenes jinetes de dragones de una aldea que estaba cerca de un acantilado con un paisaje hermoso de las montañas y bosque de la naturaleza. Mientras que Aquilus aprovechaba de darle una sorpresas a sus compañeros jinetes para cuando volvieran. Al pasar unas horas esperando que el grupo de jinetes de dragones llegaran trayendo con todo lo necesario para emprender el viaje junto con el castaño y su dragón._**

Bien, ahora necesitaran algo para que se sostengan ustedes cuando sus dragones emprendan el vuelo - _mencionaba el castaño donde estaba la herrería de la aldea_ _y buscando algo que había hecho para sus compañeros jinetes_ -

¿Qué haces aquilus? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de lo que estaba buscando el castaño en la herrería y ver que sacaba unas sillas de montar hechas de cuero_ -

¿Cuándo ustedes fueron por las cosas para el viaje? - _respondía el castaño entregándole a cada uno de los jóvenes una silla de montar para sus dragones_ \- me tome la libertad de hacer esto para cada uno de ustedes…

¿Sillas de montar? - _preguntaba la pelirroja algo irónicamente al recibir su silla de montar por parte del castaño_ -

Así es ruth, sillas para montar en sus dragones, necesitaran estas sillas para que ustedes no se caigan en el viaje en sus dragones - _respondía el castaño entregándole la última silla de montar al pelinegro mayor del grupo_ \- es momento de que partamos...

¿A dónde iremos aquilus? - _preguntaba el pelinegro montándose en su dragón y mirar al castaño antes de que sus dragones alzaran el vuelo_ -

Iremos a alahmut, una aldea donde viven unas personas llamadas nisarines, para que les sea más fácil saber quiénes son, los llaman asesinos - _ese último los dejo sorprendido a todos excepto aquiles_ -

¡¿Vamos a ir a donde viven los nisarines?! - _preguntaba el pelirrojo oscuro algo histérico con mucho pánico al saber que irán al lugar donde viven los temidos nisarines_ -

Sí, mis padres eran uno de ellos, ¿así que no habrá problema en que ustedes me acompañen? - _respondía el castaño tranquilamente mientras que los demás lo miraban extrañados por lo calmado en que estaba el muchacho_ \- si no lo sabían, mi madre fue una jinete de dragones… asi que podría ayudarlos con lo que se

" ** _Es la verdad muchachos, Aquilus fue entrenado un poco por sus padres, ¿ahora el resto depende de él y de los nisarines?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón negro intentando de calmar a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje_ -

Bueno, vasta de plática, ¿es momento de volar hacia el noroeste? - _decía el castaño mirando a su dragón al saber que aún quedaba mucho para llegar a su destino, mientras todos los demás dragones alzaban el vuelo rumbo al noroeste_ -

Oye, aquilus - _mencionaba el pelinegro líder del grupo colocándose al lado del dragón del castaño_ \- estas seguro, ¿que los nisarines nos reciban con ellos?

Claro, además de que mis padres eran miembros de los nisarines - _miraba el castaño dudoso por lo que había dicho el pelinegro_ \- es normal que estés dudando, sé que es difícil dejar el lugar donde uno creció y tener que abandonarlo un día al otro…

Bueno, cambiemos de tema - _decía el pelinegro al ver la expresión de su nuevo compañero de viaje_ \- ¿tienes algún sueño en la vida?

¿Un sueño? - _preguntaba el castaño dudoso de lo que se refería su compañero de viaje_ -

Sí, ya sabes - _respondía el pelinegro intentando de explicarse de lo que quería referirse_ \- algo lo que quieres hacer en tu vida

No estoy seguro aun… - _mencionaba el castaño dudoso en lo que quería hacer aun con su vida, sabiendo que debía cumplir con su promesa de venganza_ -

Bueno ya sabes, me gustan leer libros y aprender nuevas cosas e idiomas - _decía el pelinegro mencionando a su nuevo compañero de viaje en lo que quería hacer en su vida_ \- incluso los demás tienen un sueño en sus vidas

Yo quiero ser una maestra de dragones sobre la especie de los pesadilla monstruosa - _mencionaba la pelirroja mirando a su nuevo compañero mientras volaba cerca de los dos muchachos_ -

El mio también es como de matilda - _mencionaba el castaño oscuro mencionado su sueño en su vida como la de su amiga mientras se unía con los demás_ -

El mio es ser la mejor jinete de dragones y una guerrera - _mencionaba la pelinegra con un tono de arrogancia hacia sus amigos y su nuevo compañero de viaje_ -

Bueno, yo también quería ser un maestro de jinete de dragones sobre los nadder mortíferos - _decía el pelirrojo oscuro hacia sus amigos y a su acompañante de viaje_ -

Y tu sara - _mencionaba el castaño mirando dudoso en lo que quería ser la única chica faltante en hablar sobre sus sueños_ -

B…Bueno, me gustaría ser criadora de dragones- _decía la castaña mientras apartaba su vista de sus amigos y de su nuevo acompañante_ \- y…ya que me gusta cuidar a los dragones bebes…

" _ **Los humanos, ¿tienen sueños raros?**_ "- _mencionaba él joven furia nocturna al escuchar los sueños de sus nuevos amigos dragones_ -

" _ **Tu jinete, ¿no tiene un sueño?**_ "- _miraba el joven ala-cambiante a su nuevo compañero dragón de viaje_ -

" _ **Cuéntanos, ¿cuál es su sueño?**_ "- _preguntaban los demás dragones curiosos metiéndose en la conversación_ -

" _ **Bueno, ocurrieron muchas cosas en su vida…**_ " - _respondía el joven furia nocturna con una expresión preocupante por su mejor amigo_ \- " _ **así que, seguramente quiere ser un explorador**_ "

" _ **¿Un explorador?**_ " - _preguntaban el grupo de dragones sorprendidos del sueño del jinete del joven furia nocturna, mientras sus respectivos jinetes escuchaban la conversación de sus dragones_ -

" _ **Sí, así puede el conocer muchos lugares del mundo**_ "- _respondía él joven furia nocturna orgulloso del sueño de su mejor amigo_ \- " _ **como lo hicieron sus padre, ¿cuándo eran jóvenes?**_ "

Lo dice, el dragón que babea mientras duerme - _mencionaba el castaño con un tono burlón hacia su dragón_ -

" _ **¡Oye, no es necesario ese comentario, aquilus!**_ " - _decía el joven furia nocturna algo frustrado al saber que su mejor amigo le recordaba siempre que el babeaba cuando dormía, mientras ignoraba las risas divertidas de sus compañeros dragones y jinetes_ -

Bueno, al menos será un viaje algo divertido - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a su nuevo compañero de viaje con su dragón al ver que el viaje no será muy aburrido_ -

Eso lo dices tú - _mencionaba la pelirroja con un tono burlón hacia su amigo_ \- pero, ¡el que llegue último de esas montañas prepara la cena!

¡Oye, matilda! - _decía el pelinegro atónito de ver como su amiga se adelantaba de los demás hacia donde estaban unas montañas_ -

¡Eso es trampa, matilda! - _mencionaba el resto del grupo al ver como su amiga montada en su dragona se alejaba de ellos_ -

" _ **Tú, ¿qué dices, aquilus?**_ " - _preguntaba el joven furia nocturna mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo con ganas de participar en la carrera del grupo_ \- " _ **no quiero perder en esta divertida apuesta**_ "

¿Cómo tú quieras, amigo? - _respondía el castaño sin interés en la apuesta que había mencionado la pelirroja_ \- además, no quiero preparar tampoco la cena de esta noche

" _ **Pues, que no se diga más**_ " - _decía el joven furia nocturna participando en la carrera de sus nuevos compañeros de viaje_ \- " _ **no nos ganaran**_ "

 _ **El grupo de jinetes de dragones emprendían una carrera rumbo a unas montañas que estaban en el horizonte, como sus nuevos compañeros de viaje competían en quienes llegaba primero a las montañas que había indicado Matilda. Mientras que Aquilus miraba atrás al ver el fuego del funeral de los aldeanos a lo lejos preguntándose así mismo si podría detener a personas como lo hiso anoche para salvar a sus compañeros de viajes con sus dragones.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_María y Nightshade._**

 _ **Montañas fronterizas de Alemania, Alemania - 1 año después.**_

 ** _Habían pasado un año desde que Aquilus salvo a un grupo de jóvenes jinetes de su edad con sus dragones, debido que unos soldados habían invadido masacrando una aldea pacifica con dragones y casi haber asesinado a casi a todos los habitantes de esa aldea, dejando a seis niños jóvenes de jinetes de dragones. Ahora el joven castaño debe llevar a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje enseñándoles lo que había aprendido de su padre, en el combate con la espada, la arquería, la cazeria, identificar hiervas medicinales de las venenosas y también seguir practicando las enseñanzas de su madre, para ser un buen jinete de dragones._**

Oye, aquilus - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención del castaño_ _mientras traía unas ramas consigo para hacer una fogata_ -

Sí, robert - _decía el castaño mirando de reojo a su compañero jinete mientras traía consigo más leña_ -

¿Cómo conociste a tu dragón? - _preguntaba el pelinegro curioso a su nuevo compañero de viaje en conocer como conoció al joven furia nocturna que lo acompañaba en sus viajes_ -

Pues aquiles, es el único dragón menor macho de los dragones de mis padres - _respondía el castaño recordando que cuando conoció a su amigo, creyó que era un gato gigante con alas grandes y recordar como jugaban con sus hermanos y hermanas dragones_ \- siempre él y yo nos tratamos como hermanos

¿Así que te criaste con los dragones de tus padres? - _preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido debido que él y sus amigos tuvieron que esperar a una cierta edad para elegir a sus dragones_ -

Sí, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que debía aprender… - _respondía el castaño hacia su compañero mientras veía a lo lejos el resto del grupo preparando las cosas para preparar la cena_ -

Oye, gracias por enseñarnos a cazar - _mencionaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa a su compañero agradecido por las enseñanzas_ \- sin las enseñanzas de tu padre, no creo que nosotros hubiéramos podido sobrevivir los seis con nuestros dragones

Bueno, no me lo agradezcas - _decía el castaño algo incómodo de recibir tal respeto de su nuevo compañero_ -

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - _preguntaba la pelirroja algo molesto por ese comentario que estaba detrás de su amigo y de su nuevo compañero de viaje_ \- si, tu nos enseñaste todo lo que debíamos saber sobre cazar y diferenciar las hierbas venenosas con las no venenosas

Lo dices, porque te comiste unas frutas que eran venenosas - _respondía el pelinegro a su amiga recordándole un momento vergonzoso para ella_ \- y estuviste unos días enferma del estomago

¡Robert! - _mencionaba la pelirroja molesta por ese comentario vergonzoso que paso ella y ver como su amigo huía de ella por temor a ser golpeado_ \- ¡no huyas cobarde!

Aquí vamos de nuevo… - _decía el castaño al ver como su compañero huía de su compañera que lo iba a moler a golpes_ \- somos un grupo de jinetes de dragones raros…

Oye aquilus, ¿cuánto queda para llegar a alahmut? - _preguntaba la castaña al ver a su compañero de viaje llegar con leña para preparar la fogata_ -

Veamos… - _respondía el castaño caminando hacia su dragón que estaba acurrucado cerca de donde estaría la fogata y buscar entre_ _el bolso de cuero en la silla de montar de su padre sacando un mapa enrollado dejándolo extendido en el suelo, mientras que los demás demás rodeaban a su compañero para ver el mapa_ \- según el mapa de mi padre, estamos aquí… ¿solo nos queda pasar esta aldea que hay detrás de esas montañas de allá y solo unos días o semanas más de viaje llegaremos a las montañas donde estaría alahmut?

Otra cosa aquilus - _mencionaba la pelinegra llamando la atención de_ _todos volteando a verla que en sus manos tenía una espada_ \- ¿dónde sacaste esta espada que esta buenísima?

Esa espada es de mi padre… - _respondía el castaño algo triste al tener que recordar día tras día en su vida_ -

Ruth, deja de estar jugando con la espada del padre de aquilus - _mencionaba la castaña empezando a regañar a su amiga por tomar las cosas que no son de ella_ -

Tranquila sara, ¿no le pasara nada esta espada? - _decía la pelinegra calmando a su amiga al ver que no pasaría nada mientras movía la espada de un lado a otro con un corte en el aire_ \- acaso no viste, ¿cómo esta espada atravesó esas armaduras de esos sujetos?

Perdónala aquilus, ¿ruth puede comportase así de vez en cuando así? y ¿se cree la más ruda de todas las mujeres del mundo? - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro burlándose de su amiga que lo estaba mirando molesta_ -

¡Oye! ¡te escuche jacob! - _decía la pelinegra enojada con su amigo entregándole la espada a su amiga para empezar a perseguir a su amigo por la burla de hace rato_ \- ¡te daré una lección para no burlarte de mí!

Yo digo que esos dos, ¿en el futuro harían una bonita pareja? - _mencionaba la castaña al ver como su amigo huía de su amiga haciendo que los demás asintieran favorablemente por el comentario, mientras que los dos que se estaban persiguiéndose habían puestos sus rostros sonrojados de la incomodidad y vergüenza del comentario de sara_ -

Además, no entiendo como pude perder… - _mencionaba la pelirroja algo fastidiada mientras colocaba unos pescados cerca de la fogata que había encendido su dragona_ -

" _ **Yo te había dicho, que no era bueno que apuestes de que el último en llegar al lago, preparaba todo un año la cena**_ " - _mencionaba la joven pesadilla monstruosa carmezi hacia su amiga recordándole la apuesta, mientras se tragaba un enorme salmón de rio_ -

No me lo recuerdes… - _decía la pelirroja frustrada al saber que había perdido de todos modos_ -

 ** _Tras haber cenado algo los jóvenes jinetes con sus dragones para poder retomar el vuelo en sus dragones, dirigiéndose rumbo a en donde se encontraba una aldea que estaba a unas horas de distancias pasando unas montañas._**

 ** _Aldea de Kempten, Alemania - 1 semana después._**

 ** _En las afueras de una aldea, cercanas a las montañas y las praderas del campo, en una casa vivía normalmente una familia, pero con una cosa diferente, ellos eran unos jinetes de dragones. La familia solo les quedaba una joven dragona, que la consideraban como una hija más de su familia._**

Vamos hermana, ¿no puedes alcanzarme? - _mencionaba una joven rubia de orbes celestes corriendo de su hermana que la estaba persiguiendo_ -

" ** _¡María! ¡ven aquí! ¡tú bien sabes que no me gusta que me asustes con esa estúpida anguila que me habías lanzado en casa!_** " - _decía una dragona de escamas azul de orbes celestes enojada hacia su hermana corriendo detrás de ella intentando de atraparla_ -

Pobrecita, le da miedo una anguila muerta - _mencionaba la rubia burlándose_ _de su "hermana" corriendo de ella para que no la atrapara_ -

" ** _¡Espera a que te atrape hermana!_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul corriendo de un lado a otro del campo amplio con unas colinas al fondo de la propiedad_ -

Ja, no me atraparas hermana… - _decía la rubia intentando de huir de su hermana sin percatarse de haberse tropezándose con una piedra y caer al suelo_ \- ¡auch! eso sí que me dolió…

" ** _Te atrape_** " - _mencionaba una voz muy conocida para la rubia al ver dos patas a sus lados_ \- " ** _¿prepárate porque me voy a vengar de ti por esa broma de mal gusto?_** "

¿Qué harás? - _preguntaba la rubia con burla hacia su hermana_ \- babearas mi comida como siempre lo haces, hermanita

" ** _No, ¿algo peor que eso?_** " - _respondía la dragona azul con una sonrisa burlona acercando su rostro de su hermana con intención de cobrar venganza_ -

No... Nightshade, no... se lo diré a mamá - _mencionaba la rubia_ _amenazo a su hermana en contárselo a su madre_ -

" ** _¿No me digas?_** " - _decía la dragona azul ignorando la amenaza de su hermana retomando su plan de venganza_ -

No, no, no, ¡no! - _gritaba la rubia con horror mientras se escuchaban los gritos por toda la propiedad donde vivía la familia y ver que era babeada por la dragona e intentar de sacarse la baba de dragón_ \- que asco nightshade, ahora huelo a pescado de hace dos semana…

" ** _Por hacerme esa broma y bien merecido lo tienes hermana_** " - _decía la dragona azul satisfecha de haber cobrado venganza contra su hermana,_ _mientras ponía una sonrisa desdentada victoriosa contra su hermana_ -

Ya verás, ¿cuándo me encargue de vengarme con babearme con tu baba? - _mencionaba la rubia mirando a su hermana con enojo mientras se sacaba algo de baba de su rostro_ -

" ** _Eso será en tus sueños hermana, ya que no podrás poder hacer tu venganza contra mí, porque a pesar que ya te llevo ganando en las veces que hacemos bromas_** "- _decía al dragona azul con burla al ver las intenciones de venganza su hermana contra ella sabiendo que a veces ella ganaba o perdía pero con diversión hasta que sus oídos se había agudizado al escuchar una voz femenina que los estaba llamando a lo lejos_ \- " ** _escuchaste eso hermana, creo que mama nos está llamando_** "

Cierto, ¿debe ser la hora de cenar? - _mencionaba la rubia al saber que era de cenar debido de un largo día de juegos con su hermana y subirse a los lomos de su hermana dragona_ -

" ** _Pues, lista_** "- _decía la dragona azul mirando de reojo a su hermana al asegurarse de haberse acomodado_ _en su lomo_ -

Lista - _decía la rubia con una sonrisa alegre debido de tener una vida muy divertida con ella a pesar de pelearse con ella o jugar_ _con su hermana dragona_ -

" ** _Sujetare bien, hermana_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul avisándole a su hermana para empezar a correr_ _a la casa donde viven_ -

 ** _La joven dragona azul corría por la pradera de la propiedad junto a su hermana que estaba montada en su lomo al sentir el aire del campo muy agradable a pesar de estar viviendo cerca de las montañas. Mientras que en una casa, una mujer adulta de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura que estaba llamando a sus dos hijas, que seguramente estaban jugando en las praderas de la propiedad y ver como sus dos hijas venían a todo galope a la casa._**

 ** _Tras después de correr y llegar a la casa, la adulta entra a la cocina para asegurarse de que no se quemara la comida para la cena. Después de unos minutos, ambas hermanas ahora corriendo por la casa ingresando a la cocina donde estaba su madre preparando la cena._**

Ya llegamos mamá - _decía la rubia ayudando a su madre colocar el servicio para comer la cena_ -

Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran las dos - _mencionaba la rubia adulta_ _regañando a sus dos hijas que habían entrado a la cocina_ \- ¿dónde han estado ustedes dos?

" ** _Perdona mama, maría y yo estábamos jugando en la pradera_** " - _respondía la dragona azul con algo de terror al ver a su madre humana cuando las regañaba por llegar algo tarde_ _las dos_ -

Bueno, maría anda a darte un buen baño para quitarte esa baba de dragón y ese olor a pescado de hace dos semanas - _mencionaba la adulta a su hija al sentir ese olor a pescado de hace dos semanas en la cocina_ -

Sí, mama - _respondía la rubia hacia su madre no sin antes mirar a su hermana dragona con molestia por apestar a pescado_ \- ya me las pagaras…

" _ **Eso lo vemos, hermana**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul mirando a su hermana retadoramente al ver que a pesar que tenían una rivalidad como toda hermana_ -

Nightshade… - _mencionaba la voz de su madre humana haciendo que la dragona sintiera un escalofrió por el tono de voz de la adulta_ \- podrías ir a ayudar a tu padre, que recién llego de la aldea

" ** _S…Sí, mamá…_** " - _respondía la dragona azul con miedo al saber el castigo que le daría su madre humana para salir por_ _la puerta de atrás y dirigirse hacia donde estaba su padre humano llegando en la carreta_ \- " ** _Hola, papá_** "

Hola nightshade, ¿vienes a ayudarme? - _decía un hombre de pelo negro con orbes azules al ver a su hija dragona que vino a ayudarla con las cosas_ -

" ** _Sí, papá_** " - _respondía la dragona azul alegre de ayudar a su padre humano que la había cuidado como una hija más de la familia_ -

Bien, puedes llevar estas canastas de pescados, verduras y algo de frutas a la casa- _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto bajando una canasta de la carretilla y soltar un poco a los caballos que estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de la dragona_ \- mientras que iré a guardar los caballos en los establos

" ** _Está bien, papá_** " - _decía la dragona azul alegre de poder ser útil en ayudar_ _tomando la cesta con su hocico y llevarlo a la casa_ -

Je, cada vez esas dos crecen tan rápido… - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto al ver como su hija dragona se iba con la cesta que había traído de la aldea para luego ver el día muy despejado, mientras llevaba a los caballos a los establos_ -

 ** _Tras haber dejado los caballos en los establos y ver como su silla de montar estaba muy limpia debido que era lo único que le quedaba de recuerdo de su dragona antes de morir. Mientras que la dragona al haber dejado la canasta con las cosas que había traído a su padre de la aldea en la casa, para luego ir a los establos a donde estaba su padre humano._**

" ** _Papá, ¿estás en los establos?_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul entrando a los establos de los caballos buscando a su padre_ -

¿Estoy aquí? nightshade - _respondía el pelinegro adulto al ver a su hija dragona entrar en los establos_ -

" ** _¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona azul algo curiosa a su padre que estaba llevando algo en sus manos_ -

¿Qué, esto? - _respondía el pelinegro adulto mostrando_ _la silla de montar a su hija dragona y ver como ella miraba algo curiosa_ \- pues, esta silla era de tu madre…

" ** _de mi verdadera madre_** " - _miraba la dragona sorprendida al ver que en las manos de su padre humano_ _era la silla de montar de su verdadera madre_ -

Sí hija, es la silla que usaba tu madre - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto con una sonrisa nostálgica a su hija dragona_ \- han pasado ya 9 años, desde que ellos dos han fallecido…

" ** _No te pongas triste, papá_** " - _decía la dragona azul acercándose para colocar su cabeza en el hombro de su padre humano_ _para animarlo_ -

Je, se nota que sacaste la bondad y los ojos de tu madre - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto correspondiendo el gesto de su hija dragona_ -

Gracias nightshade, ¿se nota que sacaste los ojos de tu madre? - _corresponde el abrazo de su hija dragona por recordar que su dragona fallecida se preocupaba de su estado de_ _ánimos_ -

" ** _Bueno, será mejor volver a_** _ **casa**_ "- _mencionaba la dragona rompiendo su abrazo con su padre humano al saber que si llegaban tarde a cenar, su madre humana los regañaría por la demora_ -" ** _mamá nos debe estar esperándonos con mi hermana para cenar_** "

Tienes razón hija, vámonos - _decía el pelinegro adulto sonriéndole a su hija dragona y caminar juntos a la casa donde estaría esperando su esposa e hija para cenar_ \- vamos o se enojara con nosotros

 ** _Mientras que ambos miraban por última vez la silla de montar que pertenecía a la madre de la dragona azul, se dirigieron a la casa para cenar debido a un día difícil que habían tenido. Al entrar a la casa e ingresar al comedor para ver como la joven rubia colocaba los cubiertos y su esposa colocaba los platos con la deliciosa comida en la mesa._**

Ya era hora de que llegaran ustedes dos - _decía la rubia mayor al ver a su esposo junto con su hija dragona entrar al comedor_ -

Lo lamento amor, estaba hablando con nuestra hija de los buenos recuerdos de su madre - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto explicándole a su esposa_ _por la tardanza con su hija dragona_ -

Bueno, tú no eres el único que extraña a su dragón y lo sabias - _decía la rubia adulta regañando a su esposo_ _al saber que ella también extrañaba a su dragón_ _también_ \- Bueno, será mejor que comemos o se enfriara la cena que prepare

 ** _Oye, papá…_** - _decía la dragona azul llamando la atención de sus padres después de tragar un enorme pescado que estaba en su cesta de pescados_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede hija? - _miraba el pelinegro adulto a donde estaba su hija dragona acompañándolos en cenar_ _que estaba al lado de su hija_ -

" ** _Recuerda, que nos prometiste a maría y a mí, irnos de casa y vivir nuestras aventuras_** " - _decía la dragona azul con ánimo de partir en su primera aventura con su hermana humana_ -

Bueno hija, aún son muy jóvenes para salir solas de viaje - _mencionaba la rubia adulta hacia sus dos hijas al saber la promesa que le había contado su esposo momentos antes de irse a la aldea_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _miraba la joven rubia a sus dos padres al ver que no la dejarían irse de aventuras como lo habían prometido ellos_ \- ¡¿ustedes, nos lo prometieron?!

Lo lamento nightshade y maría, pero, no podrán ir de sus aventuras - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto algo apenado en ver a sus dos hijas ponerse tristes al saber que había roto su promesa_ \- ¿es muy peligroso haya afuera?

" ** _Pero, ¿lo prometieron?_** " - _murmuraba la dragona azul mirando su cesta de pescados con frustración al no poder ir de aventuras con su hermana_ -

Ya está decidido nightshade, las dos no pueden salir a sus aventuras, deben cumplir los 18 años para que puedan vivir sus aventuras sin nuestra supervisión - _decía la rubia adulta mirando a sus dos hijas al saber la decisión que había tomado con su esposo anoche_ \- además, aun necesitas aprender en montar en dragones, y trabajar en equipo con tu hermana

Pero... - _murmuraba la joven rubia intentando de convencer a sus padres de irse de aventuras con su hermana dragona hasta que es_ _interrumpida por su madre_ -

Ya no hablaremos más del asunto, nightshade y maría, vayan a su habitación, mientras tengo que hablar con su padre de algunas cosas muy importantes con el - _decía la rubia adulta algo molesta a sus dos hijas y verlas subir los escalones para irse a la habitación dejando a sus dos padres en el comedor solos mientras que la mujer se masajeaba la nuca por haber levantado la voz a sus dos preciosas hijas para sentir las manos de su esposo en sus hombros_ \- ¿qué te dijo, johnson?

No tenemos mucho tiempo amor, nuestras hijas deben partir esta misma noche - _respondía el pelinegro adulto con seriedad sobre cierto asunto que andaba mal algo que sentía_ \- no hay más opción que partir de este lugar…

Pero... ¿por qué a nosotros nos debe pasar estas cosas malas? - _mencionaba la rubia adulta con tristeza de saber que todo lo malo de ser jinetes de dragones los perseguía a la pareja_ \- y…yo ya no sé qué más hacer…

Ya amor, tranquila, deje todo listo en una cueva donde encontramos el huevo de nuestra hija, la otra vez - _decía el pelinegro adulto abrazando a su esposa para_ _tranquilizarla_ -

Porque amor... nosotros los jinetes de dragones no les hemos hecho nada a nadie, perdimos a nuestras familias, amigos y incluso algunos amigos dragones - _mencionaba la rubia adulta empezando a llorar y sentir que las cosas se volverían a repetir otra y otra vez cada día_ _, mientras sentía el abrazo de su esposo que la estaba reconfortándola_ -

Estas siempre así, ¿por qué no supiste nada de tu amiga sally? y ¿cuando supimos que ella junto a su dragona desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno? - _miraba el pelinegro adulto algo preocupado de que la amiga de su esposa había desaparecido de la nada en la oscuridad de la noche_ -

¿Por qué...? ¿por qué siempre nos juzgan como si fuéramos monstruos? - _preguntaba la rubia adulta al recordar esos rostros de la gente cuando ellos les salvaba de cualquier atacante con sus drogones y sentir esas miradas de desprecio y odio hacia los jinetes de dragones_ -

Es porque hay personas que nunca cambiaran en aceptar lo que somos, ¿hay muy pocas personas que aceptan a personas como nosotros? - _respondía el pelinegro adulto sabiendo cómo se sentía su esposa al referirse con eso hace años cuando eran unos jóvenes jinetes de dragones_ \- mírame amor, personas buenas como johnson, que me acepto como su amigo, sin juzgarme de ser un ex jinete de dragones y personas como él son las que se merecen tener nuestra confianza… además, le prometí que si nos fuéramos de esta aldea, él y su familia nos acompañaran lejos de aquí

Pero, ¿qué pasa si atraparon a johnson? - _mencionaba al rubia adulta algo preocupada de que el amigo de su esposo hubiera sido atrapado_ -

Esperemos, ¿que no lo hayan atrapado los del pueblo? - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto muy serio al recordar ver a unos hombres con extrañas armaduras_ \- ¿cuando estuve en el mercado del pueblo…? había visto a unos hombres con unas armaduras negras y unos cascos negros muy extraños…

No me digas, ¿que son esos malditos desgraciados? - _decía la rubia adulta algo preocupada de recordar esa descripción que había dado su esposo_ \- los que casi nos matan, ¿cuando éramos unos niños y a los pocos jinetes de dragones que pudimos escapar

Me temo que si, amor - _respondía el pelinegro adulto con mucha duda de que esos hombres de extraña armadura los hayan estado siguiendo o encontrado_ \- por eso, tú, y nuestras hijas deben irse de aquí lo más rápido posible de este lugar

Pero, ¿tú que harás? - _decía la rubia adulta algo preocupada de la_ _posible respuesta de su esposo_ -

Me tendré que enfrentar a los aldeanos solo con johnson, para que ustedes ganen tiempo en escapar de este lugar - _mencionaba el pelinegro con seriedad hacia su esposa en lo que haría con su amigo para que sus familias huyeran_ -

¡No, me quedare aquí y luchare contigo! - _respondía la rubia adulta_ _desesperada de que se quedarían solos para que ella y sus dos hijas con la familia del amigo del pueblo huyeran de la aldea_ \- jure que al casarnos en cuidarte, igual que tú a mí… así que me quedare en luchar contigo

Lo se amor, pero, no hay tiempo para estar hablando de esto ahora - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto intentando de convencer a su esposa en huir con sus hijas_ _sin darse cuenta que ambas hermanas habían bajado los escalones con cautela intentando de escuchar la conversación de sus dos padres_ -

¿Porque están peleando los dos a estas horas de la noche? - _preguntaba la joven rubia algo preocupada de ver sus dos padres que estaban discutiendo de algo_ -

" ** _¿Por qué la discusión?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona azul dudosa de ver a sus dos padres humanos discutir_ -

Y yo que sé, no puedo escuchar bien si hablas cuando ellos están hablando, hermana - _respondía la rubia algo molesta con su hermana dragona sin notar que había elevado un poco su voz para que ambos padres los escucharan_ -

María y nightshade - _mencionaba la voz de su madre al escuchar a sus dos hijas que estaban espiándolos_ -

Mierda, nos descubrieron… - _murmuraba la joven rubia al escuchar la voz de su madre caminando junto a su hermana al comedor_ -

Por favor, acérquense - _decía el pelinegro adulto al ver a sus dos hijas acercándose a la mesa_ \- ¿quiero que escuchen muy bien esto?

" _ **Aquí vamos, con los regaños y el sermón…**_ " - _murmuraba la dragona azul a su hermana humana sobre lo que sucedería con lo que dirán sus padres humanos_ -

Escuchen atentamente ustedes dos, quiero que ustedes se vayan a la montaña donde habíamos encontrado el huevo de nightshade - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto mirando a sus dos hijas que estaban dudosas por la petición de él_ \- maría, sabes dónde queda ese lugar, cuando te llevamos a ti y a tu hermana

¿Algo? - _decía la joven rubia algo dudosa en la petición de su padre_ -

" ** _Sí, yo también recuerdo algo en donde quedaba esa cueva_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul dudosa en lo que quería referirse su padre humano_ -

Bien, en esa cueva hay un cofre, ahí encontraran ropa, algo de dinero, comida, unos abrigos para el frío y una espada y ballesta… ¿necesito que tomen todo en ese cofre y se larguen de estos lugares? - _decía el pelinegro con seriedad hacia sus dos hijas al ver que estaban atónitas por lo que le estaba pidiendo_ -

Pero, ¿por qué nos piden eso ahora? - _mencionaba la joven rubia a su padre por lo que estaba diciéndole_ -

Mira, en los establos esta la silla de montar de la madre de nightshade, puedes usarlo para montar en tu hermana y escapar mientras puedan ustedes - _decía el pelinegro con seriedad directamente hacia sus dos hijas que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo_ -

Amor… - _mencionaba la rubia adulta avisando a su esposo al ver por la ventana que a lo lejos se veía un resplandor que se dirigía hacia ellos_ \- están llegando…

Ya, esconderse en los establos y ¿hagan lo que hagan no se muestren? y ¿no vuelvan por nosotros? - _decía el pelinegro hacia sus dos hijas que habían ido corriendo hacia los establos para_ esconderse- ¿dónde diablos esta johnson y su familia…?

¿No lo sé? ¿tengo el presentimiento que ellos lo tienen como prisionero? - _respondía la rubia adulta al ver el_ _resplandor que era una muchedumbre con antorchas, azadones y algunas espadas y hachas_ -

¡Maldición! - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto algo molesto mientras caminaba hacia uno de los cuadros de la pared sacando un par de espadas y hachas_ \- ¿toma amor?

Gracias, esta vez, le daremos tiempo a nuestras hijas para huir - _decía la rubia adulta recibiendo una espada y un hacha por parte de su esposo_ -

Les demostraremos que nadie se mete con los jinetes de dragones - _mencionaba el pelinegro adulto guardándose dos espadas en su cintura y darle un beso a su esposa_ -

 ** _Tras haber caído la noche en los establos se encontraba la joven rubia junto a su hermana dragona buscando la silla de montar de su padre para luego colocárselo a la dragona azul y ajustarle las correas para poder huir. Mientras que en la casa, la pareja casada estaban preparándose para luchar y enfrentarse a la muchedumbre escuchando insultos y maldiciones para la pareja que estaba saliendo de la casa._**

Vaya, vaya, mírenlos, ¡estos son los que les decía gente, ellos son los que controlan a esas cosas que escupen fuego! - _mencionaba una voz muy conocido para el pelinegro al ser el jefe de la aldea señalando_ _a la pareja_ -

Y ¿tú qué…? te vendiste por unas monedas de oro - _decía una voz masculina muy conocida para la pareja que venía detrás de algunos aldeanos_ -

Cállate, ¡maldito traidor! - _decía el jefe de la aldea con molestia empujando a la persona que estuvo contra el arrojándolo al suelo delante de todos_ -

¡Johnson! - _miraban la joven pareja al reconocer a la persona que estaba tirado en el suelo_ -

Lo siento amigos… estos infelices me había atrapado y torturado antes de poder huir… - _mencionaba un joven de pelo anaranjado de orbes rojizos levantándose con dificultad para dejar ver su cara_ _ensangrentada y cortes en todo el cuerpo_ -

¡Son unos monstruos, desgraciados! - _miraba el pelinegro al ver a su amigo en ese estado mirando con ira_ _hacia el jefe de la aldea_ -

Nosotros no somos los monstruos, ¡ustedes son los monstruos! - _contrariaba el jefe de la aldea señalando a la pareja con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia la pareja que estaba al frente de la aldea furiosos_ \- ¡ustedes podían controlar a unas criaturas que pueden volar y lanzar fuego a su semejanzas!

Tu...maldito avaricioso… - _murmuraba el pelinegro mirando al jefe de la aldea con odio sujetando el mango de su espada con firmeza_ \- ¡lo pagaras caro!

¡No, no te dejes enojar por él, amor! - _decía la rubia intentando de calmar a su esposo al ver que estaba preocupado por su amigo que estaba en manos de los aldeanos_ -

Oh, yo no lo haría si fueras tu… - _decía el jefe de la aldea mirando a un aldeanos pidiéndose la espada que traía consigo_ -

¡No! ¡detente maldito! - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que el jefe de la aldea iba a hacerle algo a su amigo ya que quería ir a ayudarlo_ _pero era retenido por su esposa para que no hiciera una locura_ -

Levanten a esta basura traidora - _decía el jefe de la aldea empujándolo con el pie al peli naranjo derribándolo en el suelo_ -

Sí, señor - _mencionaban dos aldeanos tomando de los brazos al peli naranjo y levantarlo del suelo_ -

Esto te pasa por ayudarlos, johnson… ayudar a estos monstruos y traidores en escapar…- _decía el jefe de la aldea con una sonrisa burlona al ver al peli anaranjado muy lastimado levantando la mirada de su víctima con la espada mirando de reojo a la pareja_ -¿últimas palabras?

Amigos, no se preocupen por mí... ustedes deben seguir luchando por lo que creen, no dejen que este idiota avaricioso y demente los manipule de esa forma… ya que este idiota esta con las personas que masacraron a su gente y seguirán atacando a más gente inocente en su camino… - _decía el peli naranjo mirando a sus amigos jinetes que estaban perplejos de cómo se encontraba escupiendo un poco de sangre por su boca_ \- gente, no se dejen engañar por este maldito traidor, él se vendió a esos hombre extraños con armadura negra, si ustedes matan a esta pareja, serán esclavizados por esos soldados, ellos planean invadir reinos, aldeas y gente inocente, fueron engañados por este maldito desgraciado que se vendió por dinero...

Bueno, lo dice un traidor siempre para engañarlos gente… - _mencionaba el jefe de la aldea con una sonrisa burlona hacia el peli naranjo para incrustar la espada por la espalda de este_ _manchándolo con sangre_ \- ¡ahora a por los traidores!

¡Desgraciado! - _decía el pelinegro al ver como asesinaron a su amigo en frente de él y de su esposa_ _ya que veían que se acercaban los aldeanos sabiendo que empezaría una masacre_ -

 ** _La pareja al ver que no podían hablar con los aldeanos pacíficamente, tendrían que actuar por la fuerza teniendo que asesinar a los que estén en condiciones de atacar, al recibir los primeros ataques contra la pareja de jinetes de dragones, ellos se ayudaban entre sí para poder lograr desviar y bloquear el ataque de sus atacantes y dándoles un buen corte de sus atacantes haciéndolos perder brazos, piernas y algunos murieron por desangrarse mucho por cortes de sus miembros en su cuerpo, a otros no más le clavaban una estocada en el torso con hacha y espada que la pareja tenía a mano, pero venían más y más gente a matar a la pareja._**

 ** _Mientras que la pareja luchaba con los aldeanos que intentaba de matarlos, y el jefe de la aldea se encontraba mirando con burla a la pareja al saber que tenía planes para ellos a su debido tiempo y oportunidad. Desde los establos la joven rubia junto con su hermana dragona, observaban maravilladas de cómo sus padres luchaban contra los aldeanos defendiéndose y atacando juntos, dejando entender a la joven que en el mundo hay personas malas que están con avaricia, odio, celos, terror, miedo y muerte._**

" ** _Vamos maría, ¿tenemos que irnos?_** " - _decía la dragona azul haciendo reaccionar a su hermana humana para poder escapar_ -

Sí, perdona hermana, estaba distraída viendo a nuestros padres pelear - _mencionaba la rubia mirando a ver a su hermana dragona que la empujaba con su hocico_ -

" ** _Rápido hermana, ¿no quiero quedarme aquí y esperar a que los aldeanos nos asesinen?_** " - _decía la dragona azul apresurando a su hermana humana mientras_ _se agachaba para que pudiera montarse en su lomo_ \- " _ **¿No querrás que los aldeanos te asesinen o sí?**_ "

No hermana, pero... - _respondía la joven rubia hacia su hermana dragona algo preocupada por sus padres_ \- me preocupan mucho nuestros padres..

" ** _Hermana, debemos irnos ahora mismo, no es momento de observar la pelea de nuestros padres, ¿nos están ganando tiempo para que podamos escapar?_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul a su hermana humana al saber lo peligroso que era quedarse mientras su hermana se montaba en ella para emprender el vuelo_ _para poder escapar, en la oscuridad de la noche sin ser vistas por los aldeanos atacando a sus padres humanos_ -

¡No nos iremos sin nuestros padres! - _miraba la joven rubia a su hermana dragona con decisión en ayudar a sus padres_ \- ¡debemos volver, hermana!

( ** _¿Qué? ¡¿estás loca hermana?!_** "- _miraba la dragona azul de reojo a su hermana humana al saber que si iban tarvez no saldrían vivas_ \- " ** _nuestros padres dijeron, ¿que no fuéramos por ellos?_** "

Hermana, son nuestros padres, ¿lo quieras o no? debemos ayudarlos - _decía la joven rubia decidida en ayudar a sus padres como sea posible con o sin ayuda de su hermana dragona_ -

" ** _¡No hermana, eso es completamente un suicidio!_** "- _mencionaba la dragona azul intentando de hacer recapacitar a su hermana humana en la locura que estaba diciéndole_ \- " ** _¡¿si vamos a ayudar a nuestros padres, nos mataran a nosotras también?!_** "

Pero... son nuestros padres, ¿no podemos dejarlos haya solos? - _miraba la joven rubia a donde estaban sus padres luchando contra cada aldeano que los atacaba_ -

" ** _Está bien, hermana…_** " - _decía la dragona azul al saber que no podía hacer nada por cambiar de parecer a su hermana humana en querer ayudar a sus padres_ \- " ** _Me voy a lamentar esto por el resto de mi vida y lo sabes…_** "

¡Sabía, que podía contar contigo hermana! - _miraba la joven rubia hacia su hermana dragona alegre de saber que la apoyaría en ayudar a sus padres_ \- ¡ahora es momento de ayudar a nuestros padres!

" _ **Bien, sostente fuerte hermana que allá vamos**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul cambiando el curso de su vuelo hacia la casa donde estaban luchando sus padres contra los aldeanos_ -

 ** _La joven jinete montado en su dragona estaban dirigiéndose a ayudar a sus padres que estaban luchando contra los aldeanos que los estaban intentando de matar a pesar de las constantes intenciones de no seguir peleando contra ellos. Mientras que en la casa, la pareja de ex jinetes de dragones estaban muy cansados de estar luchando contra los aldeanos que se habían dejado llevar por los comentarios por el jefe de la aldea, que se había vendido por unos soldados extraños que andaban con armaduras negras que casi exterminan a los pocos jinetes de dragones que habían en el mundo._**

¡Por favor gente, ríndanse!, no queremos manchar más sangre de lo necesario - _decía el pelinegro intentando de razonar con los aldeanos debido al cansancio que estaba teniendo y harto de manchar más sangre de las personas inocentes de la aldea_ -

¡No ustedes son unos monstruos y traidores! - _mencionaban algunos aldeanos enojados por la pareja al haberse dejado influenciar por el jefe de la aldea_ \- ¡no merecen vivir!

Ya los has escuchado, ¿ríndanse o morirán? - _decía el jefe de la aldea con una mirada maliciosa contra la pareja de jinetes de dragones al saber que aunque se rindieran los asesinarían_ -

¡Maldito avaricioso! ¡te aprovechas que eres el jefe de la aldea para manipular a los aldeanos contra nosotros! - _miraba el pelinegro molesto contra el jefe de la aldea apuntándolo con su espada_ \- ¡pagaras por haber asesinado a johnson!

No estás solo amor - _decía la rubia adulta dándole una sonrisa a su esposo mostrándole su apoyo mientras bloqueaba el ataque de una aldeana que llevaba un haya_ \- ¿puede que no sobrevivamos? pero, estaremos juntos en el otro lado siempre

Me alegra, que tu espíritu de lucha no se haya apagado - _mencionaba el pelinegro atravesando el torso de un aldeano con su espada_ \- esas es la mujer con la que me case

Y bien, ¿se rinden o morirán? - _decía el feje de la aldea que estaba afuera de la casa mirando como más aldeanos buscaban otras partes de la casa para flanquear a los dos ex jinetes de dragones mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa_ -

¡Nunca nos rendiremos desgraciado! - _miraba el pelinegro con odio puro al jefe de la aldea por tal descaro que había hecho en asesinar a su amigo_ \- ¡si llegamos a morir! ¡te llevare conmigo al infierno como sea!

Mala elección… ¡acaben con ellos de una vez! - _mencionaba el jefe de la aldea sonriendo malvadamente hacia la pareja_ _de ex jinetes de dragones, mientras que más aldeanos atacaban a la pareja_ -

 ** _En los cielos oscuros de la noche, jinete y dragona podían ver como sus padres seguían luchando inclusive ser superados en número contra los aldeanos. En un momento de descuido por parte de la rubia adulta, la pobre mujer fue atravesada por la espalda que le pertenecía al jefe de la aldea que había movido cuidadosamente entre la muchedumbre para emboscar a la mujer._**

No, no, no… ¡no! - _miraba el pelinegro atónito de ver a su esposa morir_ _adelante de él y con intenciones de ir a ayudarla pero los aldeanos no lo dejaba avanzar más abriéndose paso con su espada contra los aldeanos_ \- ¡muévanse! ¡dejadme pasar desgraciados!

¡Papá! - _mencionaba la joven rubia al ver que su padre tendría problema en avanzar contra los aldeanos_ \- hermana, demostrémosle que nadie se mete con nuestra familia, ¡disparo de plasma!

" ** _Así es hermana, ¡esto es por mamá!_** " - _decía la dragona azul apoyando la idea de su hermana humana cayendo en picada y disparándole a los aldeanos que venían detrás de su padre mandándolos lejos_ _a algunos aldeanos con quemaduras graves por quemaduras en brazos, piernas y cara_ -

¿María y Nightshade? ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver a sus dos hijas que habían venido en ayudarlo con la pelea contra los aldeanos_ \- ¡no les dijimos, ¿que se largaran y no volvieran por nosotros?!

¡No quiero perderte como a mamá! ¡por eso venimos a ayudarte en esta pelea! - _decía la joven rubia hacia su padre con intenciones de ayudarlo como sea y por haber asesinado a su madre_ -

" ** _Así es papá, les haremos pagar por la muerte de mamá_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul disparando otro disparo de plasma contra los aldeanos otra vez alejándolos_ -

María… nightshade... - _miraba el pelinegro sorprendido de la valentía de sus dos hijas que lo estaban ayudando_ _sabiendo lo arriesgado que era en luchar contra los aldeanos_ -

Papá, ve a por mamá, ¡nosotras te cubriremos! - _decía la joven rubia dándole una sonrisa a su padre_ _que lo miraba atónito_ -

" ** _No te preocupes por nosotras papá, nosotras sabemos cuidarnos entre nosotras_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul_ _dando otro disparo de plasma a los aldeanos que les estaba apuntando con arcos y flechas_ -" _ **oh, ni se les ocurra, ¡que los dejaremos que lancen sus flechas!**_ "

Mis niñas... - _miraba el pelinegro atónito de ver a sus hijas luchar juntas y_ _sin pensarlo dos veces fue a por el cuerpo de su esposa que estaba adelante, pero lo malo que estaban los aldeanos hay entrometiéndose en el camino_ \- ¡muévanse! ¡dejadme pasar desgraciados!

Hermana, cuidado a tu izquierda - _mencionaba la joven rubia al ver un grupo de aldeanos acercándose por su lado izquierdo_ -

" _ **¡Ya los vi hermana!**_ " - _decía la dragona azul al ver que se acercaba un grupo de aldeanos por su flanco izquierdo disparando una potente bola de plasma que había hecho un hueco en la tierra aturdiendo al grupo de atacantes_ \- " _ **¡no los dejare pasar! ¡pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mama!**_ "

¡Hermana, aldeanos con arcos por la derecha!- _mencionaba la joven rubia a su hermana dragona que se acercaba un grupo de aldeanos con arcos para derribarlas_ \- ¡disparo doble de plasma!

" _ **¡Entendido!**_ " - _respondía la dragona azul disparando dos disparo de plasma contra el grupo de arqueros que algunos por las explosiones de los plasmas resultaron heridos de quemaduras de 3rd grado en brazos o piernas_ -

¡Si, en el blanco! - _decía la joven rubia celebrando al ver como algunos aldeanos se retiraban y otros se agrupaban para intentar flanquear a la dragona y derribarla_ -

 ** _La Jinete junto a su hermana dragona estaban manteniendo a raya a los aldeanos quienes se estarían acercando a la casa donde estaba su padre luchando contra cinco aldeanos que le impedían el paso para dirigirse donde estaba el cuerpo de su esposa en el suelo. Tras estar combatiendo con los aldeanos, el pelinegro alcanzo a recoger el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer, pero sin que él se diera cuenta, el jefe de la aldea, lo apuntaba con una ballesta por detrás esperando el momento exacto para disparar._**

Sorpresa tu hija, ¿casi me quema con esa bola de fuego azul?- _decía el jefe de la aldea apuntando con una ballesta al pelinegro que estaba en frente suyo sin posibilidades de huir o esquivar el disparo de flecha_ \- ¿cómo no hay aldeano cerca? te lo diré todo… sobre lo que dijo johnson, es verdad, les permití que esos soldados vinieran y hagan lo que quisieran con esta gente estúpida con el que me toco ser su estúpido líder

Y ¿todo por dinero? - _miraba de reojo el pelinegro incrédulo de ahora saber por qué había visto esos soldados en la tarde del mercado hace tres días atrás_ -

Sí, dinero y requisas cuando los soldados de la muerte estén aquí, tomaran prisioneros a los hombres, mientras que a las mujeres serán tratadas como sirvientas y esclavas, mientras que yo estaré junto a los líderes de esos hombres, pero, ¿quiero decirte algo?

¿Qué cosa quieres decirme? - _preguntaba el pelinegro_ _mirando con odio al jefe de la aldea por lo que pudiera responderle_ -

Sabes, ¿me hubiera gustado verte sufrir con esos hombres a los que exterminaron casi a toda tu gente con esas criaturas horrorosas? - _respondía el jefe de la aldea con una sonrisa maliciosa_ _en ver al pelinegro ser torturado por esos soldados_ \- hubieras sido un gran aliado, pero no, tú y tus costumbres de alejarte de las personas y ocultarlas de los demás, ¿ahora es tiempo de que mueras traidor? me divertiré mucho al torturar a tu linda hija…

¡D...Desgraciado! - _le da un puñetazo fuerte al jefe de la aldea haciendo que este callera al suelo y la ballesta lejos de este_ \- ¡maría! ¡nightshade! ¡tenemos que irnos ahora mismo!

Sí, hermana aterriza - _mencionaba la joven rubia pidiéndole a su hermana dragona descender al suelo_ -

" ** _Claro, hermana_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul aterrizando a tierra para que su padre humano subiera en su lomo_ -

¿Están bien ustedes dos? - _preguntaba el pelinegro preocupado por sus dos hijas que era lo único que le quedaba_ -

Sí papá, ¿estamos bien? - _respondía la joven rubia algo preocupada al ver su padre cargar el cuerpo de su madre en los brazos_ -

" ** _Sí papá, los aldeanos se han alejado un poco por los disparos que hemos hecho para alejarlos lo suficiente para poder irnos_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul algo preocupada de que su padre humano este gravemente herido por la sangre que traía consigo_ -

Esas son mis hijas valientes - _miraba el pelinegro con una_ _sonrisa orgullosa hacía sus dos hijas sin prestar atención detrás de él_ \- pero…

Sube, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer - _mencionaba la joven rubia mirando a los alrededores de que ningún aldeano este cerca hasta ver al jefe de la aldea con ballesta en mano_ \- ¡cuidado!

¡Muere maldita! - _decía el jefe de la aldea apuntando con la ballesta a la joven rubia con intenciones de asesinarla_ -

¡No! - _mencionaba el pelinegro colocándose en medio de su hija y la flecha de la ballesta sintiendo como esta le atravesaba el pecho_ -

 ** _En ese instante, jinete y dragona miraban perplejas al ver a su padre colocarse en medio de ambas para protegerla recibiendo el disparo en su pecho donde estaba su corazón matándolo instantáneamente. Ambas habían quedado impactadas al ver como su padre las había protegido sacrificando su vida por ellas muriendo enfrente de ellas al ver que le habían arrebatado la vida de sus padres._**

" ** _N...No, ¿esto no puede estar pasando?_** " - _miraba la dragona azul_ _impactada al ver que su padre sacrifico su vida por su hermana y por ella recibiendo la flecha en el_ -

P...Papá, ¿por favor nos hagas esto? - _decía la joven rubia atónita de ver a su padre morir por ella_ _delante de ellas dos_ -

Vaya, ¿no tenía planeado matarlo aun? - _mencionaba el jefe de la aldea algo fastidiado al ver que el pelinegro se atravesó en medio del disparo haciendo que jinete y dragona_ _lo miraran con miedo, mientras recargaba la ballesta acercándose a la joven que estaba en shock_ \- pero, ¿al menos ya no vale la pena? ahora morirás pequeña y tú también demonio

" ** _No...No...No...No quiero perder a mi hermana… n…no quiero, ¿que mi hermana muera aquí?_** "- _miraba la dragona azul aterrorizada perpleja de solo pensar en perder a su hermana como había perdido a sus padres humanos en la misma noche sintiendo que el enojo la consumía alzando el vuelo para atacar al asesino de sus padres por instinto de proteger a su hermana humana_ -" ** _¡N...No dejare que la mates canalla!_** "

N...Nightshade - _mencionaba la joven rubia perpleja al ver que su hermana dragona se había puesto en frente de ella para luchar contra el asesino de sus padres_ -

¿Qué? ¿quieres morir igual que esa estúpida pareja, demonio? - _decía el jefe de la aldea apuntando a la dragona con la ballesta lista para dispararle a la dragona, sin notar que lo miraba con odio y rabia al asesino de sus padres que la habían cuidado desde que salió del huevo_ -

" _ **Vengare a mis padres…**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona mirando con odio al asesino de sus padres humanos mostrando sus colmillos afilados con intención de proteger a su hermana humana que era lo único que le quedaba_ -

Bien, sí quieres que te envié al infierno de donde vienes, ¡bien por mí! - _decía el jefe de la aldea al ver las intenciones de la dragona disparándole y ver que la dragona disparaba una bola de plasma a la flecha haciéndola cenizas dejándolo con miedo de que fuera a ser devorado o asesinado por los disparos de la dragona_ \- n…no, esto es imposible…

" ** _Pagaras muy caro por haber matado a nuestros padres y de intentar de matar a mi hermana_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul con las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas por la ira y rabia contra el asesino de sus padres humanos acercándose para asesinarlo_ _con intenciones de proteger a su hermana_ -

H…Hermana… - _miraba la joven rubia perpleja al ver a su hermana dragona con intenciones de asesinar al asesino de sus padres_ -

No...por favor... - _decía el jefe de la aldea cominando hacia atrás con miedo de la dragona_ _pidiéndole piedad a la reptil gigante para que lo dejara vivir_ \- N...No me mates...

" ** _No dejare que vivas ni un segundo más en este mundo... morirás por asesinar a nuestros padres_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul lanzando un zarpazo con sus garras hiriendo al jefe de la aldea en el hombro tumbándolo en el suelo mientras colocaba su pata en el torso del asesino de sus padre y mirarlo cara a cara al asesino de sus padres humanos_ -

P...Por favor, no... me mates... - _decía el jefe de la aldea rogando por su vida herido sintiendo las poderosas garras de la dragona en su torso y el peso de la reptil impidiéndole moverse_ -

" ** _Vas a morir desgraciado_** " - _miraba la dragona azul con enojo mientras preparaba en_ _disparar una bola de plasma en el rostro del jefe de la aldea_ \- " _ **lamentaras de habernos arrebatado a nuestros padres…**_ "

¡No nightshade! - _decía la joven rubia gritándole a su hermana dragona llamándole la atención_ _haciendo que ella no disparara la bola de plasma que tenía en su boca_ -

" ** _M...María…_** " - _murmuraba la dragona azul_ _agudizando sus oídos al escuchar la voz de su hermana humana llamándola_ -

P...Por favor hermana, no lo mates... - _decía la joven rubia avanzando hacia su hermana dragona intentando de convencerla en que la mirara a ella_ \- si lo haces, te rebajarías a su nivel, te convertirás en una asesina igual que el

" ** _Pero, el mato a mamá y a papá_** " - _decía la dragona azul mirando de reojo a su hermana humana sin dejar_ _de mirar con odio al jefe de la aldea que tenía en sus garras para que no escapara_ -

Lo se hermana, pero entiéndelo, ¿nuestros padres te dirían que no lo hicieras? - _miraba la joven rubia preocupada por su hermana dragona en que tomara esa decisión de arrebatarle la vida de alguien_ \- por favor hermana, no lo mates, ¿vámonos de este lugar…?

" ** _Pero, ¡este desgraciado debe morir!_** " - _decía la dragona azul decidida en dispararle un disparo de plasma hacia el jefe de la aldea_ -

¡Nightshade, escúchame! – _decía la joven rubia gritándole a su hermana haciendo que ella volteara a mirarla mientras ella soltaba algunas lágrimas por su rostro_ \- vámonos, olvida a este desgraciado, huyamos a donde nosotras queramos, iremos de aventuras, ¿recuerdas ese día que nuestros padres invitaron al señor johnson?

" ** _Sí, ¿lo recuerdo bien?_** " - _miraba la dragona azul y ver como lloraba su hermana humana al saber que no le gustaba lastimarla, sabiendo que tenía al asesino de sus padres humanos en sus garras_ -

El señor johnson, nos dio un libro, donde mostraban distintos paisajes, un océano gigantesco, ríos, ciudades y reinos ¿lo recuerdas? - _mencionaba la joven rubia al recordar buenos momentos con sus padres con el amigo de su padre que había conocido cuando era una niña de 5 años_ -

" ** _S...Sí, ¿lo recuerdo? fue cuando teníamos unos 5 años y éramos curiosas por el contenido que traía ese libro…_** " - _respondía la dragona azul recordando buenos momentos con sus padres humanos con la visita del señor johnson_ -

¿Cuándo nuestros padres nos iban dar permiso para empezar nuestro viaje? recuerdas la promesa, ¿que hicimos? - _mencionaba la joven rubia con una sonrisa leve al haber recordado su promesa con su hermana dragona_ -

" ** _Si, habíamos prometido ayudarnos entre nosotras, ¿sin importar lo que pasara?_** " - _decía la dragona azul mirando aun con odio al jefe de la aldea al haber arrebatado a sus padres humanos_ -

Ahora te pido, que no mates a ese hombre que tienes en tus garras, porque serias igual que él, un asesino - _mencionaba la joven rubia en un tono de consuelo y cariño hacia su hermana dragona que se estaba retirando encima del jefe de la aldea_ _que asesino a sus padres para verla que estaba caminando hacia ella_ -

" ** _Hermana, ¿per...perdona mi conducta? ¿no fue mi intención en hacerte llorar?_** " - _decía la dragona disculpándose con su hermana humana colocando su cabeza en su hombro y sentir los brazos de su hermana en su cuello sentir ese gentil y cálido gesto por parte de ella_ -

Descuida hermana, no fue tu culpa, ¿vámonos de este lugar? - _mencionaba la joven rubia dándole una sonrisa a su hermana dragona montándose en su lomo_ _para emprenden el vuelo a las montañas en donde estaban las cosas que había dicho sus padres_ -

Malditas, no dejare que escapen y vivan - _murmuraba el jefe de la aldea adolorido por sus heridas tomando la ballesta con dificultad_ _apuntando a la dragona_ \- ¡muere demonio!

" ** _Acaso ese hombre, ¿no sabe cuándo rendirse?_** " - _decía la dragona azul esquivando la flecha fácilmente para darle un gran disparo de plasma al jefe de la aldea impactándolo directamente en el rostro mandándolo lejos con quemaduras grabes causándole la muerte instantáneamente_ \- " ** _eso fue por nuestros padres y por el señor johnson, desgraciado_** "

 ** _La jinete y dragona habían estado volando rumbo a las montañas debido que en cualquier momento podría amanecer y llegar a tiempo a la cueva donde había dicho su padre, dentro de la cueva encontraron un gran cofre, donde había abrigos de pieles, ropas, una bolsa con monedas de plata, bronce y oro, comida, una espada y una ballestas con flechas y unas pocas maderas para que pasaran la noche por las heladas de las montañas._**

Increíble que nuestros padres y el señor johnson hayan muerto, ¿por ese desgraciado? - _decía la joven rubia al colocar las cosas en el bolso de la silla de montar de su padre_ \- es increíble que a pesar de todo, no pudimos salvarlos…

" ** _No te culpes hermana, ¿hicimos lo que pudimos contra esos desgraciados?_** " - _decía la dragona azul intentando de calmar a su hermana humana por el estado de ánimo que estaba teniendo,_ _mientras que enciende la madera con una bola de plasma_ -

Sabes hermana, ¿me he preguntado cómo será el mundo fuera de estas tierras? - _miraba la joven rubia a la fogata que tenía mientras se acurrucaba junto a su hermana dragona_ -

" ** _No lo sé, hermana… ¿debe ser un mundo maravilloso y hermoso?_** " - _respondía la dragona azul mirando a su hermana humana con algo de duda_ \- " _ **pero, a la vez peligroso…**_ "

¿Eso espero? descansemos un rato, además tuvimos un día difícil… - _mencionaba la joven rubia empezando a quedarse dormida acurrucada con su hermana dragona_ -

" ** _Sí, fue un día muy difícil para las dos_** " - _decía la dragona azul tapando a su hermana humana con sus alas para darle algo de calor_ \- " ** _buenas noches, hermana_** "

Buenas noches, hermana - _mencionaba la joven rubia despidiendo para quedarse dormida junto a su hermana_ _durmieron tranquilamente en la cueva_ -

 ** _Mientras que ámbar hermanas estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en la cueva siendo calentadas por la fogata que habían dejado para pasar el frió de las montañas que podrían hacer durante las noches. No muy lejos de donde se refugiaban en la cueva, un grupo de jinetes montados en sus dragones estaban volando por las montañas que estaban cambiando el clima al ver que se acercaba unas tormentas de nevada no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el grupo._**

Oye, Aquilus… tenemos, ¿que encontrar una cueva y rápido? - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su compañero de viaje mientras veía como se acercaba una tormenta_ \- si seguimos volando así, probablemente moriremos congelados

Está bien, robert… - _decía el castaño entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraban ahora al ver que sus dragones habían estado volando casi toda la noche y buscando por los alrededores_ _de las montañas y ve una entrada de una cueva alumbrada_ \- ¡por haya hay una cueva, sigan esa cueva iluminada!

¡Entendido! - _respondían el resto del grupo siguiendo al joven dragón negro rumbo a la cueva iluminada que estaba a unos metros de distancia_ -

¡Vamos amigo, tu puedes! - _decía el castaño intentando de animar a su amigo dragón en que siguiera volando un poco más hacia la cueva_ \- solo aguanta hasta llegar a la cueva

" _ **Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir volando… pero, hare mi mejor esfuerzo…**_ " - _mencionaba el joven dragón negro hacia su mejor amigo intentando de aguantar el cansancio hasta llegar a la cueva_ - _les señala aquilus con su mano_ -

¿Crees que podremos llegar? - _preguntaba el castaño oscuro a su compañero castaño al sentir el frio de la montaña empeorar cada momento_ -

Sí, ¡solo resistan un poco más! - _respondía el castaño volteando a ver hacia los dragones que estaban muy exhaustos por el viaje_ \- ¡aguanten un poco más que casi llegaremos!

" ** _A...Aquilus...me...estoy...congelando...por...el...frío...que... hay...en…estas…montañas…_** " - _decía el joven dragón negro sintiendo por primera vez el frio de estas montañas en comparación a otros lugares en el que han estado antes_ -

¡Ya casi amigo, aguanta un poco más! - _miraba preocupado el castaño a su amigo dragón por el cansancio y el frió de las montañas debido que nunca había pasado eso en otros lugares_ \- ¡muchachos, aguanten un poco!

 ** _Tras haber estado volando unos minutos logrando llegar a la cueva con mucho frió, sin percatarse de que no estaban solos en la cueva. Mientras que al acomodarse en la cueva, algunos estaban colocando la madera para prender una fogata para pasar el frió de las heladas que casi los alcanza._**

Amigos, ustedes recupérense del frió y del cansancio, iré a explorar esta cueva - _mencionaba el castaño caminando por la cueva llamándole la atención donde estaría iluminando una fogata_ -

Está bien aquilus, aquí te esperaremos - _respondía el pelinegro colocando unas mantas a su dragón que estaba algo pálido en sus escamas por el frio intentando mantenerlos calientes, mientras encendían la fogata para calentarse un poco del frio_ _hasta que su compañero regresara de explorar la cueva_ -

¿Qué hará una fogata al fondo de esta cueva? - _se preguntaba el castaño adentrándose en la cueva con cautela intentando de no llamar la atención de alguien que esté dentro de la cueva_ -

" ** _Hermana, ¿creo que tenemos compañía?_** " - _decía la dragona azul despertando a su hermana al escuchar una voz y un olor desconocido para ella, mientras guiaba a su hermana humana ocultándose en la oscuridad que le daba aun la cueva_ -

Crees, ¿que sean de nuevo los aldeanos? - _preguntaba la rubia algo dudosa de que los aldeanos los hayan seguido hasta donde se estaban refugiando para salir mañana_ -

" ** _No creo que hayan podido llegar a esta cueva, ¿sin tener que haber escalado la montaña?_** " – _respondía la dragona hacia su hermana humana al saber que subir estas montañas eran difíciles para quienes no lo hayan explorado y memorizado las rutas_ _y esperando el momento para atacar cuando la persona este distraída_ -

¿Hola? ¿hay alguien aquí? - _decía el castaño al haber llegado donde había una_ _fogata que había dentro extrañándolo que no hubiera nadie cerca_ \- es extraño, usualmente debería haber alguien aquí en la fogata - _coloca su mano en el mango de su espada para en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa_ -

Bien, si no van a salir, los tendré que cazar y encontrarlos - _mencionaba el castaño al saber que posiblemente se estén escondiendo de él_ _mientras tomaba su espada y agudizando sus sentidos intentando de encontrar a las personas que estuvieran escondiéndose_ -

¿Qué haremos ahora, hermana? - _murmuraba la rubia en voz baja hacia su hermana dragona al ver que un joven se estaba acercando con una espada_ _donde se encontraban ambas escondidas_ -

" ** _No lo sé, hermana… pero, ¿este chico al parecer es distinto?_** ) - _decía la dragona azul en un susurro hacia su hermana humana al ver que el muchacho se había detenido repentinamente al haber pisado algo_ -

¿Qué es esto? ¿puntas de flechas? - _miraba el castaño al ver algo que había pisado agachándose para examinarlo y ver que eran puntas de flechas azules_ \- no, estas no son puntas de flechas comunes… son escamas… pero, a no ser de que…

¿Nos habrá descubierto?- _preguntaba la castaña en voz baja hacia su hermana dragona al ver que el muchacho estaba analizando lo que podría ser escamas de su dragona_ -

" _ **Esperemos que no, hermana…**_ " - _respondía la dragona azul en un susurro lamentándose ver que algunas de sus escamas se habían caído mientras dormía_ -

Sé que me están observando en la oscuridad de esta cueva – _mencionaba el castaño señalando frente de el entre la oscuridad donde habia una gran roca que podría esconder a cuatro personas_ \- salgan de su escondite y no tramen nada… - _entre la oscuridad aparecen unos ojos celestes mirándolo fijamente_ -

" ** _Dime extraño, ¿te mandaron los de la aldea?_** " - _mencionaba una voz femenina dejando aparecer entre la oscuridad unos ojos celestes_ _con una mirada desafiante_ -

¿Cuál aldea? - _preguntaba el castaño dudoso a lo que se refería la voz femenina_ -¿no te refieres a la aldea en los pies de esas colinas?

" ** _Sí_** " - _respondía la voz femenina dudando del muchacho si era algún mercenario o cazador que habían pagado por asesinarlas_ -

Pues, ¿no lo creo? - _decía el castaño al saber que no conseguiría nada luchar con una mujer mientras guardaba su espada_ _en su funda_ \- salgan, ¿no me gustaría hacerlas salir por las malas? además, se que eres un dragón, ¿no debes temerme?

" ** _¿Cómo sabes que soy un dragón?_** " - _miraba la dragona azul apareciendo de la oscuridad de la cueva con desconfianza con el muchacho mostrando sus colmillos_ _y pupilas dilatadas_ \- " _ **y, ¿cómo puedes entenderme?**_ "

Reconozco una escama de un furia nocturna - _decía el castaño mirando sorprendido de ver otro dragón de la especie de su amigo dragón_ _en una cueva_ \- ¿no sabía que había un dragón aquí?

Corrección, ella es una dragona - _respondía otra voz femenina apareciendo entre la oscuridad de la cueva una joven rubia_ _por un año menor que él_ \- y es mi hermana

Vaya, ¿creí que no habían más jinetes de dragones en el mundo? - _miraba el castaño sorprendido de ver a la rubia defender a la dragona azul creyendo que él y sus compañeros eran_ _los últimos jinete de dragones_ -

" ** _¿Acaso no hay más jinetes de dragones?_** " - _decía la dragona azul sorprendida del comentario del muchacho al mencionar que eran los últimos jinetes de dragones_ -

Bueno, solo les aviso que estaremos aquí por un rato, hasta que nuestros dragones estén listos para salir - _mencionaba el castaño dando vuelta y caminar a donde estaban la entrada de la cueva donde estaban su amigo dragón y sus compañeros_ _sin percatarse de que era seguido por la rubia y dragona con algo de desconfianza hacia el muchacho que estaba enfrente de ellas_ -

Aquilus, en un rato más los dragones estarán listos – _decía la peli castaña claro al ver a su compañero de viaje volver a donde estaban ellos y ver que era seguido de una chica y una dragona_ \- ¿quiénes es ella?

Ah, h…hola… - _decía la rubia algo dudosa al ver el grupo de otros jinetes de dragones mirándola a ella y a su hermana_ -

¿No sé su nombre? pero, sé que ella es una jinete de dragones igual que nosotros - _miraba el castaño hacia su amigo dragón que no dejaba de mirar afuera de la cueva y acompañarlo un rato_ -

¡¿En serio?! - _respondían el grupo de jinetes de dragones sorprendidos al comentario del castaño acercándose a la chica con la dragona_ -

¿Eres una jinete de dragón? - _preguntaba la peli rojiza animada de encontrar una compañera jinete en su viaje_ -

¿Qué clase de dragón tienes? - _preguntaba el castaño oscuro curioso a la chica rubia_ -

¿Cómo se llama tu dragona? - _preguntaba el peli rojizo oscuro ansioso por saber cómo se llamaba la dragona de la chica rubia_ -

¿Cómo se llama tu dragona? - _preguntaba la peli castaña clara acercándose a la dragona azul y acariciándola_ -

¿Cómo conociste a tu dragona? - _preguntaba la pelinegra a la jinete rubia_ -

Ah… bueno… yo… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa por tantas preguntas del grupo de jinetes de dragones_ -

" _ **Los humanos son extraños…**_ " - _miraba el ala-cambiante dudoso de los amigos de su amigos dragones por la pobre chica nueva que estaba siendo atacada por preguntas y mas preguntas por parte de ellos, sin mencionar que hasta la dragona azul estaba en la misma situación_ -

Ni que lo digas, amigo… - _decía el pelinegro entendiendo la opinión de su amigo dragón al ver a la pobre jinete y dragona siendo atacadas por sus amigos_ -

" _ **No crees, ¿qué es mala educación no presentarse quiénes son?**_ " - _miraba el joven ala-cambiante a su amigo humano al ver el comportamiento de sus amigos dragones e jinetes contra la chica rubia y dragona azul_ -

Sí, pero aun así… - _miraba el pelinegro a sus amigos como daban una mala primera impresión a la jinete rubia por parte de sus amigos_ \- no creo que presten atención…

" _ **Esos son tal y para cual…**_ " - _mencionaba el joven ala-cambiante algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de sus amigos dragones_ -

¡Roberth! - _mencionaban el grupo de jinetes mirando molestos por el comentario del pelinegro_ -

" _ **¡Sigiloso!**_ " - _miraban molestos el grupo de dragones por el comentario del joven ala-cambiante_ -

Bueno, será mejor que nos presentemos a nuestra nueva compañera ¿no creen? mi nombre es robert - _decía el pelinegro de la mala educación de sus amigos al invadir el espacio personal de la chica rubia con preguntas y más preguntas_ \- y él es mi dragón se llama sigiloso es un ala-cambiante

Mi nombre es matilda - _decía la pelirroja presentándose a la jinete rubia_ _con una sonrisa_ \- y ella es fury, una pesadilla monstruosa

Mi nombre es jacob - _decía el_ _castaño oscuro presentándose a la jinete rubia_ \- y este es firus, un pesadilla monstruosa

Mi nombre es ruth - _decía la pelinegra presentándose a su nueva compañera jinete_ \- y ella es striky, también es una pesadilla monstruosa

Mi nombre es matias - _decía el pelirrojo oscuro presentándose a la nueva jinete de dragones que los estaba acompañando_ \- y él es mi amigo se llama espinoso, es un nadder mortífero

Mi nombre es sara - _decía la peli castaña clara_ _presentándose a su nueva amiga_ \- y ella es mi mejor amiga su nombre es sophia, ella es una nadder mortífera

Y el chico de allá - _mencionaba el pelinegro señalando a su compañero de viaje que estaba en la entrada de la cueva mirando un mapa de la zona en que estaban y buscar una mejor ruta de vuelo_ \- su nombre es aquilus y el que está a su lado durmiendo es aquiles, un furia nocturna

¿Cuál es tu nombre? - _preguntaba la peli castaña clara a la chica rubia curiosa en saber su nombre sara a la joven rubia_ -

Mi nombre es maría - _respondía la rubia dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña castaña mientras acariciaba a su hermana dragona_ \- y ella es nightshade, es mi mejor amiga y hermana, ella es una furia nocturna

Wow, una furia nocturna - _miraba la peli castaña clara sorprendida de ver la hermosas escamas azul de la dragona mientras la acariciaba_ _-_

 _"_ _ **Me agrada esta tipa, es muy sincera**_ _" -_ _mencionaba la dragona azul sintiendo las acaricias de la castaña_ _-_

 _"_ _ **Sí, sara siempre le a gustado mucho los dragones de cualquier especie**_ _" -_ _decía la nadder mortífera al ver a su mejor amiga acariciar a la furia nocturna_ _\- "_ _ **hasta incluso ella considera los dragones más peligrosos, les falta experimentar el sentimiento que ellos llaman amor o afecto**_ _"_

Puedo preguntarte algo robert - _mencionaba la rubia llamando la atención del pelinegro mientras miraba con duda del por qué el castaño no se acercaba con ellos_ \- ¿por qué su amigo no esta cerca de ustedes?

Ah, eso pues... es una larga historia, y aquilus prefiera alejarse un poco de nosotros por que… - _decía el pelinegro mirando algo preocupado a su compañero de viaje por estar un poco alejado de ellos cuando acampaban para descansar_ \- el nunca a sido muy bueno hablando con nosotros, el solo habla lo necesario y bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿y tus padres?

Ellos... - _miraba la rubia algo triste mirando fijamente a la fogata de saber que sus padres ahora estaban muertos_ -

" ** _El jefe de la aldea, reunió a todos los aldeanos para atacarnos en la misma noche, mataron al señor johnson y a nuestros padres…_** " - _respondía la dragona azul por su hermana human_ _aun poco triste al verla en ese estado_ \- " _ **Si se preguntan por qué digo nuestros padres… es porque l**_ ** _os padres de maría, me adoptaron como si fuese una hija más para ellos, ya que ellos eran los jinetes de mis padres, me encontraron aun cuando estaba en un huevo, ellos me cuidaron y criaron y luego conocí al señor johnson a los cinco años era una buena persona él y su familia…_** "

Oye, aquilus - _decía el pelinegro acercándose a su compañero haciendo que volteara a mirarlos levemente_ \- tú crees, ¿qué maría y nightshade puedan ir con nosotros a alahmut?

Me da igual… - _mencionaba el castaño mirando de reojo a jinete y dragona,_ _mientras volvía a mirar el mapa y calcular cuántos días de vuelo con sus dragones les quedaba para llegar a alahmut_ \- pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran, yo ya les enseñe todo lo que debían saber…

¿Cómo puedes ser tan frió, aquilus? - _miraba el pelinegro a su compañero castaño por esas palabras frías de él tomándolo de su vestimenta y ver que ni el dragón negro de su compañero hacia algo sin recibir respuesta por parte de este_ \- ¡respóndeme!

Dime una cosa robert… - _respondía el castaño con un tono frio hacia el pelinegro dejándolo algo helado por lo que iba a decirle_ \- ¿cuál era tu sueño?

Me gustaría leer todos los libros posibles y aprender nuevas cosas e idiomas… - _respondía el pelinegro mirando algo molesto por esa pregunta del castaño_ \- pero, también quiero demostrarle al mundo que los dragones no son un peligro para nadie, ¿que ellos pelean por sobrevivir su existencia entre los humanos en este mundo? también quiero ser un político, algo como un jefe de una aldea… pero, no tengo las cualidades para hacerlo…

Tienes buenos sentimientos, una buena fuerza de voluntad y te aferras a ese sueño siempre, amigo mio… - _mencionaba el castaño sorprendiendo al pelinegro por sus palabras soltándose del agarre de su compañero de viaje_ \- pero, siempre habrá alguien que quiera arrebatarte ese sueño, alguien que quiere matarte para que no cumplas tu sueño y tu fuerza de voluntad… siempre cuando vuelo con aquiles, siento que en cualquier momento alguien me asesinara…

¿Que quieres decir con eso, aquilus? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de lo que quería decirle su compañero castaño, mientras que el resto del grupo miraban callados a por una respuesta del castaño_ -

Dime, ¿qué harás? - _respondía el castaña mirando fijamente el exterior de la cueva donde estaban acampando_ \- ¿qué harás para defender y proteger ese sueño que tienes en tu vida?

¿No entiendo a lo que quieres decirme, aquilus? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso a lo que quería decirle su compañero castaño_ -

Es muy simple… - _mencionaba el castaño empujando bruscamente al pelinegro derribándolo al suelo haciéndolo caer de espaldas mientras desenfundaba su espada y colocándolo en el cuello de este_ \- lucha por lo que crees y hagas en tu vida

Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, aquilus? - _decía el pelirrojo oscuro molesto al ver como su compañero había empujado de esa forma a su amigo, mientras era retenido por sus amigos para evitar un conflicto más grande_ -

O…Oye, ¿cálmate un poco quieres? - _mencionaba el pelinegro al sentir el filo de la espada de su compañero en su cuello_ -

Dime, ¿quedaras ahí en el suelo con tu sueños y tu fuerza de voluntad olvidados o volverás a levantarte otra vez? - _decía el castaño mirando seriamente a su compañero de viaje que estaba en el suelo mientras retiraba su espada y extendiéndole su mano_ \- dime, ¿qué harás?

Je, ahora lo entiendo… sobre esa pregunta que nos hiciste a nosotros en el lago durante nuestro viaje - _mencionaba el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que su compañero castaño lo estaba poniendo a prueba desde ese día_ _en el lago donde habían acampado hace semanas atrás, aceptando la ayuda de su amigo_ _-_

Robert, te encuentras bien - _decía el pelirrojo oscuro algo preocupado por su amigo por como lo había tratado el castaño_ -

Jacob... amigos... ¿se acuerdan la pregunta que hice aquilus hace semanas? - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a sus amigos que estaban aún dudosos_ -

Sí, ¿aun intentamos buscar a esa respuesta? - _respondía el pelirrojo oscuro hacia su amigo aun dudoso en lo que se refería_ -

La respuesta era tan sencilla y simple - _decía el pelinegro mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa de que por fin entendía a la pregunta de su compañero de viaje_ \- sí te caes, vuelve a levantarte las veces que sea necesarios…

Ahora, ¿será mejor reanudar nuestro viaje? - _dice aquilus al mirar a la entrada de la cueva con su amigo aquiles sin dejar mirar al horizonte_ -

¿Dónde irán ustedes? - _preguntaba la rubia al ver al grupo de jinetes de dragones preparándose para emprender el vuelo, mientras los miraba algo triste de saber que estará sola con su hermana dragona_ -

Iremos a alahmut, en las montañas en donde viven los nisarines - _respondía la castaña menor a la rubia mientras se montaba en su dragona nadder para prepararse para emprender el vuelo_ -

Es hogar de los nisarines - _mencionaba la pelinegra_ _algo emocionada al saber que ella y sus amigos serán entrenados por los legendarios nisarines_ -

I...Irán al lugar donde viven los nisarines… pero, ¿ellos son despiadados y no tienen misericordia con nadie? - _decía la rubia algo atónita y_ _miedo al saber que el grupo de jinetes de dragones se dirigían a donde nadie haya logrado llegar vivos de ese lugar_ -

No nos pasara nada, maría - _respondía el pelinegro hacia la rubia que estaba con miedo_ \- los padres de aquilus fueron unos de los mejores nisarines que hayan tenido ellos

Es verdad - _mencionaban el resto del grupo apoyando a su amigo en la decisión que habían tomado ellos en seguir al castaño, mientras lo miraban admirar la espada que estaba portando_ -

Nosotros sabemos, si seguimos a aquilus en su viaje, podremos cumplir nuestros sueños y con nuestra fuerza de voluntad en demostrar a las personas, que los dragones no son peligrosos, que ellos matan a las personas por sobrevivir por su existencia… - _decía el pelinegro mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo dragón que estaba a su lado_ -

Está muy claro maría, que si atacas a un dragón, el dragón te atacan para defenderse, siempre ha sido así el ciclo de la vida, matas o mueres para sobrevivir… - _mencionaba la castaña menor acariciando a su mejor amiga dragona_ \- y es por eso que entre todos, lucharemos para proteger a nuestros amigos dragones e incluso otros dragones en el mundo

Ahora, entiendo lo que querían decir con eso… - _miraba la rubia a su hermana dragona que se había levantado del suelo_ \- ¿qué me dices tú hermanita, vamos con ellos en su aventura?

" ** _Recuerda, ¿que sin mí no eres nada hermanita?_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul con un tono burlón hacia su hermana humana_ _sacando algunas risas del grupo de jinetes con sus dragones_ -

¡Nightshade! - _miraba la rubia molesta con su hermana dragona por ese comentario de la dragona_ \- ¡¿cómo puedes decirme esas cosas?!

" ** _Ya, ya, tranquila hermana, iremos igual con una sola condición_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul dejando de reírse de su hermana y mirar al castaño con seriedad de un furia nocturna_ -

y ¿cuál es? - _preguntaban el grupo de jinetes de dragones curiosos en la condición que pediría la dragona por parte de la rubia_ -

Deja de ser tan frio y no mostrar interés en las emociones hacia tus amigos - _respondía la rubia levantándose del suelo y caminar hacia el castaño que estaba dándoles la espalda_ \- y que nos garantices, ¿que no nos pasara nada en el resto del viaje hacia alahmut?

Tsk, ellos saben cómo soy en la forma que me expreso… así que tu primera petición es nulo - _decía el castaño ignorando la petición de la rubia y dragona sobre las condiciones que estaba pidiéndole a él_ \- y sobre lo segundo, ten en cuenta que yo moriría por salvarlos a ellos sin tener que tener dudar en ningún momento… además, tengo que tener que enfrentarme a la misma muerte en cada momento en el viaje

Bueno, iremos con ustedes al fin y al cabo… - _mencionaba la rubia cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda al castaño con molestia por la forma de hablarle_ \- vaya, sí que eres frio en todo momento…

¿Qué infantil eres…? - _miraba el castaño indiferente al dejar la espada de su padre en la montura de su dragón_ -

" _ **Además, si tú sigues de ese modo nunca conseguirás pareja**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul apoyando a su hermana humana por como había hablado a ella_ -

" _ **Y tu que sabes de parejas, además eres una pequeña dragona única en estas zonas…**_ " - _miraba el dragón negro al ver como había hablado la dragona azul de su especia a su mejor amigo_ \- " _ **y ya, ¿estás pensando en encontrar pareja?**_ "

" _ **Tu cállate, dragón flojo**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul algo molesta con el otro furia nocturna que estaba con el castaño_ -

" _ **Dragona inmadura…**_ " - _decía el dragón negro con indiferencia hacia la dragona ignorándola completamente_ -

" _ **¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!**_ " - _decía la dragona azul enojada por el comentario del furia nocturna negro que estaba ignorándola_ \- " _ **¡maldito dragón flojo!**_ "

Ya hermana, no es momento de estar peleando - _mencionaba la rubia intentando de calmar a su hermana dragona en evitar algún conflicto_ -

" _ **¡¿Cómo quieres que no pelee?!**_ " - _miraba la dragona azul molesta por se detenida por su hermana humana para que evitara alguna pelea_ \- " _ **¡si, ese reptil inútil me está provocando!**_ "

Bueno, es momento de irnos chicos… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al sentir la tensión en el aire por esos dos jinetes y dragones_ -

Yo no tengo tiempo, para escuchar las quejas de una niña y dragona mimada… - _decía el castaño montando en su dragón y emprender el vuelo seguido del grupo de jinetes detrás de el_ -

¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! - _miraba la rubia molesta por el comentario del castaño hacia ella y a su hermana dragona_ -

" _ **Sera mejor prepararnos y empezar a seguirlos…**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul a su hermana humana al saber que estaba quedándose atrás_ -

No tenemos de otra… - _decía la rubia algo frustrada al tener que aguantar tener la presencia del castaño, mientras tomaba todo lo necesario y lo dejaba en el bolso de la silla de montar_ \- este será un viaje muy aburrido por ese chico…

" _ **Ni que lo digas, hermana…**_ " - _murmuraba la dragona azul hacia su hermana al entenderla que estaría teniendo la presencia del dragón negro, mientras emprendía el vuelo una vez que su hermana humana se había montado en su lomo_ -

 _ **Mientras que el grupo de jinetes de dragones volaba por los cielos de un día hermoso después de que acampar por un momento en las montañas dentro de una cueva para protegerse del frió de las montañas de la zona. Donde conocieron una jinete rubia y su dragona azul, que estaba volando detrás del grupo de jinetes de dragones con una mirada molesta al ver que el que los dirigía era el castaño con su dragón negro.**_

 _ **No muy lejos del grupo de jinetes, la joven rubia junto a su hermana dragona, podían ver de que la aldea donde había nacido y crecido a lo lejos y al ver como su casa era quemada por los aldeanos de su antigua aldea, sabiendo que ya no tendrían un hogar al cual volver más. Sin que jinete y dragona se dieran cuenta de que cierto castaño y dragón los miraba, al comprender que ellos había pasado por lo mismo, y tener que abandonar todo lo que había estado viviendo y conocido en su vida.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4: Selim el asesino nisarin._**

 ** _Ciudad de Jerusalén, Israel - 2 años después._**

 _ **Habían**_ ** _pasado dos año en la gran ciudad de jerusalén, entre la multitud de personas y comerciantes, caminaba un joven encapuchado blanco entre la muchedumbre cubriendo la mitad del rostro con una edad de 22 años, se había convertido en un asesino por haber terminado su entrenamiento por parte de sus maestros nisarines, ahora el joven asesino caminando entre las calles de jerusalén, observando una gran ciudad divida en dos donde por un lado el lado privado de la ciudad lo habitaban los nobles, generales, capitanes del imperio sirio y por el otro lado de la gran ciudad, estaban las personas de la clase media y baja: pobres, sirvientes, civiles y mendigos._**

 ** _Haciendo que al joven asesino molestarse por tener que ver tal abuso de algunos soldados contra algunos comerciantes o personas, haciéndole recordare cuando era un niño, su madre era de jerusalén y su padre era parte de los nisarines de alahmut, así que con esos únicos recuerdos tenía algo bueno con sus padres. A veces pensaba en no seguir más en la orden en el que estaba para intentar tener una vida normal como cualquier persona, sabiendo que sería un trabajo duro y luchando por su libertad sin tener que ser esclavizado por los vendedores de esclavos._**

 ** _Recordando por el cual estaba luchando, luchando por de la humanidad y luchando contra la esclavitud. Cuando el joven asesino logra pasar inadvertido entre la muchedumbre cerca de un puesto de soldados que seguramente lo estarían buscando por haber asesinado a unos soldados en la entrada de la ciudad hasta logra llegar al cuartel general de los nisarines de la ciudad_** _._

Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras - _mencionaba un hombre pelinegro barbudo de unos 35 años al ver al joven nisarin entrando a donde se encontraba ordenando unos libros en su puesto de trabajo_ -

Sí, el mentor me ha enviado a jerusalén - _decía el joven nisarin intentando ser serio ante la persona delante de el_ -

Sabes, ¿no era necesario que intentes ser serio en actitud? ¿sabes, que no es tu forma de ser? y lo sabes muy bien - _decía el hombre pelinegro barbudo al joven nisarin que se había apoyado en el mesón_ -

Es verdad, ¿no soy como los demás hermanos y hermanas nisarines que son serios? - _mencionaba el joven nisarin apoyándose en el mesón y mirar al hombre barbudo_ -

Sabes, tu padre siempre decía, ¿se lo que eres realmente y no trates de cambiarlo? - _miraba el pelinegro barbudo intentando de imitar la voz de su viejo amigo para alegrar al joven nisarin_ -

Sí, pero ya mi padre lleva muerto durante 10 años - _decía el joven nisarin algo deprimido al saber que su padre había muerto con honor como un miembro de los nisarines_ \- una pregunta rafik, sabes, ¿por qué el mentor no nos deja leer el libro que nos habían dejado el maestro marco y la maestra sally?

Mira, sé que es difícil para ti no poder leerlos, pero... el mentor pido que lo copiaran todas las paginas en árabes y tomara algo de tiempo, ¿solo debes ser paciente?- _respondía el pelinegro rafik algo dudoso de que aun a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo, sus hermanos de alahmut aún no traducían algunas palabras del libro que habían dejado los dos maestros jinetes de dragones_ \- Bueno, tu misión será asesinar a un político asiático junto con un gobernador persa en la ciudad de jerusalén

¿Cuáles son sus nombres? - _preguntaba el joven nisarin al pelinegro adulto que estaba encargado de darle misiones locales a cada nisarin que había sido designado por el mentor de los nisarines_ -

Son personas de los soldados persas, uno es kumar alik y un asiático sheren Kongsuk - _respondía el pelinegro adulto sacando dos plumas de águila y en un pergamino los nombres de los que debían ser asesinados_ -

¿Dónde los podre localizar bien a nuestras víctimas? - _preguntaba el joven nisarin guardando las plumas y el papel de pergamino en su bolso_ -

Bien, kumar está en un área restringida al noroeste de la ciudad y sheren, está en el mercado al sur, ¿dónde encontraras a tu informante? Ya que él te dirá donde esta sheren…- _respondia el pelinegro adulto hacia el joven nisarin mientras los registraba en un enorme libro_ \- ahora, vete que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Bien, iré a por sheren primero y luego a por kumar - _mencionaba el joven nisarin comprendiendo donde podría estar sus víctimas saliendo del cuartel local de los nisarines en jerusalén y hacer su misión_ -

Je, igual que su padre… - _murmuraba el pelinegro rafik al ver como el joven nisarin salía del lugar al recordarle que pensaba igual que su viejo amigo fallecido_ -

 ** _Tras haber salido del cuartel local de los nisarines en jerusalén, el joven nisarin se dirigía al mercado a encontrarse con su informante y asesinar a su objetivo primordial para terminar lo antes posible sus misiones designadas por parte del mentor en persona en la gran ciudad._**

 ** _Lago Yesemek, Territorios del imperio Persia y Siria - 1 semana después._**

 ** _A lo lejos de las grandes ciudades, un grupo de jóvenes jinetes de dragones habían cruzado todo el desierto árabe para llegar las zonas montañosas del continente sirio, para caminar un poco para encontrar un lugar donde acampar hasta mañana. Ya que ellos no conocían como serían los de las zonas montañas que podrían ser impredecibles, hasta que los jóvenes jinetes de dragones encontraron una enorme cueva lo suficientemente grande para que sus dragones y ellos se acomodaran para pasar la noche._**

¿No sé por qué los nisarines tuvieron que venir aquí en donde hace mucho calor? - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo acalorada por el viaje que tuvieron que hacer con sus dragones cruzando todo un desierto hasta llegar a lo que podría ser indicaciones donde serían las zonas montañosas con las zonas desérticas_ _en el viaje_ -

" _ **Sí, es mucha calor de estos lugares…**_ " - _mencionaba la pesadilla monstruosa carmezi claro algo acalorada por la temperatura del desierto_ -

No sé, ¿por qué te quejas tanto ruth? - _miraba el pelinegro algo frustrado por las quejas de su amiga_ \- además, debes acostumbrarte a este ambiente desértico montañoso, si vas a ser entrenada por los nisarines

" _ **Si, además ustedes dos se quejan a cada rato en nuestro viaje**_ " - _mencionaba el joven ala-cambiante rojizo verdoso algo frustrado como su jinete al saber que su amiga dragona con la jinete eran iguales de quejonas_ -

Eso es muy cierto, verdad aquilus… - _decía el pelirrojo oscuro mirando a donde estaría su compañero castaño y ver que no estaba cerca del grupo_ \- ahora, ¿dónde se metió?

Yo lo vi, ¿que se había adentrado más a la cueva? - _respondía la castaña señalando en lo más profundo de la cueva donde se habría ido el castaño con el furia nocturna negro_ -

No entiendo, por qué nunca avisa que va a explorar la cueva- _mencionaba la pelirroja algo frustrada de saber que su compañero castaño no avisa_ -

Seguramente tendrá sus motivos - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro hacia su amiga mientras le daba un enorme pescado a su dragón_ -

Vamos, ¡no podemos dejar que aquilus quede solo siempre! - _decía la rubia_ _animando al grupo para ir a donde estaba su amigo_ -

El volverá - _respondía el pelinegro asegurándose de que la fogata no se apagara por la humedad de la cueva haciendo que todos lo miraran_ \- el siempre vuelve cuando va a explorar algo, ¿cómo cuevas o riscos?

Pero... ¿no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperarlo? - _decía la rubia algo preocupada por el castaño al saber que podría haberle pasado algo a él junto a su dragón_ \- debemos ir a buscarlo

Buscar, ¿a quién? - _mencionaba la voz del castaño apareciendo entre la oscuridad de la cueva junto con su amigo dragón acompañándolo, asustando a sus compañeras por la repentina aparición_ -

¡Aquilus! - _miraban las jinetes regañando al castaño por asustarlas repentinamente_ -

¡No nos vuelvas a asustar así! - _decía la rubia molesta por el comportamiento de su compañero_ \- ¡casi nos matas de un susto!

¿Es verdad eso, sara? - _preguntaba el castaño a la castaña menor del grupo que estaba junta a la nadder_ -

S...Sí… - _respondía la castaña a la pregunta de su compañero jinete al ver que se acercaba a ella y por mero reflejo del miedo cerrando sus ojos sintiendo una mano en su cabeza_ -

No sé cómo decirlo claramente para no sonar grosero… pero, perdona por haberte asustado - _decía el castaño algo frustrado por haber asustado a la castaña menor_ \- no fue mi intención asustarte…

N...No hay problema, aquilus… - _mencionaba la castaña_ _algo nerviosa hacia su compañero castaño y algo sonrojada por que la estaba tratando como si fuera una hermana menor para el_ -

Bien - _decía el castaño apartando su mano de la cabeza de su compañera jinete_ _caminando hacia la fogata donde estaban el resto del grupo_ \- explore un poco la cueva y encontré un lago dentro de esta cueva, así nuestros dragones pueden refrescarse y también llenar nuestras cantimploras con agua

 _ **Habían**_ ** _pasado unas horas desde que el grupo de jinetes junto con sus dragones habían dio a donde estaba el lago de la cueva para refrescarse un poco del calor que habían pasado al volar por todo el desierto hasta llegar a las zonas montañosas del continente para seguir su viaje mañana. Cuando volvieron, el grupo de jinetes podía ver al castaño aprovechando de preparar la cena unos deliciosos pescados y pollos asados al fuego, mientras que él furia nocturna negro se encargaba de encender el fuego, mientras dejaba a cada porción de pescados para cada uno de los demás dragones._**

Aquilus, ¿estas preparando la cena? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de que su compañero jinete se había hecho cargo de preparar la cena sabiendo que le tocaba a él prepararla_ -

Bueno, alguien tiene que prepararla, ¿no? - _respondía el castaño con una sonrisa sincera al ver que sus compañeros estaban incomodos de que el haya preparado la cena para todos, sorprendiendo por primera vez a la rubia por verlo sonreír_ \- vengan a cenar, o sus dragones comerán sus porciones

" _ **Y no es mentira**_ "- _mencionaba el nadder mortífero comiéndose el pollo asado de su amigo_ -

¡Espinoso ese era mi pollo! - _miraba el pelirrojo oscuro molesto contra su amigo dragón y verlo huir de el con otro pollo asado de su cena_ \- ¡oye, ese es mi cena! ¡vuelve aquí reptil inutil!

Ja, de hace tiempo no veía a matias molesto con su dragón, ya que antes le robaba su comida cuando se descuidaba - _mencionaba el pelinegro junto al resto del grupo morir de la risa al ver como su amigo y dragón corrían de un lado a otro en la cueva_ -

Aquilus... - _miraba la rubia susurrando el nombre de su compañero algo sorprendida de que el pudiera mostrar una sonrisa sincera hacia el resto al saber que siempre era callado o frio a veces cuando se trataba de algunas cosas_ _solo que su hermana dragona la había escuchado mencionaba el nombre del castaño preocupándola_ -

" ** _¿Sucede algo hermana?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona azul algo preocupada por su hermana humana_ -

No es nada, hermana… - _respondía la rubia algo incomoda al ver que su hermana dragona la había escuchado_ \- solo es...

" ** _Es por aquilus, ¿no es así hermana?_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul alzando sus cejas con una mirada acusadora de ver que su hermana humana no le contaba con toda sinceridad_ -

S…Sí… - _decía la rubia algo incomoda con un leve sonrojo hacia su hermana dragona_ \- s…solo olvida lo que dije…

" ** _Te agrada aquilus, ¿no es así?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona azul con un tono burlón al ver la expresión incomoda de su hermana humana con un colorido más rojizo en su rostro_ -

¡N...Nightshade! - _respondía la rubia muy avergonzada con un sonrojo por el comentario burlón de su hermana dragona_ \- e…está claro, ¿que no me agrada aquilus…?

" ** _¿Entonces te gusta aquilus?_** " - _mencionaba la dragona con una sonrisa desdentada burlona hacia su hermana humana al ver el cambio de expresión de ella_ -

S...Sí… - _decía la rubia rendida al saber que su hermana dragona podría ser insistente para que digiera la verdad_ \- pero, no se lo digas a nadie, ni a tus amigas dragonas

" _ **Oye, yo no soy una chismosa hermana**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul dándole un leve empujón con su pata sin lastimar a su hermana humana_ -" ** _escúchame hermana, ¿por qué no lo llevas a una parte apartada quedando ustedes dos a solas y le confiesas lo que sientes por el?_** "

H…Hermana, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? - _miraba la rubia algo molesta con un tono más colorido en sus mejillas por el comentario de su hermana y la idea de confesarle lo que ella estaba sintiendo por su compañero castaño_ \- sabes perfectamente, ¿que entre él y yo no podría haber nada?

" _ **Oh vamos, seguramente no me he dado cuenta de las veces, ¿que lo has estado mirando de vez en cuando?**_ "- _mencionaba la dragona azul incomodando a su hermana humana con ese tema_ -

Y tu que, hermana- _decía la rubia algo molesta con su hermana dragona tocando ese tema cargando la palabra con un tono burlón_ \- seguramente tu tampoco has estado observando a aquiles a veces, ¿cuándo acampábamos para pasar las noches?

" _ **¡E…Esos son mentiras tuyas, hermana!**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul reaccionando incomoda por las palabras de su hermana humana_ \- " _ **s…solo es tu imaginación…**_ "

No me engañes, hermanita - _decía la rubia algo burlona ahora contra su hermana dragona al verla en ese estado nervioso de lo que estaba hablando_ \- se perfectamente, ¿que sientes algo por aquiles?

" _ **No digas estupideces, hermana**_ " - _miraba la dragona azul con burla en sus palabras contra su hermana humana_ \- " _ **¿Cómo me va a gustar un dragón flojo como ese?**_ "

¿Por qué mejor, no se lo dices al dragón afortunado? - _preguntaba la rubia hacia su hermana dragona haciéndole señas hacia cierto furia nocturna negro que estaba comiendo unos pescados_ \- oh, aquiles…

" _ **¿Eh?**_ " - _miraba el dragón negro hacia donde lo estaban llamando con duda y al ver que no había nadie decide volver a devorar su deliciosa cena de pescados_ -

" _ **Cállate, hermana**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul en un tono molesto con su hermana humana por casi llamar a cierto dragón, mientras la jalaba a unas rocas dejándola en el suelo_ \- " _ **Ni se te ocurra decir algo sobre esto o me veras obligada a decirle a aquilus que tú le gustas**_ "

Ya, está bien hermanita - _decía la rubia entendiendo a su hermana dragona sobre que ambas estaban entre la espada contra la pared_ \- prometo no contarle nada a nadie sobre este tema

" _ **Eso espero, hermana**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azul con duda hacia su hermana humana_ -" _ **porque si no…**_ "

Sí, entiendo hermanita - _decía la rubia entendiendo a lo que quería referirse su hermana dragona con esa amenaza_ \- me llenaras de baba de dragón…

" ** _Bien, será mejor que volvamos con los demás_** " - _mencionaba la dragona azul hacia su hermana humana y ambas dirigiéndose donde estaba el resto del grupo_ -" _ **además, muero de hambre…**_ "

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - _preguntaba la pelirroja al ver a sus dos amigas acercándose para cenar cerca del fuego de la fogata_ -

Estábamos hablando de... ¿cómo sería si, nosotros intentamos hacer una especie de ejercito con dragones? - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su amiga y ver como sus amigos la miraban raro por esas palabras mientras miraba de reojo al castaño que estaba mirando atentamente como las llamas de la fogata se movían_ -

 ** _El grupo de jinetes de dragones cenaban gustosos por cómo le había quedado la cena por el castaño al tener un buen conocimiento con la comida detectando un sabor a menta en los pescados y un poco en el pollo. Tras haber comido la cena, algunos estaban durmiendo acurrucados en sus dragones durmiéndose poco a poco por sentirse cansados por el largo viaje que habían tenido que realizar al atravesar el gran desierto de hace unos momentos antes de encontrar la cueva._**

¿Por qué no duermen? - _preguntaba el castaño acercándose al ver a su compañero que estaba en la entrada de la cueva con algo de cansancio_ -

No tenemos sueño, aquilus… - _respondía el castaño oscuro intentando de no quedarse dormido en su guardia_ -

" _ **Aun no dormiremos, aun podemos mantenernos despiertos…**_ " - _mencionaba el pesadilla monstruosa anaranjado rojizo con algo de cansancio igual que su jinete_ -

Vallen a dormir ambos, ¿nosotros vigilaremos la entrada de la cueva? - _decía el castaño con seriedad hacia su compañero al saber que se quedaría dormido si no iba a dormir como los demás del grupo_ \- ustedes dos están muy cansados desde que volamos el desierto entero hasta estas zonas montañosas

" _ **Sí, nosotros vigilaremos**_ " - _mencionaba el furia nocturna negro preocupado hacia su amigo pesadilla monstruosa al verlo cansado y con sueño_ -" _ **vete a dormir un rato, amigo**_ "

Está bien, que tengas buenas noches - _decía el castaño oscuro entendiendo que se estaba quedándose dormido en su vigilancia y despidiéndose de su compañero para irse a dormir_ -

" _ **Descansa, amigo…**_ " - _mencionaba el pesadilla monstruosa anaranjado rojizo siguiendo a su jinete_ \- " ** _es una bonita noche, ¿no lo crees así, aquilus?_** "

Sí, es muy hermosa la noche - _respondía el castaño observando el cielo con algunas nubes y una luna llena_ -

" ** _Tú crees que mis padres, hermanos y hermanas, ¿estén bien?_** " - _preguntaba el furia nocturna negro algo preocupado por su familia dragones mientras miraba el cielo_ -

Sí amigo, seguramente ellos estarán bien - _respondía el castaño mirando el cielo extrañando tenerlos cerca ya que los consideraba una parte más de su familia_ \- además, son muy fuertes recuerda que ellos son furias nocturnas

" ** _Eso espero…_** " - _mencionaba el furia nocturna negro algo preocupado por sus padres y hermanos e hermanas que no sabía cómo estarían ahora por los años que han estado viajando_ \- " ** _¿Crees que algún día volvamos a nuestro hogar?_** "

Claro que volveremos algún día a casa - _decía el castaño mirando de reojo a su amigo dragón_ \- ya verás que volveremos, aquiles

" ** _¿En serio?_** " - _miraba el furia nocturna negro hacia su mejor amigo esperando el día en volver a casa_ -

Sí, iremos a recorrer como siempre habíamos hecho en el bosque como una familia otra vez - _decía el castaño con una sonrisa hacia su amigo dragón_ \- bueno, está haciendo algo de frió aquí, iré por algo de leña…

" ** _Sí, tienes razón_** " - _mencionaba él furia nocturna negro entendiendo que estaba empezando a hacer más frio en la entrada de_ _la cueva y volver a donde estaban los demás durmiendo_ -

Bien, mejor duerme un rato, tengo que seguir vigilando el fuego y la entrada de la cueva – _decía el castaño encendiendo una fogata y algo preocupado por su amigo dragón_ -

" ** _Lo se aquilus, pero... crees que algún día vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, ¿que dejamos en casa?_** " - _miraba el furia nocturna negro extrañando la alegría que mostraba su mejor amigo antes de que todo sucediera_ -

Claro, volveremos a hacer las mismas cosas que hacíamos antes, pero... no hasta acabar con el que había matado a mi padre, ¿no creo que eso sea posible por ahora? - _decía el castaño con algo de decepción al saber que tendría que ser lo que era ahora una persona fría y muy distante entre las personas_ -

" ** _Pero, sé que en el fondo de esa personalidad fría y seria… esta ese amigo que he conocido siempre_** " - _le da una sonrisa desdentada y se queda dormido_ -

Eso espero amigo mio… - _decía el castaño dándole una_ _sonrisa a su amigo dragón mientras estaba atento de que el fuego de la fogata no se apagara y estando atento de la entrada de la cueva_ -

 ** _El joven castaño se encontraba atento en que la fogata no se apagara y de vigilar la entrada de la cueva, su compañero dragón estaba acurrucado al lado suyo para intentar de darle calor a su amigo humano con el calor del fuego. Tras haberse nublado con nubes negras de lluvias, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban el grupo de jinetes, se encontraba un caballo blanco cabalgando mientras que un joven encapuchado blanco había terminado sus misiones de la ciudad de jerusalén y emprender rumbo hacia alahmut, pero se le estaba acabando la comida y le quedaba poco agua hasta que encontró no muy lejos de él, una cueva que estaba iluminada por una fogata._**

¿Hola? - _preguntaba el encapuchado blanco desmontándose de su caballo esperando una respuesta mientras se adentraba a la_ _cueva y una de sus manos lo tenía en el mango de su espada que estaba en la cintura para en caso de haber conflictos_ \- ¿hay alguien aquí?

¿Quién eres? y ¿qué haces? - _respondía el castaño desde las oscuridad de la cueva gracias que su dragón lo ayudaba a esconderse bien en la oscuridad_ -

Necesito un lugar para pasar la noche y la lluvia - _decía el encapuchado buscando con la mirada a la voz de un joven que estaría escondido en la oscuridad de la cueva_ \- se me había terminado la comida de camino aquí, vengo desde jerusalén

¿Jerusalén? - _preguntaba el castaño confundido por el nombre de esa ciudad por parte del encapuchado_ -

Sí, es una ciudad de donde he estado, para entregar unas plumas manchadas de sangre de mis victimas - _respondía el encapuchado blanco mientras buscaba al joven que estaba escondiéndose_ -

¿Acaso asesinas gente por placer? - _preguntaba el castaño dudoso de las verdaderas intenciones del encapuchado al ver que las manos de este estaba en el mango de la espada que llevaba en la cintura_ -

No mato por placer, niño - _respondía el encapuchado buscando al joven con la mirada_ \- me habían enviado a matar a dos personas, un político asiático y un gobernador persa

¿Así que eres un nisarin? - _preguntaba el castaño algo sorprendido al encapuchado dejándose mostrarse_ -

S...Sí, ¿no te voy a lastimar? ¿no soy capaz de matar a un niño? - _respondía el encauchado al ver que el joven no lo miraba con horror sino más bien con asombro_ -

Bien, ¿creo que tus palabras son sinceras? - _decía el castaño caminando hacia la luz de la fogata_ \- debes tener hambre y sed ¿no es así?

Sí - _respondía el encapuchado blanco con algo de duda de saber que un niño de su edad tendría comida en estas zonas montañosas con el desierto_ -

Bien, espera un momento – _mencionaba el castaño buscando algo detrás de él y pasarle un bolso con pollo y algo de pescado y una cantimplora con agua_ \- aquí tienes

Gracias… - _decía el encapuchado blanco algo nervioso al saber que no era muy bueno hablando con niños desde que se convirtió en un nisarin_ -

" _ **¿Qué sucede, aquilus?**_ " - _preguntaba el furia nocturna negro levantándose un poco sorprendiendo desprevenidamente al encapuchado_ -

Pero, ¿qué demonios son esas cosas? - _mencionaba el encapuchado reaccionando con_ _miedo sacando su espada de su funda al ver una extraña criatura que se había levantado detrás del niño castaño_ -

Descuida, no te harán nada - _decía el castaño sentándose cerca de su amigo dragón y pidiéndole que bajara su arma_ _al encapuchado_ \- además, él es un dragón

Dijiste, dragón… - _miraba el encapuchado blanco incrédulo al ver por primera vez una de esas criaturas muy cerca y sin hacerle daño al niño_ -

¿Cómo es alahmut? - _preguntaba el castaño recibiendo una mirada dudosa del encapuchado_ _por haber mencionado su hogar entre las montañas_ _-_

Es una aldea simple al pie de una colina, en la cima, está un castillo que lo usamos como biblioteca y refugio de ataques de invasores - _respondía el encapuchado comiendo sabrosamente el pescado por percibir un sabor a menta incluso el pollo tenía el mismo sabor_ \- mmm... en mi vida nunca había comido pollo y pescado así, debes ser alguien hábil en la cocina ¿no?

Sí, es lo que mi padre me había enseñado a los seis años - _decía el castaño algo triste al recordar a su padre_ -

¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre? - _preguntaba el encapuchado blanco algo curioso sobre el joven niño_ _mientras comía un pedazo de pollo asado_ -

Marcos - _respondía el castaño hacia el encapuchado haciendo que este se atragantara un poco con su comida por tal respuesta de este_ -

Espera, espera, ¿tu padre es marcos? - _decía el encapuchado blanco incrédulo de lo que había escuchado por ese niño al escuchar que era hijo de uno de los grandes maestros nisarines muy reconocidos por todos entre los nisarines_ \- el maestro nisarine y jinete de dragón

¿Sí? - _miraba el castaño algo confundido en cómo se estaba comportando el encapuchado nisarin_ -

Dime una cosa, ¿está aquí tu padre? - _preguntaba el encapuchado blanco nisarine buscando con la mirada al padre del castaño_ -

El lleva muerto más de dos años… - _respondía el castaño directamente hacia el encapuchado nisarine que lo miraba atónito de lo que estaba diciéndole_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _decía el encapuchado nisarin dando un gran_ _grito despertando a todos los jóvenes jinetes con sus dragones que estaban en el fondo de la cueva, mientras que el nisarin no se percataba de las miradas molestas de unos jinetes con sus dragones que habían estado durmiendo_ \- ¡¿como el gran maestro nisarin pudo morir?! por alah, ¿el mentor se va a poner muy triste? esto definitivamente es muy malo…

Aquilus… - _mencionaban el grupo de jinetes acercándose a su compañero castaño que tenía compañía_ \- ¿quién es el encapuchado?

Chicos, él es un nisarin de alahmut - _miraba el castaño sus compañeros señalando al encapuchado blanco nisarin que los quedaba viendo algo perplejo de ver a mas dragones con ese grupo de niños_ \- y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

M…Mi nombre es selim… - _respondía el encapuchado nisarin algo dudoso de que ese grupo de dragones no fueran peligrosos_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _miraban el grupo de jóvenes jinetes impresionados de la tranquilidad de aquilus al encapuchado que pudo haberlo matado si quisiera, mientras todos se acercaban al encapuchado para hacer preguntas dejando a tres jinetes con sus respectivos dragones algo frustrantes al ver que no han cambiado nada el grupo que tenían_ -

¿Eres un nisarin? - _preguntaba la pelirroja curiosa sobre el encapuchado nisarin_ -

¿Cómo es alahmut? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo oscuro algo curioso en saber sobre el lugar donde vivía el_ _encapuchado nisarin_ -

¿Por qué usan capuchas los nisarines? - _preguntaba la castaña clara algo curiosa al ver la vestimenta del encapuchado nisarin_ -

¿Matan personas por placer? - _preguntaba el castaño oscuro algo curioso por escuchar que eran temidos los nisarines por asesinar personas al encapuchado nisarin_ -

¿Puedo ver qué tipo de espada ocupan los nisarines? - _preguntaba la pelinegra curiosa de saber como son las armas de los nisarines al encapuchado nisarin_ -

Pues… ah… - _murmuraba el encapuchado nisarin algo incómodo por las pregunta de los jóvenes jinetes que le preguntaban al mismo tiempo_ -

Pues... ah... - _queda algo confundido y nervioso, por las preguntas de los jóvenes y los dragones que estaban cerca de él incomodándolo_ -

Ya, amigos, selim no puede contestar a sus preguntas, ¿si todos están preguntándole al mismo tiempo? - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia sus amigos con intenciones de apartar a sus amigos para que dejaran respirar al encapuchado nisarin_ -

Está bien… - _murmuraban el grupo de jinetes algo fastidiados por el pelinegro que los estaba apartando un poco del encapuchado nisarin_ -

Vamos chicos, saben que es mala educación presionar a las personas de esa forma - _mencionaba la rubia mirando algo avergonzada a sus amigas que se habían sentado cerca de ella_ -

Bueno, gracias… - _decía el encapuchado nisarin algo aliviado de ver que al menos tres de los jóvenes jinetes lo habían ayudado a salir de esa situación incómoda_ -

Además, es muy tarde y debemos dormir- _mencionaba el castaño preparando el mapa que de la zona donde estaría las montañas cercanas de alahmut_ -

Sí, ya que mañana iremos a alahmut para hablar con el mentor del señor selim - _decía el pelinegro apoyando a su compañero castaño sobre dormir para emprender de nuevo su viaje_ -

¿Acaso, ustedes conocen a nuestro mentor? - _preguntaba el encapuchado nisarin sorprendido de que el grupo de jinetes irían a ver a su mentor_ -

No, pero, mis padres si lo conocían - _respondía el castaño acomodándose en su amigo dragón para dormir, mientras los demás del grupo hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos dragones_ _, pero el nisarin estaba viendo sorprendido que los dragones se podían llevar bien con unos simples niños, si los tratas bien, y se había quedado dormido apoyado en una roca cerca del fuego junto a su caballo_ -

 ** _El encapuchado nisarine miraba curioso cómo podían esas criaturas que podían volar y escupir fuego llevarse tan bien con unos niños llamándole la atención sobre estas extrañas criaturas sobre sus comportamientos con los seres humanos sin importar la diferencia. Mientras veía a cada uno de los jóvenes jinetes con sus respectivos dragones como podían compartir un vínculo de amistad, a pesar de que ellos eran reptiles y los niños humanos llevarse tan bien antes de quedarse dormido por el largo día que había tenido el nisarin._**

 ** _Tras amanecer en un día despejado con una neblina por el clima de las montañas producidas por las lluvias, el grupo de jinetes veían al encapuchado nisarin preparando sus cosas para marcharse hacia alahmut, el castaño se había acercado al encapuchado para detenerlo un poco antes de que pudiera irse._**

¿A dónde vas, selim? - _preguntaba el castaño deteniendo al nisarin encapuchado antes de que pudiera montarse en el caballo_ -

Iré a alahmut, no puedo llegar atrasado a donde el mentor - _respondía el encapuchado nisarin seriamente al tener que irse y llegar lo más pronto a la aldea de alahmut_ -

¿Podríamos ir contigo? - _preguntaba la castaña con un tono tímido al encapuchado nisarin que no mostraba su rostro_ -

Bueno…podríamos ir caminando, aparte, ¿al mentor no le importara que llegue un poco tarde a alahmut? - _respondía el encapuchado nisarin rascándose un poco la mejilla intentando de ver desviar su mirada como lo estaba mirando la castaña_ _menor_ -

Entonces, ¿es un sí? – _mencionaba el pelinegro al nisarin algo animado de acompañar al nisarin rumbo a donde estaba la aldea donde el vivia_ -

Sí, pero, no quiero que sus amigos reptiles asusten a mis hermanos y hermanas nisarines y a los aldeanos, mientras están en el pueblo ¿entendido? - _decía el encapuchado nisarin sin tener mas opción que ser acompañado por el grupo de jinetes rumbo a su hogar donde vivía con el resto de los demás nisarines_ \- Bien, preparen sus cosas, partiremos de inmediato

¡Sí! - _mencionaban el grupo de jinetes preparando sus cosas para emprender el viaje con el nisarin a excepción del castaño que estaba observando a sus compañeros prepararse para viajar_ -

Y tú, ¿qué? - _miraba el nisarin al castaño que estaba al lado suyo observando al resto de los jóvenes jinetes_ -

Yo, ¿qué? - _mencionaba el castaño cruzado de brazos mirando de reojo al nisarin_ -

¿No vas a arreglar tus cosas? - _preguntaba el encapuchado nisarin algo dudoso de no verlo arreglar sus cosas_ -

Yo ya los tengo listo para emprender el viaje - _respondía el castaño observando a sus compañeros moverse de un lado a otro arreglando sus cosas para el viaje_ \- siempre estoy pendiente de tenerlo todo listo y partir

Bien selim, ¿ya estamos todos listos? - _decía la rubia aviando al encapuchado nisarin que estaba esperándolos con el castaño que estaba cruzado de brazos esperándolos_ -

Ya era hora, ¿porque la tardanza? - _miraba el castaño dudoso a su compañera de viaje por haber tardado tanto y ver que se acercaba la castaña_ -

Teníamos que llenar las cantimploras con agua - _mencionaba la castaña algo apenada de haber hecho esperar a su compañero mucho junto con el nisarin_ -

Olvídalo sara - _decía el castaño acariciando la cabeza de la castaña para_ _para tranquilizarla_ \- mejor vámonos, ¿antes de que selim cambie de opinión?

 ** _Ya habiendo tenido todo listo y lo necesario para emprender nuevamente su viaje hacia alahmut acompañados por el nisarin que los guiaba por la ruta de acceso donde seria su hogar que era protegido por las montañas de cualquier ataque de cualquier enemigo que se les proponía atacarles dándole a los nisarines una ventaja para defenderse de los ataques de invasores._**

 ** _Montañas de alahmut, Aldea de los nisarines, Territorios entre persia y siria._**

 ** _Tras haber caminado unas horas por el paisaje montañoso guiados por el nisarin, a lo lejos podían ver dos portones de madera y unos nisarines vigilando la entrada principal de la aldea de alahmut. Algunos nisarines al ver a su compañero siendo acompañado por un grupo de jóvenes junto a unos enormes criaturas sorprendiendolos y a la vez con miedo de que los atacaran a ellos y a toda su gente._**

 ** _Pero al ver a su compañero indicándoles con una señal en bajar las armas y que eran inofensivos hasta haber llegado los portones de entrada de la aldea de alahmut, ya que alguno de los nisarines había leído el códice de dragones que había hecho la maestra de dragones dejándoles a ellos el encargado a los nisarines de proteger los secretos de los jinetes de dragones. Algunos nisarines que estaban protegiendo la entrada principal de la aldea de los nisarines, estaban curiosos de saber que especie eran esas criaturas para otro momento, algunos nisarines que defendían los portones los había detenido para que no siguieran su camino y ver que algunas de estas criaturas no lo dejaban de verlo curioso de por qué los había detenido sin razón hasta hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero, para que siguieran su camino siendo acompañados por un nisarin guiándolos por la aldea._**

 ** _El grupo de jóvenes jinetes estaban sorprendidos de ver a algunos aldeanos, nisarines y niños curiosos de ver a un grupo de jinetes montados en dragones y lo que en verdad sorprendió al grupo era la maravillosa estructura de un castillo tipo islámico de un color blanco puro y en el techo era de oro y mientras que se acercaban al castillo podían ver las maravillosas murallas que protegían el acceso al castillo al ver que eran lo bastante resistentes contra un disparo de un furia nocturna. Al llegar a la entrada de las murallas eran recibidos por dos nisarines escoltando a un anciano de aproximadamente unos 80 años de edad, con una barba blanca y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo en un combate cuando era más joven el anciano._**

Vaya selim - _mencionaba el anciano con una señal de sus manos para que lo dejara solo y ver como los arqueros nisarines estaban apuntándolos en protegerlo en cualquier momento de problema y ver al grupo de jóvenes con unas criaturas que le llamo la curiosidad siendo acompañando a su nisarin y detenerse a unos pasos_ \- ¿quiénes son tus amigos?

M...Mentor - _miraba el nisarin sorprendido de ver a su mentor recibirlo en persona en la entrada de la fortaleza de los nisarines, colocando su mano izquierda en donde se encontraba su corazón_ \- Ellos son... son jinetes de dragones muy jóvenes, me los había encontrado anoche cuando me dirigía hacia aquí, lamento haber tardado mentor…

¿No es necesario las disculpas?, mi joven amigo - _decía el anciano mentor haciendo que al joven nisarin lo mirara confundido dándole una sonrisa amable y casi paternal por parte de el_ \- has hecho algo bueno, en traer al hijo de marcos y sally, no podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti, mi joven aprendiz… seguramente, ¿tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti?

Si, mentor - _mencionaba el joven nisarin hacia su gran mentor al ver que no estaba molesto con él por llegar tarde_ -

Bueno, ¿deben estar cansados, por el largo viaje en sus vidas? - _decía el_ _anciano mentor acercándose hacia el grupo de jinetes con sus dragones y acercándose hacia la nadder_ \- ¿no es así?

S...Sí - _respondía la castaña algo tímida al ver como el mentor de los nisarines acariciando a su dragona_ -

Selim - _mencionaba el anciano mentor mirando a uno de sus nisarines poniéndose firme al ver que lo había nombrado_ \- llevare a nuestros invitados al comedor y reúne a todos los nisarines que estén disponibles para que se reúnan en el comedor

S...Sí, mentor - _decía el joven nisarine partiendo a avisar a los demás_ _nisarines que estuvieran disponibles, ya que algunos estarían lejos de alahmut_ -

Bueno, será mejor que me sigan - _mencionaba el anciano mentor de los nisarines caminando hacia la fortaleza de los nisarines_ \- seguramente, tienen hambre ustedes y sus dragones

Y ahora, ¿qué? - _miraba el pelinegro hacia su compañero al ver que estaba siguiendo al anciano mentor_ -

Sera mejor ir con el - _respondía el castaño confiando en las palabras del anciano mentor de los nisarines_ -

Tú, ¿qué dices robert? - _preguntaba el castaño oscuro hacia su amigo y al verlo que estaba siguiendo a su compañero_ -

No sé tú, jacob - _respondía la pelirroja al ver a sus dos amigos caminar siguiendo al mentor de los nisarines_ \- pero, yo tengo hambre…

Vamos, no quiero tener esas miradas en mi… - _mencionaba la castaña siguiendo a sus dos amigos junto a su dragona_ \- además, si aquilus confía en él, ¿por qué no nosotros?

Buen punto - _decía el castaño oscuro al ver las miradas de los arqueros nisarines aun desconfiando de los jóvenes_ -

¡El último en llegar prepara la cena! - _mencionaba la pelinegra corriendo junto a su dragona siguiendo al mentor de los nisarines_ -

¡Ruth! - _decían el grupo de jinetes al ver a su amiga correr detrás del mentor de los nisarines_ -

Siempre con lo mismo - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver a su amiga correr junto a la pesadilla monstruosa_ -

Es ruth, ella jamás cambiara - _decía la pelirroja al ver a su amiga correr detrás del mentor de los nisarines_ -

Nos hace quedar mal delante de todos los nisarines - _mencionaba la castaña avergonzada por el acto impulsivo de su amiga_ -

En eso tienes razón, sara… - _decía la rubia apoyando en el comentario de su amiga_ -

 _ **El grupo de jinetes con sus dragones seguían al anciano mentor de los nisarines siendo guiados en donde estaba el comedor donde podrían al menos comer algo debido que se le había acabado el alimento y el agua por lo que quedo de viaje con el joven nisarin. Sin bajar la guardia debido que cada nisarin que estaba en la fortaleza los miraba con desconfianza y duda de las verdaderas intenciones del grupo de jinetes que estaban en su hogar hablando entre ellos en su idioma para que los jóvenes no les entendiera nada.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Bienvenidos a alahmut._**

 **Nota:** _Lamento la demora de avance en este fic, debido que tuve trabajo algo pesado y me enferme momentáneamente impidiéndome avanzar nada, ya que aparte tenía pensado avanzar de añadir nuevo contenido para el "códice de dragones" con nuevos tipos de dragones que alguno de ustedes habrá escuchado más adelante. Bueno, sin más los dejo con la historia._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Bienvenidos a alahmut._**

 ** _Aldea de alahmut, fronteras entre los territorios persa-sirios._**

 ** _El grupo de jóvenes jinetes caminaban siguiendo al mentor de los nisarines rumbo al comedor donde todos los nisarines disponibles en Alahmut se reunirían en el castillo y fortaleza de los nisarines al ver como los arqueros o nisarines que estaban custodiándolo miraban algunos curiosos y otros con desconfianza. Mientras que el grupo de dragones miraban curiosos a los aldeanos y a los nisarines que los miraban con desconfianza al presenciar en sus vidas estar frente a estas criaturas que se conocían por ser criaturas asesinas que podrían asesinarte si ellos querían ganándose el apodo como demonios por los humanos._**

¿Así que, son jinetes de dragones? - _preguntaba el mentor de los nisarines algo sorprendido de ver a jinetes de dragones a tan corta edad_ -

Así es señor - _respondía el pelinegro hacia el anciano nisarin mirándolo con duda_ \- pero, ¿quién es usted?

Me dicen el mentor o el sabio de la montaña, pero mi nombre es... - _mencionaba el anciano mentor hacia el joven jinete mientras ingresaban al castillo de alahmut sorprendiendo a los jóvenes jinetes la cantidades de libros y pergaminos que había en el lugar_ \- esta es nuestra biblioteca donde algunos nisarines aprenden y traducen distintas lenguas de otros lugares...

¡Mentor! - _decía un nisarin encapuchado corriendo donde estaba su mentor junto con el grupo de jinetes_ \- lamento su interrumpirlo así, pero, tenemos buenas y malas noticias…

Bien, dime, ¿las buenas noticias? - _miraba el anciano mentor hacia uno de sus nisarines_ -

Los mentores de persia, china y turco, vienen a visitarnos ¿creemos que ellos ya sabían que unos jinetes de dragones están en alahmut? - _decía el nisarin hacia su mentor mientras intentaba de recuperar el aliento_ -

Y ¿las malas? - _preguntaba el anciano mentor hacia su nisarin que estaba exhausto debido que debió haber venido rápidamente al terminar sus tareas asignadas_ -

Unos hermanos en el continente pasando de roma hacia el noreste, dicen, ¿qué se esta formando una orden llamar, el ejército de los pobres? - _respondía el nisarin algo agitado hacia su mentor mientras miraba dudoso de ver a un grupo de jóvenes junto a unas criaturas que jamás había visto en su vida_ \- pero, sabemos que ese ejercito están planeando aliarse con un ejército llamado el "ejército de la muerte"…

¿Necesitaremos ayuda de alguna parte? - _decía el anciano mentor al saber que posiblemente las murallas de la fortaleza no resistirán por mucho y temor de que sus nisarines sean exterminados_ \- bueno, gracias por el aviso hermano, ahora vuelve a tus tareas, mientras llevare a estos jóvenes al jardín de alahmut por unos momentos

Sí, mentor - _mencionaba el nisarin haciendo una reverencia hacia su mentor y marcharse para seguir en sus deberes_ _asignados_ -

Díganme, ¿cómo se llaman? - _preguntaba el anciano mentor guiando a los jóvenes jinetes entre la gran biblioteca hacia donde estaba el jardín del castillo_ -

Mi nombre es aquilus - _decía el castaño presentándose al anciano mentor de los nisarines para luego señalar a sus compañeros de viaje_ \- y ellos son maría, robert, matilda, jacob, ruth, matias y sara, son mis amigos…

Son muy jóvenes, ¿para ser unos jinetes de dragones? - _respondía el anciano a los jóvenes que estaban caminando detrás de el y mirando de reojo al grupo de dragones siguiendo a los niños_ \- y ¿ellos son sus dragones?

Así es, ellos son nuestros amigos - _respondía el pelinegro hacia el anciano mentor que miraba curioso al grupo de dragones que seguía al grupo de jinetes_ -

Bien, muy bien - _mencionaba el anciano mentor de los nisarines pasando la gran biblioteca y ver como los mecanismos de la puerta se abrían dejándolos pasar a los jardines del castillos con unas hermosas flores que los jóvenes nunca habían visto jamás en sus vidas y ver a algunos estudiantes nisarines leyendo algunos libros o pergaminos que habían estado en la biblioteca estaban impresionados por los dragones que acompañaban a unos jóvenes, ya que ellos los habían visto en el libro de dragones que había dejado la primera jinete de dragones y la primera mujer nisarin_ \- esas personas de allá son novicios, algunos vienen a leer aquí en los jardines para aprender distintos idiomas, como el árabe y latín

¿Entre ustedes? - _preguntaba el pelinegro curioso de ver que posiblemente en alahmut podría aprender nuevos idiomas o culturas de otros lugares del mundo_ -

Claro joven, aquí aprendemos diplomacia, poesía, matemáticas y también, ¿entrenamos nuevas formas de asesinato contra nuestros enemigos? - _respondía el anciano mentor ubicándose cerca de un acantilado dejando ver un hermoso paisaje montañoso del lugar en donde estaban viviendo los nisarines_ \- y este es el jardín de alahmut, aquí vienen algunos asesinos nisarines para inspirarse por el bello paisaje montañoso de alahmut y este hombre de aquí es umar, nuestro segundo mejor nisarin en alahmut, puede ser un poco frió y distante con algunos nisarines novatos, pero en el fondo es un buen hombre

Oh, mentor - _decía el mencionado nisarin de unos 35 años al ver a su superior haciéndole una leve reverencia de respeto_ \- es un honor, tenerlo aquí en los jardines de alahmut

Ya, ya, umar, no es necesario de ser tan formales ahora, te presento a nuestros invitados, ellos son jinetes de dragones - _señalaba el anciano mentor al pequeño grupo de jinetes de dragones que estaban observando el hermoso paisaje montañoso del lugar_ \- sus nombres son maría, sara, matilda, ruth, robert, matias, jacob y aquilus

Un momento mentor, ¿aquilus? - _mencionaba el nisarin adulto mirando al joven castaño de ojos ámbar haciéndole familiar de ciertas personas_ \- vaya, sí ,¿que eres idéntico a marcos con sally?

Creo, que te has dado cuenta, que él es hijo de marcos y sally - _decía el anciano mentor de los nisarines al ver que su segundo mejor nisarin era un buen analista con las personas que eran parte del gremio_ -

Sí, me acuerdo que esos dos venían de vez en cuando a alahmut, ¿para enseñar nuevos movimientos de combate para enseñar a los nuevos novicios nisarines? - _mencionaba el nisarin adulto con una sonrisa al ver que cierto castaño era idéntico al padre en cierta forma_ \- dime, ¿es verdad, que marcos fue asesinado?

Umar… - _mencionaba el mentor nisarin seriamente hacia su mejor nisarin al hablar de eso ahora_ \- no es momento para preguntas, tenemos algo mucho peor acercándose

¿Qué? - _miraba el nisarin impresionado por las palabras de su superior_ \- ¿cómo puede decir eso mentor? nuestras murallas son impenetrables contra cualquier invasor

Mi amigo, con el tiempo entendí que nuestras murallas algún momento para otro serán inevitables para lo que se acerca… - _mencionaba el mentor nisarin mirando a los jóvenes jinetes que algo le llamaba la atención sobre que esos jóvenes sobrevivieran para algo es el destino de cada uno_ \- el nuevo ejército que se está forjando no tardaran en venir a invadirnos

¿Es el ejército de la muerte? - _preguntaba el nisarin esperando que eso jamás sucediera en alahmut ya que el había visto constantes invasiones contra su hogar y ver los fracasos de sus enemigos en el intento_ \- ¿verdad…?

Así es mi amigo - _respondía el mentor de los nisarines directamente con toda sinceridad hacia su mejor nisarin_ \- me temo que eso pueda suceder en algún momento…

Señor mentor, mi padre dejo escrito una carta para usted mucho antes de que fuera asesinado? - _mencionaba el castaño acercándose a su dragón para sacar de la bolsa una carta sellada con un símbolo de un dragón entregándosela al mentor de los nisarines_ -

Una pregunta, aquilus - _decía el anciano mentor mirando curiosamente al hijo de su mejor nisarin que había tenido_ \- seguro, ¿qué quieres tomar el camino de un nisarin?

La verdad es que quiero unirme a los nisarines para poder vengar a mi padre - _mencionaba el castaño mirando fijamente al mentor de los nisarines con seriedad_ \- no puedo dejar que el asesino de mi padre siga viviendo

Sabes, ¿cuál es nuestra causa? - _preguntaba el anciano mentor mirando al joven jinete que había hablado con seriedad justo como lo había hecho su padre cuando se habían unido a los nisarines_ -

Pues, para serle sincero no… - _respondía el castaño con frustración al no saber las causas de ser un nisarin_ -

En unos momentos leeré esta carta de tu padre, aquilus… - _decía el anciano mentor mirando como el joven se parecía a sus dos nisarines que eran jinetes de dragones_ \- pero, seguramente necesitaran descansar debido a su largo viaje

Sí, mentor… - _miraba el castaño algo preocupante por lo que sucedería a sus amigos_ -

Mentor - _mencionaba el encapuchado que había entrado con los jóvenes jinetes llegando a donde se encontraba su mentor rápidamente_ \- pude reunir a los otros mentores de los nisarines donde me ordeno… pero, lo están esperando en su despacho

Bien, iré a ver a los demás mentores nisarines - _decía el anciano mentor al saber que serían una larga charla con los demás mentores designados de distintas partes del mundo_ \- mientras tanto selim, cuida de nuestros invitados en alahmut, ¿seguramente deben tener mucha hambre?

Bueno... ¿vamos los llevare a mi casa, para que puedan comer algo ustedes y sus dragones? - _mencionaba el encapuchado nisarin al ver que no tenía más opción que_ _guiarlos a su casa, mientras era seguido por los jóvenes jinetes con sus dragones algo decepcionados por no poder formar parte de los nisarines_ -

 _ **Los jóvenes jinetes de dragones habían salido de los muros fortificados del castillo de alahmut, para caminar ignorando las miradas de los aldeanos y nisarines por los dragones que acompañaban al grupo de niños. Mientras que Selim se encargaba de guiar a los jóvenes hacia su casa que estaba algo apartada de las demás casas de la aldea e invitarlos sentarse en los cojines que se encontraban en el suelo con una mesa pequeña en medio**_ ** _._**

Bueno, bienvenidos a mi casa - _mencionaba el nisarin hacia los jóvenes jinetes con los dragones detrás al sentarse en uno de los cojines_ _ya que el tamaño de la casa era justa para que sus dragones pudieran moverse en la acogedora casa_ \- les preparare de comer unos deliciosos pescados ¿qué me dicen?

Está bien, selim - _contestaba el pelinegro sentándose junto a sus compañeros mientras sus dragones esperaban a que les dieran pescados_ -

¿Qué te pasa aquilus? - _preguntaba la rubia algo preocupada por su amigo al verlo algo pensativo_ -

No es nada, debe ser el viaje que tuvimos… - _respondía el castaño algo frio y distante hacia su amiga_ -

Vamos aquilus, tienes que dejar de ser una persona fría y distante - _mencionaba la rubia intentando de animar a su amigo sin resultado alguno_ -

Necesito estar un rato solo - _mencionaba el castaño algo frustrante saliendo de la casa del nisarin dejando a sus amigos atrás mientras que su dragón lo seguía para no dejarlo so_ _lo_ -

Déjalo solo un rato, maría - _decía la castaña al ver que su amiga quería ir detrás de su amigo_ \- a él siempre le ha gustado estar solo para tranquilizarse, el único familiar que es muy cercano a él, es aquiles, anda, vamos a ayudar a selim con la comida ¿sí?

Está bien, sara… - _mencionaba la rubia siguiendo a su amiga no sin antes mirar por donde se había ido su amigo_ -

¿María? - _mencionaba la castaña llamando a su amiga al ver que no había respondido_ \- oye, maría

Hmm, ¿qué pasa sara? - _le pregunta algo confundida a su amiga_ -

¿Por qué estabas tan pensativa? ¿te preocupa aquilus? - _preguntaba la castaña preocupada de que su amiga este muy pensativa hoy_ _sin saber que había dejado a su amiga con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

E...Este pues...yo... - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda por el comentario de su amiga_ _haciéndola_ _sonreír_ -

Sabes, si los otros te ven preocuparte por aquilus… diría, que ustedes dos harían bonita pareja cuando sean un poco más mayores? - _decía la castaña aguantándose de la risa de su amiga dejándola aún más sonrojada por esas palabras_ -

S...Sí, pero... - _murmuraba la rubia avergonzada de lo que pudiera decirle hasta ser interrumpida por su amiga_ -

Puede que aquilus sea muy frió y muy distante con los demás - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada por su amigo por saber cómo se sentía al perder a sus padres sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta_ _que el castaño aquilus estaba sentado en una piedra escuchando la plática de ambas chicas sin saber que se había sentado cerca de la cocina_ \- pero, sé que en el fondo, es amable, responsable, un buen amigo y se preocupa por nosotros, si aquilus fuera mi familia, lo consideraría un hermano ejemplar

Pero, ¿no te preocupa de que no muestre emociones? - _miraba la rubia algo dudosa hacia su amiga sabiendo que hay personas que cambian_ -

La verdad, siempre me he preocupado por el- _mencionaba la castaña menor soltando un suspiro pesado sorprendiendo con esas palabras a cierto castaño que estaba afuera de la casa cercana a la cocina_ _y saber que ella lo ve como si fuese un hermano de toda la vida_ \- por eso maría ¿debes comprenderle? el perdió a su madre y asesinaron a su padre cuando tenía el 7 años, ¿sí yo perdiera a mis padres así? estaría como aquilus, con una personalidad fría y distante hacia lo demás y guardaría toda esa parte de amable, sociable con los demás en el fondo de mi corazón…

Bueno, pero, ¿si aquilus volviera a ser lo que era antes? - _miraba la rubia algo preocupada por su amigo al verlo siempre tan distante del resto del grupo de jinetes_ \- Ya sabes, antes de que fuera a ser una persona fría y distante

Pues, eso sería normal para cualquiera - _respondía la castaña cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su amiga sin darse cuenta que cierto castaño se había retirado_ \- bueno, será mejor que terminemos de preparar la cena

Sí, tienes razón - _mencionaba la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro a su amiga mientras preparaban la cena para comer todos y mandar al nisarin a donde estaban los demás_ _esperándolos_ -

 ** _Tras haber colocado unos platos con los pescados cocidos en la mesa, y dejado algunas cestas de pescados para que los dragones comieran. En la mesa, algunos jinetes de dragones estaban hablando entre ellos con Selim para conocerse mejor, ya que el castaño estaba muy callado en silencio escuchando la plática de todos con el nisarin._**

Aquilus - _decía la rubia algo preocupada llamando la atención de su amigo que había estado callado todo el rato_ \- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, estoy bien - _respondía el castaño lanzándole un pescado a su amigo dragón que este había atrapado en el aire_ \- además, quería disculparme por la forma en que te he hablado durante nuestro viaje hasta alahmut…

Bueno, yo también quería disculparme, ¿no debería meterme en cosas personales de los demás? - _decía la rubia con una mirada triste al recordar que ella también había perdido a su familia_ -

María, no es necesario que te disculpes - _mencionaba el castaño percatándose de que su mano estaba temblando sin razón alguna_ \- sé que tu querías ayudarme y yo lo rechace, siento... ¿que no soy la misma persona que conozco? ¿es como si fuera otra persona…?

Ya aquilus, ¿no es necesario que te pongas mal con esas cosas? - _miraba la rubia con una sonrisa colocando su mano en hombro de su amigo_ \- ¿no es tu culpa?

Gracias, maría - _respondía el castaño devolviéndole una sonrisa_ _a su amiga por ver que ella quería que dejara de ser tan distante entre sus nuevos amigos jinetes_ -

 ** _Todos habían terminado de cenar en la casa de Selim, ya que había 3 habitaciones, dividiendo al grupo de jinetes entre habitaciones de la casa, separando a las chicas y los chicos. Mientras que el nisarin usaría su habitación para dormir y los dragones podrían dormir cómodamente en la casa._**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, mientras que los jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones dormían tranquilamente en la casa del nisarin, hasta que un nisarin había llegado a la casa de Selim para llamarlo selim usara su habitación y los dragones podrán dormir cómodamente en la casa. Al día siguiente, unos nisarines habían llegado a la casa de selim._**

Selim - _decía un nisarin tocando la puerta del nisarin que seguramente estaba aun dormido_ \- despierta selim

¿Sí? - _mencionaba el nisarin saliendo de su habitación y caminar hacia la puerta principal abriéndola y encontrarse con su maestro nisarin poniéndolo nervioso_ \- ah… maestro umar, ¿qué necesita?

El mentor quiere hablar con el joven aquilus en su despacho de inmediato - _respondía el maestro nisarin con seriedad hacia el joven nisarin que estaba en frente suyo_ \- ¿que tengas un buen día?

Entiendo maestro, se lo diré de inmediato para escoltarlo al despacho del mentor - _mencionaba el joven nisarin con nerviosismo mientras hacia una reverencia y dirigirse a donde estaba el castaño_ \- que tenga un buen día…

Bueno, ahora debo despertar a aquilus - _murmuraba el joven nisarin_ _algo preocupado con lo que querría el mentor dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaban los chicos_ \- ¿aquilus?

Aquilus, despierta - _mencionaba el joven nisarin llamando al castaño desde la puerta al no recibir respuesta de este sin más opción entrar a la habitación y ver a los chicos profundamente dormidos_ \- oye aquilus, ¿vamos despierta?

Mmm... ¿selim? - _miraba el castaño algo somnoliento al ver al nisarin que lo había despertado_ \- ¿qué sucede?

Vamos levántate, el mentor ¿quiere hablar contigo? - _decía el joven nisarin con seriedad al castaño dejándolo para que se preparara dejando al joven jinete confundido_ -

 ** _Tras haberse levantado y desayunado algo antes de partir, Selim guiaba al joven jinete hacia el castillo donde se encontraba la gran biblioteca de los nisarines donde el mentor de los nisarines lo estaría esperándolo. Mientras que era guiado por el joven nisarin era observado por algunos nisarines y algunos aldeanos con desconfianza por las verdaderas intenciones del grupo de jinetes de dragones._**

 ** _El anciano mentor de los nisarines desde la ventana de su despacho observaba como el joven nisarin escoltaba al joven jinete de dragones hacia el castillo donde lo estaba esperando la llegada del castaño. Al entrar por la biblioteca del castillo y subir unos escalones hasta llegar al centro donde había un escritorio donde el mentor estaba dándoles la espalda y a los lados habían dos estantes con muchos libros._**

Mentor, aquí le traigo a aquilus - _mencionaba el joven nisarin haciéndole una reverencia a su superior_ -

Bien, gracias selim, puedes retirarte - _decía el anciano mentor mirando desde la ventana todo alahmut con los nisarines y aldeanos haciendo sus tareas_ \- Bien aquilus, ¿sabes para que le pedí a umar a buscarte?

¿No se aun, señor? ¿solo le pido que me acepten en los nisarines? - _respondía el castaño algo dudoso_ _en que el anciano acepte a él como un nisarin_ -

Bien joven aquilus, intentare de ser franco con usted - _mencionaba el anciano mentor soltando un pesado suspiro mientras se daba a vuelta y se sentaba en su asiento para mirar fijamente al joven jinete_ \- he leído la carta de su padre con los únicos mentores de otros lugares alahmut, me debí la obligación en negar eso... pero, al saber que su padre murió a manos del enemigo y que posiblemente nos exterminen a nosotros a los nisarines y esclavizar la libertad de la humanidad por el ejército de la muerte, tuve que hacer votaciones, usted tuvo 6 votos a favor por parte mía y de umar con otros 4 maestros nisarines… pero, también tuvo 5 en contra de algunos que no querían que un jinete de dragones, aún muy joven se convierta en un asesino, ¿cómo nosotros?

Eso quiere decir, ¿que soy un miembro de los nisarines? - _miraba el joven castaño sorprendido de la noticia que le estaba informando el mentor de los nisarines_ -

Así es, la petición de su padre antes de que muriera y dejara esta carta, es aceptada en la orden, pero, el camino de un nisarin tiene muchos caminos muy difíciles, llevar en tu conciencia de haber matado a alguien, no matar por placer a la gente inocente, solo a los enemigos y por nada en el mundo nunca, pero, nunca comprometas a la orden o a tus hermanos y hermanas nisarines al enemigo, ¿entiendes aquilus? - _miraba el anciano mentor con una seriedad hacia el jinete de dragones_ \- romper esas normas de la orden, se pagan con la muerte aquilus

Sí, señor - _mencionaba el castaño con firmeza en su mirada al saber las consecuencias que traería si rompía las normas de los nisarines_ \- y estoy consciente de cumplir en caso de que rompa las normas de la orden…

Bien, vuelve con selim, él te explicara todo lo que debas saber y aprender a ser un buen nisarin como lo hicieron tus padres - _decía el anciano mentor mientras tomaba una pluma con algo de tinta para escribir algo en un pequeño pergamino_ _en su escritorio_ -

Ah, mentor - _mencionaba el castaño algo dudoso llamando la atención del anciano mentor_ -

Sí, ¿qué ocurre aquilus? - _preguntaba el mentor con duda en lo que le estaría pidiendo su nuevo nisarin_ -

Mis amigos también quieren unirse a los nisarines, ellos también perdieron a sus familias hace mas de un año y les prometí que serían parte de los nisarines - _respondía el castaño algo serio a pesar de tener 9 años ya estaba demostrando una mirada firme como todo nisarin de alahmut_ \- jure, que les ayudaría y cumpliría sus sueños y sus metas en esta vida…

Mire joven aquilus, sé que es difícil en esta situación, pero... no podemos interferir a más vidas como un nisarine, ese camino lleva al sufrimiento, a ser serios y casi sin emociones hacia tus compañeros… - _mencionaba el mentor levantándose de su asiento y colocar su mano en el hombro del castaño_ \- pero, sé que en algún lugar tus padres te están cuidando, yo algún día dejare este mundo y dejare a un sucesor para que guie a mis nisarines… pero, para ese día, tú y tus amigos deben volverse unos excelentes nisarines y jinetes de dragones expertos.

Momento, usted me está diciendo ¿qué? - _miraba el castaño sorprendido de lo que estaba diciéndole el anciano mentor sorprendiéndolo_ -

Sí aquilus, tus amigos serán unos nisarines y serán entrenados como todos los nisarines - _decía el mentor con una sonrisa hacia su nuevo nisarin al saber que tendrían más y se volverían más fuertes para más adelante en la vida de esos jóvenes jinetes de dragones_ \- Ahora vete, necesitare escribir a unos hermanos y hermanas ¿que están a punto de llegar a alahmut?

Sí, mentor - _respondía el castaño haciéndole una_ _reverencia hacia su mentor y dirigirse a la salida del castillo de alahmut para caminar rumbo a la casa de Selim_ -

 ** _Tras haber salido del castillo de alahmut y pasar la muralla fortificada que protegía al castillo se encontraba Selim cruzado de brazos esperando al castaño. Mientras que el joven nisarin guiaba al castaño al mercado para comprar algunas cosas para preparar el almuerzo ignorando las miradas de los demás nisarines._**

 ** _Algunos nisarines estaban atentos en lo que estaban hablando el nisarin y jinete de dragones camino hacia el mercado de la aldea de Alahmut. Sin saber que Umar se encargaba de que terminaran el trabajo sin distracciones debido que estaba encargado de que los nisarines reforzaran los portones de madera en caso de cualquier ataque invasor._**

¿Cómo te fue aquilus? - _preguntaba el joven nisarin curioso de lo que paso con el joven jinete con su mentor_ -

Bien, el mentor me acepto a mí y a mis amigos para ser entrenados como nisarines - _respondía el castaño algo animado de empezar como un nisarin_ -

Bien, debes desayunar primero, ya será un largo entrenamiento - _mencionaba el joven nisarin caminando junto a su nuevo compañero nisarin hacia su casa_ \- ¿creo que tu padre te ha enseñado a combatir? ¿no es así?

Sí, me enseño algo de combate con la espada, la arquería y algunas cosas básicas en el combate- _decía el castaño mirando al nisarine por ese comentario_ \- ¿porque lo preguntas, selim?

Veras aquilus, lo que te enseño tu padre, te enseño a usar la espada como un nisarin, eso ahorra trabajo en parte de ese entrenamiento, pero debes tener buena resistencia y velocidad - _respondía el joven nisarin con seriedad al saber lo que le esperaría al castaño con el resto de los jóvenes jinetes_ \- porque si vas en una misión, tienes que escapar de tus perseguidores como sea

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo un asesino? - _preguntaba el castaño algo curioso de saber cuánto tiempo llevaba el joven nisarin_ -

Llevo gran parte de mi vida como un asesino, me crié con mi padre, mi madre murió al darme a luz, pero mi padre... el murió en una misión, pero él me cuidaba bien, por eso no quiero decepcionarlo, ¿por eso quiero ser alguien grande aquilus, quiero ser alguien en la vida, aparte de ser un asesino nisarin entre los demás? - _decía el nisarin con algo de seriedad mientras caminan y mira al cielo_ -

Mira selim, no soy nadie para juzgar tu decisión- _decía el castaño mirando al nisarin que estaba a su lado dándole una sonrisa leve_ \- pero, para eso están los amigos para ayudarnos ¿no es así?

Sí, tienes mucha razón en eso aquilus… - _mencionaba el nisarin revolviéndole el cabello al joven jinete devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera_ \- tarvez, aprenda algo de ustedes en el trabajo en equipo

 ** _El maestro nisarin junto con el joven jinete de dragón habían caminado por un buen rato platicando de cómo podrían ser los entrenamientos de los nisarines exigiendo al cuerpo un buen estado de fuerza, resistencia, reflejos, agilidad y combate, siendo supervisado por un maestro nisarine._**

 ** _Tras llegar a la casa de Selim, ven como los demás jinetes con sus dragones estaban esperándolos en la sala a que ambos llegaran debido que Umar se había quedado con ellos unos momentos para que ningún nisarine chismoso espiara a los invitados de alahmut y nisarines._**

Aquilus, ¿dónde habías estado? - _preguntaba la rubia al ver como su amigo llegaba con el nisarin al tenerla a ella y a los demás algo preocupados por no haber visto a su amigo al despertarse_ -

María, estoy bien, ¿no me paso nada? - _respondía el castaño tranquilamente delante del resto de sus amigos_ \- había hablado con el mentor y sí, nos entrenara como nisarines, a todos, pero, recuerden que nunca debemos rendirnos, debemos seguir luchando hasta el final

Aquilus - _mencionaba el nisarin llamando la atención del castaño y del resto de los jinetes_ -

Sí - _miraba el castaño caminando hacia el nisarin seguido de los demás jinetes_ _para escuchar lo que quería decir el joven nisarine_ -

Escuchen bien, los entrenamientos de los nisarines son muy duros y sobre esforzados, deben tener cuidado ustedes con cada entrenamiento, pero, antes de que hagan el entrenamiento, quiero que vengan ustedes con sus dragones - _decía el nisarin sacando algo de su bolsillos del atuendo una llave y camina hacia las montañas un poco alejadas de la aldea de alahmut_ \- ¿vamos?

¿A dónde nos llevas selim? - _preguntaba robert al nisarin que los guiaba un poco apartados de la aldea caminando detrás de el_ -

Iremos a una casa, donde vivían los padres de aquilus, es una casa especial para los jinetes como ustedes son los únicos en venir a alahmut - _respondía el joven nisarin hacia el pelinegro que era seguido del resto de los jinetes con sus dragones_ \- los padres de aquilus dejaron esta casa, cuando era un niño, me pidieron que lo cuidara, en mis tiempos libres, me dedicaba a mantenerlo como ellos lo habían dejado

 _ **Habían**_ ** _caminado entre la montaña de alahmut y se veía una casa bastante amplia y hermosa que ninguno había visto jamás en la vida, era una casa grande, para que dragones y jinetes pudieran vivir tranquilamente en su interior, era de un color rojizo carmezi y una puerta mediana de madera de roble._**

Bienvenidos a su nueva casa, ¿aquí podrán vivir cómodamente con sus dragones? - _decía el nisarin abriéndoles la puerta y mostrarles la casa_ \- la construyeron los padres de aquilus cuando vivían aquí, es una casa muy hermosa, tiene un almacén para la comida, una pequeña herrería por allá, tiene como 10 habitaciones, un comedor, una sala, un librero con libros que seguramente les agradara, una pequeña armería junto a la forja al lado y una cocina, ¿espero que sea de su gusto?

Wow, miren esos libros - _mencionaba la pelirroja observando diversos libros de medicina, cartografías, mapas y de culturas que nunca había visto, mientras que los demás jinetes exploraban la casa con sus dragones_ -

Jamás había visto estos libros… - _miraba el pelinegro tomando dos libros que le llamaron la atención_ \- jamás he escuchado de estos libros en mi vida, seguramente son libros muy antiguos…

¡Miren esto, un libro de cómo criar dragones! - _decía la castaña llamando la atención de sus amigos_ \- e incluso, explica las diferentes maneras de incubaciones de cada huevo de dragón…

Sorprendente… - _murmuraba el pelirrojo oscuro sorprendido de la explicación exacta de las incubaciones_ \- debieron tardar años en anotar y descubrir las maneras de incubación…

¡Wow, miren esas armas! - _mencionaba la pelinegra sorprendida de revisar la pequeña armería y ver varios tipos de armas que jamás creyó ver en su vida, mientras tomaba dos espadas_ \- ya quiero probar que tan fuertes son estas linduras…

Iré a ver las habitaciones, además no creo que haya lugares ocultos en esta casa o ¿sí? - _mencionaba la rubia algo dudosa mirando a sus amigos jinetes_ -

Seguramente, los padres de aquilus crearon alguna habitación secreta en la casa - _decía el nisarin sin decir nada más debido que el resto debería descubrir la enorme casa_ -

Iré a explorar el resto de la casa - _mencionaba el castaño oscuro hacia sus amigos mientras se alejaba del grupo con su dragón siguiéndole por detrás_ -

Elijamos una habitación para dejar nuestras cosas - _decía el pelinegro al resto del grupo caminando a buscar alguna habitación para dejar sus cosas seguido de su dragón y de los demás jinetes_ -

Ten, es todo tuyo - _mencionaba el joven nisarin entregándole la llave al castaño que estaba a su lado_ \- ya no necesitare tener esta llave de esta casa, ahora es de ustedes

Gracias, selim - _decía el castaño observando detalladamente la llave que tenía forma de un dragón_ -

Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos cuando el mentor necesite que los llame? - _decía el joven nisarin retirándose de la vivienda dejando solos a los jóvenes jinetes con sus dragones, para ir a donde su mentor para saber que necesitaba si tendría una misión para él o llamar a los jóvenes jinetes_ -

" _ **Ahora, ¿qué haremos aquilus?**_ "- _miraba el joven dragón negro hacia su amigo algo dudoso en que hacer ahora_ -

Sera mejor que conozcamos la casa - _respondía el castaño guardando en su bolsillo la llave de la casa y caminar junto a su dragón_ \- además, mis padres seguramente dejaron algunas habitaciones secretas en la casa

" _ **Seguramente**_ " - _murmuraba el dragón negro algo fastidiado y con ganas de comer algunos deliciosos pescados_ -

Ah, aquilus - _mencionaba la rubia saliendo de la sala junto con su dragona_ -

¿Ocurrió algo malo, maría? - _preguntaba el castaño mirando a su amiga que había salido de la sala_ -

Eh, no… - _respondía la rubia dudosa por la pregunta de su amigo_ -

¿Entonces? - _miraba el castaño dudoso de lo que quería referirse su amiga_ -

Bueno… - _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa en que decirle a su amigo_ -

" _ **Mi hermana quería preguntarte, si quieres acompañarnos en explorar la casa**_ " - _mencionaba la joven dragona azul hablando por su hermana humana_ -

Nightshade… - _miraba la rubia algo avergonzada hacia su hermana dragona_ -

No sé para qué te avergüenzas - _mencionaba el castaño siguiendo su camino seguido de su dragón_ \- ¿vienes o no?

S…Sí, ya voy…- _decía la rubia mirando de mala ganas a su hermana dragona_ -

" _ **¿Qué?**_ "- _miraba la dragona azul hacia su hermana humana que la estaba mirando mal mientras seguía al castaño_ \- " _ **tu no estabas haciendo nada**_ "

Vamos jacob, vamos a ver la pequeña armería de la casa - _mencionaba la pelinegra jalando a su amigo rumbo a la armería de la casa seguido de sus dos dragones detrás de ellos_ -

Oye, no me jales de esa forma ruth - _decía el castaño oscuro intentando de no caerse debido que su amiga lo estaba jalando fuerte_ -

No te empieces a quejarte- _regañaba la pelinegra a su amigo mientras se dirigían a la armería de la casa_ -

Sara, ¿me acompañas a ver la cocina? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo oscuro a su amiga que estaba mirando cuidadosamente desde la puerta del almacén de la casa_ -

S…Sí, porque no - _respondía la castaña siguiendo a su amigo con su dragona rumbo a la cocina de la casa_ -

 ** _El grupo de jinetes de dragones habían estado explorando su nueva casa, que habían construido los padres de Aquilus, tras haber explorado toda la casa todos se reunieron en el comedor para comer algo junto a sus dragones. Mientras que en el castillo y fortaleza de los nisarines, se encontraba el anciano mentor de los nisarines leyendo unos pergaminos sin percatarse de que su mejor nisarin se había acercado en el despacho de su mentor._**

Mentor… - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin llamando la atención de su mentor que estaba leyendo unos pergaminos_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede umar? - _miraba el anciano mentor al ver que su maestro nisarin estaba parado en frente de su escritorio_ -

Tengo una duda mentor, ¿porque, acepto entrenar a aquilus y a sus amigos como nisarines? - _preguntaba el maestro nisarin algo dudoso sobre la decisión de su mentor al verlo que estaba sentado_ -

Umar, mi querido amigo, entiende que nuestra sociedad y por la lucha de la libertad de la humanidad siempre estará en peligro de enemigos, por eso acepte en que el joven aquilus y sus amigos fueran entrenados como nisarines... - _respondía el anciano mentor de los nisarines soltando un gran suspiro pesado levantándose de su asiento y caminar para observar por la ventana a unos nisarines entrenando y ver de reojo a umar_ \- es un joven hábil y con un don especial, ¿puede que el sea joven a simple vista? pero, tiene un destino único y diferente a los demás, ¿como su padre me dijo? el será alguien especial que cambiara a la humanidad, ¿aunque no se cuál es su propósito de su destino?, sé que será alguien, que sus enemigos querrán de el en algún futuro cercano…

¿Cómo cual mentor? y ¿a qué se refiere?- _preguntaba el maestro nisarin algo dudoso de las palabras de su gran mentor buscando entender a lo que se refería_ -

Su don y su habilidad de hablar con los dragones… - _respondía el anciano mentor volteándose a mirar con seriedad hacia el horizonte de las montañas_ \- me preocupa de que a aquilus o a sus amigos, los capturen nuestros enemigos y lo utilicen como una herramienta para manipular a los demás dragones y así esclavizar la libertad de aldeas, pueblos, reinos y incluso tribus vikingas… por eso, tu amigo mio, serás su maestro designado para entrenar a aquilus y sus amigos, en pulir sus habilidades como nisarines y usar sus sentidos…

Entiendo mentor, pero, ¿usted cree que aquilus y sus amigos hagan algo contra el ejército de la muerte? - _preguntaba el maestro nisarin algo dudoso mirando a su mentor_ -

Sí, él tiene deseo de vengar a su padre, según esta daga - _respondía el mentor mostrando una daga con la cual asesinaron al padre de aquilus_ \- es una daga del ejercito de la muerte, así que aquilus, demás va a querer eliminar a todos los líderes de ese ejército, como generales, capitanes, líderes y el jefe que manda a esa tropa de desquiciados

Pero, ¿qué hay de los hombres del otro ejército? - _miraba el maestro nisarin algo dudoso del otro conflicto que tenía con otro ejército_ -

Te refieres al ejército templario, maestro umar - _decía el mentor sorprendiendo al nisarin_ -

Sí y ¿es verdad que tenemos aliados de ese ejército? - _preguntaba el maestro nisarin algo dudoso de que tuvieran aliados con ese ejército que nunca tuvieron buena relación por la cultura que los diferenciaba a ambos_ -

Así es umar, tenemos aliados en ese ejército, ellos no son personas que buscan requisas o poder, ellos luchan por su gente, por eso, algunos de ellos, vendrá a alahmut, así que quiero que los reciban como invitados en alahmut - _decía el mentor con una sonrisa sincera hacia su nisarin_ -

Sí, mentor… pero, dudo que sean con... - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin algo dudoso mientras_ _es interrumpido por su mentor_ -

Son de confianza, a pesar de ser templarios y no tengamos buena relaciones por la diferencia de cultura que nos dividen - _decía el mentor comprendiendo la preocupación de su maestro nisarin por las visitas que tendrían_ \- son muy sinceros con el corazón, nadie hace eso excepto ellos, puedes retirarte

Sí, mentor - _decía el maestro nisarin haciéndole_ _una reverencia a su mentor retirándose del castillo, dejando solo al mentor mirándolo por la ventana, mientras pensaba las cosas que le dijo_ -

 _ **El mentor de los nisarines estaba algo pensativo debido que entre los nisarines de Alahmut contra el nuevo ejército que estaban dispuestos ser sus aliados, no tenían una buena relación política o religiosa poniendo en duda de que esto sería una nueva etapa de que el conflicto de los nisarines y su nuevo aliado terminarían por fin.**_

 _ **Habían**_ ** _pasado ya unos minutos, desde que el grupo de jinetes de dragones habían explorado la casa donde sería su nuevo hogar donde vivirían junto con los nisarines. Desde que el joven nisarin había dejado solos a los jinetes con sus dragones, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió por el mismo nisarin que los había dejado solos debido que no habían cerrado la puerta principal con llave._**

Hola, ¿están aquí? - _decía_ _el nisarin caminando por los lugares de la casa hasta llegar al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos_ \- ¿sucede algo, chicos?

Selim, ¿sabes cuándo podremos entrenar? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso cuando los llamarían a entrenar como nisarines en alahmut_ -

No lo sé aun robert, eso lo decidirá el mentor - _respondía el nisarin al ver que los jóvenes jinetes estaban esperando a que los llamaran_ -

Oh, entiendo - _mencionaba el pelinegro_ _algo frustrado de esperar ya que quería empezar a entrenar_ -

Robert, ¿te gusta leer libros? - _miraba el nisarin al joven jinete que estaba mirándolo con frustración_ -

¿Tienen libros sobre política? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al nisarin algo animado de poder leer algo mientras esperaba a que lo llamaran a él y a sus amigos a entrenar como nisarines_ -

Claro, pero debes aprender árabe - _respondía el nisarin con algo de duda al saber que si los jóvenes jinetes iban a leer los libros de la biblioteca de alahmut, deberían leer árabe_ -

¿Árabe? - _respondían todos sorprendidos de tener que aprender un lenguaje que ellos no entendían excepto aquilus ya que estaba callado todo el tiempo_ -

Sí, ¿nosotros los nisarines hablamos árabe y latín? - _miraba el nisarin con duda al comportamiento de los jóvenes jinetes_ -

Bueno, ¿por qué no los llevas selim? - _decía el castaño levantándose de su asiento_ _mientras se apoyaba en la pared cruzado de brazos_ \- además, ellos deben aprender su idioma y las costumbres culturales de ustedes

Bueno, aquilus tiene razón… - _mencionaba el nisarin al saber que el resto de los jinetes debería aprender las costumbres de los nisarines y el idioma árabe_ \- ustedes tienen que aprender nuestras costumbres y nuestro idioma que es el árabe

Aquilus, ¿a dónde vas? - _preguntaba la castaña al ver a su amigo caminar hacia la salida del comedor de la casa_ -

Iré a la herrería que hay aquí en la casa, ¿quiero ver si mi padre me dejo algo? - _respondía el castaño dirigiéndose hacia la forja que habría en la casa preocupando a los de más_ _jinetes_ -

¿Creen que este bien? - _preguntaba el nisarin al ver que aquilus se había ido seguido de su dragón_ -

Sí, estoy seguro que estará bien - _respondía el pelinegro al haber pasado con aquilus desde su viaje aprendiendo en saber en qué momento era dejarlo solo un rato_ \- podrías llevarnos al castillo para leer los libros, ¿que tienen?

Claro robert, síganme - _decía el nisarin saliendo de la casa guiando a los jóvenes jinetes hacia el castillo de alahmut_ -

 ** _En la casa de los jinetes, Aquilus junto a su dragón estaban buscando la fráguala que tenía la casa de sus padres, sabiendo que en algún lugar se encontraría la herrería._** **_El resto del grupo de jinetes con sus dragones guiados por Slim hacia la gran biblioteca de alahmut donde habían llegado a los muros de la fortaleza y castillo de los nisarines donde aprenderían a leer árabe._**

¿Creen que fue buena idea dejar a aquilus y aquiles solos en la casa? - _preguntaba el nisarin algo preocupado de haber dejado solos al joven jinete en la casa_ -

Descuida selim, ¿esos dos saben cuidarse entre ellos? - _respondía el pelinegro al nisarin para que este un poco más tranquilo_ -

Bueno... ¿sí ustedes lo dicen? - _miraba el nisarin un poco dudoso y seguir su camino seguido de los jinetes de dragones, pero antes de seguir avanzando, alguien conocido los detuvo en su camino_ -

Vaya, si es selim y los jóvenes jinetes de dragones - _decía con un tono de burla y arrogancia en su voz un nisarin bloqueando el paso_ -

Selik, por el nombre de alah, ¿qué haces aquí? - _mencionaba el nisarin al ver a su compañero nisarine bloquear el paso_ \- ¿no deberías estar vigilando en las fronteras con los nisarines?

¿Qué? acaso no puedo venir a alahmut para relajarme un poco - _respondía el nisarin algo molesto hacia selim_ -

¿Con razón eres el nisarin más odiado entre nuestros hermanos y hermanas nisarines? - _decía el nisarin mirando seriamente contra selik que no los dejaba pasar_ -

¿Cómo me has dicho? - _mencionaba el nisarin agarrándo_ _lo del atuendo de selim y a punto de darle un golpe_ -

¿Inténtalo selik y sabrás que pasara? - _decía el nisarin haciendo aparecer su arma oculta por los nisarines_ _desde su manga izquierda_ -

¡Serás un cabrón! - _mencionaba el nisarin_ _apunto de propinarle un golpe a Selim, hasta que una mano detuvo el avance del puño_ -

¿Podrías controlarte selik? ¿Sabes que ellos son invitados del maestre umar y del mentor? y selim, está encargado de ellos - _decía una joven encapuchada mientras mira a selik con una mirada asesina_ -

Pero shaly, ¿cómo sabes de eso? - _preguntaba el nisarin sorprendido de las palabras de la nisarin con esa mirada fría contra el_ -

El mentor aviso a todos nosotros sobre los visitantes con dragones, ¿así que si vuelvo a ver que estas holgazaneando y molestando a nuestros invitados? - _respondía la nisarin_ _desenfundando una daga siria y lo pasa entre la entrepierna de selik_ \- ya sabrás como terminaras si sigues fastidiando, ¿entendiste?

S...Sí - _decía el nisarin algo aterrado por lo que le podía pasar por la nisarine_ -

Buen chico, ahora largo - _mencionaba la nisarin empujando a Selik_ _fuera del muro haciéndolo caer, mientras este corría con miedo de la nisarin_ \- si que es un idiota…

Gra...Gracias, Shaly - _decía el nisarin algo nervioso por estar enfrente de la nisarin, mientras este ocultaba su arma de su manga, mientras ella camina hacia el_ _-_

No hay problema, selim - _mencionaba la nisarin volteándose a ver_ _a los jóvenes y sus dragones_ \- así que ellos son los jóvenes jinetes, ¿que nos habló el mentor?

S...Sí, ellos son robert, matilda, jacob, ruth, matias, sara y maría - _decía el nisarin presentando a los jóvenes jinetes hacia su compañera nisarin_ \- creemos, ¿que son los únicos jinetes de dragones que quedan?

Huy... son unas linduras, pero, ¿no eran ocho jinetes? - _preguntaba la nisarin hacia su compañero al ver que eran siete jinetes de dragones a su compañero nisarin_ \- aquí solo veo siete jinetes de dragones

Ah, sí, la verdad es que el octavo jinete de dragones están en la casa del maestre marcos, con su dragón - _respondía el nisarin hacia su compañera nisarine_ -

Bueno, si necesitan ayuda sobre algo, ¿no más me avisan? - _mencionaba la nisarin_ _despidiéndose de los invitados dejando a un selim con una cara de bobo mientras ve alejarse_ \- cuídense, chicos

Oye selim, ¿te gusta esa chica? - _decía la pelinegra con un tono burlona hacia el joven nisarin sacándolo de su trance y dejándolo con un leve sonrojo por el comentario_ -

¡Ruth! - _mencionaba la castaña regañando a su amiga_ _para defender al pobre de selim que estaba rojo_ -

¿Qué? ¿solo es una broma? - _decía la pelinegra hacia su amiga explicándole que era una simple broma_ -

Aunque fuese una broma, ¡¿no deberías mencionar esas cosas?! - _mencionaba la castaña molesta por el comentario de su amiga al molestar a Selim_ -

Bueno, señorita aguafiestas - _miraba la pelinegra con fastidio cruzándose_ _de brazos molesta por el regaño de su amiga_ -

Bueno... vamos a la biblioteca - _decía el nisarin algo sonrojado y molesto con ruth mientras caminan hacia el castillo_ -

Ruth, no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos - _mencionaba la pelirroja reclamándole a su amiga_ -

Oigan, ¿yo solo estaba bromeando? - _decía la pelinegra excusándose para su amiga_ -

Pero igual, no deberías estar molestando a selim - _mencionaba el pelinegro regañándola a su amiga_ -

Ya niños, ¿podrían calmarse un poco? - _miraba el nisarin deteniéndose a la entrada del castillo_ \- así que les pido, por favor, no meter mucho ruido, ya que algunos nisarines están leyendo libros y pergaminos muy importantes, ¿está claro?

Sí - _respondieron el grupo de jinetes entrando con sus dragones al castillo de los nisarines_ -

 ** _El grupo de jinetes guiados por Selim por la gran biblioteca donde los nisarines guardaban sus libros y no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban un grupo de aprendices nisarines leyendo algunos libros o pergaminos desviando sus miradas al grupo de jinetes con sus dragones y no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el anciano mentor junto con algunos nisarines que le estaban pidiendo ayuda sobre unos libros para leer._**

Tengan estos dos libros, les servirá mucho en sus lecturas - _decía el anciano mentor alegre a sus aprendices_ -

Gracias, mentor - _decían los dos nisarines que se habían retirado de su mentor haciéndole una reverencia de respeto_ -

Ah, selim y los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, ¿cuál es su motivo de su gran visita a nuestra biblioteca? - _preguntaba el mentor al ver a los jóvenes jinetes con el nisarin que los estaba guiando_ -

Pues... mentor, ellos quieren aprender árabe y ¿leer los libros que tenemos nosotros? - _respondía el nisarin por los jinetes que estaban a su lado_ -

Bien, pueden leer los libros para que aprendan, pero deben saber que luego de que vuelvan a la casa, quiero que vengan todos aquí - _decía el anciano mentor con una sonrisa hacia el grupo de jinetes en dar la noticia de que los jóvenes jinetes de dragones serian parte de su familia ahora_ -, porque les voy a presentarles a todos los nisarines que ustedes serán parte de nuestra causa, bueno, si me disculpan, debo irme

Adiós mentor - _decían el grupo de jinetes despidiéndose del mentor con_ _una reverencia al verlo irse_ -

Vamos, ¿por aquí debe haber algún libro que les gusten? ya que algunos de estos libros están en árabe y latín - _decía el nisarin mostrando los libros de colores, rojo vino, cafés, verde esmeraldas y azul marino_ -

Selim - _mencionaba la castaña llamando la atención del mencionado_ _que estaba algo nostálgica de su_ _expresión_ \- ¿nos enseñarías árabe?

¿Creo? - _respondía el nisarin algo dudas de saber si podría enseñarles a los jóvenes jinetes el árabes_ \- pero…

Gracias, selim - _mencionaba la castaña dándole un abrazo al nisarin_ _incomodándolo al ver como otros nisarines observaban la escena_ -

N...No hay de que, sara… - _murmuraba el nisarin algo nervioso el nisarin ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de afecto_ -

Selim, podrías mostrarme, ¿dónde están los libros de que hable sobre política? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo curioso en saber que aquí puede que haya algún libro que hable sobre_ _política_ -

Mmm... ¿no lo sé robert? pero lo buscaremos para que lo leas, ¿que te párese? - _preguntaba el nisarin con una sonrisa al empezar a agradarles a los jóvenes jinetes de dragones_ -

Sí - _respondía el pelinegro alegra al nisarin siguiendo_ -

Bien, ¿busquemos algunos libros para de su edad y algunos libros sobre política? - _mencionaba el nisarin mientras buscaba algunos libros para que los jóvenes jinetes pudieran leer_ -

 ** _Selim junto a los jinetes buscaban algunos libros que les podría interesar y los libros sobre política para el jinete pelinegro entre todos los libros de la gran biblioteca de los nisarines. Mientras que en la nueva casa de los jinetes, habían estado buscando la pequeña herrería que estaba en la casa por unos minutos hasta que por fin lo habían encontrado._**

 ** _Al entrar jinete junto a su dragón a la forja que había en la casa, observaron que era como lo que tenía en casa años atrás de emprender su viaje hacia alahmut, era idéntica a la misma herrería que tenían en casa, los mismos instrumentos de la forja, como si ambos nunca se hubieran ido de la casa, sin que Aquilus supiera como, empezó a ver una silueta que era su padre que estaba forjando algo que el desconocía y al lado de su padre, estaba su madre, ayudándolo con el fuego de la forja._**

" ** _¿Que ves aquilus?_** " - _preguntaba el joven furia nocturna algo preocupado al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo en su rostro_ -

Son... mis padres aquiles, ¿ellos están aquí? - _respondía el castaño algo sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo_ -

" ** _¿Qué? ¿eso es imposible aquilus?_** " - _miraba el joven furia nocturna incrédulo de las palabras de su amigo_ \- " ** _ellos están muertos, no deberías verlos… ¿estás seguro de que son ellos?_** "

No lo sé, pero… puedo verlos claramente, ellos estuvieron aquí, ¿estaban forjando algo, cuando yo no había nacido aun? - _mencionaba el castaño algo curioso sorprendiendo a su amigo dragon por lo que estaba viendo el_ -

" ** _Debe ser algo raro que tú puedas verlos claramente_** " - _miraba el joven furia nocturna en la misma dirección que su amigo humano_ \- " ** _y más aún ver en lo que están haciendo ellos aquí…_** "

No es nada de raro, joven dragón - _mencionaba una voz anciana detrás de jinete y dragón sorprendiéndolos al ver que era el mentor de los nisarines en el marco de la entrada de la herrería_ -

" ** _Usted, ¿cómo sabe eso?_** " - _preguntaba el joven furia nocturna algo sorprendido de ver al anciano los había observado desde que él y su amigo humano habían entrado a la herrería_ \- " _ **y ¿cómo es que me puede entender perfectamente?**_ "

Les puedo entender, marcos y sally, nos había enseñado hablar su idioma de dragón cuando ellos llegaron - _respondía el anciano mentor de los nisarines a la pregunta del joven dragón negro_ -

¿Qué hace aquí usted, mentor? - _le pregunta aquilus al mentor de los nisarines_ -

Llegue apenas unos minutos a esta casa, pero, veo que usted está viendo lo que sus padres hacían aquí hace mucho tiempo, antes de que usted naciera y sus amigos con sus dragones - _respondía el anciano mentor a la pregunta del castaño_ -

¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? ¿podría decírmelo, mentor? - _preguntaba el castaño algo dudoso de lo que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos_ -

Lo que usted está viendo, es un don que algunas personas nacen y desarrollan los 7 sentidos de un humano, eso se le podría llamar el don del águila, es por lo que los llamamos nosotros, ya que su padre y madre le han gustado las águilas, mientras estuvieron aquí y quisieron que lo nombráramos así ese don, como usted desciende de su padre y madre, esos dones de hablar con dragones y don del águila se mezclaron y ahora por lo que veo, ¿está empezando a despertar esos sentidos? - _observaba el anciano mentor atentamente a la reacción del joven castaño_ -

¿Desarrollar sentidos? - _miraba el castaño algo curioso como su dragón por el comentario del mentor_ \- ¿cómo cuáles, mentor?

Como por ejemplo, audición, vista, entorno y entre otras cosas, ¿que desconozco yo mismo? - _respondía el mentor algo dudoso de darle una explicación debido que no conocía esos dones debido que algunos nisarines nacían con ellos y otros no_ -

" ** _Entonces lo que está diciendo es, ¿que lo que está viendo aquilus es normal?_** " - _preguntaba el joven furia nocturna hacia el mentor de los nisarines_ -

Así es aquiles, muy pocas personas nacen con esa habilidad que tiene el joven aquilus, bueno, venía a avisarles que se reúna con sus amigos en el castillo, porque tengo pensado en informar a todos los nisarines en alahmut, que ahora ustedes son parte de los nisarines, ¿que tengan una buena tarde? - _mencionaba el anciano mentor marchándose dejando con muchas dudas y preguntas sobre un don especial que le llamaba la atención del joven jinete y dragón_ -

 _ **Habían**_ ** _pasado unas horas desde que el mentor se había ido de la casa de los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, dejando al joven jinete y dragón con más preguntas y dudas sobre la explicación que el mentor de los nisarines. Mientras que en el castillo de alahmut, el resto de los jinetes estaban curiosos de cómo los nisarines tenían diversos libros de distintas palabras en latín y árabe, siendo enseñados en aprender el lenguaje árabe por Selim._**

 ** _Tras haber pasado unos minutos, nisarines y los jinetes vieron entrar al mentor de los nisarines y dirigirse directo a su escritorio que estaba en la segunda planta de la gran biblioteca de alahmut, observando en uno de los pergaminos la noticias y avances de otros nisarines en otros lugares del mundo._**

Mentor - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin llegando al despacho de su mentor algo preocupado_ -

Sí umar, ¿qué sucede? - _miraba el anciano mentor a su segundo mejor maestro nisarin_ -

Ya están todos los nisarines, como le ordeno a selim - _decía el maestro nisarin con una reverencia hacia su superior_ \- lo están todos reunidos esperándolo afuera del castillo

Bien, quiero que valles a donde está la casa en donde viven nuestros nuevos invitados a por aquilus- _mencionaba el anciano mentor masajeándose la sien en pensar en su discurso delante de todos los nisarines de alahmut_ \- llego el momento de anunciar la noticia a nuestros hermanos y hermanas nisarines?

Sí, mentor - _decía el maestro nisarin partiendo_ _inmediato a buscar al jinete castaño dejando su mentor en su escritorio con muchos pensamientos y dudas sobre el destino del joven jinete_ -

 ** _El anciano mentor observaba el horizonte de alahmut muy pensativo sobre su discurso hacia los demás nisarines que estaban en la aldea y fortaleza que aún no habían sido asignados en misiones lejanas del lugar. Umar había entrado a la casa donde estaban viviendo los jóvenes jinetes y buscar por toda la casa en búsqueda de Aquilus, al encontrarlo junto a su dragón en la herrería de la casa y darle la noticia de que fuera a la biblioteca donde estaban los demás jinetes, escoltando al jinete con su dragón rumbo al castillo._**

 ** _Había pasado unos momento desde que la mayoría de los nisarines habían sido reunidos por parte del mentor cercanos al castillo de alahmut para darles una noticia a todos sin excepciones dejando con algunos nisarines experimentados y nisarines novicios al algo de duda murmurando entre ellos de tal reunión urgente. Cuando Umar junto con Aquilus, habían llegado a la entrada del castillo, vieron la cantidad de nisarines en el lugar y sin más dirigirse al castillo donde estarían el resto de los jinetes donde estaba el mentor de los nisarines esperándolos y dirigirse adelante para hablar con todos que estaban en la reunión._**

Hermanos y hermanas nisarines, quiero comunicarles algo muy importante para todos nosotros – _hablaba el anciano mentor de los nisarines seriamente a los demás nisarines que estaban reunidos a las afueras del gran castillo_ \- Como ya sabrán, tenemos nuevos invitados y nuevos miembros en nuestra orden…

Así es mis hermanos y hermanas, ellos son los jinetes de dragones, igual que al maestro marcos y a la maestra sally, ellos serán parte de nuestra orden… - _mencionaba el anciano mentor observando la reacciones de sus nisarines mientras hacia una señal de que los jóvenes jinetes se pusieran en frente para que todos los nisarines los vieran_ \- ellos posiblemente sean los únicos jinetes de dragones que quedan en el mundo, como también tenemos noticias de que gracias a nuestro enemigo en común y llevamos un buen tiempo en conflicto, nos avisaron que parte de un nuevo ejército está en movimiento…

Nuestros aliados, nos informa que mayor parte de su ejército se unió al nuevo ejército que está surgiendo y que los rumores eran ciertos, el nombre de esta nueva amenaza se llama el ejército de la muerte - _observaba el anciano mentor a sus nisarines que estaban en silencio al estar sorprendidos de la noticia que les estaba dando_ \- este ejército ha estado atacando aldeas, ciudades, pueblos y hasta reinos para esclavizarlos como sirvientes a su antojo…

Así que debemos prepararnos para cualquier intento de ataque desde hoy por parte de nuestros enemigos y entrenar a los novicios para que se vuelvan auténticos nisarines - _mencionaba el anciano mentor con total seriedad y sabiduría en sus palabras por lo que ha tenido que pasar toda su vida_ \- así que desmole la bienvenida a estos jóvenes jinetes de dragones para convertirse en nisarines como nosotros, así que trátenlos bien como sus nuevos hermanos y hermanas…

Descansen bien por hoy que mañana será un día distinto, y gracias por haber venido, volved a sus trabajos asignados - _decía el anciano mentor hacia sus demás hermanos y hermanas nisarines de Alahmut mientras los veía retirarse volviendo a sus deberes asignados_ -

Bueno, como ahora ustedes son parte de los nisarines, me encargare de sus enseñanza como todos los nisarines - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin cruzado de brazos al ver que ahora tendría a nuevos novicios que entrar a los ocho jinetes de dragones_ \- y si necesitan ayuda en alguna cosa, ¿le pueden pedirle a selim o shaly que los ayuden?

Gracias, u… maestro - _mencionaban los jinetes de dragones haciéndole una reverencia a su superior como lo habían hecho todo los nisarines novicios hacia los que eran superiores_ -

Bueno, será mejor que vuelvan a su casa debido que se acerca la hora de cenar- _decía el maestro nisarin al ver que el sol se estaba ocultando y sin perder más tiempo se retira dirigiéndose hacia el mentor que lo estaba esperando para hablar con unos asuntos muy importantes_ -

 ** _El Maestro junto con el Mentor de los nisarines habían dejado solo a Selim con los jóvenes jinetes con sus dragones en la entrada del castillo con algo de curiosidad en la plática del anciano mentor con Umar, sin mas decidieron volver a la casa donde ahora estarían viviendo en alahmut para descansar, ya que estaba anocheciendo con la apuesta del sol muy hermosa. Al llegar a la casa, el joven nisarin se había ido a la cocina de esta casa para preparar la cena, para que los jóvenes comieran algo debido al arduo día que les había tocado a los jóvenes jinetes de estar intentando de aprender árabe._**

 ** _María junto con su amiga Sara, habían ido a ayudar al nisarin que los estaba encargado de cuidarlos en preparar la cena, mientas que Matilda junto con Robert habían ido al almacén de la casa a buscar las canastas de pescados para los dragones, ya que el resto de los jinetes de dragones, estaban ayudando a colocar los cubiertos y los platos para cenar en grupo._**

Bueno, aprovechen de comer bien, mañana será un día muy difícil en los entrenamientos - _mencionaba el nisarin levantándose de la mesa a punto de retirarse a su casa sintiendo que alguien lo agarraba desde su manga_ -

Por favor selim, ¿podrías quedarte a dormir aquí con nosotros?- _decía la castaña algo triste al saber que Selim posiblemente siempre pase solo en casa toda su vida_ \- tenemos un cuarto de sobra para que puedas dormir

Bueno... ¿cómo no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa? - _mencionaba el nisarin algo incómodo rascándose la mejilla y observa que la jinete le estaba poniendo una carita tan tierna que era difícil de resistirse a esa miradita_ \- creo que tendré que aceptar la invitación a quedarme aquí para pasar la noche…

¡Sí! - _mencionaba la castaña feliz de saber que su amigo nisarin se quedaría en la casa de ellos por esta noche mientras se dirigía a su dragona para acariciarla_ -

Bueno, tengo que irme a dormir mañana empezara una misión que tarves no vuelva de ella, ¿así que si me disculpan? - _mencionaba el nisarin hacia el grupo de jinetes al saber que irían a impedirle irse dirigiéndose a su nueva_ _habitación de la casa, para poder dormir tranquilo_ -

 ** _Tras pláticas entre los jóvenes jinetes de dragones para pasar el rato antes de irse a dormir, María observaba de reojo como el castaño con su dragón retirándose del comedor para irse a la pequeña herrería que tenía la casa. Cuando todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones para dormir al saber que iniciarían su entrenamiento temprano en la mañana debido que Umar les enseñaría todo lo necesario para convertirse en nisarines, ya en su habitación la jinete y su dragona no podían dormir bien por estar algo preocupadas por esos dos que aún no habían salido de la herrería._**

 ** _Al no habido poder concebir el sueño, María junto a su dragona habían ido a ver como se encontraba el castaño con su dragón al no poder dormir, al pasar cerca de la habitación del castaño y no escuchar a nadie durmiendo ahí caminaron por el pasillo a oscuras, siendo guiada por su dragona ya que los dragones podían ver mejor en la oscuridad por tener una visión 5 veces mejor que la vista humana._**

 ** _Al llegar a la puerta de la herrería de la casa, vieron una puerta medio abierta por la curiosidad de observar por el espacio de la puerta, vieron a Aquilus golpear algo en el yunque de la pequeña forja junto con su dragon que estaba avivando el fuego con bolas de plasmas para encender las llamas de un color azulado. Mientras que el castaño enfriaba el objeto y colocándolo de nuevo en el fuego azul, vieron que Aquilus estaba muy feliz, ninguno de los demás habían visto a su amigo así de feliz y alegre, según Roberth o los demás jinetes, decían que el padre del castaño vivía, el observaba como su padre forjaba herramientas para los cultivos o armas para venderlas en el mercado de roma para ganar algo de dinero._**

 ** _Ya que para Aquilus, eso era algo de un recuerdo muy hermoso e inolvidable para él junto a su amigo dragón mientras seguían forjando el extraño objeto candente azulado por las llamas azules de la forja. María junto a su hermana dragona se habían cargado mucho en la puerta para observar que es lo que estaba haciendo el castaño, haciendo que cayeran las dos al suelo desgraciadamente llamándole la atención de algo y ambas observaban a alguien parado enfrente de las dos estaba el Aquilus cruzado de brazos por la inesperada visita._**

¿Qué haces despierta a estas hora de la noche? - _preguntaba el castaño algo molesto hacia la rubia de su amiga que estaba aún en el suelo junto a la dragona_ -

" ** _Se puede saber, ¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí?_** " - _miraba el joven furia nocturna igual de molesto como su jinete al ver a la dragona azul_ -

Este... verán, no podíamos dormir y... - _respondía la rubia algo dudosa en sus palabras por los nervios_ _y ayudar a su hermana dragona a levantarse del suelo_ -

" ** _Íbamos a buscar una jarra con agua, pero, ¿cómo vimos la puerta abierta? nos asomamos y los vimos ambos aquí_** " - _decía la joven furia nocturna con una mirada nerviosa hacia el dragón negro_ -

Entiendo que no puedan dormir bien, pero…- _decía el castaño algo fastidiado dejando escapar un suspiro pesado al ver a su amiga rubia algo incomoda junto a la dragona azulada_ ¿era necesario espiarnos?

Perdona aquilus, no era nuestra intención molestarlos - _mencionaba la rubia agachando la mirada al suelo avergonzada_ -

" ** _Sí, no era nuestra intención en espiarlos_** " - _decía la dragona azul algo avergonzada como su hermana humana con la mirada agachada_ -" ** _¿solo que nos habían preocupado cuando no entraron a su habitación?_** "

" ** _Bien, pero, ¿que no vuelva a suceder eso otra vez?_** "- _mencionaba el dragón negro algo molesto por la interrupción de sus dos compañeras de viajes_ \- " ** _¿entendieron las dos?_** "

Sí - _respondía la rubia mientras su hermana dragona asentía mirando hacia el castaño y dragón negro_ -

" ** _¿Qué es lo que están forjando?_** " - _preguntaba la joven furia nocturna azulada algo curiosa de lo que estaba forjando el castaño_ -

" ** _Es algo que no te importa_** " - _respondía el joven furia nocturna negro algo molesto por la intromisión de la dragona azulada_ -

" ** _¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frió como aquilus?!_** "- _mencionaba la joven furia nocturna azulada algo molesta de cómo la había tratado el furia nocturna negro a ella_ -" ** _¡¿porque cuando lo vimos, tú y aquilus estaban sonriendo muy alegremente?!_** "

" ** _¿Así que nos espiaban las dos?_** " - _miraba el joven furia nocturna negro muy molesto hacia la dragona azulada y luego a la rubia_ -

Espera aquiles, déjalas si ellas quieren observar, que observen - _decía el castaño haciéndole un gesto de parar con su mano hacia su amigo dragón al ver que gritar o enojarse no servirían de nada, mientras colocaba el objeto candente azulado en el yunque y golpearlo con un martillo que estaba en un mesón_ \- si no quieren quedarse a observar, será mejor que vayan a su habitación

¿Qué es aquilus? - _preguntaba la rubia algo curiosa al ver como su amigo golpeaba el objeto candente azulado con el martillo_ -

Es algo que siempre he querido hacer - _respondía el castaño concentrado en su trabajo martillando el objeto metálico algo alargado y dándole forma_ -

Podrías decirnos, ¿qué es? - _miraba la rubia algo curiosa de saber que estaba forjando su amigo_ -

No - _mencionaba el castaño contestándole seriamente haciendo que su compañera se fuera a sentar en una banquilla que había en la herrería junto a su dragona al lado cercana a una mesa para que se apoyara mientras observaba como su compañero golpeara el objeto metálico ardiendo y moldeando por cada martillazo en el yunque_ -

 ** _La joven jinete junto a su hermana dragona observaba como Aquilus junto a su dragón trabajaban juntos, uno encargado de golpear, enfriar y volver a colocarlo en el horno del fuego y el otro mantenía caliente el horno para que no se apagara las llamas de la pequeña herrería, hasta que ambas no aguantaron más y se habían quedado profundamente dormidas las dos en el mesón, sin percatarse de que el castaño se había volteado al ver a ambas si seguían despiertas, pero, estaban dormidas por el cansancio, dejando el metal en el yunque un rato para buscar dos mantas que había dejado apartado del fuego y tapar a la rubia junto a la dragona azulada y volver a forjar el objeto ardiente azulado toda la noche hasta el amanecer._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6._**

Bueno, lamento la demora en este capítulo, ya que tengo como mínimo 4 días en avanzar entre ambos fic en los que tengo y como me concentre en avanzar más en este fic re-escrito de HTTYD, tenía pensado aprovechar de avanzar lo más posible en este antes de terminar el otro fanfic. Pero, creo que ahora mi problema es la concentración de ambos ya que, bueno trabajo y no me queda mucho tiempo para poder avanzar en ambos fics.

Ya que tuve que hacer mi tarea para actualizar mi "códice de dragones" para añadir nuevas especies de dragones que algunos de ustedes ya conocerán pronto en este fic o si quieren saber cómo es el archivo, pásense por mi página de facebook y les entregare el archivo sin problemas. También agradezco a GDS. **_Dragon God Slayer_** en agregar mi fic como uno de sus favoritos y a los lectores que se toman su tiempo en leer mis fics.

Así que espero que sean pacientes, ya que habrá un nuevo grupo o clan de jinetes de dragones, ya que estos nuevos jinetes serán revelados más adelante posiblemente. Espero que les haya gustado el fic ya que creo, que avanzaría un poco más rápido al saber sus opiniones en los review sobre el reescrito de mi fic de HTTY, sin más que decir espero que les guste como está quedando y disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6: Sentimientos, revelaciones y nueva arma._**

 _Al grupo de jinetes de dragones los habían aceptado por los mismos nisarines, como parte de ellos y siendo su nueva familia de ahora en adelante, los jóvenes jinetes tuvieron un entrenamiento muy esforzado como todos los nisarines novatos, esquivas objetos, escalar murallas, combates con la espada, la arquería, combates cuerpo a cuerpo y montar a caballo para no tener que usar los dragones._

 _Tas pasar 3 largos años que los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, fueran asignados a una misión con Selim, que deberían obtener información sobre un mercader que le estaba dando información a enemigos dejándolos entrar por los puntos ciegos de la frontera a los soldados sirios. Al terminar de recaudar información, decidieron volver a alahmut a entregar a información que habían obtenido espiando o sacando a golpes la mayoría de la información que habían obtenido de su misión de reconocimiento._

 ** _Aldea de alahmut, Fronteras entre los territorios persia-siria - 6 años después._**

 ** _Pasado 6 años, desde que los jóvenes jinetes siendo ya unos adolescentes de entre 18 y 17 años de edad, se habían vuelto buenos nisarines, ayudando a sus hermanos y hermanas nisarines cuando estaban en persecución de sus enemigos o cuando volvían de Alahmut. En los tiempos libres algunos jinetes enseñaban a nuevos novicios sobre los dragones, incluso a los niños les gustaba estar cerca de estas maravillosas criaturas que jamás habían visto en sus vidas, hasta los dragones dejaban que los niños se subieran en sus lomos y los llevaban a pasear por la aldea que estaba en los pies de la colina._**

Aquilus - _mencionaba_ _un nisarin de 31 años de edad haciendo que los adolescentes jinetes voltearan a ver a la persona_ -

Selim, ¿cómo has estado? - _decía la castaña alegre de ver a su amigo nisarin de vuelta en alahmut con ellos y sin más darle un abrazo de bienvenida_ -

S...Sara, sabes muy bien, ¿que no me gusta esa muestra de afecto? - _decía el nisarin adulto algo molesto al ver que la castaña siempre le daba un abrazo cuando volvía de alguna misión siempre_ -

P...Perdona selim, es que como no te hemos visto después de las misiones y creía que... - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada por el nisarin siendo interrumpida por este_ -

Sabes muy bien que no me gusta esas muestras de afecto, pero... ¿no me gusta que estés triste por eso? - _murmuraba el nisarin consolando a la castaña colocando su mano en la cabeza de la joven adolecente_ -

¿Qué te trae por aquí selim? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dejando de leer unos libros que se había comprado en el mercado de la ciudad cercana a las fronteras de Alahmut_ -

Ah, si - _respondía el nisarin acordándose de por qué había venido aclarándose un poco la garganta_ \- aquilus, el mentor me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su despacho, quiere hablar contigo de algo muy importante

Bien, nos veremos después, ¿cuiden de aquiles mientras que no esté? - _mencionaba el castaño despidiéndose de sus amigos y caminar rumbo a la fortaleza/castillo de alahmut_ _donde estaría el mentor de los nisarines esperándolo_ -

¿Qué querrá decirle el mentor a aquilus? - _miraba la pelinegra algo dudosa hacia sus amigos mientras se sentaba cerca de su dragona para acompañarla en comer algo de pescado cocido_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _respondía el pelinegro volviendo a su lectura de su libro mientras que su dragón estaba acostado a su lado_ \- el mentor, siempre es muy cuidadoso con las cosas que él quiere decir a cada uno de nosotros

Estoy algo preocupada… - _mencionaba la rubia algo incomoda de que algo podría pasar_ -

" _ **Vamos hermana, sabes que aquilus sabe cuidarse solo**_ " - _decía la dragona azulada intentando de calmar a su hermana humana al sentirla algo tensa_ \- " _ **deberías calmarte un poco**_ "

Nightshade, tiene razón en eso maría - _mencionaba la castaña mientras le daba un salmón a su dragona_ \- necesitas relajarte un poco y no estar preocupada por el

¿Sucede algo? - _preguntaba el nisarin sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo_ -

María, siempre ha estado algo preocupada por aquilus - _respondía el pelirrojo oscuro sin ver la mirada molesta de la rubia_ \- yo creo que ella…

Ya matias, deja de molestar a maría por un rato - _mencionaba la castaña dándole un leve codazo en el costado de su amigo para que no hablara alguna tontería de que se arrepentiría después_ -

Oye, selim - _decía la pelinegra llamando la atención del nisarin y del resto de los jinetes de dragones_ \- ¿ya le confesaste tus sentimientos a shaly de que te gusta?

¡Ruth! - _mencionaban todos los jinetes algo indignados de ver que su amiga había hecho esa pregunta otra vez_ -

Bueno, aun no lo he hecho - _respondía el nisarin algo pensativo de si decirle a su compañera nisarin sobre que sentía por ella sorprendiendo a los demás jinetes por tal respuesta_ \- y eso no es tu asunto tuyo, eso es privado jovencita

Oye, ya no somos unos niños - _decía la pelinegra algo molesta por ser tratada como niña por parte de Selim o sus amigos mientras se reían de ella_ -

Bueno, ¿alguno de ustedes ya comieron algo? - _mencionaba el nisarin cambiando el tema al ver que los demás jinetes no hacían nada a la espera de su amigo_ -

Sí, selim - _respondieron los jinetes mientras pasaban el rato a descansar o conversar sobre las misiones que habían tenido cada uno_ -

 ** _El nisarin al ver que todos habían comido algo decidió retirarse para asegurarse de que los nisarines novicios hicieran sus deberes asignados por los maestros nisarines de Alahmut. Mientras que Aquilus, había caminado un buen rato hacia la muralla fortificada del castillo de alahmut y al pasar por el área del campo de entrenamiento, observa a nuevos novicios entrenando con las espadas en un combate de practica._**

 ** _Al caminar hacia la entrada del castillo, cada nisarin lo saludaban o hacían una leve reverencia de respeto por el gran honor de tenerlo enfrente de ellos debido que su padre era uno de los mejores nisarines que habrían tenido aparte de ser un jinete de dragones. Tras pasar por las puertas del castillo, pasando por la gran biblioteca y subir los escalones hacia la segunda planta y llegar al despacho de su mentor nisarin que estaba dándole la espalda esperándolo._**

Me has llamado, mentor - _mencionaba el castaño haciendo_ _una reverencia de respeto a su superior_ -

Sí, mi joven amigo – _decía el anciano nisarin ahora con una edad de 79 años_ _de edad, con una barba larga blanca, una cicatriz en su ojo derecho por la pelea que había tenido de su juventud_ \- Sabes, ¿para qué te he llamado aquí?

No, mentor - _respondía el castaño negando con la cabeza con sinceridad en no saber para que lo había llamado y prestando atención a lo que su mentor le estaba diciendo_ \- ¿ni idea?

Bien, ¿creo que llego el momento, mi joven amigo? - _mencionaba el anciano mentor acercándose a su escritorio y sacando de un cajón tres códices de cuero_ _, uno con un símbolo de una espada, otro de un dragón lanzando fuego y el otro de un símbolo de una persona tocando la cabeza con la mano a un dragón, colocándolos encima del escritorio_ -

¿Códices? – _preguntaba el castaño al reconocer los libros al estar acostumbrado a pasar leyendo varios libros hasta la madrugada_ \- mentor, de quienes son estos códices

Son códices de tu padres, joven aquilus - _respondía el anciano mentor sentándose en su asiento para ver como el castaño adolecente tomaba uno de los códices del símbolo de un dragón que estaba observando sus páginas con curiosidad_ \- tus padres nos dejaron estos tres códices bajo nuestros cuidados, hemos copiados y traducidos cada palabra de cada páginas del códices de tus padres a árabe, nos llevó 5 años en terminar los dos códices de tus padres… pero, el tercer códice, sí que fue un gran reto para nuestros mejores traductores y escritores

¿Qué quiere decir con eso mentor? - _preguntaba el castaño apartando su mirada en el códice que tenía en sus manos y mirar a su mentor_ -

Aquilus, como ahora ya tienes 18 años… es momento que las sabia experiencias de tus padres pasen a tus manos… - _respondía el anciano mentor con una sonrisa hacia el adolecente que miraba incrédulo los tres códices_ -

Mentor, si mis padres estuvieran vivos… - _miraba el castaño algo dudoso de tener esos tres códices de sus padres que lo habían dejado encargado los nisarines en protegerlos_ \- usted cree, ¿que ellos estarían orgullosos de mí?

Sin ninguna duda, aquilus - _respondía el anciano mentor con total sinceridad hacia el adolecente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y colocar su mano en el hombro del jinete adolecente_ \- si tus padres te vieran en este instante, estarían muy orgullosos de usted, mi joven amigo

No creo merecerme los códices de mis padres, mentor - _mencionaba el castaño adolecente dejando el códice de sus manos en la mesa de su mentor_ -

Escúchame bien, mi joven amigo - _decía el mentor nisarin colocando su otra mano en el hombro del jinete adolecente_ \- los códices de tus padres te pertenecen por derecho ser hijo de ellos, tu padre habla sobre ese don que el tenia y que ahora tu heredaste… no debes pensar que no debas sentirte honrado de llevar estos códices contigo en tu vida, es mas, deberías pensar que este conocimiento es lo que descubrieron tus padres en sus años hasta el final

Pero… - _murmuraba el castaño algo dudoso si aceptar los códices de sus padres_ -

Acompáñame, joven aquilus - _mencionaba el anciano nisarin llamándole la atención del jinete adolecente_ -

¿A dónde, mentor? - _preguntaba el castaño algo dudoso de lo que quería enseñarle su mentor ahora_ -

Hermanos, dejadnos solos - _decía el anciano mentor a los nisarines que aun estaban en la gran biblioteca obedeciendo sus órdenes los nisarines restantes se retiraban_ \- sígueme, mi joven amigo…

Pero, mentor… - _mencionaba el castaño al ver a su mentor caminar rumbo al jardín del castillo y sin más seguirlo no sin antes tomar los tres códices de sus padres_ \- mentor…

Calma mi joven amigo - _decía el anciano nisarin caminando calmadamente hacia el jardín del castillo hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque en el centro del jardín_ -

¿Por qué estamos en el estanque mentor? - _preguntaba el castaño algo dudoso y confundido al estar entrando en el estanque del jardín del castillo_ -

Ya lo veras, mi joven jinete de dragones - _respondía el anciano nisarin activando un mecanismo oculto en la fuente del estanque haciendo que de la nada empezara a abrirse y mostrar unos escalones que iba en bajada en forma de caracol hacia abajo_ -

M...Mentor, ¿dónde salió esas escaleras? - _miraba el castaño algo sorprendido por lo oculta que estaban esos escalones sin que ningún nisarin que pasaban aquí se diera cuenta de eso_ -

Vamos, es tiempo de que veas lo que tus padres han hecho, ¿cuándo aun no habías nacido? - _mencionaba el anciano nisarin empezando a bajar los escalones seguido del castaño adolecente después de haberlo pensado por un momento en seguir a su mentor_ -

 ** _El anciano mentor de los asesino nisarines guiaba por los escalones secretos que estaban escondidos en el estanque del jardín del castillo para revelarle algo muy importante al joven jinete de dragones que lo seguía con algo de duda de que habría al final de esos escalones sin saber los secretos que ocultaba el mentor de los nisarines de alahmut._**

 ** _En la casa de los jinetes de dragones, los jinetes varones ayudaban a los pequeños niños de la aldea a pasear por alrededor de la aldea de alahmut al ver a los niños felices de montar en sus dragones como si fueran caballos, mientras que las jinetes femeninas estaban platicando sobre cosas de mujeres en la cocina preparando la cena antes de que todos llegaran._**

Dinos sara, ¿cuál de los chicos te gusta? - _preguntaba la pelinegra adolecente con una sonrisa pícara hacia su amiga_ _incomodándola por tal pregunta inesperada_ -

Ruth, no preguntes esas cosas a sara - _mencionaban las dos adolescentes regañando a su amiga por la pregunta repentina hacia la única jinete menor del grupo de ellas_ -

Oigan chicas, ¿cálmense, solo quería saber? - _decía la pelinegra algo frustrada por sus dos amigas que la estaban mirando mal_ -

Pues... ¿la verdad? - _murmuraba la castaña con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que sus tres amigas la miraran fijamente_ \- ¿creo que me está gustando matias?

¿T...Te gusta matias? - _preguntaba la pelirroja algo sorprendía de lo que estaba diciendo su amiga_ -

S...Sí - _respondía la castaña sonrojada y con mirada baja con nervios a las miradas de sus amigas_ -

Bueno, al menos sabemos que le gusta matias - _mencionaba la pelirroja tranquilizando a su amiga_ -

Y tú, ¿cuál de los chicos te gusta matilda? - _decía la pelinegra con un tono burlona hacia su amiga_ -

¡Ruth! - _mencionaba la rubia regañando a su amiga al ver como su amiga pelirroja se ponía roja de vergüenza_ -

¿Qué? solo quiero saber - _lo dice algo molesta por ser regañada por maría_ \- seguramente ustedes dos también quieren saberlo

Bueno, me gusta... - _murmuraba la pelirroja algo bajo hacia sus amigas con vergüenza de decirles a ella a quien le gustaba_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba la pelinegra con burla al no haber escuchado el murmuro de su amiga_ \- ¿no te escuche matilda?

¡Dije, que me gustaba robert! - _respondía la pelirroja algo fastidiada con su amiga intentando de ocultar su sonrojo_ \- ¡ya estas satisfecha!

Bueno, no es necesario enojarte… ya solo nos falta maría - _mencionaba la pelinegra volteando a ver a su amiga rubia con una mirada burlona haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara de saber que tendría que decir a cual de los chicos le gustaba_ -

¿Qué? - _miraba la rubia al ver las miradas de curiosidad cruzándose de brazos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ignorando a las miradas de sus dos amigas_ \- eso nunca ruth, ¿no te diré a quién me gusta?

Vamos maría, cuéntanos a nosotras, ¿quién de los chicos te gusta? - _mencionaba la pelinegra con un tono burlona y coqueta hacia su amiga_ -

N...No lo diré y punto - _ignoraba la rubia a la mirada de su amiga intentando de evitar mas la conversación_ -

¿No me digas que es aquilus? - _preguntaba la pelinegra en un tono de burlón hacia su amiga al verla sonrojarse más_ -

No... es verdad... no me gusta aquilus - _respondía la rubia seria hacia su amiga con algo de fastidio_ \- no creo que alguien como él, ¿qué es serio y sin emisiones, me fijara en él?

Pero, maría… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver el cambio de comportamiento de su amiga_ -

Bueno ruth, deja ya en paz a maría - _decía la pelirroja cortando unos vegetales al intentar de cambiar el tema de que sus dos amigas estaban a punto de lanzarse entre ellas en una pelea_ \- ahora, será mejor que terminemos antes de que se nos queme la comida para la cena

Está bien - _respondían las demás chicas empezando a terminar lo que estaban haciendo_ -

Oye ruth - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa al ver que ella y sus otras dos amigas habían dicho a quién les gustaba entre los chicos del grupo_ \- ¿cuál de los chicos te gusta?-

No estoy interesada aun por los hombres, soy una joven que se perece a alguien mejor que ellos - _respondía la pelinegra con un tono divas hacia sus amiga, sin saber que las otras estaban atentas de la conversación_ \- prefiero ser alguien sin ningún acompañante, no me gustaría estar en esas relaciones que al final los hombres te dejan por otra mujer

Eso no decías, ¿cuándo hablabas dormida? - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa debido que la había escuchado hablar dormida en algunas misiones que eran largas_ -

¡Yo no hablo dormida! - _decía la pelinegra negando que ella hablara dormida_ -

Pero, decías el nombre de jacob siempre cuando dormías - _mencionaba la pelirroja hacia su amiga que negaba en que ella no hablaba dormida_ _aprovechando para vengarse de su amiga, por molestar las otras dos de sus amigas_ -

¿Qué? ¿cómo crees que a mí, me gusta ese tipo? - _respondía la pelinegra en un negando de que ella mencionara a su amigo que a pesar de hacerlo enojar intentando de ocultar su sonrojo_ \- yo no soy cualquiera, que se enamora tan fácilmente

Bueno, ¿dejemos esto como terminado? - _decía la rubia al intentar de calmar a sus amigas al sentir el aire tenso en la cocina_ -

Sí, ¿cómo crees que este aquilus? - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupado por su amigo al ver que aún no llegaba_ -

Descuida sara, el es uno de los mejores nisarines en alahmut- _decía la pelirroja cortando las cabezas de pescados y colocarlas a un lado_ \- nadie puede vencerlo, ni siquiera la misma muerte

Si, tú lo dices… - _murmuraba la castaña mirando a su amiga que estaba algo preocupada por su amigo que aún no llegaba_ -

 ** _Mientras que las jóvenes jinetes hablaban entre ellas y terminaban de preparar todo para la cena, los jinetes estaban aprovechando el tiempo para esperar a que sus amigas terminaran la cena ya que ellas se habían ofrecido en preparar algo para cenar. En alguna parte oculta en Alahmut, el anciano nisarin junto con Aquilus bajaban los escalones que lo llevaban abajo del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera y acero con el símbolo de un dragón como escudo._**

Hemos llegado, joven aquilus - _decía el anciano nisarin haciendo que se detuvieran mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta_ \- es momento de mostrarte algo que tus padres, me pidieron que guardara hasta la muerte

Mentor, ¿no veo nada? - _mencionaba el castaño algo dudoso volteándose a ver que su mentor buscaba algo y encontrar una antorcha encendida escondida_ _en la pared_ -

Bienvenido al santuario de los jinetes de dragones, aquilus – _respondía el anciano nisarin colocando_ _la antorcha haciendo una mezcla que encendía en una llamarada extendiéndose por toda la pared iluminando la gran habitación, mostrando 8 estatuas de jinetes de dragones con sus respectivos dragones en cada esquina_ _-_

¿Qué es todo esto, mentor? - _preguntaba el castaño algo sorprendido de ver diversos jinetes con sus dragones y confundido de cómo el mentor nisarin sabía de esto_ -

Aquí, cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño, los primeros jinetes de dragones que sobrevivieron, vinieron aquí y ocultaron todo lo que ellos conocían, códices, armas, herramientas, distintas cosas para que las malas manos de las personas no los usara contra la humanidad o dragones… _-_ _respondía el anciano nisarin sentándose delante de una de las estatuas que había en la gran habitación_ -

Espere un momento, mentor… - _miraba el castaño algo atónito de ver como su mentor se sentaba en una de las tantas estatuas de la habitación_ \- me está diciendo, ¿que usted fue uno de ellos?

Así es joven aquilus, soy el único nisarin que había sido un jinete de dragones que quedan en el mundo… - _mencionaba el anciano nisarin recordando los años gloriosos de las historias de los jinetes de dragones en como hicieron la paz entre humanos y dragones, para luego observa un noveno espacio de una estatua que estaba decapitada_ \- ahora, ¿cómo sé que ustedes ahora serán los únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo posiblemente? serán buscados para que otras personas los busquen para que les enseñen o para controlar a su antojo a distintos dragones en el mundo…

¿Qué sucedió? ¿por qué esa estatua le falta una cabeza? - _preguntaba el castaño algo dudoso de la estatua decapitada al mirar al anciano mentor_ -

Ah, ese era un jinete de dragones corrompido - _respondía el anciano nisarin con una tristeza al recordar esos momentos de discusión_ -

¿Un jinete de dragón corrompido? - _preguntaba el castaño dudoso a su mentor que estaba hay sentado masajeándose un poco la sien_ \- ¿cómo es eso posible?

Es muy simple, el poder, la avaricia, la codicia, son cosas de que la humanidad ha tenido desde el inicio, muy pocas personas luchan contra esos deseos, el al perder a su dragón en un combate a muerte contra un enemigo que el solo no podía ganar, fue corrompido, su dolor, odio, la desesperación y la venganza por su dragón, fueron que lo cegaron en su camino en la vida, ¿ahora él debe estar dirigiendo el ejército de la muerte, ahora mismo?

¿Cómo sabe eso usted? - _preguntaba el castaño intentando de entender lo que el mentor nisarin le estaba diciendo_ -

Pues... cuando has estado toda tu vida en manos de los nisarines, desde que tienes la edad suficiente para salir de la aldea y explorar el mundo, puedes darte cuenta que en el mundo, no es como uno lo piensa - _respondía el anciano nisarin con un suspiro algo pesado al saber cómo era realidad el mundo cuando él era aún un joven nisarin_ \- siempre hay personas malas y otras buenas, pero siempre la maldad humana aparece cuando uno menos los esperas…

Sí, creo que alguno de mis amigos tuvieron que pasar por eso… - _mencionaba el castaño al recordar la vez que había conocido a sus amigos desde que eran unos niños y empezar su viaje juntos_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que es el momento de que te de esto, aquilus? - _decía el anciano nisarin llamando la atención del joven jinete sacando un cofre_ _entre las dos estatuas y sacar un libro de color café oscuro con un símbolo extraño que el joven castaño y ningún nisarin había visto nunca_ -

¿Un libro? - _preguntaba el castaño algo dudoso de ver que era un simple libro_ _que le había entregado su mentor_ -

No es un libro cualquiera, gracias a ese jinete de dragón - _respondía el anciano_ _señalando a una estatua con una capucha y un dragón jamás visto_ \- ha estado aprendiendo la magia blanca, cosa que lo usaba para curar personas, animales o dragones y también para crear pociones medicinales, pero en una de sus hojas hay un hechizo que le da inmortalidad a personas, pero...

¿Pero? - _miraba el castaño al ver la expresión preocupante de su mentor en lo que le iba a decirle_ -

Ese hechizo es muy poderoso, solo dos tipos de dragones únicos en su clase, podrían hacer el hechizo funcionara - _mencionaba el anciano con seriedad mientras miraba a la estatua con honor debido que ese jinete de dragón custodiaba ciertas cosas que ninguna persona debería usar por avaricia_ -

¿Dos tipos de dragones únicos? - _preguntaba el castaño incrédulo de escuchar a su mentor decir eso y que esos dos dragones podrían ser capaces de hacer tal cosa_ -

Sí, los nombraron como los dragones de la vida y de la muerte, dicen que ese esos dragones eran de un joven jinete de dragón, gracias a ese jinete supimos que nuestro destino era hacer la paz y no la guerra… - _respondía el anciano nisarin algo lamentable al saber que ese jinete vivió hace muchos años antes de que todo sucediera la tragedia de los jinetes de dragones_ \- pero lamentablemente, ese jinete falleció dejando un misterio en donde se encontraran esos dos dragones, pero sus dragones se aseguraron de que sus poderes y la sabiduría de que su jinete había aprendido, no cayera en manos equivocadas, por eso nadie sabe dónde está esos dragones, ya que cada uno fueron escondidos en lugares diferentes y no supimos más de ellos nunca más…

¿Usted cree que esos dragones aun sigan vivos? – _preguntaba el castaño algo dudoso hacia su mentor por curiosidad_ -

Sí, siempre cuando todos estaban dormidos y yo como siempre me desvelaba para caminar en los jardines del castillo para mirar las estrellas - _respondía el anciano volviendo a sentarse en su asiento algo cansado debido a su edad le estaba afectando bastante en sus movimientos_ \- esos dos siempre me vienen a visitar, ¿para que sepa que pronto me llegara la hora de que deje este mundo?

¿Qué? no, usted no puede morir ahora, mentor - _decía el castaño desesperado por tal aviso de su mentor al saber que en algún momento moriría_ \- los nisarines y nosotros lo necesitamos más que nunca

Eso ya lo sé joven aquilus, por eso, he hecho dos códices, uno para usted y el otro para los nisarines- _mencionaba el anciano nisarin al ver la preocupación del joven jinete por el colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven jinete_ \- cuando haya muerto, dejare un testamento para que sepan todos quien va a ser mi siguiente sucesor, que se quedara al mando de los nisarines

P…Pero, mentor - _miraba el castaño como su mentor le sonreía sin preocupaciones al saber que en algún momento el moriría_ -

Mira sé que es muy difícil en saber que tú y tus amigos se acostumbraron a nuestras costumbres y creencias en tan poco tiempo - _mencionaba el anciano mentor orgulloso de poder ver como el joven jinete y sus amigos se habían acostumbrado en las costumbres de los nisarines_ \- algún día sabrás para que fuiste destinado en esta vida, aquilus… eres joven y aun te falta por vivir tu vida, yo ya he visto muchas cosas en mi juventud

Para, ¿que fue destinado usted mentor? - _preguntaba el castaño algo dudoso hacia su mentor confundiéndose en lo que le había dicho_ -

El destino de uno es difícil de saber, solo puedo guiarte y aconsejarte en lo más posible antes de morir- _mencionaba el anciano en respuesta mientras observaba a cada estatua de antiguos jinetes de dragones_ \- siempre hay algo que nadie podrá quitarte en la vida

¿Cuál es mentor? - _preguntaba el castaño en búsqueda de respuesta a lo que queria decirle su mentor_ -

Es el vínculo que tienes con tu dragón, el vínculo con tus amigos y el amor hacia alguien que amas - _respondía el anciano nisarin con toda sinceridad de lo que había descubierto en su vida de juventud_ \- no olvides esas palabras joven aquilus, siempre recuerda esas palabras

Sí, mentor… - _mencionaba el castaño entendiendo que la amistad es un vínculo difícil de deshacer_ -

Bueno, ahora es momento de salir de aquí y que valles a cenar algo - _decía el anciano nisarin caminando rumbo a la salida del santuario de los jinetes de dragones dejando al castaño pensativo y curioso mientras lo seguía fuera de la gran habitación del_ _jardín de Alahmut_ -

 ** _El mentor de los nisarines guiaba al castaño jinete algo pensativo en las palabras de su mentor subiendo los escalones a la superficie donde estaba el jardín del castillo de Alahmut. Mientras que el grupo de jinetes habían cenado acompañados por Selim hasta anochecer y tras despedirse de todos dejando al grupo con sus dragones en la sala de la casa solos debido que tenían día libre de misiones._**

Es un alivio estar en casa y sin misiones por hoy… - _decía la pelinegra estirando sus brazos y piernas mientras se recostaba junto a su dragona_ -

" _ **Sí, es difícil mantener a los niños de alahmut felices…**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona nightmare carmesí clara exhausta igualmente que su jinete_ -

Ruth, ¿cómo te puedes quejar por todo? - _decía la rubia observándola molesta a su amiga al estar quejándose cuando podía después de cada misión_ -

" _ **Son tal para cual esas dos**_ " - _mencionaba la furia nocturna azul con molestia de ver a su compañera dragona flojear como la jinete_ -

Sí, ¿tú siempre eres la única de nosotras que nunca hace su mayor esfuerzo? - _miraba la pelirroja algo molesta con su amiga que estaba holgazaneando y quejándose como siempre_ -

" _ **Es verdad, y no es para que te quejes igual**_ "- _mencionaba la nightmare carmesí algo fastidiada como su jinete al ver a su compañera dragona quejarse_ -

Eso es verdad ruth, no puedes seguir holgazanear siempre, ¿deberías esforzarte más como todos? - _decía la castaña molesta hacia su amiga que estaba recostada en su propio dragón por tener tiempo de estar en_ casa- imagínate si algún día tienes que enfrentar a un ejército sola, ¿cuándo menos te lo esperes?

" _ **Si, entretener a los niños de alahmut no es para tanto**_ "- _mencionaba la nadder celeste con fastidio de cómo su compañera dragona era algo frustrante de saber que ella los llevo a volar a los niños de alahmut y recibir regaños de los padres de los niños_ " _ **además que ellos querían que lo paseáramos por la aldea y no volar por todo alahmut**_ "

Me pregunto, ¿qué haría aquilus si supiera, que estas holgazaneando ahora mismo? - _preguntaba el pelinegro leyendo uno de los libros de la biblioteca del castillo de alahmut y ver de reojo a su amiga holgazaneando_ -

" _ **¿Quién sabe?**_ " - _respondía el ala-cambiante rojizo verdoso acompañando a su amigo sintiendo las acaricias de su jinete en su cabeza_ -

Mierda, no digan eso... ¿no quiero, ni imaginarlo como aquilus me trataría si aquilus lo supiera? – _decía la pelinegra algo nerviosa en imaginarse como la castigaría el castaño si supiera que estaba holgazaneando_ _y sin que nadie se diera cuenta había entrado el castaño acompañado de su dragón_ -

Si, ¿supiera, que ruth? - _preguntaba el castaño entrando a la sala donde estaban sus amigos reunido junto a sus dragones_ -

Eh...aquilus...pues...si supieras...que...este... - _respondía la pelinegra algo nerviosa hacia su amigo que estaba ahí mismo en la sala_ \- creo, que me iré a dormir… que tengan buenas noches

" _ **¡Oye, espérame ruth!**_ " - _mencionaba la nightmare carmesí clara al ver a su amiga irse de la sala corriendo detrás de ella_ -

Ahora, ¿qué rayos le pasa a ruth? - _preguntaba el castaño mirando a su dragón que estaba igualmente confundido_ -

" _ **No tengo la menor idea, aquilus**_ " - _respondía el furia nocturna negro sin entender que le pasaba a su compañera dragona igual que a su jinete confundidos por ver a ambas irse_ -

Déjala aquilus, ¿son puras cosas de ella? - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro_ _de una forma indiferente hacia su amigo que estaba más que nerviosa_ \- ya sabes, cosas raras de chicas

Oye matias, eso es ofensivo para las mujeres - _decía la castaña regañando a su amigo por ese comentario_ -

P...Perdona sara, no te lo decía a ti- _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro intentando de explicarle a su amiga de que no estaba hablando de ella o de sus otras amigas que estaban mirándolo mal mientras señalaba por donde se había ido la otra jinete_ \- se lo decía por ruth…

¿Eso espero matias? - _decía la castaña cruzándose de brazos molesta con su amigo retirándose junto a su dragona rumbo hacia su habitación_ -

Genial, ahora ella me odia - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro encogiéndose de hombros algo melancólico de hacer enojara su amiga con el_ \- yo y mi boca…

Bueno, ya amigos, no es momento de que se estén peleando, debemos estar unidos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no es así aquilus? - _decía el pelinegro intentando de animar a su amigo al verlo en ese estado e intentar de calmar a sus amigas al mirar al pelirrojo con enojo que estaba en la entrada de la sala_ -

¿Cómo digas robert? - _mencionaba el castaño serio hacia su amigo mientras acariciaba a su dragón para dar media vuelta para retirarse junto a su dragón_ \- Si alguno de ustedes me estará buscando, estaré en la herrería de la casa, vamos aquiles

" _ **Te sigo, amigo**_ " - _decía el furia nocturna negro siguiendo a su amigo a la herrería de la casa_ -

Yo me iré a disculpar con sara - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro retirándose junto con su dragón a donde estaba su amiga molesta con el_ -

Yo me iré a dar un vuelo nocturno - _mencionaba la pelirroja hacia sus amigos mientras salía junto a su dragona de la casa_ -

Espera, te acompaño- _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga para acompañarla en un vuelo nocturno_ -

¿Qué rayos pasa? - _preguntaba el castaño oscuro algo confundido de lo que estaba sucediendo a su amiga que estaba igual que el_ -

Ni idea - _respondía la rubia sin entender que estaba pasando hasta que recordó la plática que habían tenido ellas en la cocina_ -

" _ **Tú, ¿qué crees que pasa, nightshade?**_ "- _preguntaba el nightmare anaranjado algo confundido de ver como sus dos compañeros dragones se habían ido volando_ -

" _ **¿No tengo idea de lo que está pasando?**_ " - _respondía la furia nocturna azul algo dudosa de que estaba sucediendo_ -

Firus, vámonos a dormir - _mencionaba el castaño oscuro sintiéndose cansado por tener al menos un día libre de misiones_ -

" _ **Está bien**_ , _**que tengas buenas noches, nightshade**_ " - _decía el nightmare anaranjado despidiéndose de su compañera dragona para seguir a su jinete_ -

" _ **Buenas noches, firus**_ " - _mencionaba la furia nocturna azulada despidiéndose de su compañero dragón al verlos irse de la sala dejándola sola con su hermana humana_ -

 ** _Mientras que todos estaban pasando el rato de su día libre en descansar al haberse ganado debido que no había muchas misiones conflictivas en las ciudades cercanas a las fronteras de las montañas de Alahmut. En la herrería de la casa de los jinetes, Aquilus junto a su dragón para mirar los códices de sus padres y el libro que le había entregado el mentor de los nisarines dejando al joven jinete con muchas dudas._**

" ** _¿Que sucede aquilus, estás muy pensativo?_** "- _decía el furia nocturna negro algo dudoso al ver a su amigo que estaba mirando unos simples libros en el mesón de la forja_ -" ** _¿más de lo normal?_** "

Veras aquiles, el mentor me entrego estos tres códices que son de mis padres y este libro que era de un jinete de dragones que usa la magia con una forma muy sabia - _respondía el castaño algo dudoso de que serían los tres códices de sus padres e incluso el libro del antiguo jinete de dragones que solo había escuchado como una leyenda_ \- ¿no se te hace extraño que haya un jinete de dragón que usa magia?

" ** _No lo sé, eso lo sabían mis padres_** " - _mencionaba el dragón negro con simple fastidio al estarle preguntando esas cosas extrañas de su amigo_ -

Será mejor, guardar este libro de magia que me dio el mentor - _decía el castaño algo molesto al sostener el libro y no entender ningún significado a lo que decía en su contenido guardándolo en una bolsa_ \- además, sí cayera en malas manos… ¿no quiero imaginar que pasaría y no quiero imaginarlo jamás?

" _ **Ni yo quiero saber que sucedería si eso ocurriera**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón negro entendiendo en la situación que pensó su amigo_ -

Bueno, veamos que tenemos en este códice- _mencionaba el castaño tomando uno de los tres códices y empezar a leerlo junto a su dragón que estaba curioso en lo que podría contener en el libro y ver que eran varios bocetos de armas o armaduras hasta llegar a un boceto del arma retráctil añadida un arpón como un nuevo accesorio del arma de los nisarines modificada_ \- creo, ¿que esto me será un desafío para ambos?

" _ **Sabes, que los desafíos no son nada contra nosotros**_ " - _respondía el dragón negro con seguridad en sus palabras_ -

Bueno, es momento que forjamos esta nueva arma- _mencionaba el castaño acariciando a su dragón en la nuca y ver ese ánimo de su dragón_ \- ¿qué me dices, amigo?

" _ **Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, aquilus**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón negro emocionado de ver como sería el arma nueva que forjaría su amigo mientras encendía el horno con un disparo de plasma_ -

Aquí vamos, amigo - _decía el castaño colocando el material de hierro que usaría en el horno con una llama azulada y el martillo para moldear el metalice aquilus, mientras empezaba a sacar el material candente y moldearle la forma como el en boceto del códice de su padre_ -

 ** _Habían pasado ya unas horas, ya que el castaño estaba dándole los últimos golpes al metal para terminarla bien y creando el mecanismo para el arpón retráctil, sabiendo que habia costado en forjar e crear esta nueva arma guiándose por los pasos a seguir en el códice de su padre. Sin que jinete o dragón se dieran cuenta que la puerta de la herrería estaba entre abierta que estaban observando María observándolo como martillaba el mineral de hierro, estaba sonrojada al ver aquilus sin su camisa y mostrando su torso bien formado por estar estando trabajando como herrero en la casa para reforzar las armaduras y las armas nisarines que le dieron dejando ver algunas cicatrices en brazos, hombros y espalda debido a las misiones que estuvo protegiendo a sus compañeros nisarines en los momentos de escapes de la ciudad o huidas de la prisión._**

A...Aquilus - _mencionaba la rubia algo sonrojada llamando la atención de jinete y dragón al escucharla_ -

¿Qué pasa, maría? - _preguntaba el castaño al ver a su amiga ingresar a la herrería_ -

Prepare el desayuno, además venia decirte que está listo y que vinieras a comer con nosotros - _decía la rubia nerviosa con un leve sonrojo al ver el torso de su amigo bien formado_ -

Está bien, iremos en un momento - _mencionaba el castaño martillando el pedazo de metal que estaba aún candente y darle los últimos toques_ \- terminare esto y iré al comedor

B...Bien, aquilus - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda retirándose hacia el comedor a desayunar junto a los demás, mientras intentaba de ocultar su sonrojo antes de llegar con sus amigos_ -

" ** _Eso sí, ¿que fue extraño, aquilus?_** " - _miraba el dragón negro algo confundido por la actitud extraña de la rubia_ -

Bueno, terminemos esto y vamos a desayunar junto a los demás - _respondía el castaño sin entender que le pasaba a su amiga mientras lo dejaba un rato en horno de la forja para luego colocarlo en agua fría_ \- dame un poco más de fuego de plasma

" _ **Está bien**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón negro aumentando la temperatura del horno avivando un poco más las llamas para terminar rápido el trabajo mientras que su jinete se encargaba de colocar por última vez el material en el fuego y pasarlo al agua fría_ -

Bien, terminamos por fin - _decía el castaño alegre de haber terminado la nueva arma y con ganas de poder saber cómo usarla_ \- vamos amigo, desayunemos

" _ **Ya estaba muriéndome de hambre**_ " - _mencionaba el dragan negro alegre siguiendo a su amigo por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor_ -

 ** _Tras haberse reunido ya todos, ven a aquilus algo inesperado a el, ya que estaba ¿alegre? nunca habían visto estar alegre a aquilus, ya que el estaba siempre serio y frio siempre, pero ahora se les hacía extraño de que él estuviera alegre y acompañarlos en desayunar con ellos._**

Aquilus - _mencionaba la castaña llamando la atención de su amigo que había volteado a verla a ella_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _decía el castaño al ver a su amiga algo confundida_ -

Es raro verte alegre, ¿nosotros muy pocas veces te hemos visto así durante estos años? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso del porque estaría alegre su amigo_ -

¿Por qué lo dices, robert? - _respondía el castaño sin entender a lo que se refería sus dos amigos_ -

Es que siempre has estado serio - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro dudoso de ver alegría en muy pocas ocasiones a su amigo_ -

Bueno, les seré muy sincero a ustedes chicos - _decía el castaño al ver que sus amigos estaban atentos en sus miradas en lo que les diría_ \- estuve revisando en un códice de mi padre que tenia muchas cosas para forjar armas o armaduras y me llamo la atención en una de estas que estuve toda la noche en la herrería forjando una de las armas

¡Nueva arma! - _mencionaban el resto del grupo al pensar que tipo de arma habría forjado su amigo_ -

Bueno, no es momento de ver ahora esa nueva arma que creo aquilus - _decía la voz de la rubia ingresando al comedor junto a su amiga que traían el desayuno_ -

Sera mejor que desayunemos, además recuerden que hoy no tenemos misiones- _mencionaba la pelirroja ayudando a su amiga a repartir el desayuno, sorprendiendo como les había quedado el desayuno por parte de la jinete rubia_ \- espero, que les gusten la comida que preparo maría para nosotros

Pues, veamos cómo le quedo - _decía el castaño siendo el primero en comer y sintiendo todas las miradas en el en l_ _a reacción que pondría, era un sabor muy delicioso de hace años no sentía desde que había iniciado su viaje_ \- mmm... esta deliciosa, maría

¿En serio? - _miraban el resto del grupo algo sorprendidos del comentario del castaño y sin esperar más probando el desayuno de su amiga_ -

María, ¿qué es? - _preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido de sentir un sabor dulce y refrescante en el desayuno_ -

Bueno, es una receta de mi madre - _respondía la rubia sentándose junto a sus amigos para desayunar_ \- es canela molida junto con esa hierva que calma a los dragones, que usaba como relleno en los pescados, pollo o especias en las carnes

Wow… - _mencionaban el grupo de jinetes sorprendidos de sentir esta fragancia y sabor delicioso en el desayuno que preparo su amiga_ -

Bueno, díganme, ¿cómo estuvieron todos, mientras yo no estaba? - _preguntaba el castaño hacia sus amigos con una leve sonrisa sorprendiéndolos por el comentario de él_ -

Aquilus, ¿te sientes bien? - _respondía la pelirroja algo sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo_ -

Estoy bien, ¿porque la pregunta? - _miraba el castaño algo dudoso de su amiga_ -

Pues... aquilus, tu normalmente has estado serio siempre- _mencionaba el castaño oscuro algo dudoso por su amigo al verlo sonreír_ \- ya que no eres de esas personas que tienen una amabilidad amable y preocupada por los demás

Sí, eso es muy extraño viniendo de ti, aquilus? – _decía la pelinegra algo sorprendida del cambio repentino de su amigo_ -

Bueno, como estoy haciendo una de las armas de mi padre que estaba en su códice, ¿estoy muy emocionado de como funcionaria la nueva arma? - _lo dice tranquilo y alegre, mientras comía su comida y todos estaban sorprendidos y anonadados de que por primera vez, veían a un aquilus alegre_ -

Bueno, eso sí es algo sorprendente aquilus, pero... ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien? - _preguntaba el pelinegro un poco más tranquilo_ -

Estoy bien - _respondía el castaño terminando su desayuno junto a su dragan_ \- es solo que estoy emocionado en probar la nueva arma, asi que hasta luego

Adiós… - _mencionaban el grupo de jinetes al verlo irse con su dragón detrás de él_ -

¿Qué mosco le pico? - _preguntaba la pelirroja algo sorprendida del comportamiento de su amigo_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _respondían el resto del grupo igualmente sorprendidos del comportamiento de su amigo_ -

 _ **Al ver el extraño comportamiento de su compañero que se había retirado del comedor, el resto de los jinetes decidieron espiar lo que hacía su amigo al haber estado en ese ánimo que los había sorprendió a todos ellos y por la curiosidad de lo que había creado, caminaron rumbo a la herrería de la casa donde estaría su amigo junto a su dragón.**_

 _ **Habían estado horas espiando a su amigo que estaba en la herrería ya algo cansados de espiarlo sabiendo que si no se iban los iban a descubrir y ver que había terminado los detalles de su nueva arma. Mientras que todos se habían retirado dejando sola a María observando por el espacio abierto de la puerta que podía ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo.**_

Bien amigo, creo que ya termine los últimos detalles para poder usar esto - _decía el castaño con una sonrisa hacia su dragón que estaba observando detalladamente su creación_ -

" ** _De hace tiempo, no te había visto sonreír de esa manera_** "- _mencionaba el dragón negro dándole una sonrisa desdentada hacia su amigo mientras observaba el artefacto en el mesón_ -" ** _oye, ¿eso se parece a una flecha?_** "

Así es amigo, acabo de leer para que servía esta arma - _respondía el castaño tomando el arma y colocarlo junto a su arma que tenía en el brazo al ver que su dragón lo miraba sin entender_ \- resumiéndolo, esto nos permitirá subir rápidamente en edificios altos o pasar morachas sin ser vistos

" ** _Ósea, ¿que podrás escalar murallas sin que ningún enemigo se diera cuenta?_** " - _miraba el dragón negro sorprendido del arma que había forjado su amigo_ -

Sí, según las descripciones del arma - _mencionaba el castaño con seguridad en lo que había leído sobre el códice de armas de su padre_ \- además, esta reforzado con tus escamas

" ** _¿Cómo conseguiste mis escamas?_** " - _preguntaba el dragón negro confundido de cómo su amigo le saco sus escamas_ -

Tú cambiaste de escamas hace unos años, ¿recuerdas? - _respondía el castaño dudoso de que su amigo dragón no se diera cuenta de que cambiaba escamas cada año_ \- las reforcé con hierro para darle resistencia y que duren más tiempo

" ** _Es verdad, ¿no me di cuenta que había cambiado de escamas?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón negro recordando que había visto sus propias escamas por toda la habitación en donde dormía_ \- " ** _bueno, ¿cómo probaremos el arma para saber si funciona?_** "

Lo probare con un escudo - _respondía el castaño caminando hacia un estando donde habían unos escudos de madera con acero para prácticas con espadas de madera_ \- y veremos que pasara

" ** _Espero, ¿que funcione aquilus?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón negro algo dudoso de que funcionara la nueva arma de su amigo_ -

En serio aquiles, funcionara esta arma - _respondía el castaño tomando un escudo y colocarlo como blanco para su nueva arma_ \- solo es cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse en usarlo

" ** _Bueno, ¿esperemos que funcione perfectamente?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón negro algo dudoso de que la nueva arma que creo su amigo funcionara totalmente_ \- " _ **pero, ¿no crees que es peligroso probar el arma en la herrería?**_ "

Cierto, no quiero imaginarme lo peligroso que sería esta arma en probarla dentro de la herrería - _miraba el castaño al darse cuenta de que no sería buena idea_ \- vamos a fuera

" _ **Te sigo**_ " - _mencionaba su dragón negro siguiéndolo para saber si funcionara el arma de su amigo_ -

 ** _La adolecente al ver que su amigo se dirigía a donde estaba ella, decidió esconderse en su habitación para que no la descubrieran y al ver pasar a su compañero junto a su dragón a la salida de la casa, empezó a seguirlos hasta donde sería el jardín trasero de la casa. Sin notar que los demás jinetes se habían ido a la aldea de Alahmut para pasar el rato y sus dragones jugar con los niños de la aldea ya que era su única diversión aparte de volar junto a sus jinetes en los alrededores._**

 ** _Al haber salido al jardín de atrás de la casa, Aquilus había colocado el escudo de practica como blanco en un árbol cercano, mientras que jinete y dragón se posicionaban lejos del escudo para evitar accidentes colocando el escudo de practica como blanco en un árbol. Mientras que jinete y dragón se alejaban un poco para ver qué tan bueno es la nueva arma, sin que ambos supieran que su amiga rubia junto a su dragona que por curiosidad acompaña a su hermana humana observando la puerta de la casa por la curiosidad de ver funcionar el arma de su amigo._**

Bien, ¿aquí vamos? - _decía el castaño enfocando su mirada hacia el escudo de práctica y jalar un hilo que tiene su arma del brazo accionando el disparo del arpón hacia el escudo atravesándolo incluyendo al árbol_ -

" ** _¿Qué demonios?_** "- _miraba el dragón negro algo sorprendido de ver que el arma de su amigo había funcionado perfectamente_ \- " ** _has visto eso, aquilus_** "

Sí, fue muy rápido- _mencionaba el castaño sorprendido como su dragón de ver que funcionaba perfectamente el arma sin ningún problema para luego jalar de nuevo el hilo para retraer el arpón quedando escondida en su manga antes de ser disparado_ \- y funciono a la perfección

" ** _Podrías usarlo para subir pendientes o moverte entre los acantilados_** " - _miraba como su amigo miraba atentamente al mecanismo del arma en su brazo_ _al saber que ambos habían estado impresionados de que funcionara_ -

Es verdad, ¿creo que puedo hacerles algunas modificaciones para que el arpón se adhiera en las rocas? - _mencionaba el castaño mirando su nueva arma detalladamente en las posibilidades de usarla incluso en combates_ -

" _ **Al menos sabemos que las instrucciones del códice de tu padre son ciertas**_ " - _decía el dragón negro apoyando en las posibilidades que tendría la nueva arma de su amigo_ -" _ **pero, crees que haya entre las paginas, ¿cómo hacer una armadura para dragones?**_ "

Seguramente en el códice de mi padre, habrá instrucciones de crear alguna armadura para dragones - _respondía el castaño con algo de duda en saber si habría algunas instrucciones de hacer armaduras para dragones_ \- claro, que tendría que ser una armadura especial para que no te moleste

" ** _Eso me gustaría muchísimo, aquilus_** " - _mencionaba el dragón negro con algo de alegría de saber que su amigo podría crearle alguna armadura que le acomodara_ \- " _ **además, está anocheciendo**_ "

Cierto, pasamos mucho tiempo en la herrería que hemos perdimos la noción del tiempo - _decía el castaño al observar en el horizonte donde el sol se estaba ocultando en la lejanía_ -

" ** _Sí, ¿al menos fue muy divertido ver cómo funciona esa nueva arma?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón negro feliz al ver que su amigo estaba al menos sonriendo_ -

Tiene toda la razón amigo mio, pero hay muchas cosas que podremos aprender ambos con nuestros amigos claro está - _miraba el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro a su dragón mientras le acariciaba detrás de la nuca_ -

" ** _Sabes, ya extrañaba estas acaricias tuyas, desde hace mucho tiempo que habíamos ido de casa_** "- _mencionaba el dragón negro sintiendo que le rascaran detrás de la nuca_ -

Yo creí, ¿que lo había dejado en casa? - _decía el castaño en un tono burlón para molestar un poco a su dragón_ -

" ** _Oye, ¿eso no es graciosos aquilus?_** " - _mencionaba el dragón negro con molestia por la broma de su amigo_ \- " _ **ya extrañaba jugar a las luchas, cuando éramos unas crías…**_ "

Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que cambiar, ¿no? - _mencionaba el castaño algo sorprendido de que su amigo dragón extrañaba algunas cosas del pasado_ \- además, somos unos adoleces y no unos niños, ¿no lo crees?

" ** _Eso es verdad_** " - _respondía le dragón negro algo frustrado al tener que cambiar por los años_ _, mientras caminaba junto a su jinete rumbo a la casa_ \- " ** _pero, ¿me debes una canasta llena de salmón de río?_** "

Ja, ja, ja, eres el mismo aquiles del que conozco - _mencionaba el castaño divertido de ver la rabieta de su dragón cuando eran unos niños, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de su dragón_ \- espero, que tu no cambies, amigo

" ** _No digas eso, aquilus…_** " - _decía el dragón negro algo molesto por que lo trataba como una cría de dragón_ \- " ** _eso sí, me darás los salmones de rio, ¿verdad?_** "

Claro aquiles, ¿no seas glotón por comer salmones de rio o tendré que darte de comer anguila - _mencionaba el castaño serio al ver que podría ser algo glotón con los salmones de rio y ver el rostro asustado de su dragón_ -

( ** _¡No! ¡todo menos anguila!_** ) - _decía el dragón negro algo asustado corriendo hacia la casa para evitar la mirada de su amigo sabiendo que hablaba en serio con darle anguila_ -

Ja, ja, ja, nunca me canso de hacerle esa broma - _mencionaba el castaño divertido de ver a su dragón huir de el por solo mencionarle la anguila cocida que preparaba la dragona de su madre, cuando no querían comer sus pescados aquiles o sus hermanos y hermanas dragones, mientras caminaba hacia la casa_ -


	8. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7: La muerte de un mentor._**

 ** _Aldea de alahmut, Fronteras entre los territorios persia-siria._**

 ** _Al día siguiente, el grupo de jinetes se habían levantado temprano para ir al castillo de alahmut debido que el mentor nisarin los estaría esperando para su siguiente misión que tendrían, al haber saludado algunos nisarines en su camino y dejar a sus dragones en que jugaran con los niños como ya su único pasatiempo que tenían de divertirse con los niños de Alahmut. Al caminar hacia el escritorio donde estaba el mentor nisarin mirando por la ventana en como los dragones jugaban con los niños o los llevaban en sus lomos para pasear por la aldea de Alahmut y tras voltearse se sorprende al ver que hace unos años ellos eran unos niños jinetes de dragones pero ahora eran parte importante para los nisarines ya que con la ayuda de sus dragones repelían cualquier invasor que los intentaran de atacar._**

Nos has llamado, mentor - _mencionaba el pelinegro siendo el primero en hablar mientras el resto estaba observando a su mentor que estaba en la ventana_ -

Sí, quiero que ustedes vayan a la ciudad de damasco y hablen con un rafik en uno de nuestros cuarteles en la ciudad - _decía el anciano mentor con un tono cansado en su voz mientras les entregaba al joven pelinegro un pergamino codificado de la misión_ \- él rafik, les explicara de su misión en damasco y cumplan bien esa misión, ¿quedo claro?

Sí, mentor - _responden todos los jóvenes jinetes con una reverencia hacia su mentor_ -

Bien, pueden retirarse - _ordenaba el anciano mentor algo cansado sentándose en su asiento sintiendo que su edad ya avanzada le afectaba_ -

Nos retiramos, mentor - _mencionaban los jóvenes jinetes despidiéndose con una reverencia a su superior retirándose del lugar dejando a su mentor solo en su escritorio_ -

¿Cómo les fue con el mentor? - _preguntaba Umar al ver a los adolescentes jinetes de dragones salir del castillo de alahmut con un pergamino codificado_ -

El, mentor, nos mandó a una misión en damasco - _respondía el castaño oscuro a su maestro nisarin al verlo esperándolos afuera del castillo_ -

¿Así que, una misión en damasco? - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin algo curioso de que sería la misión sabiendo que algunas veces son misiones más peligrosas_ \- suena interesante

¿Por qué lo dice, maestro umar? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo oscuro confundido de ver la curiosidad de su maestro_ -

Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado ustedes en esa ciudad - _respondía el maestro nisarin con seriedad al recordar su última misión en esa ciudad_ \- la última vez que estuve en esa ciudad, reforzaron la seguridad de áreas privadas y en los patrullajes de la ciudad, aparte de que hay ladrones

Lo tendremos en cuenta - _decía el pelinegro al saber la situación de la seguridad de la ciudad_ \- gracias, por avisarnos maestro umar

No es necesario amigo, ¿solo me preocupo por ustedes? - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin hacia el pelinegro y ver como las cosas cambiaron desde que ellos habían estado en Alahmut_ -

Bueno, nos veremos pronto maestro umar- _se despedían el grupo de jinetes de dragones a su maestro mientras se retiraban para ir a buscar a sus dragones_ -

Crees, ¿que estarán bien? - _preguntaba Selim con algo de preocupación llegando al ver como sus amigos jinetes se retiraban del lugar_ -

Sí, estarán bien, selim - _respondía el maestro nisarin con seguridad al ver al hijo de su amigo_ \- ese aquilus es hábil en liderar a sus amigos, el ayudo a varios hermanos y hermanas en situaciones difíciles…

Si, aquilus siempre ha sido así - _mencionaba mirando cómo se iban sus amigos jinetes de dragones perdiéndose de su vista_ \- tiene un gran potencial

Sin duda alguna, él sabrá que hacer en su debido momento sin dudar - _miraba el maestro nisarin alejándose el grupo de jinetes_ \- todos nosotros los nisarines, podríamos aprender de ellos

Eso es verdad - _mencionaba con una sonrisa al ver como sus amigos jinetes se iban_ -

Es momento de volver a nuestras tareas asignadas - _decía le maestro nisarin cruzándose de brazos y retirándose del lugar_ \- recuerda que ellos junto con sus dragones algún día tendrán que irse de alahmut, así que te sugiero que estés bien, sé que has estado 9 años con ellos cuando llegaron a alahmut

Sí, gracias por acordármelo… - _mencionaba el nisarin algo frustrado al ver que sus únicos amigos jinetes se marcharan de alahmut para siempre_ -

Pero, debes ser fuerte y dejarlos ir - _decía el maestro nisarin colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañero_ _para apoyarlo como un amigo_ \- ahora, volvamos a nuestras actividades

Sí... - _respondía el nisarin siguiendo a su maestro_ _caminando hacia la aldea en búsqueda de algunos nisarines para que resguardaran la entrada de la aldea_ -

Oye, mira sé que no soy tu padre para contradecírtelo - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin golpeándolo con el codo levemente_ \- pero, tengo que apoyarte como uno, recuerda que tu padre, me dijo que debería cuidarte siempre, aunque ya seas un adulto…

No te preocupes umar, ¿no fue tu culpa que el muriera? - _decía el nisarin en un tono algo triste hacia su maestro_ \- no deberías atormentarte con eso más, el decidió que tu escaparas para que vivieras…

Yo… Yo no pude protegerlo, era como un hermano para mí - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin al recordar como su mejor amigo se había sacrificado por el para que escapara_ -

Tarvez, pensó que no era tu momento en morir en esa misión - _decía le nisarin con una leve sonrisa intentando de animar ahora a su maestro_ \- pero, se cómo era mi padre, era amable, astuto e incluso te trataba como un verdadero hermano, no por ser un nisarin, si no por uno de verdad

Sabes muchacho... tu forma de ser, es como ver a tu padre enfrente a mí - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin al recordar como su mejor amigo lo animaba cuando eran unos adolescentes_ \- al parecer, es como si ese puesto que dejo tu padre entre los nisarines, fuera de tu talla

Bueno, no es para tanto - _decía el nisarin devolviéndole con una sonrisa alegre de ver como su maestro se había quitado un peso de encima de el_ -

 ** _Mientras que maestro y nisarin reunían a algunos nisarines para asignarles tareas de defensa en los portones que daba acceso a la aldea de Alahmut, sin saber que dentro del castillo se encontraba el mentor de los nisarines observando desde la ventana como Selim animaba a Umar sobre eso del pasado de su vida ya tomando una decisión de quien sería su sucesor. Cuando el grupo de jinetes llegan a la entrada de la aldea, observan como sus dragones eran montados en sus lomos a un grupo de niños montados en ellos._**

Vaya, al parecer tienen diversión, ¿no lo creen amigos? - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro burlándose de sus dragones mientras algunos estaban viéndolos a sus jinetes llegar_ -

No seas malos con ellos - _regañaba la castaña a su amigo por molestar a sus dragones_ -

Bueno, bueno, ¿será mejor bajar a los niños para poder ir a damasco? - _decía la pelinegra algo animada para su misión que le asignaron_ -

Sí, es verdad, bueno niños, deben bajarse de los dragones para poder irnos a nuestra misión en damasco - _mencionaba el pelinegro bajando a los niños en los dragones_ -

Oh... - _respondían los niños desanimados al saber que los dragones no estarán para divertirse y jugar con ellos_ -

Niños, cuando volvamos de la misión, tarves jueguen con ellos, ¿qué les párese? - _decía el castaño acercándose al grupo de niños tristes y animándolos por el comentario de el_ -

¿De verdad? - _miraban los niños animados por el comentario del castaño_ -

Por supuesto niños, a aquiles le gustara jugar, ¿cuando volvamos? - _respondía el castaño sonriéndoles a los niños sorprendiendo a sus amigos_ -

¡Sí! - _respondían los niños abrazando al castaño nisarin haciéndolo sonrojar por tal afecto, ya que los niños trataban a los adolescentes jinetes como si fueran sus hermanos mayores_ -

Bueno, es tiempo de partir - _decía la rubia viendo con ternura la escena de su amigo junto con el grupo de niños, mientras que los demás y sus dragones se burlaban de el_ -

Ya, ¡no es gracioso! - _mencionaba el rubio algo molesto hacia sus amigos junto con los demás dragones_ -

Bueno, ya... - _decía la pelinegra aguantándose reírse de su amigo_ \- pero, debes admitir que era divertido verte en esa escena con los niños abrazándote

Es verdad, ¿fue divertido verte sonrojado, ya que no estás acostumbrado a esa muestra de afecto? - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro con burla a su amigo mientras se montaban en los lomos de sus dragones_ -

Ja, ja, ¿qué graciosos? - _miraba el castaño con molestia a sus dos amigos, mientras se montaba en el lomo de su dragón_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos podemos irnos a la ciudad de damasco al menos? - _mencionaba el pelinegro observando a sus amigos que algunos se estaban riendo de su pobre amigo_ -

Bueno, ya, ya - _decían el pelirrojo oscuro junto a su amiga dejándose de reír de su amigo_ -

Bueno, vámonos ya - _mencionaba el castaño algo molesto indicándole a su dragón a donde dirigirse, mientras que el resto de los jinetes montados en sus dragones seguían a su amigo_ _hacia la ciudad de damasco_ -

 ** _El grupo de niños observaban maravillados, como volaban ellos montados en los dragones y querían ser buenos nisarines y también ser unos jinetes de dragones como ellos. Mientras que los adolescentes se dirigían a damasco, en el castillo de Alahmut los dos nisarines que tenían cercanía a los adolescentes jinetes de dragones llegan al escritorio de su mentor._**

Para, ¿qué nos ha llamado mentor? - _preguntaba el nisarin haciendo una reverencia de respeto a su mentor, mientras el anciano observaba por la ventana en como el grupo de jinetes se retiraban_ -

Los llame para avisarles, que dentro de muy poco dejare este mundo - _respondía el anciano nisarin mirando por la ventana y voltearse a ver a maestro y nisarin_ \- por eso, deje un testamento cuando mi muerte llegue, quiero que reúnan a todos los nisarines y cuando llegue aquilus y sus amigos, que alguien leyera el testamento, ¿para que sepan quien será mi sucesor para cuando ya haya muerto?

¿Qué? - _miraban los dos nisarines sorprendidos por el comentario de su mentor_ -

Pero... mentor, usted no puede morir aun, usted es muy sabio mentor... ¿sin usted los nisarines no será igual? - _mencionaba umar sorprendido al saber que su mentor moriría en cualquier momento_ -

Eso ya lo sé, maestro umar, pero... - _observa fijamente a sus dos mejores nisarines que estaban teniendo una buena reputación entre todos los nisarines de Alahmut_ \- los nisarines necesitaran a alguien que les dé ánimos para que superaran esta gran pérdida para todos los nisarines…

Mentor… - _murmuraban ambos nisarines algo incrédulos de que su sabio nisarin moriría_ -

Porque, cuando yo haya muerto, mi sucesor traerá paz entre los miembros de los nisarines, ya he vivido lo suficiente, para ver que el mundo no es todo paz... también hay miedo, odio, sufrimiento, por eso, quiero que ustedes dos, se encarguen de esto, ¿que nada les pase a nuestros queridos hermanos, hermanas y cada aldeano, mujer y niños de alahmut?

Lo entendemos mentor… - _responden ambos nisarines hacia su superior entendiendo lo que debían hacer_ -

También díganle a aquilus, ellos junto con sus dragones serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos - _lo dice tranquilo y con una sonrisa amable a sus dos nisarines que estaban frente del gran mentor de los nisarines_ \- para, cuando se marchen de alahmut

Sí, mentor… - _mencionaban ambos nisarines entendiendo que no podían obligar a los jinetes de dragones en quedarse siempre en Alahmut_ \- cumpliremos su voluntad al pie de la letra

Bien, pueden retirarse, mis amigos - _decía el anciano mentor a sus dos nisarines al verlos marcharse con una reverencia dejándolo solo_ -

 ** _Ambos nisarines habían dejado a su mentor solo en su despacho, para que el anciano nisarin se preguntara que sucedería para sus queridos nisarines y el destino de sus jinetes de dragones sabiendo que el ejército de la muerte era muy fuerte en número, pero ellos no les importaba estar en desventaja mientras consiguieran trabajar juntos como uno, ganarían la guerra que se acercaba lentamente. Mientras que no muy lejos de la gran ciudad de Damasco, el grupo de jinetes de dragones aprovechaba de examinar la seguridad de la ciudad por los soldados sirios que estaban resguardando cada entrada o salida de la ciudad pareciendo no ser pasable para todo el mundo._**

 ** _Ciudad de damasco - Siria._**

 ** _Los jóvenes jinetes estuvieron esperando el anochecer para entrar a la ciudad con la ayuda de sus dragones ingresando a la ciudad sin problemas, haciéndoles señas a sus dragones que se ocultaran en las montañas para no llamar la atención de soldados sirios o personas para no asustarlas con sus presencias. Mientras que ellos caminaban con mucho cuidado las calles vigiladas por soldados sirios, al poder burlar a los guardias y soldados de la ciudad, los adolescentes jinetes con sus capuchas, lograron pasar desapercibidos hasta llegar al escondite de los nisarines de la ciudad y hablar con el rafik para su misión._**

Ah, sí son los jinetes de dragones que son ahora nisarines - _observaba un rafik nisarin de unos 40 años, barba negra y su atuendo de nisarin negro con un toque de burla a sus invitados_ \- vinieron por la misión del mentor, ¿no?

Así es rafik - _respondía el castaño serio hacia el rafik, sabiendo que los demás nisarines les hablaron que el rafik de damasco es un poco bromista con cada nisarines que iban allá_ \- ¿así que cual es la misión que tenemos nosotros?

Déjenme revisar en la bitácora - _mencionaba el rafik sacando un libro grande y observando la misión que su mentor le había pedido por envió de palomas mensajeras_ \- sí, su misión es sacar a unos prisioneros de un recinto privado en el sector norte de la ciudad, son unos corsarios que fueron arrestados por piratería

¿Piratería? - _preguntaron los jóvenes jinetes al rafik algo sorprendidos al saber que se trataba a excepción del castaño que estaba en silencio_ -

Chicos, la piratería es lo que dicen a los piratas cuando roban a embarcaciones de otros - _decía la pelirroja mirando a sus amigos_ -

Si, el mentor dijo que si ayudamos a esos corsarios, ¿tarves nos ayuden con las rutar comerciales marítimas? - _mencionaba el rafik cruzándose de brazos hacia los adolescentes jinetes de dragones_ \- además, dudo que ellos quieran ayudarnos

Mmm... podrían servirnos de mucha utilidad más adelante, ¿no solo en ayudar por las rutas comerciales marítimas? - _decía el pelinegro algo pensativo en una forma de que los corsarios ayude a los nisarines en el futuro_ -

¿Qué es lo que planeas robert? - _mencionaba la castaña al ver a su amigo algo pensativo_ -

Denme un poco de tiempo, necesitamos saber más sobre la misión - _miraba el rafik para que le den los detalles de la misión a los jóvenes jinetes de dragones_ \- además…

Además, ¿qué rafik? - _preguntaban el grupo de jinetes atentos de lo que iba a decirle el rafik encargado del lugar_ -

También, hay un grupo de ladrones que se dedican a robar y asesinar - _mencionaba el rafik observando en unas hojas del libro grande que tenía_ \- el grupo de ladrones lo trasladaron al distrito este de la ciudad y también un grupo de mujeres por estar prostituyéndose llevándolas en el distrito oeste de la ciudad

¿Cuál es el plan ahora robert? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo oscuro a su amigo sabiendo que el era bueno en idear planes y una excelente estrategias_ _-_

 _Déjenme, pensar un poco -_ _respondía el pelinegro a su amigo tomando un pergamino en blanco y empezar a escribir en algo en ella entregándoselo al rafik para que se lo enviara al mentor para saber su veredicto_ -

¿Estás seguro de enviárselo al mentor, joven robert? - _observaba el rafik algo dudoso al joven jinete que el había escuchado que era un hábil estratega que ayudo a varios nisarines en el continente sirio_ -

Sí, estoy seguro de ello - _respondía el pelinegro con una mirada seria en su decisión_ -

Bien, tarves en unas par de horas, este tu respuesta por el mentor - _decía el rafik tomando a una paloma mensajera colocándole en una de sus patas el mensaje y dejar que volara rumbo a alahmut_ \- ya les avisare, ¿cuando llegue el mensaje del mentor?

Bien, gracias rafik, nosotros iremos a analizar la situación de nuestra misión - _mencionaba el pelinegro al rafik y llevándose a sus amigos afuera para ir a analizar los lugares_ -

Este muchacho es muy listo - _murmuraba el rafik tras ver que todos los jinetes de dragones se habían marchado a explorar los tres sectores donde tenían a los tres grupos que podría ser de ayuda a los nisarines_ \- se nota que será un hábil estratega en el futuro, se nota que el joven aprendió de sus errores e incluso se había unido a las misiones para asegurarse de que salieran bien… ¿Cómo cambian las cosas en estos días…?

 ** _Mientras que el rafik esperaba en uno de los tantos cuarteles de los nisarines en la ciudad de Damasco, los jóvenes jinetes se dirigían a cada sector a analizar donde estarían sus objetivos en la ciudad. Sin que ningún jinete se diera cuenta que la paloma estaba llegando con la respuesta del mentor nisarin en respuesta del joven jinete por la estrategia que había pensado._**

 ** _Los adolescentes jinetes de dragones, estaban separados en grupos de 4, aquilus junto con maría estaban en el sector norte de la ciudad analizando la seguridad donde tenían a los corsarios, robert junto con matilda estaban en el sector oeste analizando la seguridad donde tenían al grupo de ladrones, matias junto con sara estaban en el sector este analizando la seguridad donde estaban las cortesanas._**

 ** _Mientras que todos estaban analizando los sectores designados y la seguridad de cada uno de los distritos de la ciudad, Jacob junto a ruth estaban encargados de asegurar de buscar las posibles rutas de escapes de cada sector en el distrito central de la ciudad de Damasco._**

Bien, ¿consiguieron información de cada distrito? - _preguntaba la pelinegra al ver que llegaban sus amigos en donde habían asignado el punto de reencuentro_ -

Nosotros averiguamos, que la seguridad del distrito norte está bien asegurada y ejecutaran a los corsarios mañana al amanecer - _respondía la rubia sacando de su bolso el listado del itinerario de ejecuciones que harían en el amanecer, mientras que su compañero estaba en silencio vigilando que nadie los haya seguido_ -

Nosotros, averiguamos que los ladrones están en una celda subterránea en el sector oeste - _decía el pelinegro algo pensativo en una estrategia en cual deberían ir primero, mientras sacaba el mapa de los planos de las celdas subterráneas_ -

Aparte, que la seguridad de ese lugar tienen a soldados ligeros y un grupo de pequeño de soldados pesados - _mencionaba la pelirroja al recordar la seguridad y los soldados de ese distrito_ -

Y nosotros averiguamos que las mujeres que se prostituían, están en una celda con unos prisioneros que no los alimentan nada bien… - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada al saber que esas mujeres habían hecho eso para poder ganar algo de dinero en sus vidas_ _-_

 _Además, la seguridad es muy baja en ese distrito, ya solo habían soldados que se notaban que son nuevos-_ _decía el pelirrojo oscuro informando a sus amigos sin darse cuenta que miraba a los ojos directamente de su amiga haciéndoles tener un leve sonrojo entre ellos_ -

Bien, ¿ahora debemos ir a ver si que el mentor respondió a mi opinión? - _mencionaba el pelinegro con mucho ánimo y mostrando un buen liderazgo, mientras aquilus lo mira con una sonrisa comparando a su amigo de ahora por el de hace nueve años atrás_ -

Oye robert, ¿podemos hablar a solas en privado los dos? - _decía el castaño algo serio a sus amigo señalando un poco alejado del resto del grupo_ -

Claro, aquilus - _mencionaba el pelinegro siguiendo a su amigo para estar solo, mientras los demás los esperaban abajo donde estaba rafik_ -

Sabes, he estado pensando que ahora las cosas se pondrán algo difíciles - _decía el castaño algo serio al saber que la seguridad del distrito norte era muy bien resguardado_ -

Sí, en eso tienes razón en algo - _respondía el pelinegro entendiendo que no seria nada fácil lo que vendría_ -

Además, te has puesto muy buen líder y estratega… - _decía el castaño mirando al horizonte de la ciudad_ -

En serio, ¿no me había dado cuenta de eso? - _mencionaba el pelinegro sorprendido al no darse cuenta que se había vuelto alguien hábil con las estrategias y tener en mente planear por dónde empezar en liberar a los prisioneros_ -

Has cambiado durante estos últimos años, desde que los nisarines nos aceptaron en vivir con ellos... pero, eso me alegra que pienses bien las cosas antes de empezar…- _decía el castaño observando de reojo a su amigo que estaba algo pensativo_ \- se que tuviste tus errores en algunas misiones debido que tuvimos algunas perdidas en ellas…

Sí, es difícil olvidar en ver que nuestros hermanos nisarines murieron por mi culpa e inexperiencia - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo melancólico al tener eso en cuenta de que por culpa de que algunos nisarines murieron por su poca experiencia en sus estrategias_ -

Por eso amigo, ¿decidiré que tú tomes el liderazgo ahora en adelante, como los buenos amigos que somos? - _miraba el castaño con toda seriedad a su amigo mientras le extendía su mano con una mirada sorprendido de las palabras de aquilus_ -

Aquilus, yo no creo ser un buen líder para los demás… ¿eh incluso dudo de que seré un buen político para que las personas aprendan a que los dragones y humanos pudiéramos vivir en paz - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso de sí mismo si lograría cumplir su sueño en intentar de cambiar a las personas_ -

Recuerdas, lo que te dije hace años, ¿cuándo me dijeron que es lo que querían hacer ustedes? - _miraba el castaño con seriedad en sus palabras tras estarle recordando lo que le había dicho hace años atrás_ -

Sí aquilus… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que su amigo le recordaba esas mismas palabras desde hace años siempre cuando él no podía saber que hacer_ -

Bien, si caes de nuevo vuelves a levantarte ¿no? - _miraba el castaño a su amigo que estaba algo decaído_ -

Sí, eso mismo dijiste hace nueve años - _respondía el pelinegro con una mirada baja al saber que su amigo siempre le ha ayudado en ciertas cosas_ -

Sí y también mencione, que me asegurare de intentar de que ustedes alcanzaran sus sueños, por eso leías todos esos libros sobre política, para aprender a ser un buen político, no quiero ver a nadie así más, ¿me entiendes? - _mencionaba el castaño colocando_ _su mano en el hombro de su amigo para animarlo_ -

Es… que, no puedo ser un buen político o un líder, ¡¿no soy serio como tu aquilus?! no puedo hacer las cosas como lo haces tú, ¡siempre carismático, hábil en la herrería, en el combate, hasta todos los nisarines hablan bien de ti, como un líder ejemplar! - _decía el pelinegro algo molesto hacia su amigo al recordar como hablaban los nisarines bien de él_ -

Roberto, ¿a mí no me interesa sí que los demás nisarines hablan bien o mal de mí? lo único que me preocupan ahora son ustedes, ustedes son mis primeros amigos que había hecho en mi viaje hacia alahmut hace mucho tiempo - _miraba el castaño a su amigo de frente sin miedo a nada_ \- prometí en protegerlos con mi vida, para que ustedes vivan, si tengo que morir por algo o alguien, seria proteger a las personas que quiero, a mis amigos, a los dragones… aunque me cueste en la siguiente vida, ahora tu eres el líder de esta misión

Gracias aquilus, por ser mi amigo y darme esa confianza - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que su amigo hablaba en serio lo que había estado diciendo de hace años en que los iba a proteger de cualquier modo_ \- no voy a dudar más en mí, jamás

Así se habla, robert - _decía el castaño con seriedad al ver que su amigo había vuelto en sí mismo, al saber que él se había marcado a si mismo por lo sucedido con esos nisarines años atrás_ -

 _ **Tras haber terminado de hablar con su amigo habían vuelto con el resto de los jinetes para volver a donde estaba el cuartel general de los nisarines en la ciudad de damasco. Al haber burlado a cada soldado en la ciudad y llegar al cuartel donde el Rafik estaba ahí leyendo uno de los tantos que tenía en un estante cercano a su escritorio.**_

¿Cuál fue la respuesta del mentor, rafik? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso por el silencio incomodo que había en el lugar_ -

Tienen su permiso para empezar en esta misión - _respondía el rafik al leer el mensaje de su mentor hacia los jinetes de dragones que estaban ahí_ \- ¿así que por cual irán primero?

Veamos, a los corsarios los ejecutaran al amanecer... así que iremos todos por ellos, después por los ladrones y al final esas mujeres que se prostituyen - _decía el pelinegro algo pensativo por elegir por cual irán primero_ -

Nosotras iremos a por esas mujeres, robert - _mencionaba la pelirroja con una mirada seria en sus palabras_ \- iré con sara y matilda, ¿ustedes vayan a por los ladrones y corsarios?

No, yo iré solo a por los corsarios - _decía el castaño seriamente sorprendiendo a todos por tal propuesta que había dado_ \- sé que si vamos en dos grupos de más de 2 personas nos podrán encontrar y atacarnos, pero si voy solo a por esos corsarios, sé que lograre sacarlos

Esta decidido, nosotros tres iremos a por los ladrones - _mencionaba el pelirrojo oscuro muy animado en ir a liberar a los ladrones_ -

Bien, cuando logren hacer escapar a los prisioneros nos juntaremos aquí y le enviaremos una paloma a nuestro mentor - _mencionaba el castaño saliendo corriendo para no perder mas tiempo junto a sus amigos también fueron a por los ladrones y las mujeres encarceladas para liberarlas dejando solo a rafik en la casa de los nisarines_ -

Esos jóvenes jinetes, tienen un largo camino por delante en sus vidas, incluyendo que ellos se pondrán en peligro… - _murmuraba el rafik al ver por donde se habían ido el grupo de jinetes de dragones_ \- se nota que la moralidad entre los nisarines han mejorado gracias a esos jóvenes, con razón el mentor y otros nisarines le tomaron cariño desde que llegaron a alahmut junto a sus dragones…

 ** _Ya los jóvenes se dirigían a sus lugares, sin que ningún soldado o guardias los detectaran mientras liberaban en a los prisioneros, ya que aquilus aprovecho de usar su nueva arma para moverse más rápido por los edificios altos hasta llegar a un lugar seguro para liberar a los corsarios, eso sí observo que estaban siendo custodiados por arqueros y soldados_**

Demonios, ¿tendré que asesinar a los arqueros y a los soldados sin que me descubran? - _mencionaba el encapuchado analizando la situación con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que la seguridad con los soldados con una vigilancia casi extrema al ver que no dejaban de vigilar los alrededores de los corsarios, pero para él no se le veía tan complicado sin más opción asesinar a escondidas a cada arquero y hacer lo mismo con los soldados que no eran tan fuertes ocultándolos en los posos o fardos que encontraba por ahí, solo le tomo tan solo unos momentos para matarlos e ir a donde estaban los prisioneros_ -

Gracias, muchas gracias joven por salvarnos - _decía uno de los corsarios tomando las armas de los soldados muertos_ \- ¿cómo podremos agradecerle tan gran ayuda a usted?

Pues, ayuden a los nisarines en las rutas comerciales marítimas y también a nuestra causa - _mencionaba el encapuchado con seriedad hacia los corsarios que lo miraban con algo de miedo_ -

C...Claro, como usted diga… - _decía uno de los prisioneros corsarios con miedo al joven encapuchado tomando una de sus armas_ -

Bien, como su barco está cerca de aquí de los muelles, los escoltare por los tejados para asegurarme de que los arqueros no los maten - _mencionaba el encapuchado dándole la espalda a los corsario_ -

Gracias joven nisarin, como nosotros le debemos por salvarnos la vida, haremos lo que nos pidió - _decía el corsario que era el capitán del grupo de corsarios que estaban algo dudoso del joven_ -

Bien, muévanse ahora - _mencionaba el encapuchado apuntando hacia el tejado con su nueva arma moviéndose rápido hacia el tejado retrayendo el pequeño arpón para estar arriba sorprendiendo a los corsarios por el joven, mientras se movían hacia su embarcación_ -

Capitán, ¿cree que es de fiar ese joven? - _murmuraba uno de los corsarios hacia su capitán entendiendo que los nisarines no eran de fiar al saber que eran asesinos a sangre fría_ -

Sí, se nota que ese joven es de confianza, sino el no estaría aquí arriesgando su vida por nosotros - _respondía el capitán corsario con seriedad en sus palabras para ver como el joven nisarin eliminaba a unos arqueros en el techo despejando el camino_ \- ahora, muévanse antes que los soldados nos descubran

Sí, capitán - _mencionaban los corsarios hacía su capitán siguiéndolo a los muelles donde estaba su embarcación confiscado por los soldados sirios y asesinar a algunos soldados que estaban pasando por el lugar sin llamar la atención de otros soldados_ _-_

 _ **Mientras que el grupo de corsarios corrían rumbo al puerto, matando a casa soldado que encontraban de camino hacia su embarcación y esconderlos cerca de unos barriles o tirarlos a un poso. En los tejados, el joven castaño se encargaba de despejar y eliminar al resto de los arqueros que estaban en la zona del muelle, para evitar contratiempos, asesinándolos como les enseñaros en los entrenamientos de los nisarines haciendo que los corsarios pudieran llegar a donde estaba su embarcación.**_

Bien, ya está despejada la zona - _observaba el encapuchado al ver que los arqueros ya estaban eliminados dejando el tejado despejado y sin problemas haciéndole señales con sus manos_ -

Bien hecho joven nisarin - _miraba el capitán corsario al ver la señal del encapuchado_ \- ¡bien hombres, a moverse hacia nuestra embarcación y recuperarla!

¡Sí! - _gritaban los demás corsarios en son de guerra contra los soldados que habían en los muelles para recuperar su embarcación_ -

Bien, está lleno como lo había planeado… - _mencionaba el encapuchado observando como los corsarios luchaban en el muelle por recuperar su embarcación hasta que empieza a escuchar pisadas a lo lejos_ \- maldición, es una emboscada…

¡Capitán! - _decía un corsario llamando la atención de su capitán_ \- ¡se acercan más soldados por la entrada oeste!

¡Imposible! - _miraba el capitán corsario como más refuerzo de soldados sirios se les acercaban y insertando su espada en la del soldado sirio con el que estaba luchando matándolo en el corazón_ \- ¡rápido, que algunos preparen la nave para zarpar y el resto venid conmigo!

¡Sí, capitán! - _mencionaban los corsarios a las órdenes de su capitán separándose en grupos para ir a la embarcación y el resto contra los soldados_ -

¡A la carga! - _decía el capitán corsario mientras corría junto a sus hombres para enfrentarse a los refuerzos sirios_ -

Perdone por la demora, capitán - _mencionaba el encapuchado uniéndose a la pelea contra los soldados sirios cayendo sobre dos soldados sirios asesinándolos con sus armas_ \- ¿no le molestara que me una a esta lucha, verdad?

No, claro que no - _decía el corsario al ver la valentía del joven mientras luchaba contra algunos soldados sirios_ \- no nos dijo, ¿que habrían refuerzos enemigos?

Fue un imprevisto - _respondía el encapuchado agachándose a tiempo de esquivar un corte de una espada y asesinar a un soldado cortándole el torso_ \- además, no anticipe que pedirían refuerzos para esto

Bueno, creo que fue algo inevitable, ¿verdad? - _mencionaba el capitán mientras bloquea y remata a un soldado sirio con su espada_ -

Usted mismo lo dijo - _decía el encapuchado bloqueando el ataque de un soldado y usando su arpón incrustándoselo en el pecho de un soldado atrayéndolo para usarlo como escudo contra un soldado sirio que portaba un hacha y de un movimiento rápido le da un corte por el costado derecho_ -

Creo, ¿que ese fue el último? - _murmuraba el encapuchado guardando su espada en su funda_ -

Sabes, nunca había visto a alguien tan hábil con la espada - _mencionaba el capitán hacia el joven nisarin sorprendido por su habilidad en el combate contra los soldados que estaban en el barco_ -

Es solo lo que me han enseñado por los nisarines - _respondía el encapuchado ayudando a abrir el mástil mayor de la embarcación de los corsarios antes de dejar el muelle de damasco_ \- si me disculpa, debo volver y ayudar a mis amigos que estarán liberando al grupo de ladrones y al grupo de mujeres

Bueno, no lo detendré en su misión joven - _decía el capitán mirando como el encapuchado nisarin baja de la embarcación_ \- si ustedes los nisarines, necesitan ayuda contra enemigos en el mar, no más nos avisan, estaremos en rodas para reabastecer alimento y contratar nuevos tripulantes

Gracias, les informare a los nisarines en donde estarán ustedes - _mencionaba el encapuchado empezando a caminar hasta escuchar otra vez la voz del corsario_ -

Antes de que te vayas, ¿quisiera saber tu nombre joven? - _preguntaba el corsario algo curioso en saber el nombre del nisarin quien había venido a salvarlos_ -

Aquilus, mi nombre es aquilus - _respondía el encapuchado a la pregunta del corsario quien estaba viéndolo desde su embarcación_ -

Un gusto en conocerlo joven aquilus, mi nombre es javier corsarius smith - _decía el capitán corsario presentándose hacia el nisarin que estaba en el muelle mientras se alejaban de los muelles de damasco_ \- espero, ¿que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar?

Espero, que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar igualmente - _mencionaba el encapuchado al ver como la embarcación se movía lentamente por las tranquilas aguas de mediterráneo_ -

Seguramente, algún día nuestros caminos volverán a reencontrarse - _decía el capitán corsario sacándose su sombrero de capitán y darle una reverencia de respeto_ -

Adiós… - _mencionaba el encapuchado subiendo por los tejados y observar como la embarcación de los corsarios se alejaban del muelle de damasco sin problemas, mientras empezaba a dirigirse a donde estaría uno de los lugares más cercano para ayudar a sus amigos en sacar al grupo de los ladrones_ -

 ** _Aquilus se dirigía al distrito donde estaban sus amigos jinetes que estarían por ir a liberar a los ladrones que estaban en las celdas subterráneas de la ciudad, intentando de evitar contacto con más soldados que patrullaban en los lugares cercanos del distrito este. Mientras que el segundo grupo de jinetes de dragones, se dirigían cuidadosamente a donde estarían encerrados el grupo de ladrones que les podría servir mucho a los nisarines más adelante en el futuro._**

 ** _Sin que los soldados se dieran cuenta de la presencia de los tres jinetes encapuchados se habían escabullido sigilosamente a las celdas subterráneas del distrito este, hasta que un soldado los descubrió en sus tareas de patrullar por las celdas y ser asesinado rápidamente antes que dieran la alarma no sin antes el soldado soltar un gran grito de agonía llamando la atención de los soldados que estaban custodiando el lugar._**

Demonios, matias te dijimos que no lo mataras aun - _regaña el pelinegro a su amigo bloqueando con su espada el ataque de un soldado_ -

No fue mi intención, robert - _respondía el pelirrojo oscuro excusándose en su defensa empujando a un soldado contra dos soldados enemigos_ \- no podría saber que abajo, ¿dónde mate a ese soldado estaban los demás soldados?

¡Te dijimos miles de veces que no lo mataras aun y lo que haces es hacer las cosas sin analizarlas! - _mencionaba el castaño oscuro regañando a su amigo por meterlos en un lio bloqueando el ataque de un soldado enemigo que portaba un hacha_ -

Por última vez matias te salvas ahora, pero cuando lleguemos a casa… - _decía el pelinegro empujando por los escalones a dos soldados enemigos_ _que portaban un hacha y otro con una espada_ \- ¡te voy a golpear tan fuerte que no se te pasara en una semana!

¡Pero, ya dije que lo siento! - _respondía el pelirrojo oscuro hacia su amigo lanzándole un golpe a un soldado enemigo e incrustándole su espada aprovechando que estaba tirado en el suelo_ -

¡Arreglen eso cuando estemos en casa y no aquí! - _mencionaba el castaño oscuro algo molesto por la situación en que estaban logrando bloquear un ataque de uno soldados sirios y le incrusta su espada en el torso matándolo al instante_ -

¿Al parecer necesitan ayuda? - _decía el castaño observando la pelea de sus tres amigos con los soldados sirios, usando su arpón para matar a un soldado a distancia_ -

¡Aquilus! - _observaban el grupo de jinetes encapuchados al ver a su amigo que estaba ayudándolos_ -

El mismo - _mencionaba el castaño_ _saltando de los tejados cayendo en el suelo perfectamente_ \- ¿al parecer matias cometió un error otra vez?

¡Ya les dije que lo siento! - _decía el pelirrojo oscuro harto de que se lo recordaran siempre matando un soldado enemigo_ -

¡Es tu error matias, no nuestro! - _miraba el pelinegro de reojo por la estupidez de su amigo y meterlos en esa situación sin la ayuda de aquilus_ -

Es verdad, es tu erro y lo debes asumir matias - _mencionaba el castaño oscuro golpeando a un soldado sirio tumbándolo y aprovecha de incrustarle su espada en su corazón_ -

Yo liberare a los ladrones, ustedes encárguense a los soldados sirios - _decía el castaño algo molesto de escuchar muchas escusas y reclamos de sus amigos, mientras toma las llaves que tenía un soldado muerto y camina hacia las celdas_ -

¿Qué? ¿nos vas a dejar luchar contra ellos? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo oscuro molesto al ver a su amigo irse a donde estarían las celdas subterráneas_ -

Tú has hecho esto, tu responsabilidad y tu acciones en involucrar a robert y a jacob - _respondía el castaño yéndose hacia las celdas donde estaban los prisioneros_ -

Genial, ahora está molesto… - _murmuraba_ _el castaño oscuro con frustración al saber que dice jacob con algo de miedo a aquilus_ -

Sí, ¿no sé porque será? - _mencionaba el pelinegro molesto mirando de reojo a su amigo que los había metido en problemas_ -

¡Dejen de verme y ya lo siento en meterlos en esto ya! - _miraba el pelirrojo oscuro algo cabreado por haber involucrado a sus dos amigos, mientras luchaban con los soldados sirios_ -

 ** _Mientras que los tres jinetes encapuchados, luchaban con los soldados sirios para intentar de ganar algo de tiempo a su amigo que se había adelantado. En las celdas subterráneas, el castaño seguía caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban los ladrones en su celda._**

¿Quién eres tú? - _preguntaba el líder de los ladrones al ver a un encapuchado ocultando su rostro_ -

Soy un nisarin, vengo a liberarlos, ya que mis compañeros se metieron en problemas con los soldados, vengo yo a sacarlos - _respondía el encapuchado introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta de la celda_ -

¿Por qué un nisarin nos está ayudando? ¿no te enviaron a matarnos? - _les preguntaban los demás ladrones al nisarin_ -

Eso lo decidió el mentor, no soy yo nadie para juzgar su ordenes - _mencionaba el encapuchado haciéndose_ _a un lado para que los ladrones salieran_ -

¿Cuál es tu nombre, nisarin? - _preguntaba el líder de los ladrones dudoso en saber el nombre del nisarin que les estaba ayudando_ -

Aquilus - _respondía el encapuchado con seriedad al líder de los ladrones_ \- el mentor quiere que ustedes nos ayuden en nuestra causa, ¿lo harán?

Claro, si ustedes los nisarines nos han ayudado a escapar de esta celda, con gusto y honor ayudaremos a su causa - _miraba el líder de los ladrones al ver entre esa capucha los ojos del nisarin que estaba diciendo la verdad y uno de ellos se quedó con aquilus_ -

Disculpe, si ustedes los nisarines nos están buscando para que nosotros los ladrones les ayudemos en algo, estaremos en una ciudad llama roma - _mencionaba una mujer ladrona que era parte de los ladrones entregándole un pequeño papel en donde estarían ubicados_ -

Claro, se lo entregare a mi mentor en persona - _decía el encapuchado guardando el papel en su bolsa la ubicación de los ladrones en roma_ -

Si necesitan algo, solo vayan hay y pregunten por alice - _se despedía la mujer ladrona del encapuchado nisarin para ir corriendo con sus amigos ladrones_ -

¿Así que alice…? - _miraba el encapuchado nisarin como los ladrones se iban del lugar y ya sus amigos estaban esperándolo para que ayudaran a sus amigas_ -

Ya era hora de que aparecieras aquilus - _decía matias burlándose de su amigo al ver que salía de las celdas subterráneas de las mazmorras de la ciudad_ -

Mejor no hables matias, porque esto podría estar cuando le hable al mentor - _miraba serio el encapuchado a su amigo dejándolo sin habla e indicando que no era momento de sus bromas_ -

Ja, te callaron matias - _se burlaba ahora sus amigos riéndose de él por tener su merecido al no seguir unas simples instrucciones_ -

Bueno, vamos a por las chicas a ayudarlas - _ordenaba el encapuchado nisarin escalando las paredes de la ciudad y corriendo por los tejados hacia donde estarían las chicas_ -

 ** _Mientras que los chicos iban de camino a ayudar a sus amigas por los tejado evadiendo a los soldados sirios que patrullaban las calles y tejados de la ciudad dirigiéndose , no les fue difícil ya que no habían tanta vigilancia hacia las prisioneras liberándolas fácilmente._**

Gracias, muchas gracias señoritas - _decía la mujer que estaba con sus compañeras_ -

Espero, ¿que no se metan en líos otra vez? - _mencionaba la encapuchada al no tener acción para pelear contra soldados_ -

Bueno, al menos son libres y recuerden, ¿que si ustedes quieren pueden unirse a nuestra causa? - _decía una encapuchada de color azul claro escoltando a las mujeres hacia la salida del recinto donde las tenían cautivas_ -

Sí, aquí esta nuestro lugar donde nos juntaremos - _respondía la mujer agradecida de ser ayudadas por las encapuchadas entregándole_ _un papel en donde estarían las mujeres que ayudarían a los nisarines_ -

¿Es un…prostíbulo? - _miraba la encapuchada carmezi claro algo dudosa por el lugar donde se encontraba el lugar donde estaban las chicas_ -

Sí, si algunos de ustedes los nisarines están cansados por el viaje, recuerden que nosotras los aceptaremos con mucho gusto en nuestro hogar, claro, que si ustedes necesitan ayuda en alguna misión en roma o en otros lugares donde estén los prostíbulos, con gusto les ayudaremos - _decía una de las mujeres seria en la situación mientras se retiraban del lugar_ -

Bien, adiós chicas y tengan cuidado en el camino hacia roma que es peligroso - _se despedía la encapuchada celeste de las mujeres mientras se alejaban del recinto privado de las mujeres, mientras se iban del recinto privado_ -

Bueno, nuestro trabajo aquí termino - _mencionaba la encapuchada azul claro lista para irse a donde los muchachos para reunirse_ -

No creo, que sea necesario maría - _decía la encapuchada celeste mirando a su amiga_ -

¿Por qué lo dices, sara? - _preguntaba la encapuchada carmezi claro a su amiga con algo de duda_ -

Ellos ya están aquí - _respondía la encapuchada_ _señalando a los tejados a sus amigas, que estaban hay un grupo de encapuchados observando la situación en que estaban las chicas_ -

¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! - _observaba la encapuchada rojo vino con molesta por la llegada tan tarde de sus amigos varones_ -

Sera mejor irnos a donde el rafik, a decirle que nuestra misión está hecha - _mencionaba_ _el encapuchado bajando del tejado cayendo sin problemas el suelo seguido de sus amigos detrás de el_ -

Bien aquilus, marchémonos de aquí antes que soldados sirios lleguen - _les avisa la encapuchada azul a su amigo y a los demás para empezar a correr hacia donde estaba el rafik para enviarle las buenas noticias al mentor_ -

 ** _El grupo de encapuchados corrían y pasaban desapercibidos de los soldados sirios que patrullaban por las calles o tejados, los jóvenes logran alcanzar a llegar al cuartel de los nisarines de la ciudad. Al ingresar al cuartel de los nisarines, donde el Rafik los estaba esperando con muy malas noticias a los jóvenes jinetes que lo estaban mirando algo dudosos por su expresión algo triste._**

Rafik, hemos liberado a los prisioneros del sector norte, oeste y este de la ciudad - _respondía el encapuchado verde rojizo al rafik al entrar todos a la habitación_ -

Sí, eso lo veo, pero… al parecer tenemos muy malas noticias - _decía el rafik algo triste hacia los adolescentes jinetes que lo miraban dudosos_ -

¿Qué sucede rafik? - _preguntaba la encapuchada azul algo preocupada por rafik_ -

El mentor a muerto - _respondía el rafik algo triste y con una mirada nostálgica a la noticia que les dio a los jóvenes jinetes_ \- será mejor que vayan a alahmut, hoy se inicia los funerales para el mentor

Entendemos rafik - _mencionaba la encapuchada celeste dándole un abrazo al rafik para que se sienta apoyado y mejor de ánimo, mientras los demás se dirigían a la entrada principal de la ciudad para ir a por sus dragones que los esperaban en la frontera_ -

¿Es imposible que el mentor este muerto? - _decía el encapuchado anaranjado rojizo algo nostálgico y sorprendido a la noticia de rafik_ -

Ya todos los nisarines de la ciudad de damasco, jerusalén y entre otras ciudades deben estar al tanto de la gran noticia - _decía el encapuchado verde rojizo saltando un muro mientras seguía a sus amigos_ -

Sí, es un golpe duro para los nisarines, van a ver muchos niños, aldeanos y nisarines muy tristes ¿cuando lleguemos? - _miraba la encapuchada celeste los rostros de sus amigos y pensar en sus compañeros nisarines y aldeanos de alahmut tristes por la muerte del mentor_ -

Amigos, debemos llegar y estar calmados para animar a los demás nisarines - _mencionaba el encapuchado serio a sus amigos pero a la vez algo triste al saber que murió alguien_ -

 ** _Sin decir nada más, el grupo de encapuchados habían burlado a los soldados y guardias de las puertas principales de la ciudad de damasco, tras haber burlado a los soldados y guardias de las puertas de la ciudad de damasco, el grupo de jinetes de dragones se habían dirigido a donde estaban escondidos sus dragones para irse rumbo a alahmut._**

 ** _Tras haberse reunido y montar en sus dragones emprendieron el vuelo hacia alahmut, para ir a los funerales del mentor de los nisarines que había fallecido. Al llegar a los portones de la aldea de los nisarines, pudieron ver a los niños con algo de tristezas en sus rostros por la noticia de la muerte del mentor y algunos nisarines con algo de tristeza._**

 ** _Mientras que todos los nisarines se dirigían al castillo-fortaleza para asistir al funeral de su sabio mentor y escuchar las palabras de su superior que estaría intentando de animar junto a los demás maestros nisarines hablándoles de las últimas palabras de su mentor antes de morir._**

 ** _El grupo de jóvenes jinetes de dragones habían dejado a sus respectivos dragones a los niños y a los pocos jóvenes nisarines que estaban encargados de vigilar la entrada de la aldea para alegrarles un poco. Mientras ellos iban a ir a los funerales del mentor, al llegar a las puerta de la muralla fortificada del castillo, los recibió selim._**

Selim, recibimos la noticia que el mentor falleció - _mencionaba la castaña abrazando a Selim ya que ella siempre ha sido así, tratando a las personas que estaban tristes o desanimadas dándoles un abrazo demostrando su apoyo emocional y siempre logra hacer que personas e incluso dragones se animen_ -

Gracias sara, en unos momentos se iniciara los funerales del mentor, así que vamos - _decía el nisarin correspondiendo al abrazo de la joven jinete para ir al funeral del mentor_ -

¿Increíble que haya muchas personas y nisarines muy tristes del fallecimiento del mentor? - _decía en susurro la rubia al ver a sus compañeros nisarines tristes y recordarlo que ella había perdido a sus padres y familiares años atrás_ -

Sí, el mentor era muy sabio y cuando teníamos problemas o dudas le consultábamos - _mencionaba el nisarin algo triste guiando a los adolescentes jinetes entre sus compañeros nisarines_ -

¿Se cómo se sienten? perder a alguien a un ser querido que conocieron por muchos años de su vida - _decía la rubia entendiendo como se sentía perder a alguien importante_ -

Bueno, basta de estar tristes - _mencionaba el castaño caminando al lado de ellos dos con total normalidad, pero en el fondo algo nostálgico que su compañera y amiga había visto en esos hermosos orbes ámbar de sus ojos_ \- ¿el mentor no querría verlos tristes ahora?

Es verdad aquilus, no podemos estar tristes por la muerte del mentor, el querría que estuviéramos felices y alegres… - _decía la rubia algo animada junto a sus amigos que estaban igual debido a la seguridad de las palabras de su compañero_ –

 ** _Tras subir colina arriba llegando a la entrada del castillo-fortaleza de los nisarines a donde estaba Umar esperándolos para iniciar los funerales y anunciar el testamento del mentor que había dejado cuando había muerto._**

Bien, ¿supongo que la misión fue un éxito? - _preguntaba el maestro nisarin al ver a los jóvenes jinetes llegar junto con Selim_ -

Así es maestro, nuestra misión ha sido cumplida con éxito - _respondía el pelinegro con una reverencia_ _a su maestro igual que los demás adolescentes jinetes_ -

Bien, empecemos de una vez los funerales - _decía el maestro nisarin caminando hacia donde todos los nisarines lo vieran seguido de los jinetes de dragones para iniciar los funerales y dar el discurso a sus compañeros nisarines_ -

Sera mejor ir con umar, chicos- _decía el nisarin siguiendo a su maestro junto al grupo de jinetes de dragones_ -

Hermanos y hermanas nisarines, estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestro querido mentor que ahora dejo este mundo para juntarse con el gran dios alah, no lloraremos por esta pérdida que hemos tenido - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin al ver a sus hermanos y hermanas mirarlo fijamente por lo que estaba diciendo en estos momentos de luto_ \- Sé que algunos de ustedes pensaran, ¿por qué no llorar la perdida de nuestro querido mentor?

Pues, el habría querido que nosotros no nos pusiéramos triste en su partida tras morir… pero, no pueden negar que hemos expandido nuestros territorios para evitar la corrupción y la oprecion que les da a la gente y aquí en este pergamino - _mencionaba_ _alzando en sus manos un pergamino enrollado en sus manos_ \- Aquí tengo escrito el testamento de nuestro mentor y que nos deja saber quién nos ha dejado como su sucesor para que dirija nuestro credo y nuestra causa

Sé que algunos se preguntaran, ¿quién podría haber sido elegido el mentor encargado de esta gran responsabilidad para nuestro credo? - _decía con orgullo a quien haya elegido el mentor como su sucesor y teniendo mucha experiencia como maestro nisarin le sería un buen consejero para guiarlo_ -

El sucesor del mentor es... - _mencionaba desenrollando el pergamino y leer quien sería el sucesor del mentor fallecido y_ _entre los nisarines aun murmuraban que en el testamento del mentor iban a nombrar a umar como mentor por su experiencia como maestro nisarin_ -

El nuevo sucesor que eligió nuestro querido mentor es selim - _decía con una voz de orgullo al nombre de Selim en alto sorprendiendo a todos los nisarines y los jinetes y hasta el nombrado se acercó al lado de su maestro y con algo de nerviosismo en su cara al ver todas esas miradas sobre él_ -

Seguramente, se preguntaran ¿por qué el mentor eligió a selim? pues aquí escribió el mentor sobre selim, a pesar de ser un excelente nisarin desde niño, el mentor vio un joven potencial, que podría dar ánimos a los nisarines cuando estaban deprimidos o desanimados, y a pesar de ser un joven, era hábil y muy inteligente, por eso concedo a selim como mi sucesor de mentor para llevar a los nisarines a la victoria, ¿espero que cada uno de ustedes lo trate con respeto como nuestro nuevo mentor de los nisarines? - _mencionaba tomando_ _a una antorcha tomándola con sus manos y caminando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su mentor_ \- " _que allah lo guía y le de paz en su siguiente vida_ " - _mencionaba en árabe para su mentor fallecido prendiendo la madera para quemar el cuerpo_ -

 ** _Todos los nisarines que estaban reunidos en la ceremonia del funeral para el anciano mentor que estaba siendo quemado, los jóvenes jinetes estaban en silencio debido que en esos pocos minutos era de luto para los nisarines y eso los incluía a ellos. Tras haber quemado el cuerpo del antiguo mentor, esparcieron sus cenizas por el acantilado de la montaña de Alahmut dejando que el viento se lo llevara, mientras que Selim reunió junto a Umar y con los jinetes para dar un anuncio muy importante y privado para los adolescentes jinetes._**

Mentor - _mencionaba Umar junto a los jinetes de dragones dándole una reverencia y colocando su mano derecha en donde estaba el corazón_ -

Amigos, no es necesario que me hagan reverencia, no me gusta que lo hagan - _decía Selim algo nostálgico a tal muestra de respeto como mentor_ -

Perdona selim, es la costumbre que tenemos - _decía excusándose Matias para sus amigos y maestro nisarin_ -

Bueno, los llame para hablar de algo muy importante - _mencionaba el nuevo mentor de los nisarines mirando a Aquilus y a sus amigos jinetes de dragones_ \- ustedes ya saben todo lo que deben saber en combate y defenderse contra enemigos, creo que es tiempo de que ustedes se vayan y busquen su propio destino, ¿no lo crees así aquilus?

Aquilus, dinos que no es verdad - _mencionaba Sara algo incrédula de irse de Alahmut debido que ya lo consideraban su nuevo hogar con los años que pasaron_ -

Sí, es tiempo de que nosotros busquemos nuestro camino en el mundo- _mencionaba el castaño afirmando lo que habia dicho el nuevo mentor de los nisarines era verdad_ \- y con lo que sé es que el anterior mentor era un jinete de dragones, pero... ¿también me dijo que poseo un don especial?

Sí, la visión eagle, es un don especial que no todos tenemos, es uno de los sentidos que tiene el ser humano comparándolo con los animales, las personas que pueden mejorar su don es muy distinto en explicar - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin caminando hacia el estante de libros de su lado izquierdo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes jinetes por ese extraño don_ \- el mentor anterior, dejo esto muy importante antes de morir, un libro sobre ese extraño don que heredaste de tus padres

Según lo que he leído, tu padre heredo ese mismo don que le llamaremos el don del águila y tu madre el don de hablar dragoniano, pero al parecer el destino te tenía algo preparado - _mencionaba el nuevo mentor de los nisarines al haber leído algo sobre esos dones que su amigo castaño tenía como herencia y luego señalar el nuevo accesorio de la hidden blade que estaba en las mangas del castaño_ \- según esto, tus dones y habilidades mejoran con el paso de los días, por ejemplo, ¿has creado esa arma nueva no es así?

Sí, pero… ¿es solo que mi padre anoto las instrucciones y ¿cómo forjarlo? - _decía el castaño algo dudoso de cómo pudo crear la nueva arma con tan solo leer las instrucciones_ -

Es ese don aquilus, creo que las habilidades y donde que has heredado está empezando a mejorar cada día, por eso tú has podido hacer que funcione perfectamente, por el códice de tu padre... - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin a su joven amigo sorprendiendo al resto de los jinetes de dragones_ \- como también encontré una de las cartas de nuestro mentor fallecido, dejando a selim como el nuevo mentor de los nisarines, a mi como su ayudante y consejero para ser un buen mentor y a ustedes como los maestros nisarines en alahmut…

Aun que ustedes se fueran de alahmut, tienen un hogar aquí, son bienvenidos aquí y les estaremos recibiendo con los brazos abiertos para cuando regresen y también sobre esos dos dragones legendarios que él ha ocultado para decírtelo él antes de que su muerte llegara - _mencionaba el nuevo mentor de los nisarines entregándoles un pergamino con la ubicaciones de dos islas en un mapa_ \- según por lo que leí, estebaran ahí los dos dragones legendarios

Gracias, mentor - _mencionaban el grupo de jinetes de dragones hacia el nuevo mentor de los nisarines_ -

Por favor, díganme selim - _pedía al ver como sus compañeros jinetes de dragones eran muy formales con su nuevo rango de mentor de los nisarines_ \- no me acostumbro a ser llamado mentor aun

Bueno, uno de ellos es una furia nocturna albina con el nombre de life, según las traducciones que logramos hacer es que su isla está muy protegida con dragones que nosotros nunca vimos en el códice de dragones - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin algo dudoso al lograr traducir ciertas partes debido que nunca vieron esos tribales de dragones que los protegían en cada isla_ \- y el último de ellos es un furia nocturna negro con el nombre de dead, su isla bueno, no tiene vegetación debido que las plantas están marchitas…

Es increíble que esos dos dragones puedan cambiar mucho el ecosistema natural por estar encerrados - _mencionaba el pelinegro sorprendido de esa noticia igual que sus amigos_ -

Como estos dos dragones no pueden morir, seguramente deben estar esperando en que los encuentren y los liberen - _decía el nuevo mentor de los nisarines algo dudoso de los posibles peligros que correrían sus_ amigos- aquilus, tarves cuando ustedes salgan de aquí de alahmut, puede que se topen con cualquier clases de peligros, como tribus vikingas o el ejército de la muerte durante sus viajes, pero, ¿sepan que puede que ustedes no sean los únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo?

Espera un momento selim - _mencionaba la cabello rojizo sorprendida intentando de procesar la información dada por su amigo y mentor nisarin_ \- nos estas diciendo, ¿qué hay más jinetes de dragones en el mundo?

Eso parece, matilda - _decía el maestro nisarin cruzándose de brazos algo dudoso de cómo una gran cantidad de jinetes de dragones puede moverse durante el día y sin que nadie los viera_ \- creemos que estos jinetes de dragones vuelan durante las noches y en el día, intentaran de reabastecerse con comida y agua

Entiendo lo que quieres decirnos umar - _mencionaba el pelinegro apoyando la idea de su maestro nisarin debido que ellos también hacían lo mismo algunas veces_ \- nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, mucho antes de llegar a alahmut cuando éramos unos simples niños

Así que nosotros también nos prepararemos para el combate contra esos el ejércitos de la muerte que son personas que su único objetivo es esclavizar a la humanidad y hacerlos como sirvientes y esclavos- _mencionaba el nuevo mentor de los nisarines algo dudoso de cómo enfrentarían al ejercito de la muerte debido que solo tienen flechas, catapultas y con suerte el castillo-fortaleza de los nisarines podría aguantar por las murallas fortificadas, mientras extendía en una mesa un mapa del continente europeo y asia_ \- además, como tenemos espías en la orden del temple, puede que nos ayuden también, fingiendo atacarnos en jerusalén, pero si podremos juntarnos y planear una estrategia con el ejército del temple… en este lugar se juntan los ejercito del temple que son confiables para nosotros y en este lugar será la reunión, en jerusalén en las cuevas subterráneas de la ciudad, solo nosotros y ellos saben las entradas de las catacumbas de las ciudad

Bien, entiendo selim - _mencionaba el castaño entendiendo como serían las cosas al saber algunas cosas de estrategias junto a su amigo Robert_ \- ¿asique, formaran alianzas con el ejército del temple que son confiables?

Así es, pero somos muchos nisarines para que una embarcación de 6 barcos, ¿nos lleven lejos de estos lugares? - _decía el maestro nisarin a sus jóvenes amigos jinetes de dragones_ \- solo como medida de evacuación para los aldeanos y el resto de los nisarines

Selim, ¿tenemos nisarines en las tierras de rodas? - _preguntaba el castaño a su amigo al saber que él era el nuevo mentor de los nisarines y eso es una ventaja de saber dónde hay nisarines establecidos por el territorio del continente europeo o del continente de asía_ -

Si, ¿por qué? - _respondía algo dudoso del plan de su amigo jinete de dragones debido que estaba muy pensativo en algo_ \- es un gremio pequeño de 45 nisarines

Envíales un mensaje a los nisarines de rodas y encuentren a un tal javier corsarius smith - _decía el castaño sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a ambos nisarines de que conociera a uno de los corsarios más buscados_ \- él nos ayudara con nuestra causa y la ayuda de las evacuaciones si es que ocurre lo peor

Bien aquilus, confió en ti - _mencionaba el joven mentor al saber que podía confiar en su amigo jinete de dragones debido que ha demostrado una gran determinación con sus habilidades en las peleas_ \- enviare una paloma mensajera a los nisarines de las tierras de rodas en unos momentos para ayudarnos con la huida si perdemos alahmut

Bien, y ahora que - _miraba la pelinegra ahora sin saber que harían el resto de sus amigos_ -

Prepararnos para nuestro viaje- _decía el pelinegro hacia su amiga al saber que dentro de poco se marcharían de alahmut_ \- además, ya sabemos que no somos los únicos jinetes de dragones que aún siguen vivos

Es cierto, nos ayudamos entre jinetes de dragones - _mencionaba el castaño oscuro hacia sus amigos al saber que si algún jinete de dragones necesitaba ayuda, ellos lo ayudarían sin problemas_ \- eso incluye a los nisarines como nuestra segunda familia

Selim, mientras que aun estemos aquí en alahmut les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos - _mencionaba el castaño extendiéndole su mano hacia su amigo nisarin con una sonrisa amistosa_ -no dejaremos que nuestro hogar en alahmut caiga en manos del ejército de la muerte

Gracias amigo, se nota que serás un gran líder para este pequeño grupo de jinetes de dragones - _mencionaba el joven mentor de los nisarines estrechando su mano con la del castaño_ \- antes de la pelea con el ejército de la muerte definitivamente, deben encontrar a esos dos dragones legendarios para asegurar la victoria en esta guerra que se acerca

Ten por seguro, que lograremos encontrar a los dragones legendarios para ayudarnos - _decía el castaño con seriedad en sus palabras a su amigo nisarin que era ahora el líder de los nisarines_ -

Bien, los esperaremos en la puerta principal para despedirnos todos de ustedes mañana - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin hacia los adolescentes jinetes de dragones al saber que hoy no habrá misiones para todos debido a que estaban en luto_ -

Si, maestro umar - _respondían los jinetes de dragones a su maestro nisarin mientras salían del lugar para preparar todo lo necesario para mañana debido que sería la última vez que se quedarían en alahmut, mientras dejan solo a Selim y Umar_ -

Alahmut, será algo diferente sin ellos aquí - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin al ver como los jóvenes jinetes de dragones caminaban junto a sus dragones que los esperaron_ -

Sí umar, aquilus y los otros deben buscar su camino en la vida en este mundo, no podemos dejarlos aquí en alahmut siempre - _decía el joven mentor de los nisarines al saber que alahmut volvería a ser como era antes de que esos jóvenes jinetes de dragones llegaran_ \- tarde o temprano esto pasaría solo debemos confiar en ellos ya que son parte de nuestra familia

Bien, ¿será mejor que de la noticia a los demás hermanos y hermanas nisarines? - _mencionaba el maestro nisarin hacia su nuevo líder sabiendo que sería un buen consejero debido que era un maestro nisarin y era bueno con las acciones de apoyo_ -

Sí, diles la noticia maestre umar y que todos se reúnan para despedirnos de nuestros amigos - _decía mientras caminaba junto a su maestro nisarin al lado hacia la puerta principal de la aldea_ -

 ** _En Alahmut se encontraban Selim y Umar iban hacia la puerta principal para avisar a cada uno de los nisarines que estaban en alahmut debido que el grupo de jinetes de dragones deberían marcharse mañana al alba para que todos los nisarines se despidieran de ellos. En la casa de los jóvenes jinetes, aquilus junto a sus amigos estaban preparando todo para partir mañana temprano, no sin antes dejar listo las provisiones, agua, y armas con unas monedas para comprar suministros en su viaje._**

 ** _Ya oscurecido por el manto nocturno de la noche, todos habían terminado de cenar e irse a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones y María al ver a su amigo salir de la casa sin su dragón, vio la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por el castaño y sin más había ido a seguirlo encontrándolo mirar las estrellas de la noche._**

Aquilus… - _mencionaba la rubia llamando la atención de su amigo_ -

Eh, eres tu maría - _decía el castaño sorprendido de ver a su amiga afuera y sin notar que había desenfundado su espada_ \- ¿sucede algo?

Sí, tengo algo que decirte… - _mencionaba la rubia algo dudosa si decirle o no lo que sentía por el y ver como guardaba la espada su amigo_ \- y es muy importante…

¿Qué tienes que decirme? - _preguntaba algo dudoso por el comportamiento de su amiga_ -

Es que yo… - _respondía algo dudosa hacia su amigo si decírselo o no_ -

Tranquila, respira hondo y simplemente dilo - _mencionaba intentando de calmar a su amiga debido que estaba poniéndose nerviosa_ -

Está bien… - _decía algo nerviosa si decirlo o no a su amigo y empezando a calmarse un poco con el consejo que le dio_ \- aquilus, durante estos últimos años, bueno…

¿Sí? - _miraba algo dudoso de ver a su amiga nerviosa de contarle algo_ -

B…Bueno, sé que no debería decirte esto por la vergüenza que tengo… - _decía muy nerviosa con un leve sonrojo al mirar los hermosos ojos ámbar del castaño_ \- pero…

¿Qué quieres decirme, maría? - _preguntaba algo confundido al ver a su amiga muy nerviosa mientras se quitaba la capucha de su atuendo_ -

Lo que sucede es… - _respondía mientras inhalaba y luego exhalaba para calmarse y contarle definitivamente tomando mucho valor_ \- te amo, aquilus…

¿E…En serio? - _observaba hacia su amiga con un leve sonrojo colocándose su capucha para ocultárselo_ -

Sí aquilus, te amo con todo mi corazón - _decía algo nerviosa al por fin expresar por lo que siente hacia su amigo_ -

Bueno… para ser sinceros entre los dos, también siento algo por ti... - _mencionaba mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo_ -

Bueno, me alegra saber que los dos nos enamoramos mutuamente - _decía mientras ella estaba algo incomoda de saber que su amigo también la amaba dándole la espalda y ver las estrellas_ -

María… - _murmuraba el castaño algo nervioso hacia su amiga al expresar estos sentimientos por la chica rubia_ _-_

Sí, sucede algo- _volteaba a ver a su amigo castaño que se acercaba a ella con duda_ -

Sé que no soy muy bueno en expresarme con las emociones y esas cosas…- _decía el castaño algo dudoso lo que podría decirle ahora a su amiga mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica_ \- pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aquilus... – _murmuraba la rubia sorprendida por la repentina confesión de su amigo castaño_ \- si, quiero ser tu novia y tarves algo más, pero… eso lo sabremos más adelante entre los dos como pareja ¿qué me dices, aquilus?

Sí… claro, maría - _mencionaba el joven castaño mientras estaba guardando todo lo necesario, maría se le acerca y le da un apasionado beso en sus labios, para después irse a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, seguida de su dragona que llegaba con el dragón del castaño y ambos dragones habían visto todo_ -

" ** _Vaya aquilus, ahora tienes novia_** " - _mencionaba el joven dragón negro con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano humano riéndose de él_ -

Hay, cállate aquiles - _decía el castaño molesto y sonrojándose por el comentario de su dragón y mejor amigo_ -

" ** _Ya, tranquilo amigo, ¿solo era para divertirme un rato?_** " - _decía con una mirada picarona hacia su jinete con burla al ver como María besaba a Aquilus_ -

¿Podrías dejar de molestarme ahora? - _miraba con fastidio a su dragón mientras sacaba un mapa de su montura y extenderlo en el suelo_ \- tengo que preparar la ruta para irnos

" ** _¿Irnos a dónde?_** " - _preguntaba algo sorprendido de que se marcharían de alahmut al saber que los niños de los nisarines se pondrían tristes_ -

A la isla de los furias nocturnas, está en el archipiélago barbárico - _respondía señalando en el mapa y trazar la ruta de vuelo para evitar contacto con algún enemigo que viera a sus dragones_ -

" ** _Es increíble, veré a mis padres junto a mis hermanos y hermanas_** " - _mencionaba alegre el joven dragón negro mientras daba saltos por la emoción de reunirse con su familia_ -

Bueno, ya está todo listo, es tiempo de que nos vallemos a la entrada de la aldea de alahmut y despedirnos del mentor y de todos los nisarines - _decía el encapuchado mientras se montaba en el lomo de su dragón y volar rumbo a la puerta principal de los nisarines_ -

" ** _Bien, pero extrañare a los niños, cuando nos vallemos se pondrán tristes_** " - _mencionaba el joven dragón algo deprimido al imaginar sus rostros tristes de los menores_ -

Mira aquiles, sé que tú y los demás dragones se han hecho muy amigos con esos niños nisarines, así que si quieres hablarles, les traduzco para que entiendan - _decía el encapuchado intentando de darle ánimos con una sonrisa a su amigo e hermano dragón_ -

" ** _Gracias, aquilus_** " - _mencionaba el joven dragón con una sonrisa desdentada a su jinete al saber que ambos se trataban como verdaderos hermanos llevándose en las buenas o en las malas apoyándose entre ellos_ -

Para eso están los hermanos - _decía el encapuchado subiéndose en la montura de su dragón y volar mientras salían de la casa, dirigiéndose a una de las casas donde estaban viviendo los niños de alahmut_ -

 ** _El joven furia nocturna volaba por los aires montañosos de la aldea de Alahmut mostrando a su jinete un hermoso paisaje nocturno montañoso del lugar sabiendo que ambos jamás olvidarían de los aires y paisajes montañosos de la zona, para luego aterrizar a donde estaba la casa de los niños para que Aquilus les tradujera lo que su dragón tenía que decirles, ya que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera._**

 ** _Al amanecer, el grupo de jinete de dragones habían decidido caminar un buen rato y dirigirse directamente a la aldea hasta la puerta principal de la aldea, donde se encontraron hay Selim y Umar esperándolos para despedirse, antes de que todos los nisarines empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada y ver que estaban el mentor y el maestro de los nisarines para despedirse de los jóvenes jinetes de dragones._**

Así que esta será nuestra despedida, mis jóvenes amigos - _mencionaba Umar al ver a cada uno de los jinetes de dragones debido que tendrían un largo viaje de sus vidas_ -

Así es umar, tengo pensado ir a la isla de los furias nocturnas para avisarles a los dragones del posible ataque del ejército de la muerte - _decía el castaño seriamente en sus palabras a su maestro y amigo que lo ha tratado como un padre para ellos_ -

Bien, creo que aquí donde nuestros caminos se separan – _miraba Selim a sus amigos jinetes de dragones para despedirse de ellos al saber que no sería la última vez que se verían_ -

No lo creo selim, les trajimos algo antes de venir a los funerales del mentor anterior – _mencionaba observando mirando en los cielos y que a lo lejos se acercaban dos dragones del tamaño de un pesadilla monstruosa y una cría de la misma especie_ \- se llaman dragones areneros, son los dragones que viven en el desierto empezando por el desierto de la muerte, ahora los niños y el resto de los nisarines no extrañaran a nuestros dragones, porque a ellos los convencí para que vinieran a proteger a alahmut

Gracias, aquilus - _miraba el mentor de los nisarines sorprendido del tamaño de los dragones que vivían en la zona del desierto de la muerte_ -

Seguro, que con ayuda de estos dragones. nuestras defensas serán mejores debido que necesitaremos ojos en los cielos- _observaba igualmente sorprendido el maestro de los nisarines al ver la cantidad de dragones_ -

¿Así que ellos son las famosas bestias del desierto de la muerte? - _decía el mentor nisarin sorprendido al ver a tan maravillosas bestias aladas que eran los que protegían el desierto de la muerte todo estos años y que el que entraba en esas zonas jamás volvería_ -

" ** _Oye aquilus, dile a ese humano que no nos llame bestias_** " - _mencionaba de mala gana un gran dragón arenero mirando desconfiado de Selim_ -

Eh, selim él menciono que no les gusta que los llamen bestias - _decía traduciendo lo que le había dicho el dragón arenero a su amigo Selim_ -

Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que hay ciertos dragones que son nobles y de buena reputación, sin ofenderlos - _mencionaba mirando a la pareja de dragones y el color de sus escamas que eran de un color café muy claro a la arena y de forma de diamante las escamas y unos ojos color castaño para pasar desapercibido de enemigos invasores e humanos_ -

" ** _Bueno, al menos él es muy sincero en sus palabras y de buen corazón_** " - _decía la dragona arenero a su pareja al ver que las palabras del mentor nisarin eran sinceras_ -

" ** _Sí lo que dice aquilus es verdad, se nota por el latido de su corazón y su intenciones sus palabras son puras_** "- _decía el dragón arenero a su pareja de una forma afirmadora al saber que los areneros podían distinguir si mentían los humanos o no_ \- " ** _Dinos aquilus, ¿cuánto años tiene este humano?_** "- _lo decía mirando a selim que no dejaba de observar detalladamente sus escamas en forma de diamante_ -

Se llama selim, él es mentor de los nisarines y también le gusto los dragones cuando lo conocimos - _respondía el castaño tranquilamente dándole una sonrisa a la pareja de dragones y ver a la cría de los areneros curioso por el gesto del joven jinete intentando imitarlo mostrando sus dientes como agujas para desgarrar pescados_ \- ahora él tiene 32 años

Bueno, al menos necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible contra el ejército de la muerte y también ayudar a existir a los dragones con los humanos - _decía robert subiéndose a la montura de su dragón para emprender el viaje largo que harían_ -

" ** _Sí, al menos la cría de la pareja de areneros, no estará solo para jugar_** " - _mencionaba el joven ala-cambiante mirando a los niños que estaban hay observando entre la multitud reunida en la entrada de la aldea de Alahmut sorprendidos de saber que tendrán nueva compañía al momento de que los jinetes y sus dragones se marcharan_ -

Tienes razón en eso sigiloso, los niños se divertirán jugando y persiguiendo al pequeño dragón y sé que se dormirán en donde ustedes se quedaban dormidos de tanto jugar - _observaba divertido ver las miradas curiosas de los niños nisarines con una sonrisa al recordar esos momentos que los niños y sus dragones dormían acurrucados entre ellos para dormir cómodamente_ -

" ** _Sí, los extrañare_** " - _decía el ala-cambiante con una tristeza a los niños que la miraban igualmente tristes al saber que el grupo de dragones se iban muy lejos de los niños_ -

¿Quiero que se cuiden entre ustedes? - _mencionaba el castaño_ _montándose en su montura del lomo de su dragón y ver a ambos nisarines y a la pareja de dragones_ -

" ** _Claro, aquilus_** " - _sonreía la dragona arenera hacia el joven castaño montado en lomos del joven furia nocturna_ \- " ** _Cuidaremos bien de ellos y no se preocupen, les ayudaremos en lo que podamos nosotros, entre estos humanos_** "

Bien, ¿están listos? - _mencionaba Matilda mirando a sus amigos despidiéndose de los niños y de los nisarines, mientras la joven nadder mortífera acercaba su hocico para que los demás niños la abrazaran para despedirse de ella, mientras caminaban hacia sus amigos_ -

Selim, tu sabes que también te he tratado como un hermano y a umar como un padre en mi vida, así que quiero que los dos se cuiden mucho - _mencionaba Sara acercándose a los mayores abrazándolos comenzando a llorar_ -

Tu sabes que yo te he aceptado como una hija sara, no dudes de eso - _correspondía el abrazo el maestro nisarin al saber cómo se sentía que un hijo o hija se marcharía lejos_ -

Yo nunca hubiera tenido una hermanita que siempre me animaba en cada misión que había tenido hasta que me asignaron ser mentor y agradezco a alah que tu fueras esa hermana que nunca tuve - _abrazaba fuertemente a la joven jinete de dragones empezando a llorar al tener que despedirse de alguien que lo ha tratado como un hermano y ella ser esa hermana que nunca había tenido_ -

Nos volveremos a reunir los dos pronto, cuando lleguemos y venzamos al ejercito de la muerte, los llevare a volar por los cielos en los lomos de sophia - _decía la joven limpiándose las lágrimas dándoles una sonrisa tierna y amable para no hacerlos deprimir al momento de que ellos se marcharan de alahmut_ -

Por supuesto sara, aquí los estaremos esperando cuando termine esta guerra que está a punto de comenzar en cualquier momento - _mencionaba el maestro de los nisarines al ver a la joven marcharse junto a su dragona reuniéndose con los demás jinetes para emprender el vuelo el grupo de dragones mientras los habitantes de Alahmut despedían a los jinetes de dragones_ _-_

Vamos umar, hay trabajo que hacer - _decía_ _colocando su mano el joven mentor en el hombro de su maestro nisarin al saber que a el le habia afectado mucho de que los jovenes jinetes los trato como si fueran sus hijos mientras eran unos simples niños desde que llegaron a Alahmut por primera vez_ \- ellos volverán y no te preocupes por ellos, aquilus se volverá alguien especial que cambiara al mundo

En eso no hay duda, amigo mio- _mencionaba el maestro de los nisarines observando al horizonte y ver como los jinetes se iban perdiendo de vista y caminan los dos devuelta al castillo, seguido de los demás nisarines junto a la enorme grupo de dragones para mostrarles la aldea de los nisarines para empezar a convivir con ellos en armonía y tranquilidad sin ningún peligro_ -

 ** _Mientras lejos de Alahmut y dirigiéndose hacia el archipiélago barbárico, los adolescentes jinetes de dragones montados en los lomos de sus dragones, volaban tranquilos rumbo a la isla de los furias nocturnas. Aquilus junto con María volaban a la par, mientras que atrás de ellos, también estaban otras parejas, Robert con Matilda, Jacob con Ruth y la única pareja mas jóvenes Matias con Sara. Así empezando un largo viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas en territorios donde vivían los vikingos en guerra contra los dragones día a día._**

 ** _Aquilus ahora sabía que tenía un don único que mejora cada día, volviéndose más hábil en su forma de combate y capacidad de rastrear a sus enemigos con su habilidades de sus sentidos que aprendió por las enseñanza de los Nisarines de Alahmut. Mientras volaban tranquilos con corrientes de aire muy suaves pero bueno para sus dragones, el castaño miraba uno de los códice de su padre mostrándole unos planos de construcción de un accesorio que añade un arpón oculto en sus hidden blade para terminar de construírselo a su novia y a sus amigos ya que el arpón los usaban para moverse en estructuras altas, como acantilados, edificios grandes y también lo usaban para asesinar a distancia enemigos, sin levantar sospechas de soldados o guardias vigilantes._**

* * *

 _Bueno, espero que les guste como quedo este capitulo, ya que me tome mucho tiempo de debatir si seguirla o no. Se que algunos no les gustara pero algunos hacemos el intento de pegarnos en el tema de HTTYD como sea posible debido que con el tiempo uno puede perder el ritmo de su propio fanfic o por cosas personales, asi que espero que en verdad les guste ya que esto es mayor mente copiado y reeditado del fic original. Asi que, merezco cualquier **review** negativo o positivo de ustedes que quiera leer mi fic de HTTYD._

 _Ya que yo también estoy leyendo otros fics del mismo genero de HTTYD, puede que no sea muy hablador con cualquiera, pero al menos intento de darme el valor de dejarles **Review's** de ánimos para que sigan con sus fic y hacerles saber que no están solos con sus fics, cada uno de nosotros debemos ayudarnos en las buenas o en las malas. Se que algunos me tomaran como un idiota, pero la menos puedo animar a los demas escritorires del mismo genero o otros para evitar que buenos fanfics se borren por comentarios dañinos de otras personas... Sí, hasta yo he visto que buenos escritores de fanfics buenos borraron sus fics y cuentas para siempre por comentarios tan destructivos que ni los deja avanzar con sus gustos y forma de ser._

 _Ya que se me había puesto los disclaim de este fics... **How To Train Your Dragon** , le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, mis fics están solo para entretener sin fines de lucro._

 **P.D:** _Puede que entre uno de los capítulos sobre el " **códice de los dragones** " añade especies nuevas que no son referentes a **How To Train Your Dragon** , si no mas vien a otro genero que no es del mismo nombre._

 ** _Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hunter_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8: El códice de dragones y el nacimiento de los jinetes negros._**

 _ **Ya habían pasado un mes, desde que los jóvenes jinetes montados en lomos de sus dragones se habían ido de Alahmut, hogar de los nisarines que los acogieron a ellos y a sus dragones en sus tierras y enseñándoles las costumbres de su cultura y tradiciones. Durante ese largo mes de su**_ ** _viaje por el archipiélago barbárico, deciden dejar en que sus dragones descansaran en una isla cercana sin darse cuenta, habitaban de distintas especies dragones salvajes que nunca habían tenido contacto con humanos._**

 ** _Mientras que Aquilus y sus amigos con sus dragones descansaban para recuperar energía, el castaño estaba leyendo alguna de las páginas del códice de dragones de su madre, ya que los demás estaban mirando el hermoso lugar de la isla con algunos árboles, un lago de agua dulce enorme._**

 ** _Claro que ninguno bajaba la guardia, incluso sus dragones sin dejar de estar atentos debido que había otros dragones salvajes que estaban observando a sus jinetes con desconfianza de los humanos, a excepción de Aquilus que no estaba solo, a su lado estaba su novia María junto a sus respectivos dragones atentos de que algún otro dragón salvaje quiera atacar a sus jinetes sabiendo que estos dragones salvajes nunca habían visto humanos, ni interactuados con ellos debido que en el archipiélago barbárico solo habían conflicto entre aldeas vikingas con los dragones cazándolos como trofeos de caza._**

¿Qué estás leyendo, aquilus? - _preguntaba algo curiosa a su novio de lo que estaba leyendo en ese códice_ -

Estoy intentando de averiguar cuantas especies de dragones conocieron mis padres - _respondía el castaño a su novia usando su brazo izquierdo libre para abrazar a su pareja_ _, mientras que sus dos dragones estaban a su lado vigilando los alrededores_ -

" ** _¿Nos podrías leerlo a nosotros en voz alta?_** " - _preguntaba la dragona de su pareja algo curiosa de lo que estaba leyendo el castaño, mientras se acomodaba en los lados de la pareja con curiosidad al saber si había otras especies de dragones_ _-_

Por supuesto, nightshade - _mencionaba el castaño con una leve sonrisa en ver a la dragona de su novia en un costado de su hombro para intentar de leer la escritura del códice_ _-_ bien, veamos… aquí hay paginas enumeradas con cada especie de dragones que hay en este códice

Aquí dice, que solo están separados por tipos de dragones y son cinco principales en el códice - _decía la joven rubia al leerle los primeros contenidos del códice a su hermana draconiana sobre cinco especies de dragones principales en el contenido del códice_ -

" _ **Estoy algo curiosa de saber, ¿qué otras especies de dragones hay en el mundo?**_ " – _mencionaba muy curiosa la dragona azulada de conocer nuevas especies de dragones_ -

Bien, los primeros cinco tipo de dragones de la página tres se llaman… - _decía al leer en voz alta para su pareja y a la dragona azulada por ver esas miradas de curiosidad de conocer algún día otros tipos de dragones que mencionaría el códice_ \- los dragones rojos

¿Dragones rojos? - _preguntaba curiosa la rubia en saber que clase de dragones se llamaría dragones rojos_ -

En el códice dice, estos dragones solían vivir en las cimas de los volcanes o en lugares muy calurosos, se caracterizan por sus enormes llamaradas de Fuego, ya que una sola de ellas podía doblar la longitud de su cuerpo - _respondía el castaño hacia su pareja y a la dragona que estaba curiosa debido que eran lenguaje de latín antiguo_ \- Ya que al igual que los dragones negros eran muy agresivos, pero no tan crueles como ellos, pues atacaban solo si les provocaba. Su máximo ataque era una llamarada capaz de derretir la roca.

Wow, ¿y en el códice habla sobre dragones negros, amor? - _mencionaba sorprendida hacia su pareja de lo que podría hacer una llamara de los dragones rojos_ -

Veamos, pagina seis del códice de dragones, los dragones negros - _decía colocando en una de las pagina del códice de dragones hacia la especie nombrada_ \- estos dragones se encuentran tradicionalmente en pantanos y fangales, aunque también habitan en guaridas en el subsuelo, suelen medir más de 9 metros de largo y escupen un ácido corrosivo y letal. Son poderosos en magia y su hechizo preferido es el que crea oscuridad de esta manera pasan inadvertidos. Extremadamente independientes y solamente obedecen algo si esto les trae beneficio propio, son los más crueles y agresivos de su especie.

" _ **Espero no encontrarnos con ningún dragón negro**_ " - _mencionaba algo preocupada por si alguna vez se encuentren con algún dragón de esa especie en sus viajes_ \- " _ **por lo que dice ahí, son muy crueles y agresivos…**_ "

No te preocupes, hermana - _decía acariciando a su hermana draconiana con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro_ \- estamos todos juntos para protegernos las espaldas, ¿verdad aquilus?

Así es, debemos protegernos entre nosotros - _respondía el castaño a su pareja mientras cambiaba de página_ \- ¿quieren que siga?

Claro, amor - _respondía la rubia al volver su vista en el códice de dragones que sostenía su pareja_ -

Bien, entonces pagina nueve, dragones verdes… - _mencionaba el castaño nombrando a esta especie de dragones del códice del libro de dragones_ \- Esta raza de dragones era muy extraña, pues no tenían un carácter definido, unos eran muy agresivos y otros muy pacíficos. No solían ser muy fuertes pero en cambio tenían una inteligencia y picardía descomunal. Vivian en bosques frondosos o en oscuras cuevas, sus garras afiladas como espadas era su principal arma, y no dudaban en usarla al mínimo indicio de peligro. Su técnica especial era lanzar gases venenosos.

¿Gas venenoso? - _preguntaba curiosa sobre esos ataques de estos dragones verdes_ \- es posible, ¿que los dragones no solamente lancen llamaradas o bolas de fuego?

Al parecer se rumorea en este códice, que no solo los dragones podían usar llamadas de fuego- _respondía mirando a su pareja y a la dragona azulada_ \- también rumorea, que algunos dragones usan aliento de hielo, agua y trueno…

Es sorprendente que otros dragones puedan ocupar esos elementos de la naturaleza - _mencionaba sorprendida como a su hermana draconiana sobre ese detalle de que otras especies de dragones usaban otros tipos de elementos_ -

" _ **Hasta yo estoy sorprendida, hermana**_ " - _decía la dragona azulada con más curiosidad y aprender ese lenguaje latín que su hermana y el resto de los jinetes sabían_ -

Bien, sigamos a la página doce, los dragones azules - _mencionaba nombrando la siguiente especie de dragones que estaba registrado en el códice de dragones_ \- conocidos también, como los dragones de hielo, habitaban las zonas más heladas y recónditas de los continentes, se desplazaban en grupos y no eran muy agresivos, esta raza poseía la piel y escamas más robusta de todas las razas, hasta los temidos dragones negros se lo pensaban dos veces antes de enfrentarlos. Capaces de hablar su idioma y prácticamente cualquier otra lengua los ponía un paso adelante de los dragones blancos

Momento, estás diciendo que hay dragones que pueden hablar prácticamente otras lenguas, ¿incluyendo nuestro lenguaje? - _miraba algo sorprendida a su pareja de que existiera esos tipos de dragones que pudieran aprender otros tipos de lenguajes_ -

Así parece, es sorprendente que otros dragones sean capaces de aprender otros lenguajes aparte de dragoniano - _decía igualmente sorprendido el castaño hacia su novia_ -

" _ **Me gustaría conocer un dragón azul, para aprender otros lenguajes**_ " - _mencionaba la joven furia nocturna azulada curiosa de conocer por primera vez a un dragón azul y le enseñe otros lenguajes_ \- " _ **Así aprenderé hablar su idioma con otros humanos**_ "

Je, ya quisieras hermana - _decía la rubia con algo de burla a su hermana draconiana al saber que eso jamás sucedería_ \- te recuerdo, que eres un dragón y los humanos son algo asustadizos con criaturas como ustedes

" _ **Te recuerdo, que no soy cualquier dragona cualquiera**_ "- _mencionaba con total divinidad de su especie ignorando a su hermana humana_ \- " _ **soy una furia nocturna**_ "

Ya se le subió el ego de su especie - _mencionaba la rubia cubriendo su rostro avergonzada de su hermana draconiana_ -

" _ **Es por eso que dragonas como tú, avergüenza nuestra especie…**_ " - _decía el joven furia nocturna negro hacia su compañera dragona por tal ego de su especie_ -

" _ **¡Te escuche, aquiles!**_ " - _miraba con molestia a su compañero dragón por ese comentario_ \- " _ **tú también, te comportas de la misma forma**_ "

" _ **No presumo delante de todos nuestra especie…**_ " - _mencionaba ignorando a su compañera draconiana por el ego de su especie ya que eran algunos muy orgullosos de ser un furia nocturna_ " _ **además, te comportas como una dragona bebe…**_ "

" _ **Estúpido, dragón**_ " - _murmuraba la dragona azulada tomando unas cuantas piedras y lanzársela a su compañero_ -

" _ **¡Auch!**_ " - _decía quejándose al recibir el impacto de las piedras en su cabeza_ \- " _ **¡oye, ten cuidado!**_ "

" _ **¡Para que aprendas a no tratarme como una niña!**_ " - _observaba con una sonrisa burlona a su compañero dragón al recibir las piedras en la cabeza_ -

" _ **Cielos, sí que eres una dragona loca**_ " - _mencionaba con fastidio el joven dragón negro a su compañera draconiana_ -

" _ **Aquiles, ya me las pagaras algún día**_ " - _miraba con enojo a su compañero draconiano que estaba al otro lado de donde estaban sus jinetes_ -

Entonces, seguiré con la siguiente especie - _decía mientras cambiaba la página siguiente del códice de dragones_ -

Está bien, aquilus - _mencionaba a su pareja mirando a su hermana draconiana de reojo_ \- además, nightshade y aquiles se nota que se llevan muy bien

" _ **Oye, no insinúes nada hermana**_ " - _miraba con fastidio a su hermana humana por ese comentario evitando la mirada de ambos humanos_ \- " _ **yo jamás, me acercaría con un dragón arrogante como este**_ "

" _ **Dragona egocéntrica e infantil…**_ " - _murmuraba el dragón negro con fastidio de cómo se comportaba su compañera draconiana_ -

" _ **¡ahora, si me sacaste de quicio!**_ "- _mencionaba ya harta de las molestias de su compañero dragoniano levantándose_ -

" _ **¡Oh, rayos!**_ " - _decía levantándose rápidamente del suelo e huir de la furia nocturna azulada que lo perseguía detrás de él_ -

Je, je, creo que aquiles tendrá su propio merecido- _observaba divertida como su hermana draconiana perseguía al dragón de su pareja_ -

Siempre es así, las hermanas de aquiles siempre lo molestaban por haber sido la cría más pequeña del grupo - _mencionaba algo divertido el castaño de volver a recordar buenos momentos de su niñez cómo su hermano dragón huía de la dragona de su novia_ \- inclusos sus hermanos lo trataban de débil e enano

Bueno, ¿cuál es la siguiente especie de dragón?- _preguntaba curiosa dejando de ver como su hermana draconiana perseguía al dragón de su pareja disparándoles pequeñas bolas de plasma_ -

Página catorce, dragones blancos… - _respondía nombrando a la última de las especies del contenido de especies mitológicas de dragones_ \- esta especie de dragones, como sabrán estos dragones sin ninguna duda son los dragones más nobles y benévolos de todos, solían evitar enfrenamientos con los humanos, pero cuando están en combate podían ser muy agresivos y a veces ellos evitaban matar a humanos y luchas entre dragones

Es increíble que haya otras especies de dragones en el mundo - _observaba curiosa de que algún día conociera a algunos de esos dragones durante sus viajes_ -

Eso serían las especies legendarias de los dragones mitológicos, según este códice de dragones - _señalaba hacia su novia dándole una sonrisa divertida de ver que ella era curiosa sobre dragones_ -

¿Qué hay de este título? - _preguntaba señalando al siguiente título del códice de dragones que sostenía su novio_ -

Especies del archipiélago barbárico - _respondía algo curioso de leer que especies tenia registrado en el códice de dragones_ \- será, ¿que tendrán registrado especies de dragones de este archipiélago?

Podría, ser - _mencionaba igualmente curiosa de lo que podría contener registrado en las siguientes páginas del códice de dragones_ -

" _ **Auch, diablos nightshade… me has arrancado un pedazo de mi oreja izquierda**_ " - _miraba algo molesto a la dragona de su jinete por ver que le faltaba un pedazo pequeño de su oreja izquierda_ -

" _ **Bien, merecido te lo tienes**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azulada ignorando al dragón de la pareja de su hermana humana_ -

¿Qué dices, volvemos con los demás? - _preguntaba hacia su novia cerrando el códice de dragones_ -

Sí, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí - _respondía levantándose y estirarse debido que pasaron mucho tiempo acostados en el suelo_ \- seguramente, ya habrán conseguido algo de comida y madera para cocinar algo

Bien, deja guardar esto y nos vamos - _mencionaba el castaño a su novia caminando hacia su dragón y guardar el códice de dragones en el bolso de cuero de su montura_ -

Está bien - _decía montándose en la montura de su dragona y mirar como su novio se montaba en los lomos de él furia nocturna_ -

Listo, hermano - _mencionaba asegurándose de tener bien sujeto las riendas de la silla de montar que tenía en los lomos de su dragón_ -

" _ **Sí, será mejor volver al campamento**_ " - _decía algo fastidiado mirando a la dragona de la pareja de su jinete_ -

" _ **Sabes, ¿que si quieres puedo emparejar tu otra oreja?**_ " - _mencionaba la dragona azulada con un tono de burla para emparejarle la oreja izquierda del dragón de su hermana humana_ -

" _ **Ya me las pagaras, nightshade**_ " - _murmuraba el dragón negro con fastidio a la dragona de la pareja de su jinete_ -

" _ **En tus sueños, aquiles**_ " - _decía la dragona azulada escuchando ese murmullo por parte del dragón negro_ -

Por favor, no se peleen - _mencionaba intentando de detener la pelea de su hermana draconiana con el dragón de su novio_ \- hermana, actúas como cuando éramos niñas

" _ **Creo, que ella nunca cambio**_ " - _mencionaba incrédulo que la furia nocturna azulada haya madurado estos años desde que vivieron en alahmut con los nisarines_ -

Sigue soñando, aquiles - _decía el castaño sonriendo con burla a su hermano draconiano_ \- aun tú le temes a las anguilas

" _ **¿Anguilas?**_ " - _preguntaba la dragona azulada algo sorprendida de que el dragón de la pareja de su hermana humana le tuviera miedo a las anguilas_ -

Tu dragón, ¿le teme a las anguilas? - _miraba curiosa a su novio al recibir con una afirmación sobre ese tema_ -

" _ **Oigan, no es gracioso…**_ " - _mencionaba el dragón negro al ver que se estaban burlando de él por su miedo a las anguilas, de hecho los demás dragones tendrían miedo a esas anguilas_ -

" _ **Así que el gran y poderoso aquiles, le teme a una simple anguila**_ "- _decía la dragona azulada con burla hacia el dragón de la pareja de su hermana_ -

No cantes victoria tan rápido hermana, tú también temes en comer anguila cocida de mama - _mencionaba la castaña al ver al pobre dragón de su novio avergonzado por ese simple miedo a las anguilas y defendiéndolo de su hermana draconiana_ -

" _ **Ja, en tu cara nightshade**_ " - _decía el dragón negro burlándose ahora de la dragona de la pareja de su jinete_ -

" _ **Solo vámonos de una vez…**_ " - _mencionaba algo fastidiada de que su hermana humana haya dicho algo que quería olvidar en su vida sin esperar a que su hermana estuviera bien atenta mientras alzaba el vuelo hacia el campamento_ -

Oye, hermana- _decía la castaña intentando de aferrarse al repentino vuelo de su hermana draconiana_ \- espera, un momento…

Creo, que tú y nightshade se llevaran muy bien - _mencionaba el castaño con una sonrisa divertida del comportamiento de la dragona de su novia_ -

" _ **Sigue soñando, hermano…**_ " - _respondía fastidiado hacia su jinete al creer que él y la dragona de la pareja de su jinete se llevarían bien como ellos dos_ \- " _ **Y, no pienses cosas que no debes…**_ "

Bueno, vamos hermano o nos quedaremos sin comer algo de cenar- _decía algo divertido al saber que a pesar de ser un dragón, poseía un alma humana su dragón_ -

" _ **Lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar…**_ " - _respondía sin decir nada emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el campamento donde estarían sus amigos_ -

 _ **Tras haber llegado al campamento donde estaban todos los demás jinetes junto a sus dragones, podían ver el sol a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte de entre el cielo y mar dando una hermosa vista del paisaje con un cielo anaranjado indicando que no tardaría en anochecer. Roberth junto con Sara y Jacob habían capturado muchos pescados desde que llegaron y Matilda junto con Matias y Ruth habían recolectado leña junto a sus dragones para preparar la cena antes de empezar y retomar su viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas.**_

 _ **Al estar cenando los jinetes junto a sus dragones, entre los arbusto salieron una pandilla de un grupo de dragones pequeños llamados Terribles Terrores que habían estado siguiendo el olor a pescado crudo y cocido. Ya que los jinetes de dragones recolectaron suficientes pescados para comer ellos y sus dragones, les convidaron el resto al grupo de dragones que habían estado horas sin poder comer algo y ver como sus dragones no apartaban sus miradas del grupo de pequeños dragones.**_

 _ **Tras haber cenado todos, cada uno se disponía a dormir acurrucados entre sus dragones para pasar la noche en la intemperie de sus vidas en el archipiélago barbárico debido que el clima del archipiélago era diferente a lo que ellos se acostumbraron al calor del desierto y frio de las montañas. En la fogata del campamento, se encontraba Aquilus junto a su novia María y sus dos dragones observando la noche oscura del cielo siendo iluminado por las estrellas y una luna llena.**_

Son muy bonitas las estrellas, ¿no lo crees aquilus? - _decía la rubia mirando maravillada de ver varias estrellas en la oscura noche del cielo dando una maravillosa vista de ellas_ -

Sí, sin dudas son muy bonitas… - _observaba igualmente maravillado por la cantidad de estrellas en el cielo de la noche_ -

¿Sucede algo, amor? - _preguntaba algo preocupada por su pareja_ -

Hoy se cumplen 15 años desde que mi madre falleció… - _respondía con un tono agobiado de que su madre ya no estaba viva y ver lo que se había convertido_ \- a ella le gustaba ver las estrellas con mi padre en ocasiones como estas…

" _ **Aquilus…**_ " - _miraba algo preocupado al saber que los padres de su jinete habían fallecido_ -

Oh, lamento escuchar eso - _decía algo incrédula de saber eso de los padres de su novio_ -

No te preocupes, por eso - _mencionaba hacia su novia colocando su manos junto a las de ella_ \- además, según otras creencias de otros lados… dicen que los ancestros viven allá arriba en el cielo vigilando y cuidando a sus familiares desde allá…

Tú, ¿crees en esas cosas? - _miraba algo curiosa a su novio por ese comentario_ -

Bueno, cada quien tiene sus motivos en creer en lo que uno quiere - _respondía el castaño a su novia sin dejar de mirar las estrellas_ -

Y, ¿tú que crees? - _miraba de reojo a su novio curiosa de que a pesar de que hay otras creencias a lo que ellos no estaban acostumbrados, el creía sin importar la diferencia de creencias como iguales_ -

Sé que allá, arriba - _decía dejando de ver las estrellas y ver a si novia con sinceridad en lo que el pensaba_ \- están mis padres cuidándome a mí y a aquiles

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - _preguntaba dudosa de que su novio pensara cosas debido a ese artefacto que traía consigo_ -

Me gusta sentir que mis padres están cuidándome allá arriba de alguna forma - _respondía con una sonrisa al saber que su novia era algo curiosa en ciertas cosas_ \- tarves, sea una locura eso, pero… al menos así sentiré que ellos nos cuidan a mí y de aquiles

¿Y, crees que mis padres y el señor johnson este cuidándome igual que tus padres? - _mencionaba algo dudosa mirando las estrellas como su novio_ -

¿Qué dice, tu corazón? - _preguntaba el castaño a su novia que estaba a su lado_ -

Siento, que mis padres y el señor johnson me están cuidando a mí y de nightshade… - _respondía a su novio colocando sus manos donde estaba su corazón_ \- además, el señor johnson fue como un familiar más de mis padres… era como mi tío que nunca tuve desde que nací

" _ **Hermana…**_ " - _murmuraba la dragona azulada algo preocupada por su hermana humana_ -

Pero, no me siento mal… - _mencionaba llamándole la atención a su pareja_ \- me alegro ser lo que soy y de que tuve a mis padres y al señor johnson por unos años…

Sé que no soy alguien especial para entender ciertas cosas - _murmuraba el castaño llamando la atención a su novia_ \- pero, estoy seguro que ellos están escuchando tus palabras en este momento

Tú, ¿crees? - _voltea a mirar a su novio al ser alguien joven de su edad, mostraba una paciencia con una sabiduría inimaginable_ -

Completamente - _asentía en lo que él pensaba que seguramente sus padres y los familiares de su novia la estuvieran escuchando a ella de alguna forma u otra_ -

Mama… papa… tío johnson… - _mencionaba la rubia levantándose y caminar un poco alejada de su novio y de ambos dragones juntando sus manos para mirar a las estrellas con una luna llena_ \- gracias por cuidarme y por haberme protegido a mí y de mi hermana nightshade durante estos últimos años en mi niñez…

" _ **Oye, aquilus**_ " - _murmuraba la dragona azulada llamando la atención de la pareja de su hermana humana_ \- " _ **¿crees que mama y papa, hayan escuchado las palabras de mi hermana?**_ "

" _ **Seguramente, la habrán escucharon**_ " - _respondía el dragón negro hacia la dragona de la pareja de su jinete_ -

Aquiles, tiene razón - _mencionaba el castaño al mirar a su novia mirar al cielo nocturno alumbrado por la luna llena y las estrellas_ \- será mejor dormir, ya que mañana empezara un nuevo día

" _ **Está bien**_ "- _decía la dragona azulada acomodándose para ver a su hermana humana acercarse_ -

Oigan, ¿cómo encontraremos la isla de los furias nocturnas? - _preguntaba curiosa de cómo encontrarían la isla de origen de sus dragones_ -

El artefacto nos indicara la ubicación de donde se encuentra - _respondía sacando el artefacto de una bolsa de cuero y sin saber cómo este empezó a iluminar su alrededor con una luz_ -

Wow, ¿es así el mundo? - _observaba sorprendida de ver como es en verdad el mundo que les estaba mostrando el artefacto que tenía su novio_ -

Así parece ser - _señalaba donde podría estar la isla de los furias nocturnas_ \- y aquí es donde tenemos que ir

Aún nos queda algunos días de viaje para llegar - _meditaba un poco la rubia al calcular que tomaría algunos días más de vuelo_ -

Llegaremos, no te preocupes por eso - _mencionaba abrazando a su novia con su brazo izquierdo_ \- ahora, será mejor que descanses ya que mañana partiremos al amanecer

Está bien… - _decía al sentirse adormecida debido que era muy tarde en la noche acurrucándose junto a su novio_ \- gracias, por estar siempre conmigo…

No hay de que - _murmuraba acariciando los hermosos mechones rubios de su novia al verla adormecida por el cansancio_ \- no importa que nos espere más adelante… estaré ahí para protegerte

Gracias, aquilus… - _mencionaba la rubia a su novio empezando a quedarse dormida al sentir el gesto de amor de su novio acomodándole sus mechones de cabello_ -

Duerme bien, maría… - _decía en voz baja al ver a su novia dormirse, mientras el empezaba a dormirse_ -

 _ **Tras haberse quedado dormido al saber que debe proteger a su novia, a sus amigos, a sus dragones y más el extraño artefacto que tenía en sus manos, debido que si callera en manos equivocadas podría causar muchos daños y problemas a todos en el mundo. Al amanecer, el castaño observaba a sus amigos dormir sorprendiéndose de ver que el grupo de 10 Terribles Terrores habían dormido con ellos cerca del fuego de la fogata.**_

 _ **Aquilus, sin despertar a nadie para empezar a preparar el desayuno para sus amigos y juntar los pescados crudos para darles de comer al grupo de dragones incluyendo a los suyos. Tras haber estado cocinando un buen rato, ve que sus amigos y los dragones se empezaron a despertar con el olor a los pescados que estaba preparando el castaño.**_

 _ **El pequeño grupo de jinetes de dragones, desayunaron los deliciosos pescados que preparo Aquilus, debido que se había despertado más temprano en preparar el desayuno y recolectar más pescados para el resto de los dragones. Tras haber desayunado y recoger sus pertenencias para emprender el largo vuelo a la isla de los furias nocturnas, donde los estarían esperando la especie de su dragón con la dragona de su pareja.**_

 _ **Tras recoger sus pertenencias y montarse en los lomos de sus dragones para emprender su viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas para intentar de encontrar alguna pista de lo que debían hacer, sin mencionar que el pequeño grupo de Terribles Terrores se habían ido a excepción de una pareja de esta especie que decidió seguir a los jóvenes jinetes de dragones curiosos de que pudieran hablar el lenguaje draconiano con el resto de los dragones que montaban.**_

Oye, aquilus - _mencionaba el jinete pelinegro al sentir que el terrible terror estaba sentado sobre su cabeza_ -

¿Sucede algo, robert? - _preguntaba el castaño mirando a su compañero y amigo_ -

¿Qué haremos con estos dos dragones? - _respondía el jinete pelinegro señalando al terrible terror macho que estaba en su cabeza_ -

Tal parece, ¿qué quiere acompañarnos en nuestro viaje? - _mencionaba la rubia al ver como esos dos dragones no se iban con el resto del grupo de Terribles Terrores_ -

Tú crees eso, maría - _mencionaba dudoso el jinete pelirrojo oscuro al ver a su amiga abrazar con cariño a la pequeña dragona_ -

Yo digo, que estos dragones pequeños son muy adorables - _decía la jinete de cabello castaños claros abrazando con cariño a la terrible terror sintiendo el cariño que le daba ella_ -

Ja, y luego dicen que soy el idiota - _mencionaba hacia sus amigos recibiendo una mirada molesta por la de cabellos castaños claros_ -

Te recuerdo en esa misión en la ciudad que casi nos matan- si no fuera por aquilus, no tendríamos nuestras cabezas

Oye, fue un accidente - _respondía defendiéndose por ese accidente y como castigo tubo que limpiar los establos de los caballos y de sus dragones por un mes completo_ -

Siempre lo dices, matias - _mencionaban todos mirando a su amigo justificando sus acciones en misiones anteriores que casi los descubrían con sus dragones_ -

Ustedes, ¿qué dicen? - _observaba a ambos dragones pequeños que los acompañaban_ \- ¿quieren acompañarnos en nuestros viajes?

" _ **Para nosotros es un honor de viajar con jinetes de dragones como ustedes**_ " - _mencionaba el pequeño dragón al ver al grupo de jinetes de dragones dejar que los acompañaran_ -

" _ **Me agrada esta humana**_ "- _decía la pequeña dragona sentir buenas intenciones por parte de la peli castaña_ \- " _ **tiene un corazón, puro y amable**_ "

" _ **Si, ella siempre es así con los dragones**_ "- _observaba la joven nadder mortífera a su jinete dar esa muestra de afecto_ \- " _ **ella adora cualquier dragón sin importar lo salvaje que es**_ "

Tendremos que colocarles nombres, a estos dos - _mencionaba la joven rubia al ver que ahora esos dos Terribles Terrores ahora los acompañaran en el viaje_ -

Por mí no tengo objeciones- _decía sin problemas el castaño y ver al restro de sus compañeros e amigos_ \- ¿qué nombre le pondremos?

Les parece a este amiguito, rex - _miraba el pelinegro al pequeño dragón que ahora estaba en la cabeza de su dragón_ -

" _ **Rex**_ " - _murmuraba el pequeño dragón nombrando ese nombre que le agrado_ \- " _ **me gusta, suena tranquilo y feroz al mismo tiempo**_ "

" _ **Te acostumbraras a tu nuevo nombre**_ "-

" _ **¿Cuál es el tuyo?**_ "-

" _ **Mi nombre es sigiloso**_ " - _respondía el joven ala-cambiante hacia su nuevo compañero de viaje_ -

" _ **Yo creía, ¿que los ala-cambiantes odiaban a todo dragón o humano?**_ " - _miraba dudoso el pequeño Terrible Terrores hacia el ala-cambiante_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaban todos los jinetes algo curiosos de saber que los alas-cambiantes eran muy agresivos y territoriales_ -

" _ **Si, la especie de ala-cambiante, son muy conocidos entre nosotros los dragones por ser muy violentos o territoriales**_ "- _respondía el pequeño Terrible Terror a sus amigos jinetes de dragones_ -

Es porque, sigiloso fue criado por mí- _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que sus amigos sabían que él había encontrado el huevo de sigiloso desde que eran niños_ \- desde que encontré su huevo abandonado en el bosque cercano a nuestra antigua aldea desde que era un niño

" _ **Me sorprende, que un ala-cambiante sea muy amistoso con un humano**_ "-

" _ **Robert y yo somos como si fuéramos familiares**_ " - _respondía el joven ala-cambiante siendo escuchado por todos_ \- " _ **el me cuida a mí y yo a él, es un beneficio mutuo entre ambos, ya que lo veo como si fuera mi hermano mayor**_ "

" _ **Interesante**_ " - _miraba le pequeño Terrible Terror al joven Ala-cambiante_ -

¿Y que nombre le pondrás a ella? - _preguntaba la pelirroja hacia su amiga que estaba abrazando a la pequeña dragona_ -

Bueno, es hermosa y bella esta dragona - _respondía observando las escamas hermosas de la pequeña dragona_ \- mmm… ¿qué les parece si la llamamos jade?

¿Jade? - _preguntaba el joven castaño oscuro dudoso del nombre que le coloco su amiga_ -

Si, sus colores de sus escamas son parecidos a una jema llamada jade-

Las mujeres les gusta colocar nombres de jemas - _decía algo dudoso de que su amiga le colocara ese tipo de nombre a un dragón_ \- ja, ¿qué dragón le gustaría ese nombre?

" _ **A mí me gusta ese nombre**_ " - _respondía la pequeña dragona muy gustosa con su nombre que le dio la humana_ -

" _ **Creo, que te hicieron callar jacob**_ " - _murmuraba con burla el joven Pesadilla Monstruosa de escamas rojo anaranjado_ -

Solo cállate… - _mencionaba indignado de cómo su dragón le reprochara eso mientras que todos se reían por su derrota por una dragona pequeña_ -

Hacía, ¿dónde nos dirigimos, aquilus? - _decía mirando a su amigo castaño que estaba adelante del grupo_ -

Al norte, si seguimos la ruta hacia el norte del archipiélago barbárico - _respondía algo pensativo cuanto tardarían en llegar en llegar a alguna isla habitada por tribus vikingas para evitar conflictos entre sus dragones con los vikingos_ \- podríamos llegar a la isla de los furias nocturnas

" _ **Se dirigen a la isla nocturne**_ " - _mencionaba el Terrible Terror observando a sus amigos jinetes de dragones_ -

¿La isla nocturne? - _preguntaban todos sorprendidos por el nombre que menciono el pequeño Terrible Terror_

" _ **Se rumore entre los dragones de todas las especies del archipiélago barbárico…**_ " - _respondía la Terrible Terror que estaba en brazos de Sara_ \- " _ **que es hogar de los furius nocturne**_ "

¿Furius nocturne? - _preguntaban todos algo confundidos de ese nombre y que significaba_ -

Es furia nocturna, ese es su significado… - _respondía el castaño entendiendo el significado de esas palabras de ambos dragones pequeños_ \- ¿cómo también existen entre otras lenguas en night furys o night furius?

Aquilus, crees que sea buena idea ir allá - _decía algo dudosa a su novio a donde se dirigían_ \- seguramente los furias nocturnas no nos recibirán de buena forma

No tenemos de otra, chicos - _mencionaba mirando a sus amigos y a su novia con total seriedad_ \- tenemos que llegar a esa isla de cualquier forma u otra

" _ **Eres aquilus, ¿no es así?**_ " - _volaba el pequeño Terrible Terror hasta aterrizar en la cabeza del furia nocturna_ -

Sí, ese es mi nombre - _decía mirando algo dudoso en lo que diría su nuevo acompañante_ -

" _ **Les advierto que más allá de estos lugares, hay aldeas vikingas que cazan o matan a los dragones…**_ " - _decía mirándolo a esos ojos ámbar del muchacho y ver que de alguna forma u otra él tenía un sentido de seguridad en sus acciones y un gran talento para confiar en ellos a los dragones y a sus amigos que lo acompañaban_ \- " _ **deben tener mucho cuidado**_ "

Lo tendremos en cuenta, rex - _decía el castaño dándole una sonrisa al pequeño dragón con total seguridad_ \- permanece cerca de nosotros y no te pasara nada a ti y a jade

" _ **Gracias, usualmente es extraño hablar con un humano que entiende nuestro idioma**_ " - _decía el pequeño dragón algo dudoso para volver al jinete del Ala-cambiante_ -

No te preocupes, los jinetes de dragones seguramente hablaban el draconiano desde hace generaciones atrás - _decía la de cabello castaño claro a la dragona que aun la tenía en sus brazos_ \- es normal de que ahora solo hayan pocos jinetes de dragones

¿Y cómo nos haremos llamar? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo oscuro a sus amigos y compañeros_ -

Cierto, no podemos estar llamándonos jinetes de dragones siempre - _respondía la pelirroja al saber que ya no serían los únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo_ -

¿Qué les parece, si nos llamamos los jinetes negros? - _mencionaba el pelinegro tomando la palabra hacia sus amigos_ -

¿Jinetes negros? - _preguntaba el castaño algo curioso por el nombre del grupo de jinetes que formarían desde hoy_ -

Ya saben, aquilus es nuestro líder y que nuestro símbolo sea de un dragón como aquiles - _señalaba Robert a su amigo que estaba delante de ellos_ -

" _ **Me gusta la idea**_ "- _mencionaba el joven ala-cambiante junto al resto de los dragones en aprobación_ -

" _ **Es verdad, que aquilus junto con aquiles han sido buenos para guiarnos como líderes**_ " - _mencionaba la joven furia nocturna azulada al ver a la pareja de su hermana humana con el furia nocturna negro_ -

Aquilus, serias nuestro líder - _decía robert mirando a su amigo con seguridad al reconocer la gran destreza de su amigo en varias misiones con los nisarines_ \- ya que tienes ese artefacto que nos puede ayudar en nuestras dudas

No lo sé, chicos… - _murmuraba algo dudoso al ser líder del nuevo grupo que estaban formando este día_ \- ser líder es una responsabilidad muy difícil

Nosotros confiamos en ti y en aquiles - _mencionaba la rubia animando a su novio en ser el líder de los Jinetes Negros_ \- tu nos has demostrado ser un excelente líder, mientras vivíamos en alahmut

María… - _observaba incrédulo a su novia en otorgarle a él como líder_ -

" _ **¿Qué dices, hermano?**_ " - _mencionaba el joven furia nocturna negro volteando su cabeza a su hermano humano_ \- " _ **Así nos encargaremos de liderar a este pequeño grupo nuevo de jinetes de dragones**_ "

Aquiles, tu… - _miraba sorprendido a su hermano dragón que estaba apoyando en que él sea líder de los Jinetes Negros_ -

" _ **Sin importar que decisión tomes hermano, te seguiré hasta la muerte**_ " - _miraba fijamente a esos ojos ámbar de su hermano humano mostrando su decisión como los demás_ -

Es cierto… - _murmuraba siendo escuchado por todos mientras acariciaba a su hermano dragón_ \- somos hermanos desde que nos conocimos por primera vez…

" _ **Aquilus…**_ " - _observaba impresionado con una sonrisa leve característico de él al saber que decisión había tomado_ -

Entre la familia se ayuda y se apoya sin importar cuál sea la dificultades que nos aguarden adelante… - _mencionaba con melancolía al decir esas palabras debido que había escuchado eso de su padre en algún momentos cuando su madre aún estaba viva en su niñez_ \- Escúchenme, todos… este será el día de que nos encargaremos de que humanos y dragones puedan coexistir sin importar las indiferencias que tengan, nos uniremos en una misma vida ayudándonos a todos sin importar cual fue nuestro pasado…

Te apoyaremos aquilus - _mencionaban todos sus amigos apoyando las palabras de su amigo_ -

Sin importar las dificultades, que nos amparen más adelante - _mencionaba Robert apoyando a su amigo completamente en las decisiones que tomara_ -

Seguiré tu camino a donde vayas - _decía María mirando a su novio con seguridad en sus palabras de apoyo hacia su pareja sin importar lo que el decidiera_ -

" _ **Te seguiremos, aquilus**_ " - _mencionaban los dragones apoyando las palabras del castaño_ -

" _ **No estás solo, hermano**_ " - _mencionaba el furia nocturna hacia su hermano humano con total apoyo debido que siempre se han ayudado durante estos largos años desde que vivieron en alahmut_ \- " _ **hasta el final de nuestras vidas, te seguiremos**_ "

Hoy, ya no somos jinetes de dragones…- _decía acariciando la cabeza de su dragon y mirar atrás a sus amigos y novia que lo seguían, mientras se colocaba su capucha de su atuendo seguido del resto imitándolo_ \- ¡hoy nace el primer grupo de jinetes de dragones llamados, los jinetes negros!

¡Sin importar quienes nos enfrenten sentirán nuestro acero! - _mencionaban todos desenvainando sus espadas que fueron dadas por los nisarines de Alahmut_ -

" _ **¡Sin importar quienes quieran enfrentarnos, sentirán nuestro fuego!**_ "- _mencionaban los dragones disparando un conjunto de llamaradas arriba haciendo una gran explosión de fuego_ -

Muy bien, jinetes negros - _mencionaba sujetando bien las correas de su montura de su dragón y mirar a sus amigos y novia detrás de él_ \- ¡nos dirigiremos rumbo a la isla nocturne!

¡Sí! - _gritaban al unísono como un grupo unido junto a sus dragones con sus rugidos representando a sus especies_ -

 _ **Sin más, el grupo de dragones montados por sus jinetes en sus lomos se dirigieron rumbo al norte hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas con provisiones necesarias hasta que les quedaran pocas provisiones y tener que acampar otra vez en una isla. Tras alejarse de la isla donde acamparon, no notaron que entre las nubes se encontraba un dragón desconocido vigilándolos de lejos desconfiando de los humanos montados en dragones.**_

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como está quedando este proyecto del reescrito, dejen sus review para saber su opinión de que si le agrado como termino redactando mi fic actualmente._

 _ **P.D:**_ _Déjenme en los review ,si quieren saber el contenido de "él códice de dragones", así sabrán que especies aparecerán en este fic. Claro, ¿que lo tendría que publicar cuando lo termine?_

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **HTTYD**_ _son propietarios de sus respectivos dueños y creadores, excepto mis oc's que son de mi creación y la trama de la historia esta solo para entretener sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_


End file.
